


New Game - Undertale Roleplay

by FelicityNickwells, nmbjbo, SkylerScull1



Series: Undertale: AlTeRCoDe Series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Chara (Undertale), AFAB Frisk (Undertale), Agender Chara (Undertale), Ambiguous-Gender Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale) Share a Body, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) are Siblings, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chara (Undertale) Swears, Emotional Flowey (Undertale), Frisk has Separation Anxiety, Gaster is Scary, Goner kids full name is: Dr. Lethia Amaria Goner, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Important Life Lessons, Magic-User Chara (Undertale), Magic-User Frisk (Undertale), Manipulative Sans (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Parent Sans (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, Protective Chara (Undertale), Quantum Mechanics, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Has Narcolepsy, Sans (Undertale) Has Night Terrors, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans (Undertale) Swears, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Tarot Cards, The Ruins (Undertale), The Void, Time Travel, Toriel calls Frisk "Chara", Toriel is a bad parent, Toriel is overprotective, Transgender Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Player is Narrator, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, Undyne (Undertale) Swears, Unreliable Narrator, quantum physics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 87,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityNickwells/pseuds/FelicityNickwells, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmbjbo/pseuds/nmbjbo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: A young girl falls down into the abyss and calls out for help but nobody came. Or.... did they?Whats their name again?Frisk. Frisk KhabaThis is text copied straight from a roleplay i'm doing with my friends (Felicity & Nathan aka nmbjbo) on Discord. I got permission to use it.





	1. The RUINS

_**You fall down a hole and into a bed of golden flowers**_ "Huh, a new fallen child? How interesting" _**A voice mutters from the darkness**_

* * *

Frisk, though a bit sore from the fall, gets up quickly due to hearing a voice.

* * *

"Oh! Greetings, I'm Chara, what's your name" _**You see a child with light brown hair and a green and yellow striped shirt walk towards you**_

* * *

Frisk relaxes slightly at the person just being another child, more or less the same size too. She makes some hand motions, seeming to be trying to communicate something.

* * *

"Huh? Uh... Sorry what are you trying to say, I don't understand you.." _**Chara Seems confused**_

* * *

Frisk continues the hand motions, sign language. Communication may take time.  
  
"Oh uh, how about you write your name in the dirt human? or... send your thoughts to me? I think our souls might be conected, do whatever makes you happy kid." _**Chara is stareing at you blankly**_

* * *

Frisk is very obviously confused by the soul and mind things, and doesn't particularly like Chara's expession. Frisk does write their name in the dirt though, with a sick.

* * *

"Your name is really pretty kid......You look confused Frisk whats wrong?" _**Chara kneels down next to you and smiles**_

* * *

Frisk gives a hesitant smile back, but really isn't in the mood to write everything she wants to say in the dirt.

* * *

"Aww~ Such a cute smile for a cute kid! I'm 14 years old, How old are you Frisk?"

* * *

Frisk holds up ten fingers. that one is easy to communicate.

* * *

"Well, Frisk.... I can't help but wonder, why did you climb this mountain? It's unuasal for a 10 years old kid to fall down!" _**Chara looks confused and worried**_

* * *

Frisk starts attempting to sign, but its pointless, Chara doesn't know sign language.

* * *

"Frisk.... ok i'm going to teach you to send your thoughts to me, I'm.... dead, I have been for awhile but you awoken me from death kiddo~! So just think something really loudly like your talking to someone without the words leaving your mouth and think about me hearing you! Do you think you can try that Frisky~?" _**Chara smiles at you and sits down next to you**_  
"That way we can talk to eachother"

* * *

Frisk doesn't do this at first, but eventually sits with Chara and thinks to them, "...hello?"

* * *

"Hey! There you go little one~! Good job you got it Frisky~!" _**Chara seems proud of you, only now do you notice that Chara is sorta see-through**_

* * *

Frisk smiles a bit at Chara for that. 'Thank you....'

* * *

_**Chara avoids eye-contact, it seems that they never had someone tell them Thank you before, Chara is blushing**_ "Oh uh.... y-your welcome human..." _**Chara rufles your hair**_

* * *

Frisk giggles, or at least appears to, no sound really comes out besides breathing.

* * *

_**Chara grins and starts to laugh too, they fall onto the bed of flowers and starts crying**_ "I-I've never had a friend before.... not really..."

* * *

Now Frisk feels bad, Frisk thinks they upset Chara.

* * *

_**Chara notices your upset and grabs your hand, pulling you next to them on the golden flowers**_ "Oh Frisk..... don't worry about me, it's just... i've only just met you and you already act like my best friend, thank you for waking me up Frisky! I've been alone for so long.. hehe.."

* * *

Frisk is a bit startled by that, and still worried. Chara is a confusing person to Frisk so far

* * *

_**Chara notices Frisk's starteled look**_ "Oh, don't look so surprised Frisk! It's nothing to worry about kiddo~"

* * *

Frisk lets out a silent sigh, just nodding

* * *

_**Chara smiles reasuringly at you**_ "Wanna get going buddy? I think the exit is somewhere over there." _**Chara points lazily to a random direction without looking to see if it's the right way**_

* * *

Frisk nods, looking around and getting up when she finds the way out

* * *

_**Chara gets up and follows you**_ "Just so you know Frisky, I don't think anyone else can see me, I AM a ghost afterall!"

* * *

'...but you can touch me?' Frisk thinks to Chara, quickly ending up in flowey's room

* * *

"I..... don't know Frisk....." _**Chara stops in place and looks at the ground**_

* * *

Frisk stops too, looking at the flower

* * *

"Howdy~!" _**Flowey says to you happily, he smiles kindly and waves a leef at you!**_ "I'm Flowey! Flowey The Flower, i'm your new best friend!"

* * *

"Uh, I've.... never seen a monster like that before...."  
_**Chara stops smiling and glares at the flower**_

* * *

Frisk waves hello to the flower, Flowey. Seeing no issue with the kind little creature.

* * *

"Frisk! Don't trust it!" _**Chara yells as they try to stomp on the flower only for their foot to go through Flowey**_

* * *

"What's your name Friend?" _**Flowey asks**_

* * *

Frisk signs to flowey, even if he can't understand the sign language. 'Don't be mean to it...'

* * *

"Uh.... Buddy can you do that slower? Your a little to fast for me to understand kid." _**Flowey looks nervous, he looks down to your hands a little to late to understand you**_

* * *

"Sorry Frisk...." _**Chara dousn't seem sorry**_

* * *

Frisk signs her name a second time

* * *

"Oh! Frisk! It's great to meet you Buddy~ Your new to the Underground huh?" _**Flowey smiles kindly at you and winks, his petals sway side from side**_

* * *

Frisk nods, offering a smile

* * *

"Hehe~!" _**Flowey giggles**_ "Well, someone aught to show you how things work around here.... Well, I guess little old me will have to do!" _**Flowey winks at you again, for a second you could've sworn his smile was a little demonic**_

* * *

"Friskkkkkkkkkk~" _**Chara groans as they glare at Flowey**_ "Did you not just see that kid?! He's tricking you! Has anyone ever told you not to trust strangers!?"

* * *

'but he seems nice.....' frisk replies to Chara, letting Flowey show whatever he has planned

* * *

"Dear lord! Your oblivious!" _**Chara screechs**_

* * *

"Ready? Here we go!" _**You feel dizzy as a red heart is ripped from your chest**_  
"See that heart? That's your soul Buddy!"

* * *

Frisk flinches at Chara's screeching, but quickly starts focusing on Flowey again, looking at the soul

* * *

"Sorry Frisk, just..... be carefull! Please?" _**Chara asks**_

* * *

"Your soul is very important! If you lose it you could die!" _**Flowey says bluntly in a happy tone of voice**_  
'I'll be careful... don't worry' Frisk thinks to Chara, slightly nervous about the soul thing.

* * *

"Be carefull because monsters down here might try to take it from you Buddy!" _**Flowey tells you as he tilts his head and a vine comes out of the ground, slowly and gently wraping around your legs**_

* * *

_**Chara looks away, they seem panicked** _

* * *

Frisk doesn't notice the vine, just worried about the little red soul in front of her now.

* * *

"I'll trust you Frisk...." _**Chara whispers to you**_

* * *

"Hehe~!" _**Flowey giggles**_ "Promise to be carefull with it Bud?"

* * *

Frisk nods, promising to the best of her ability. 'thank you...'

* * *

_**The Vines around your legs get tighter**_ "Do you know what LOVE is Frisk?" _**Flowey asks you as white pellet things appear in the air around him, Flowey smiles kindly at you**_

* * *

_**You hear Chara muttering swear words under their breath**_ (edited)

* * *

'No swearing, that's bad' Frisk thinks to Chara, noticing the vine now. Frisk tries lifting their leg

* * *

_**Chara glares at you, Chara is pouting**_ "No fair!"

* * *

"Kiddo? Did you hear me Frisk? I asked you a question Friend!" _**Flowey pretends nothing wrong, the vines loosen**_

* * *

Frisk nods a bit to Flowey, still a bit concerned about the vine. 'yes fair, swearing is bad'

* * *

"Brat" _**Chara rolls their eyes**_

* * *

'That's mean...' Now Frisk feels bad.

* * *

"Yes, LOVE! Your soul needs it to survive! Do YOU have any LOVE Frisk?" _**a vine reaches for your arm and curls around your hand**_

* * *

Frisk nods slightly, thinking of a different love.

* * *

"Well, some more can't hurt! These Pellets above me are filled with LOVE! A different kind of LOVE then your used to, i'm sure! Do you want some LOVE Friend?" _**Flowey winks at you, the vines get tighter**_

* * *

_**Chara seems nervous** _

* * *

Frisk gives another hesitant nod, attempting to step away

* * *

_**The vines get even tighter the more you move, Flowey's smile gets widder**_ "Are you ready?" _**Flowey sways in place, his smile is patronizing**_

* * *

"Don't Frisk!"

* * *

Frisk struggles against the vines, able to tell Flowey isnt so nice now

* * *

_**Chara seems worried** _

* * *

"Bud? Are you ok?" _**The vines loosen and it no longer hurts to move anymore**_ "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you Friend! Y-You aren't scared of ME.... are you?" _**Flowey stops smiling, he seems upset**_  
_**Flowey tilts his head**_

* * *

Frisk is afraid, yes. they aren't going to trust flowey now

* * *

"Frisk? Answer me! Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" _**Flowey acts worried, he bows his head and tears come from his eyes**_ "I-I'm so SORRY Friend! I didn't mean to hurt you!" _**Flowey is crying**_

* * *

Frisk is both afraid and concerned for Flowey. She cant exactly answer him

* * *

"Well, buddy..... I'm only trying to help you! I'm your best friend! Don't you trust me?" _**Flowey looks at you and smiles again, he stops crying almost as quickly as he began**_

* * *

Frisk gives up, just nodding n response now

* * *

"Don't trust that weed Frisk! Even YOU by now must know that he's lieing!" _**Chara is frustated**_

* * *

_**The pellets move towards you and stop in front of your soul**_ "Touch them and they'll help you!" _**Flowey is grinning at you, the vines on your legs tighten again**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't trust Flowey, but doesn't want him to cry either, so she does as told

* * *

_**It feels like your dieing, the pain spreads from your hands to the rest of your body, the rest of the pellets hit you in your soul, everything is burning**_ "HAHAHA!" _**Flowey is laughing at you**_ "Aww! Are you ok Bud?! Aren't you glad you trusted you old pal Flowey The Flower?"

* * *

Frisk winces from the pain, quickly beginning to tear up from pain and shaking her head no.

* * *

"1 Hp left...." _**Chara tells you your stats**_

* * *

"Awww.... why not Buddy? Aren't I just a great friend?" _**Flowey smirks at you**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't answer Flowey, not even looking at him

* * *

"It seems that I might've gave you the wrong Pellets Bud~! I gave you the wrong ones, I gave you the BULLETS instead of the friendliness pellets!" _**Flowey fakes a tear and giggles at you, more Pellets appear above him**_ "Lets try this again Frisk!"

* * *

"I told you Frisk! You can't trust him!"

* * *

Frisk shakes her head no at that idea, not really struggling at this point though

* * *

"Hm? No? Buddy, don't you want some LOVE?! Hehe~!" _**Flowey giggles at you**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head no again.

* * *

_**The pellets float in front of you, Flowey frowns at you** _

* * *

Frisk waits for the inevitable at this point.

___________________________________________________________________

  
"Remember kid! In this world it's kill or be killed! Who here would give you any WORTHLESS PITY?! DIE!" _**The pellets close in on you**_

* * *

Friskk cries silently, not resisting.

* * *

_**Flames blast Flowey away, The pellets dissappear** _

* * *

"Old Hag!" _**Flowey runs away**_

* * *

With the vines no longer holding her, Frisk falls to the ground, still crying

* * *

"Oh, My child! That rotten little weed didn't harm you did they?" _**A goat lady in a purple gown runs into the room and kneels down next to you, her arm reaches for you**_  
_**Chara flinches when they see her**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't move, just crying right now. If nothing else, she isn't making any noise while crying.

* * *

_**Toriel grabs your arm and yanks you off the ground, it startles you**_ "Oh poor dear....."

* * *

Frisk flinches, yanking wasn't a great idea.

* * *

"Frisk?" _**Chara says your name and reaches our their arm for you, they seem worried**_ "Sorry I couldn't do much, are you ok Frisky?"

* * *

She gives a small nod, still crying though.

* * *

_**Toriel looks at you in pity and guides you out of the room**_ "Follow me little one~ Welcome to the RUINS, your new home my dear~" _**Toriel dousn't even ask for your name, for some reason that upsets both you AND Chara**_

* * *

Frisk isn't upset about the name thing, just about almost dying

* * *

"She..... she didn't even ask for your name! S-She replaced me!" _**Chara screams, glarring at Toriel with hatred and betrayl in their eyes**_

* * *

'...what do you mean..?' Frisk asks Chara.

* * *

_**Flowey watches this from a corner in the room, you don't see him, he's glarring at Toriel** _

* * *

"Oh uh.... Nothing Frisk, it's just.... Before I died.... Mom---- Toriel adopted me. She was a lot different then... it... dousn't matter." _**Chara seems upset**_

* * *

'That doesn't mean she replaced you...' Frisk mentions.

* * *

"My child?" _**Toriel tries to get your attention**_

* * *

Frisk points to her throat and fakes speaking to try to show she can't speak

* * *

"She just called you HER CHILD as soon as she saw you, we look so alike..... it's no wonder she thinks your me." _**Chara glares at Toriel again**_

* * *

'I don't look like you though...' Frisk thinks, unsure of that

* * *

"Oh? You can't speak? It's ok Char--- Little one! I can talk for the both of us! Now come along now~"

* * *

Well that says a lot, even if Frisk is a bit oblivious usually.

* * *

"We both have similer styles and short hair Frisk, and she just almost called you by my name!" _**Chara seems mad, Chara seems to be crying**_

* * *

'Don't cry.... I'm sorry...' Frisk thinks to Chara, getting more upset because Chara is upset

* * *

_**Flowey follows you and Toriel, he glares at her and mutters underneath his breath**_ "Replaceing Chara so easily...."

* * *

"I-I'm not crying.... just please don't let her think your me.... I-I don't want to be replaced...." _**Chara is defentatly crying**_

* * *

Frisk cries because Chara is crying

* * *

"My child? Are you ok? you seem upset Chara..." _**Toriel kneels down in front of you, she seems worried but she avoids eye contact, she grabs you by the shoulders and hugs you**_

* * *

Frisk can't help but hug back. She'll try to explain her name once she calms down, Frisk did just go through a lot.

* * *

"My child, please don't cry...." _**Toriel hugs you tighter, you feel a warmth from her hands, your wounds from Flowey seem to disappear, you feel sleepy and tired .**_  
"Hp 20, Toriel healed you Frisky..." _**Chara still seemed upset**_

* * *

Frisk can't help but enjoy the comfort Toriel is able to give, beginning to doze off.

* * *

_**Toriel pickes you up and carry's you to her home, she brings to a bedroom and tucks you in before leaving the room**_ "Frisk? Are you awake?"  
_**Chara tries to wake you up**_

* * *

Frisk weakly nods to whoever asks, very close to dozing off at this point.

* * *

"Sleep tight Frisky.." _**Chara sighs and sits at the end of the bed**_

* * *

Frisk makes a grabby hand toward Chara 'come here...?'

* * *

"Oh... uh..Sure Frisky...." _**Chara lies down next to you, they refuse to look at you**_

* * *

Frisk attempts to hug Chara, even if Chara is a ghost.

* * *

_**Chara hugs you back, you start to feel cold but warm at the same time**_ (edited)

* * *

Frisk doesn't care, falling asleep almost immediately after Chara hugs back

* * *

"Night, Night Frisk..." _**Chara smiles and curls up around you, they aren't used to this....**_

* * *

Frisk continues hugging in her sleep

* * *

_**Toriel enters the room two hours later snd sets a plate of Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie on the floor next to the bed, she smiles at you and stands over you**_ "Good Night Chara....." _**A tear go's down Toriel's face, she kisses your fourhead and leaves the room**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't wake until a few hours after that event. When she does wake, she's a bit sore.

* * *

"Greetings Frisk! Good morning, how was your sleep?" _**Chara asks you**_ (edited)

* * *

'I slept good...' she replies sleepily, stretching a bit.

* * *

"That's good, Toriel made you pie last night by the way." _**Chara looks away from you**_

* * *

'oh... that was nice of her...' Frisk thinks as she sits up, having trouble seeing in the dark room.

* * *

"Having trouble seeing?" _**Chara teases you**_

* * *

'a little...' Frisk doesn't notice the question was teasing

* * *

"You could call for Toriel to turn on the light." _**Chara suggests**_

* * *

'...how would I do that..?' Frisk asks, 'I can't talk...'

* * *

"Oh! I.. uhh forgot... sorry!"  
"Uh, pull out your soul? It glows soo...."

* * *

'I'd rather not....' Frisk's last experience with that wasn't so nice.

* * *

"Well..... either go back to sleep or find the lightswitch kiddo." _**Chara seems amused**_

* * *

she nods a little, eventually being able to get out of bed.

* * *

_**Chara giggles** _

* * *

And frisk trips very quickly after running into a wall

* * *

_**Chara breaks into laughter**_ "Omg! Haha, good job Frisky!"

* * *

Frisk doesn't really react to Chara's laughing. 'thank you....' She can tell Chara isn't trying to actually be nice.

* * *

"Your welcome kid." _**Chara's still giggling**_ "I can tell you're going to have a good time here already Frisky~"

* * *

Frisk gives a nod, getting back up.

* * *

"So Frisk, do you have anyone to get back to on the surface?"

* * *

'yes...' she answers, looking around again. This time she runs into the wardrobe.

* * *

_**Chara snorts and looks at the pie still on the ground by the bed**_ "Hey Frisk! Follow my voice!" _**Chara stands right over the piece of pie**_

* * *

She gets up again and follows Chara's voice as directed.

* * *

"Come closer Frisky!" _**Chara tries to guide you over to the pie so that you'll step in it**_

* * *

It works, Frisk trusts Chara.

______________________________________________  
  
  
_**You step in the pie, Chara laughs at you and smirks.**_

______________________________________________

  
When Frisk steps on it, she ends up slipping because 1. its food, and 2. its on a plate. Frisk may have a bloody nose now.

* * *

"Oh no! Are you ok Frisk?! I'm soooo sorry, I didn't think you'd slip!" _**Chara freaks out and trys to wipe the blood off with their sleeve, it dousn't work because Chara is a ghost**_

* * *

'I'm okay... I'm sorry...' Frisk holds her nose, stopping the blood with her sleeve.

* * *

"Oh jeez...." _**Chara hugs you**_ "I'm sorry! I didn't think that you'd get a bloody noise! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Frisk uses her free arm to hug back. 'it's okay.... really... it was my fault...' Frisk blames herself.

* * *

"It's not your fault! I was the one who made you step on it!" _**Chara hugs you tighter**_

* * *

Frisk just shakes her head a little. No one is happy with this scenario.

* * *

"Come on Frisk." _**Chara helps you get up and leads you to the lightswitch**_

* * *

Frisk, despite that, still trusts Chara completely. She is going to die down here.

* * *

_**Chara catches the last thought in your mind and whole heartily agrees with you.**_

* * *

that wasn't a thought, but its still good Chara agrees with the truth.

* * *

"Frisk, ya know the reason I asked if you had anyone on the surface waiting for you was because... well, I don't think we can leave the underground and I'd kinda like to stay with Toriel where it's safe and no one will attack us." _**Chara sighs and looks at you hopefully**_

* * *

'That's okay... if you want to stay, we can...' Frisk seems a bit sad about that, but will stay if Chara wants her to.

* * *

"Thank you Frisk! I know that your going to miss your parents and friends but.... isn't it safer here? Where Toriel can protect us..... I-I was so glad to see mom again and.... she thinks your me! and I want her to be happy and for you to be safe... That's all...."

* * *

'You're welcome... ...Do you still want me to tell her I'm not you?' Frisk asks

* * *

"Its.... It's your choice, whatever you think is for the best Frisk~"

* * *

Frisk nods. If that's the case, she won't. Toriel might get upset by that, and Frisk doesn't want anyone to be sad.

* * *

_**Chara smiles at you**_ "Lets go see if Mom is awake ok?"

* * *

'okay' Frisk agrees, exiting the room

* * *

_**Chara goes down the hall and into the livingroom, they wait for you patiently** _

* * *

Frisk goes where Chara leads.

* * *

"Ah! Hello my child! Did you sleep well Chara?" _**Toriel gets up from her chair to put her book away, she hugs you tightly**_

* * *

Frisk nods, hugging back. The nosebleed is over by now.

* * *

"Do you want some breakfist my child?" _**Toriel stops hugging you and puts her glasses away**_

* * *

She nods again, giving Toriel a small smile.

* * *

"I'll be right back dear~" _**Toriel smiles at you and goes into the kitchen, you can smell cinnamon from where you are, Chara smiles happily**_  
"I missed Mom so much......Thank you Frisk!" _**Chara hugs you and then sits in the chair Toriel was sitting in before**_

* * *

  
_**Flowey glares at you as he comes up from the dirt in the fireplace and o**_ _ **ut of the corner of Chara's eye, they catch sight of yellow flower petals.** _


	2. Leaving Home

Frisk doesnt notice Flowey, she's sitting with Chara on Chariel

______________________________________________________________________

"So Frisk, I'm sorry I didn't do anything when Flowey attacked you..." _**Chara feels guilty**_

* * *

'Its okay... I should have known anyways...' Frisk tells Chara.

* * *

"Yeah.... the funny thing is that I've NEVER seen a flower monster before, that and he kinda sounded like my dead brother!" _**Chara laughs**_ "My brother was a goat monster, Flowey's probally just useing Asriel's voice to mess with Mom!" _**Chara seems a little upset.**_

* * *

Frisk nods a bit, not sure how the conversation ended up here.

* * *

"Confused? I am too...." _**Chara comments as they look away from you.**_

* * *

Frisk just waits for breakfast for now

* * *

"That's how I knew he was bad... He sounded like my dead brother, even talked like him, I've never seen the weed before!"

_**Chara seems angry, you smell Butterscotch, cinnamon and.... snails? coming from the kitchen.**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't seem to mind the smell.

* * *

"My Child~ Eat up!" _**Toriel calls you to the table, she sets a plate of two slices of pie on the table and waits for you to leave her reading chairs and sit down at the table**_

* * *

Frisk goes over to the table of course

* * *

"Do you smell burnt snail blood Frisk?" _**Chara asks, they look sick to their non-existant stumick**_

_**Chara follows you and glares at the pie, you can see snail shells and snail guts in the pie** _

* * *

Frisk doesn't seem even slightly bothered by the pie, she's had worse.

* * *

"Eat up Chara dear~!" _**Toriel tells you before sitting down at the end of the table and eating her own slice of pie**_

* * *

_**Flowey pops back underground and pops back up underneath the table** _

* * *

Frisk begins eating the pie, fine with the flavor.

* * *

_**Chara sees Flowey but says nothing about him besides glarring at him**_ "Friskkkkk, I can taste that too ya know! How can you stand it?"

* * *

'it isn't bad..? I can stop if you don't like it...' Frisk thinks back

* * *

_**Flowey lifts a vine and curls it softly around Frisks ankle** _

* * *

Frisk, being frisk, doesn't seem bothered by the vine

* * *

_**Chara sighs**_ "It's ok Frisk, you need to eat, i'm not going to make you go hungry just because I can't stand Snail Pie...."

* * *

'I'll be okay... you don't like the taste...'

* * *

"Eat Frisk." _**Chara demands**_ "It dousn't matter if I don't like it, you DO and you need food to survive!"

* * *

'o-okay....' she replies softly, eating still

* * *

"Sorry for upsetting you Frisky.... I just worry ya know?" _**Chara smiles at you**_

* * *

'It's okay....'

* * *

_**Flowey yanks at your ankle** _

* * *

that pulls Frisk under the table, very obviously being pulled given her surprise.

* * *

"Is it that WEED again? Get out from under the table! Sign to him to bother you later or something!" _**Chara groans, they glare at the smirking Flower**_

* * *

"Howdy!" _**Flowey whispers to you**_

* * *

Frisk weakly waves hello, clearly scared of Flowey still.

* * *

"Don't be scared~ I didn't mean to hurt you Bud! I was only trying to say hello!" _**Flowey's petals sway back and forth**_

* * *

She doesn't really believe that, but nods.

* * *

"Frisk! Tell him to meet you later! He CAN understand sign launguage remember?" _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

"So Chara! How are you? It's been a while since we last saw eachother! It's me! Asriel~" _**Flowey whispers to you**_

* * *

Frisk isn't sure what to say to Flowey, starting to sign to him to ask him to leave.

* * *

"H-He isn't Asriel....." _**Chara mutters underneath their breath**_

* * *

"Oh? You want me to leave? Ok then Chara! I'll see you later then, I'll wait in your room for you Buddy~!" _**Flowey giggles and then dissappears underground**_

* * *

Frisk is more than a little nervous.

* * *

"My child? What are you doing underneath the table?" _**Toriel calls out to you, she seems worried**_

* * *

She climbs back into her seat, silent as always.

* * *

"Don't believe a word he says! He isn't Asriel!" _**Chara yells, crying**_

* * *

'please don't cry....'

* * *

"Sorry Frisky..." _**Chara stops crying and hugs you**_

* * *

Frisk can't really hug back, Chara really wanted her to eat. So, she does.

* * *

_**Chara smiles and then looks to the hallway**_

"Frisk..... after you eat can we see what Flowey came here for?" _**Chara asks you**_

* * *

'if you want to...' frisk answers

* * *

"Yeah..... You should also SAVE just incase..." _**Chara mutters**_

* * *

she has no clue what that means, she just continues eating.

* * *

"You don't know how to SAVE huh?" _**Chara looks at you smirking**_

* * *

'no...?' frisk finishes eating

* * *

"Did you see that star outside the house? The golden one that shined really bright when Mom brought us to her home?" _**Chara asks you**_

* * *

she shakes her head no.

* * *

"Oh well, it's just outside the front door, it's called a SAVE point, with enough determination you could SAVE a point in time and come back to it later." _**Chara explained to you**_

* * *

Frisk understands none of that, taking her dirty dishes to the kitchen to clean them.

* * *

_**Toriel finishes eating as well and as she passes by you takes your dirty dishes our of your hands and walks into the kitchen**_ "No need for that my child, let me do it." _**You don't think she'll take no for an anwser**_

* * *

Frisk doesnt try to argue, going to her room

* * *

"Wait!" _**Chara stops you from going in**_ "Go to the SAVE point first!"(edited)

* * *

'I don't know what it is...."

* * *

"Go to the front door and outside of the building near the door is this bright light thats sorta shaped like a star, touch it and think very hard about wanting to go back to that time someday!"

"It should work for you! I can't use it anymore though..."

* * *

frisk, still failing to understand, just goes to do as told

* * *

_**You touch the golden SAVE point and feel a warmth inside you, it feels like you could do anything and there would be no consequences**_ "Now whatever you feel when you touch the SAVE point, I want you to hold onto that feeling ok Frisk?"

* * *

'Okay...' Frisk really doesn't understand magic

* * *

_**Everything flashes gold for a moment and time seems to almost stop before the SAVE point dims and everything is back to normal, you feel like you have more energy**_ "Come on Frisk! Lets go talk to Flowey now."

* * *

she nods, going to the bedroom

* * *

"Howdy Chara!" _**The face on the flower morphs to resemble Toriels**_

"I bet you didn't reconize me at first!"

* * *

that isnt comfortable for frisk. She nods along.

* * *

"A-Asriel?" _**Chara seems scared, almost worried**_

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me it was you Chara?"

* * *

Frisk signs that she is mute.

* * *

"You could've signed to me that you were you, Silly! Were you scared that I might've been mad?"

"I'm not mad Chara! I promise!"

* * *

Frisk doesn't have a reply for that, hoping the actual Chara will help here.

* * *

"Tell him that you didn't think he would believe you."

* * *

Frisk does that

* * *

"Wha- Of course I'd believe you Chara! We're friends aren't we?"

"Unless.... your not actually Chara..." _**Flowey says**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head at that, signing "That's a bit more complicated..."

* * *

"What... do you mean by complicated?! It's either your Chara or your Not!" _**Flowey is confused and angry**_

* * *

"That's not exactly true" Frisk signs, trying not to anger him

* * *

"Than explain it to me!" _**Flowey wines**_

"I'll try to understand Chara! Promise!"

* * *

"Chara is part of me, but not all of me" Frisk hopes that makes sense

* * *

"Like..... Chara is possessing you? So that would make the one i'm talking to... you, Frisk right?" _**Flowey asks confused**_

* * *

Frisk nods, that is a yes.

* * *

"Can I talk to Chara?!" _**Flowey asks demandingly, he's excited to talk to his best friend**_

* * *

'...can you... possess me, or something like that?' Frisk asks Chara

* * *

"Yes, I can... Do you want me too? Are you ok with that Frisky?"

* * *

'I am...' Frisk says

* * *

"Ok...." _**Chara enters your body, you feel deathly cold all of a suddon and numb. You feel as if your far away from your body, color fades from your vision, you can't feel your fingers or toes.**_

* * *

Frisk gets a bit scared by that, but allows Chara to continue still

* * *

_**You feel a far away pain in your chest as your hand moves on it's on to grasp your throat, your face smiles wide enough to hurt and out of your control you start to giggle**_

"Chara?!"

* * *

Frisk has lost control.

* * *

"Hiya Azzy! Hehee~!" _**Your throat hurts and you cough up blood but Chara ignores it, they don't seem to notice the blood or feel your pain**_

* * *

"Chara? Is that really you?!" _**Flowey seems excited**_

* * *

"It's me Azzy.... how'd you turn into a flower?" _**You gigle and more blood drips down your face... it hurts so much and your vision seems to be darkening**_

_**You can't breath** _

* * *

Frisk isn't very strong, so she passes out while Chara is in control

* * *

"I just woke up like this one day! Right in Fathers garden! I was soooo confused Chara, our plan had failed! I couldn't feel anything Chara! Nothing seemed to make me happy so I tried to follow in your footsteps, but I just wouldn't die.... Chara, your the only one who can make me feel again!"

* * *

"Oh?" _**Your body steps closer to him, Flowey seems scared, huh...**_

* * *

"Chara..... I'm so glad you came home...."

"My compassion had disappeared, Chara! And believe me, it's not like I wasn't trying. I wasted weeks with that stupid king, vainly hoping I would feel something. But it became too much for me. I ran away from home and I saw Mom again, I thought if anyone SHE could help me but she failed Chara!"

"Chara! It all started because I was curious. Curious what would happen if I killed them. "I don't like this," I told myself. "I'm just doing this because I HAVE to know what happens." Ha ha ha... What an excuse! You of all people must know how liberating it is to act this way right Chara? I've seen everything this world has to offer Chara....."

"I was so bored..... But you... YOU'RE different. I never could predict you, Chara. When I saw you in the RUINS, when you fell down, I didn't recognize you. I thought I could frighten you, then steal your SOUL. I failed. And when I tried to load my save file... It didn't work. Chara... Your DETERMINATION! Somehow, it's even greater than mine! I just have one question for you, Chara. How did you get back to the RUINS from The Castle...?"

* * *

"I don't know Asriel, Mom must have given me a proper burial...." _**Chara responds**_

* * *

"Chara...but, why now...? What made you wake up? Did you hear me calling your name...?" _**Flowey smiles at Chara**_

* * *

"....." _**Chara dousn't respond but they do try to wake Frisk up**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't wake up

* * *

"I...guess It doesn't matter now. I'm so tired of this, Chara. I'm tired of all these people. I'm tired of all these places. I'm tired of being a flower."

* * *

_**Chara worried, yells into your headspace and trys to move out of way so that if you woke up you could share your body** _

* * *

Frisk isn't waking up so easily, her body isn't in great shape anyways

* * *

_**Chara trys to send energy to Frisk's soul directly from their cracked one** _

* * *

"Chara?"

* * *

Rest might be a good idea

* * *

"Flowey, we needs to rest, Frisk isn't doing too well... she passed out when I took control."

* * *

"Huh? Oh, do you need me to try to heal you two?" _**Flowey asks**_

* * *

"Sure Asriel... can you heal her soul?"

* * *

_**Flowey nods his head and useing magic pulls Frisk's soul out of her body, summoning a green tinted pellet filled with healing magic, he sends it into Frisk's soul, any cracks remaining from when he first attcked her dissappear and her soul glows brighter** _

* * *

"Thanks Asriel."

* * *

Frisk starts coming too, but rest is definitely needed

* * *

_**Chara makes Frisk's body sit on the bed** _

_**You hear Chara asking you if your ok** _

* * *

Frisk doesn't reply, but tries getting her body back now

* * *

_**Chara relents and lets you have your body back**_ "Pretend your still me ok? I kinda want to know where Asriel is going with this."

* * *

Frisk cant really do that, she just numbly falls back onto the bed

* * *

"Uh... Chara?"

"Nod if you and Frisk are ok now... please...." _**Flowey asks you, he seems worried**_

* * *

Frisk nods, not wanting to worry anyone

* * *

"Oh uh... ok!"

"So... um! There's just one thing left I want to do Chara. How do you feel about finishing what we started? Let's free everyone!" _**Flowey smiles at you**_

* * *

Frisk gives a thumbs up, as she doesn't know what that even means

* * *

"So the plan is still on? Great! Then... after we free them.... let's show them what humanity is REALLY like! That despite it all... This world is still "kill or be killed!!"

* * *

Frisk is oblivious to whatever Flowey means

* * *

"He means that we're going to help the monsters get to the surface Frisk." _**Chara explains to you**_

* * *

'thats a nice idea....' Frisk smiles sleepily.

* * *

"Then Chara...? Well... I had... Been entertaining a few ways to use that power. Hee hee hee... ... But seeing you here changed my mind. Chara... I think if you're around... Just living in the surface world doesn't seem so bad."

"We don't even need to leave to get them this time. The king has six of them locked away. I've tried hundreds of ways to get him to show me them... But he just won't. Chara... I know he'll do it for YOU." _**Flowey's smile widens**_

_**Flowey tilts his head and sways side to side.** _

* * *

"I know Azzy...." _**I mutter**_

* * *

'I need to sleep...' Frisk thinks to Chara

* * *

"Tell him to shut up and go away then, Frisky." _**Chara advises you**_

* * *

'No... that's mean...'

* * *

"He'll understand, as long as he knows me and you are connected he'll avoid hurting you and practically do anything we say."

* * *

Frisk refuses to be mean to Flowey

* * *

"Why am I telling you all of this? Chara, I said it before. Even after all this time... You're still the only one that understands me. You won't give me any worthless pity!"

"Creatures like us... Wouldn't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way." _**Flowey's grin starts to fade**_

"Hey... Chara... I'm sorry for attacking you before, I didn't know it was you! No hard feelings about back then, right?" _**Flowey asks you**_

* * *

"No hard feelings? What a joke....." _**Chara mutters as they start glarring at him**_

* * *

Frisk finally decides to sign to Flowey, asking him to leave

* * *

"Oh! Uh.... you must be tired, I'll just uh... go now.... Toriel will prblly be back to tuck you in anyways!" _**Flowey smiles shakily and dissappears underground**_

* * *

Frisk bled a fair bit while Chara was in control. It's more of she can barely breathe.

* * *

"You can go to sleep now Frisky." _**Chara smiles at you before noticing that your acting different**_

"Are..... you ok?"

* * *

Frisk nods a little in response to Chara, she'll get the sleep.

* * *

"Well.... goodnight Frisky.." _**Chara seems worried, after a second they place their hand on your throat, the pain in your throat goes numb and Chara grasps their own, it seems that they transfered your pain to themselves**_ (edited)

* * *

Pain isn't the main issue, but it was a nice thought. Frisk tries getting that rest

* * *

_**Chara holds your hand and smiles at you** _

* * *

Frisk weakly smiles back, then falls asleep

* * *

_**Shortly after you go to sleep Toriel enters the room and puts another plate of pie on the ground for when you wake up, she cleans up the mess from this morning and smiles at you sadly**_ "Goodnight my child....." _**Toriel exits the room after turning off the light**_

* * *

Frisk sleeps for a fairly long time

* * *

_**Chara stays holding your hand as you sleep.** _

* * *

Frisk doesn't wake up for a good 14 hours.

* * *

_**Chara sits up when they see your about to wake up** _

* * *

When Frisk wakes up, she looks uncomfortable.

* * *

"Frisk? Whats wrong?" _**Chara asks you**_

* * *

'I'm fine...' she replies, sitting up

* * *

"Ok... just know that if you ever need anything, anything at all, please tell me and I'll do my best to make you happy... ok Frisk?"

* * *

Frisk nods a little, getting up. She needs to find the light again

* * *

_**Chara grabs your hand and leads you to the lightswitch** _

* * *

Frisk lets Chara lead the way

* * *

"Here it is!"

* * *

she turns the light on

* * *

"Hey uh.... Frisk... do you actually want to stay with Mom?"

* * *

'I don't mind staying' Frisk replies

* * *

"I'm glad... it's just, you said you had someone looking for you on the surface... I don't want to keep you from being with your family...."

_**Chara feels Guilty** _

* * *

'It's okay... I don't think they're looking for me anyways'

* * *

"Oh.... why do you think that Frisk?"

* * *

'I just do... don't worry about it'

* * *

"....Ok.... I won't ask about it anymore, we should probally talk to Toriel." _**Chara's still woried**_

* * *

'okay...' Frisk heads out to see Toriel, pie ignored.

* * *

"Greetings My Child~" _**Toriel spots you in the doorway, she smiles at you but her eyes seem to look through you....**_

* * *

Frisk offers Toriel a smile, seeming relaxed

* * *

"Chara--- no.... I know that isn't your name young one... I'm sorry, but I don't think i've actually asked your name little one... please forgive me dear." _**Toriel seems guilty, she avoids looking you in the eye**_

* * *

Frisk signs that she is mute, reminding Toriel even if she can't read sign

* * *

_**It turns out that Toriel can read sign lanuagauge but simply hasn't noticed you useing it before**_ "Oh! Yes, you told me you were mute before have you not? If it is no trouble to you young one, could you prehapes tell me your name? Unless you'd like me to continue to call you Chara as I have been?"

* * *

Frisk signs that Chara is fine, but her name is Frisk

* * *

"Ah, Frisk, so I have not been upsetting you?" _**Toriel asks worried about you**_

* * *

she shakes her head no. Frisk wasn't bothered at all

* * *

"Ah, good to know young one~ I am very glad to have you here, your the first human to fall in a very long time my child~" _**Toriel tells you.**_

* * *

Frisk nods a bit, smiling at Toriel again

* * *

_**Toriel smiles back at you**_ "I'm so glad your happy here Frisk dear~! It's nice to have someone to talk to and protect." _**Dispite Toriel saying she's happy, she sounds tired and sad, you notice that it looks as if she's been crying, her smile seems fake**_

* * *

Frisk does notice, but can't say much about it. She just gives Toriel a hug.

* * *

_**Toriel hessitates but hugs you back**_ "Thank you for staying here with me, little one..."

* * *

Frisk just smiles and keeps hugging

* * *

_**Chara looks away** _

"My child, I have to go away for a little while, would you be ok here by yourself?" _**Toriel asks you as she stops hugging you and pulls away from you, she puts her hands on your shoulders**_

* * *

Frisk nods a bit, signing, "where are you going?"

* * *

"Ah, that's nothing for a child to concern themselves with, I only ask for you to behave while I am gone, is it agreed young one?" _**Toriel says sternly as she gets up from her chair and walks to the archway of the livingroom, she looks back at you and raises an eyebrow, for a second she dousn't look as kind as she was not too long ago**_

* * *

Frisk just nods. She isn't one to disobey anyways

* * *

"Be good my child, I love you." _**Toriels voice is cold dispite her warm words, she leaves the house and you can hear the front door open and slam shut, you also hear the sound of a lock turning**_

"Mom's acting wierd....." _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

Frisk nods a bit, she agrees. '...what should we do while we wait?'

* * *

"I don't know... wannna explore a little? She locked the front door but we haven''t checked out the basement yet..." _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

'If you want....' Frisk seems hesitant on the idea

* * *

"It sounds like something to do, I don't really remember whats down their all that much, I do remember this big purple door though that leads to a flower patch and a bunch of artificial snow." _**Chara tells you as they take your hand and lead you to the stairs**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Frisk is still hesitant on the idea, but isn't complaining

* * *

_**Chara lets go of your hand and skips down the stairs**_ "Come on Frisk!"

* * *

Frisk starts looking a little antsy, still not very certain about this. Chara's insistence does make her start down though

* * *

_**Chara waits for you at the bottom of the stairs, they smile at you** _

* * *

Frisk weakly smiles back, very clearly not a huge fan of the idea

* * *

_**Chara rolls their eyes and runns down the hall at the end of the stairs** _

* * *

Frisk nervously follows, walking slowly

* * *

_**You hear Chara run into a wall, you feel like thier doing it to make you feel better** _

* * *

it doesn't really work. Frisk catches up to make sure Chara is okay.

"Hey Frisk.... so ya finnally caught up huh? Slow-poc!" _**Chara teases you as they stumble to their feet, they grab your arm and lead you to a big purple door at the end of the hallway**_

* * *

Frisk looks at the door, just getting more nervous as time goes by

* * *

_**Just as you and Chara make it to the door, you hear someone knocking on it**_ "knock, knock"(edited)

* * *

Frisk freezes, looking at the door more closely

"uh, anyone gonna answer the door? anyone there?" _**The voice says from the other side of the door**_

* * *

frisk decides to answer it by opening the door. she cant speak

* * *

_**On the other side of the door is a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, white teeshirt, black shorts and pink slippers**_ "uh hey names Sans, is Tori inside?"(edited)

* * *

Frisk shakes her head a little, attempting to sign

* * *

"heh.... slow down kid, can't know what your saying if your signing faster then time itself." _**Sans says as he winks one eye closed, he flinched when you tried to sign to him**_

* * *

Frisk slows down, signing, "sorry, Toriel is out right now. did you need her?"

* * *

"she's late for pun time, ya see every day at about this time we tell puns to eachother through the door.... but I guess if she's not here I can pun with you instead right?" _**Sans leans on the door frame, he seems tired**_

* * *

Frisk nods a little, allowing it.

* * *

"so knock knock!"

* * *

frisk signs that she is mute

* * *

_**Sans sighs..**_ "who's there, Adore, adore who, adore is bettwene us open up!"

"that was what I was gonna say if Tori answered the door."

* * *

Frisk rewards him with a silent giggle and nods.

* * *

"heh, your a cool kid Frisk." _**He walks away and as he turn the corner, he dissappears**_

"Uh..... Frisk? How'd he know your name?" _**Chara asks you, they seem scared**_

* * *

'I dunno...' Frisk answers, shutting the door

* * *

"That was..... creepy, such a creepy comedian, why would Mom even talk to that creep!" _**Chara yells as they lean up against the now closed door**_

* * *

Frisk takes a seat

* * *

_**Chara slides to the floor and sits next to you, they lean against your shoulder** _

* * *

Frisk smiles a little at Chara

* * *

_**Chara smiles back at you** _

"So what now Frisky?"

* * *

'anything is fine....' she answers

* * *

"I can't think of anything Frisky...." _**Chara says**_

* * *

'thats okay....' she says

* * *

"Do you want to leave the ruins Frisk?"

* * *

'what about Toriel...?'

* * *

"We can always come back later!"

* * *

'I guess so....'

* * *

_**Chara smiles at you and walks to the door, they wait for you to open it** _

* * *

Frisk is still pretty hesitant

* * *

_**Chara waits patiently**_ "We'll come back Frisk, it's only going to be for a little while anyways!"

"Do you want to leave the ruins Frisk?"

* * *

'what about Toriel...?'

* * *

"We can always come back later!"

* * *

'I guess so....'

* * *

_**Chara smiles at you and walks to the door, they wait for you to open it** _

* * *

Frisk is still pretty hesitant

* * *

_**Chara waits patiently**_ "We'll come back Frisk, it's only going to be for a little while anyways!"

* * *

She nods a little, getting up

* * *

_**You feel the overwelming urge to verture out of these RUINS and away from Toriel's care if only for a little while, this thought is not your own but you do not dare question it, you realize there is nothing left for you here, the thought makes you question your choice** _

"Come on!" _**Chara waits for you to make your choice, go back upstairs and wait for Toriel? or leave the RUINS without her consent?**_

_**LOADING....** _

**Corrupt File name?**

_**Chara.ExE** _


	3. New Game.ExE

Frisk is a bit of a pushover still, so she submits to Chara's pressuring, hesitantly walking in Chara's direction.

_____________________________________________

_**Chara smiles at you, they seem excited as they try to open the door themselves only to fall right through**_ "I can't believe I forgot I was a ghost..." _**Chara groans from behind the door, they seemed to have forgotten that ghosts can't touch or affect physical objects or people**_

* * *

Well, Chara can shove Frisk around still. Frisk tries pushing the door open, not the strongest girl in the world.

* * *

_**Chara goes through the door again with an awkward smile and leans against it carefully before smirking at you**_ "Having trouble Frisky~?" _**Chara teases you**_

* * *

'a little...' Frisk thinks. more than a little, its a big stone door

* * *

"Do you need help?" _**Chara decides to ask, no matter how pointless the question may be**_

* * *

'I'll be okay...' It will just take her a while

* * *

_**Chara sighs**_ "If you want we can wait for Mom to come back?" _**Chara tells you hessitantly**_

* * *

'That's a good idea' Frisk agrees

* * *

"Yeah! Maybe once Mom comes back she can help us open the door!" _**Chara exclaims excitedly, they smile at you**_

* * *

Frisk smiles back slightly, heading back upstairs

* * *

_**Chara follows you silently, they stop smileing, it seems they are thinking about something** _

* * *

Frisk gets back upstairs after not very long

* * *

"Frisk? When do you think Mom will come back?" _**Chara asks you softly**_

* * *

'I dunno... what do you think she's doing?

* * *

"Hmm, check the fridge?" _**Chara tells you to check the fridge for what seems competely unrelated to what your asking them about**_ "She might be getting Grocery's or something?"

* * *

Frisk nods, going to look into the fridge.

* * *

_**The fridge is empty of everything but a chocolate bar**_ "Ah! Chocolate! Frriiiisssskkkkk~~~ I want chocolate!" _**Chara screams in your ear excitedly**_

* * *

'But... what if Toriel is saving it for something...' Frisk thinks, '...like chocolate pie?' Tori has made a lot of pie.

* * *

"It's been in there since she adopted me! I'm not kidding either it's probally a few hundred years old but I REALLY want some chocolate!" _**Chara tells you, they are shaking in place, they seem to really like chocolate**_

* * *

Frisk still seems unsure, but she still is a pushover. She hesitantly grabs the chocolate.

* * *

_**The chocolate bar smells old and green liquid is leaking out of the package, do you dare eat it?**_ "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" _**Chara chants**_

* * *

Frisk does not. Food poisoning isn't on her agenda. She just puts it back where it was.

* * *

"Awwww come on Frisky!" _**Chara begs you to eat the hundred years old chocolate bar**_

* * *

She shakes her head no, instead closing the fridge and washing her hands

* * *

"Come on! Toriel can always heal you later! Healing food does get rid of any impuritys in your blood ya know! If you get sick Toriel can always heal you and make you feel better!" _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

Frisk still refuses. She wants no part of this chocolate.

* * *

_**Chara sighs**_ "Ok Frisk...."

_**Chara pouts and looks away from you** _

* * *

Frisk feels bad now, not in the mood to do anything due to being sad

* * *

"Uh.... Frisk? Sorry for upsetting you! It's just I LOVE chocolate and I haven't had any since I died, that and I've also ate much worse then a hundred year old chocolate bar, it's kinda funny actually!" _**Chara tells you smileing**_ "I died because I ate a bunch of posionious flowers, backed them into a pie and all, I thought that when the recipe said 'Cups of Butter' it meant ButterCups, a weed that can cause internal bleeding... hah, I was SUCH an idiot!"

* * *

Frisk doesnt have much to say to that, her mood just visibly worsening because of that story from Chara.

* * *

"Oh, uh, Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" _**Chara freaks out, they stop smiling and try to catch your attention**_ "Omg how the f*ck do I calm down a kid?!" _**Chara mutters underneath their breath**_

* * *

Frisk looks at Chara briefly. 'No swearing...' f*ck counts it seems

* * *

"What the?" _**Chara is confused that all it takes to make you stop being upset for even a second is to swear, why?**_ "Uh... Frisk, I'm a teen i'm allowed to swear kid! I mean, being dead should grant me the ability to swear without consequences!"

* * *

Frisk shakes her head no at Chara. She didn't stop being upset, Frisk just has priorities

* * *

"Friskkkk! I'm wayyyy older than you! I'm allowed to swear by now kid! AND you cant stop me either!" _**Chara sticks out their toung at you**_

* * *

Frisk just pouts, looking like a kicked puppy

* * *

"That dousn't work on me Frisk!" _**Chara glares at you and raises an eyebrow**_ "But well... I geuss I shouldn't be swearing around you anyways, you ARE a kid..." _**Chara mutters underneath their breath as they look away from you and cross their arms in front of their chest**_

* * *

Frisk keeps the expression, regardless of what Chara says about it.

* * *

_**Chara stops glareing and looks at the floor to avoid your eyes**_ "Y-You win Frisky.... I-I won't swear anymore in front of you!"(edited)

* * *

'thank you...' Frisk says quietly to Chara, but the expression remains. This is just how she looks when she is sad, which is unintentionally effective.

* * *

"Your welcome I guess..." _**Chara replys as they look at you again, only to wince and look back at the floor**_

* * *

Chara's reaction makes Frisk feel worse, so she chooses to see herself out of the room

* * *

_**Chara follows you out of the room, it isn't like they can go anywhere else anyways** _

* * *

Frisk chooses to be sad on Chariel.

* * *

_**Chara floats right above you, they decide not to say anything and wait patiently for Toriel to come back** _

* * *

Frisk just mopes for the time being.

* * *

_**An hour passes by in complete silence** _

* * *

That doesn't help cheer Frisk up, she just ends up starting to fall asleep

* * *

_**another hour passes when Chara hears the front door unlock and open up to reveal a stern determined Toriel in the doorway** _

* * *

Frisk is still on Chariel, now fully asleep and still having the sad face.

* * *

_**Chara trys to shake you awake as Toriel goes to the stairway and goes downstairs to the basement, her furry paws glowed with fiery embers**_ "Frisk! Wake up!"

* * *

she isn't hard to wake, soon waking up with a silent yawn. Though she still looks sleepy

* * *

"Frisk! Mom's home! She went downstairs but she was acting really wierd....." _**Chara tells you in a panic**_

* * *

'What's wrong...?' Frisk asks

* * *

"Mom seemed.... she was acting really strange and i'm kinda worried, the only time she acted this way was when me and Azzy tried to sneak out of the house without her permission, she borded up the doorways and stuff and didn't let us outside for a week...." _**Chara tells you, they seem worried**_ "Frisk... do you think....?" _**Chara trails off as they realize something, they seemed scared now and starts tugging at your sleeve to get you to get up**_

* * *

Frisk has no clue whats going on, just letting Chara tug her wherever they want to, as Frisk is still sleepy

* * *

"Frisk! Wake up! That door in the basement is the only exit to the RUINS! If Mom.... if mom bords it up then it'll all collapse! She could hurt herself Frisk!"

* * *

'okay.... okay...' Frisk mumbles in her head, tired. She just goes where Chara wants her too

* * *

_**Chara drags you to the stairwell before letting go of you and running down the stairs**_ "Come on Frisky!"

* * *

Frisk walks down faster than usual, but thats about all.

* * *

_**Theres the sound of a large crash and the walls of the basement start shaking, Chara starts walking faster, they start crying.** _

* * *

Frisk speeds up to attempt to catch up to Chara

* * *

"Do you even know what will happen if Mom bordes up the RUINS?!" _**Chara yells at you as they turn around to look at you with tears in their eyes**_

* * *

Frisk does not, she just tries to catch up to can Chara, worried about them

* * *

"Frisk.... if Mom closes up the ruins.... the whole basement could collapse on top of her, innocent monsters would be locked up in here and never see their family's again, no way in, no way out..... Food would at some point start to run low and with the only gateway to the rest of the underground closed up..... we'd all starve at some point, no food, we'd die Frisk! Everyone in here could die!" _**Chara tells you in a panic, they start crying even harder, their sobbing and look you in the eyes in desperation.**_

* * *

'I can't stop Toriel though...' Frisk says quietly. '...she's too big...' Frisk is still going to the door at the very least

* * *

"We just need to convince her to stop and think for a minute! She used to be the queen, it's her job to protect everyone in her care, if we bring it to her attention that she'd be dooming the monsters in the ruins to a death sentence she'd snap out of it!" _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

Frisk nods weakly, getting to Toriel

* * *

_**Toriel is looking away from you, she's standing in front of the door with flames in both of her hands, it seems she's planning on melding the sides of the door to the wall** _

* * *

Frisk silently goes up to Toriel, and simply hugs her. That's all Frisk can think to do

* * *

_**Toriel flinches and the flames in her hand dissapear, she turns around in your hold and pushes you gently away from her**_ "My child! What are you doing down here? Go back upstairs, this isn't a good place for you to play, I'll be along shortly." _**Toriel tells you sternly before turning back around to face the door**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head no to Toriel, hugging her tighter instead.

* * *

_**Toriel grits her teeth and pushes you away harder**_ "Be a good child and go to your room Chara!" _**Toriel yells at you as fire forms once again in her hands**_

* * *

Frisk gives Toriel her sad face, still refusing to let go. She is determined to help Chara.

* * *

_**Toriel pushes you to the floor, your forced to let go of her**_ "Naive child, do you even know whats waiting for you out there?! I'm only trying to protect you, do you understand?! The underground is no place for one such as yourself, if you leave ASGORE WILL kill you!" _**Toriel screams as she starts to cry, her eyes are cloudy and cold and the heat from the flames in her hands are hot as she throws one in your direction**_

* * *

Frisk looks very upset, her expression even worse than the kicked puppy look. She signs to Toriel, "I don't want to leave, I want you to be safe too."

* * *

"Naive child, you will leave my care eventually, if not then someone with ill intentions may come and try to steal you away, I can not let that happen little one. Your not the first child I had in my care, six more came before you, it didn't matter if they left or not, they came, they leave... they Die. I am only keeping you safe." _**Toriel tells you as she turns away and throws fire at the door, the walls shake**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head at that, going back and hugging Toriel again. She's crying now.

* * *

_**Toriel knocks you away with a fireball, it burns through the left side of your shirt, just above your hip bone, Chara looks away, Toriel dousn't even notice** _

* * *

Frisk winces, her shirt thankfully stopping most of the damage to her side. She goes right back to what she was doing, hugging Toriel again

* * *

_**Toriel turns your way again and pushes you away, once again**_ "Stop! Do you not understand? I'm doing this for your safety!" _**Toriel throws more fire your direction, Chara dousn't think you can dodge them in time**_ "Frisk? Let me possess you, I think I know how to get Mom to stop!" _**Chara is upset**_

* * *

'you can....' Frisk allows Chara, though is hesitant to do so. She doesn't like how it feels to be possessed

* * *

_**Chara walks over to you and takes control of your body, once again your body goes numb but it's a different kind of numb, it dousn't hurt as much as last time, Chara makes you stand up** _

* * *

Frisk watches on as Chara controls her body, making sure to say, 'Don't speak please... it really hurts...'

* * *

_**Chara can't help but giggle, in your mind they tell you**_ 'Sorry, Frisk but I have to get her attention, we can SAVE right afterwords, save points can heal you ya know. I need to talk her down and convince her to stop, i'm sorry Frisk.' _ **Chara tells you before they look up at Toriel, Toriel seems to hessitate**_ "M-My child? You... seem to know something I do not. T-That's not possible." _**Chara makes your body grin, Toriel seems unsetteled and backs away from you**_

* * *

Frisk seems worried. 'Chara.....'

* * *

"Don't worry Frisky~" _**Chara giggles, their voice surronds you in your head**_ "Greetings Mother~" _**Chara said to Toriel as the placed their hands behind their back, blood starts to come up your throat but suddonly it dousn't hurt anymore, Chara blocks the pain from coming in on your end**_

* * *

Frisk can still see whats going on, clearly not a fan of it. She says nothing though

* * *

"C-Chara?" _**Toriel seems surprised, dispite the joy in her voice, their is clear terror wafting from her magic**_ "Oh mom.... it's me. Chara." _**Chara makes your body walk closer to her, she cowers and avoids looking you in the eyes**_ "Hehehahaha~!" _**Chara shakes in place before a terrorfying grin forces it's way on your face**_ "Your so willing to hurt an innocent child in an effort to portect them.... so very interesting mother~" _**Chara says sweetly, Toriel flinches**_ "I-I'm only doing this to protect you little one! You have no right to judge me! Go back to your room!" _**Toriel screachs as more fire comes your direction, Chara effortlessly dodges them, getting closer to Toriel each time**_

* * *

Frisk stops watching, no longer wanting to even hear whats going on

* * *

_**Chara grins as they call your name in your shared head space**_ "Oh Frisky~ Why so afraid! Pay attention Frisk dear!" _**Chara giggles again, their voice in your head is filled with glee**_

* * *

Frisk is very, very unhappy right now, trying to block out everything.

* * *

_**Chara rushes towards Toriel, laughing and giggeling, they aren't acting like themselves**_ "No right to judge?! NO RIGHT TO JUDGE?! You're trying to KILL us!" _**Chara forces your hand out as demonic red magic gathers at your fingertips forming a handle and a sharp edge**_

* * *

Frisk can't stop this, even if she wants to. She's not even magic or anything.

* * *

_**Chara forces the knife through the air, sliceing Toriel in half, you vaguely hear a voice that sounds like Chara's saying "Stop! I don't want this!"**_ "Ha....Ha...Ha... I see who I was protecting by keeping you here..." _**Toriel gasps out as she falls to one knee**_ "Not YOU! But them...." _**Toriel smiles as she turns to dust**_

* * *

Frisk's eyes go wide at that. She wants to go back, she didn't want this. This can't be how it ends for Toriel... She is determined to have it go differently. Frisk goes back. Though, she messes up, its a reset, forced by determination

* * *

_**LOADING....**_

**Reset?**

_**LOADING...** _

_**New Game.ExE** _

_________________________________________________

_**You fall on a bed of Golden Flowers**_ "F-Frisk? W-What just happened?" _**Chara asks you shakily as they drop to the ground, they hug themselves and cry**_ "W-What did I do to... I-I didn't want to...."

* * *

Frisk ignores Chara, just silently crying, not even bothering to get up

* * *

"Frisk... I'm so sorry...." _**Chara tells you as they reach out to you**_ "I don't know why I did it!"

* * *

Chara isn't even acknowledged, she just continues crying.

* * *

_**Chara pulls you into her arms and repeats over and over again:**_ "I'm sorry.... so so sorry..."

* * *

Frisk, though hugging Chara back, does not reply. She doesn't know Toriel is alive in this timeline.

* * *

"F-Frisk..... w-why are we back here? Did you... reset somehow?" _**Chara asks you**_

* * *

She still gives no answer, just crying. Watching someone you care about be cut in half is a _bit_ traumatizing

* * *

_**Chara hugs you tighter, they don't mind the fact that you wearn't answering them, they were upset as well** _

* * *

Frisk to the outside world just looks like she's sobbing on the ground.

* * *

"Frisk.....I'm so sorry.." _**Chara holds you**_

* * *

Frisk, even though she really cares for Toriel, cares for Chara too. She finally says, '...I forgive you...'

* * *

_**Chara hugs you even tighter before letting go and smiling at you** _

* * *

Frisk doesn't smile back, she's still very upset. She has probably one of the most upset expressions possible.

* * *

_**Chara stops smiling and flinches before looking away**_ "Sorry..."

* * *

Frisk continues looking Sad, crying

* * *

_**Flowey appears out of the ground a few feet away**_ "C-Chara? Frisk? What happened?"

"Why'd everything Reset?" _ **Flowey asks you.**_

* * *

Frisk is still crying, she says nothing to Flowey. Flowey actually makes things worse, since Frisk is still scared of him.

_______________________________________________________

"Azzy?" _**Chara mutters as they look at him before looking back to you and trying to calm you down**_ (edited)

* * *

"Whoa! Frisk you ok?"

"Whats with the tears Buddy?" _**Flowey asks kindly**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't trust Flowey's kind act, just sobbing more. Given Flowey isn't sad, he should notice any differences in Frisk.

* * *

"Uh...." _**Flowey dousn't know what to do**_ "Calm down Frisk! Toriel could come in any minute and I'm not up for being hit by a paronoid mother!" _**Flowey tells you, rolling his eyes**_

* * *

_**Chara raises an eyebrow at Flowey.**_

* * *

Frisk is too upset to stop crying, but Frisk is completely silent. She can't use her vocal chords, mute, remember.

* * *

_**Chara snorts**_ "Good job Azzy."

* * *

_**Flowey feels like someones laughing at him**_ "Frisk! Are you and Chara ok? What happened to send you back this far?"

* * *

Frisk gives no reply to him, nothing will change until Toriel appears.

* * *

"Frisk...?" _**Flowey is worried, he go's back underground and pops back up by your feet before vines come up out of the ground, Flowey is attempting to hug you**_

* * *

Frisk likely won't react well to that. At least Flowey is trying though.

* * *

"There, There Buddy." _**Flowey decides to hum a song as he wraps his vines around your left arm before lifting himself out odf the ground and curling around your arm and shoulder**_

* * *

"Frisk, if your worried about Toriel.... I think we somehow reset, used a SAVE point without meaning to and going back to when you fell down." _**Chara suggests to you**_ "Toriel might still be alive!"

* * *

Chara manages to calm Frisk down a little with that, but it's hardly noticeable.

* * *

_**Chara hugs you** _

* * *

Frisk hugs back of course

* * *

_**Flowey smiles and snorts at what looks like you hugging the air but realizes that it must be Chara, he's smarter than he looks**_ "Are you feeling better now Buddy?"

* * *

she nods weakly, even if her crying hasn't stopped

* * *

_**Flowey sighs**_ "Can you sign to me and explain what happened?"

* * *

Frisk doesn't do that, she's hugging.

* * *

_**Chara laughs at you before pulling away from you**_ "Clingly huh?"

* * *

Frisk is a bit clingy. Pulling away didn't help.

* * *

_**Chara snorts** _

* * *

Frisk wanted to keep hugging, but that doesn't seem to be happening

* * *

_**Chara sighs before hugging you again, resigned to their fate**_ "All right.... enough with that look, come here Frisky-bits."


	4. File Saved

_**Chara sighs before hugging you again, resigned to their fate**_ "All right.... enough with that look, come here Frisky-bits."

* * *

Frisk unhappily begins to get up, she'll go where Chara instructs her to

* * *

_**Chara helps Frisk stand up, hovering worringly above you**_

* * *

_**Flowey still attached to your arm, is startled when you get up without any warning**_ "Frisk! You could've warned me or something!"

* * *

Frisk nods a little in response. Signing would shake Flowey around

* * *

_**Flowey stares at you**_ "Ooookkkkayy"

* * *

Frisk looks to Chara, since they're the one really keeping things going

* * *

"How long did it take last time before Mom showed up?" _**Chara asks you**_

* * *

'I dunno....'

* * *

"Well, she might be showing up soon...." _**Chara tells you as they trail off and look away**_

* * *

Frisk goes over to the trail into the ruins

* * *

_**Flowey hanging off of you arm tightens his grip to prevent falling off**_ "Hey! Watch it!"

* * *

She gives flowey a small nod, continuing

* * *

_**Chara snorts**_

* * *

Frisk goes into the next room, where she met flowey

* * *

"Uh... hey i'm sorry about attacking you last timeline, no hard feelings right Buddy?" _**Flowey seems to be guilty but he actually seems more bored then guilty**_

* * *

Frisk again, only nods. Trust will be tough to regain.

* * *

"Ah, i'm glad your not angry! Chara isn't angry at me either... right?"

* * *

Frisk doesn't answer immediately, waiting for Chara to give an answer

* * *

"I'm not angry, i'm pissed." _**Chara tells you as they squint at Flowey**_ "There's a big difference Azzy."

* * *

Frisk shakes her head, hoping that communicates Chara is mad

* * *

"Uh.... Chara's angry then?" _**Flowey seems nervous**_

* * *

Frisk nods

* * *

_**Chara is still glaring at Flowey** _

* * *

"Have they at least forgiven me?"

* * *

_**Chara hessitates** _

* * *

Frisk just starts going into the ruins

* * *

"Ah! Another lost one? Are you hurt young one?" _**Chara bumps right into Toriel who happens to have dropped a water can, it seems she was planning on watering the flowers**_

* * *

Frisk looks shocked to see Toriel, any sad expression gone.

* * *

"M-My child?" _**Chara flinches, in their mind they see Toriel turning to dust**_

* * *

Frisk takes a moment, then quickly goes and hugs Toriel tightly, or at least as tight as she can. she isnt strong.

* * *

"Oh.... little one, you are not hurt are you?" _**Toriel asks as she hugs you back, you feel the warmth of healing magic, Toriel is healing you!**_

* * *

_**Flowey flinches and hides under your shirt sleeve** _

* * *

Frisk doesn't really answer, just smiles and cuddles into Toriel

* * *

"Well then deary..... I soppose your okay, My name is Toriel and welcome to your new home my dear~" _**Toriel smiles at you before gently pushing you away and taking your hand, Toriel guides you deeper into the ruins**_

* * *

Frisk accepts this, even if the hug is over she is still staying as close as she can

* * *

_**Chara is relieved that Toriel is still alive and looks incredably guilty**_ "Mom?"

* * *

Frisk seems much happier knowing Toriel is okay

* * *

"Young one, welcome to the RUINS, I fear monsters may try to attack you but do not worry I will protect you little one~" _**Toriel tells you, she notices that you are staying as close to her as you can**_ "Young one, would you prehaps like me to carry you? You must be very tired from the fall dear.." _**Toriel is worried about you**_

* * *

Frisk nods, offering Toriel another small smile now. Being carried sounds nice

* * *

_**Toriel smiles back at you before picking you up and carrying you in her arms, her fur smells like cinnamon and ginger, her magic gives off the feeling of a warm fire and a warm home filled with heartache, sorrow, loss and bittersweet denial, it upsets Chara** _

* * *

_**It also upsets Flowey who's vines tighten on your arm** _

* * *

Frisk misses the bad parts of the feeling, just cuddling into Toriel and the warmth and shutting her eyes, beginning to fall asleep like last time.

* * *

_**Toriel carry's you to her home and tucks you into bed, giving you a kiss on the fourhead before turning off the light and leaving the room silently** _

* * *

Frisk is asleep by then, sleeping until the next morning

* * *

"Ugh! Finally, she's gone, I thought the old hag would never leave!" _**Flowey says as Toriel leaves, he falls asleep shortly after she leaves though and cuddles into your arm till morning, fast asleep**_

* * *

"Frisk! It's morning!" _**Chara trys to wake you up after hours pass and it's morning**_

* * *

Frisk lets out a silent yawn, not hard to wake up. She rubs her eyes a bit

* * *

_**Chara smiles at you, they seem tired and sad**_ "Your not mad about what happened last timeline right? I didn't mean to kill her, I just.... couldn't control myself."

* * *

Frisk, though clearly not fond of the subject, nods a bit. 'Not mad...'

* * *

_**Flowey is still asleep** _

* * *

"I'm so glad your not mad Frisky!" _**Chara is no longer sad and smiles widder**_

* * *

Frisk smiles back very slightly, getting out of bed slowly

* * *

_**Chara notices a pie on the floor near the bed**_ "Mom made us pie last night..."

* * *

'Pie sounds nice' Frisk likes that. She needs the lights again

* * *

_**Chara snorts and guides you to the lightswitch**_ "There you go Frisky!"

* * *

'Thank you' Frisk smiles at Chara, looking to the pie

* * *

"Mom's pies are wonderfull!" _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

Frisk nods in agreement. She had one before. Frisk eats the pie very happily

* * *

_**Chara hums in aggreement as they taste the pie as well, the taste of the pie come out on Chara's side of the soul-bond or whatever** _

* * *

Frisk enjoys the pie, taking her time to finish so she enjoys the flavor

* * *

"Frisk..... I have to tell you something...."

* * *

'what is it?' she asks

* * *

"I don't think we can stay here that long.... last time Mom tried to trap everyone here and kill us to keep us safe and we only stayed with her for a few days.... I think we can only stay with her for so long before something bad happens." _**Chara tells you, they seem upset, they don't want to leave Toriel**_

* * *

'...we can try again... it might go better this time...' Frisk doesn't want to go either.

* * *

"Yeah, how long do you think we should stay? Should we wait a few days? Go tommorrow or today?"

* * *

'I'd like to stay as long as I can...'

* * *

"Ok.... just.... don't expect Mom to act the exactly same way as last time, she might let us stay longer because she didn't catch Flowey hurting us or she might freak out faster then last time, things are already different from the last timeline anyways...." _**Chara warns you**_

* * *

Frisk nods a little, exiting the room now that she's done the pie

* * *

"Azzy's sleeping, are you going to wake him Frisky?" _**Chara asks you, they don't want Toriel to see Flowey and try to kill him when he's sleeping and dousn't know whats going on**_

* * *

Frisk nods. 'right...' she lightly shakes her arm to try and wake him, not enough to hurt or dizzy him or anything

* * *

_**Flowey yawns**_ "Hey Frisk...." _**Flowey mutters as he opens one of his eyes to look at you, he seems annoyed**_

* * *

Frisk signs to him. "i'm going to Toriel"

* * *

"Oh, ok! Should I hide or are you going to convince her not to kill me?" _**Flowey says sarcasticly**_

* * *

"Hide" she signs

* * *

_**Flowey snorts and curls back underneath your shirt**_ "No duh.." _**Flowey mutters**_

* * *

Frisk now goes to the living room

* * *

_**Chara follows you but avoids looking at Toriel** _

* * *

Frisk looks to see where Toriel is

* * *

_**Toriel notices you and puts down her book**_ "Oh! Good morning my child!"

* * *

Frisk smiles and waves hello to Toriel

* * *

"Did you sleep well young one?" _**Toriel seems worried, it seems that she hasn't called you Chara in this timeline yet**_

* * *

Frisk nods, she slept quite well.

* * *

_**Toriel gets up from her chair and kneels down in front you, she hugs you tightly**_ "Are you hungry little one?"

* * *

Frisk hugs back tightly like before, nodding a little.

* * *

"I'll be in the other room if you need me young one~!" _**Toriel smiles gently at you before she gently pushes you away and walks into the kitchen to cook you breakfist**_

* * *

Frisk decides to look at the book selection

* * *

"Hey Frisky! You see that blue book? Titled Physical and Magical Forms?" _**Chara catches sight of the book and reaches out to it but can't touch it**_

* * *

Frisk nods, taking it

* * *

"Do you want me to read it to you? Most of the books underground are kinda hard to read or written in one of the four Monster languages." _**Chara asks/tells you calmly**_

* * *

'yes please' Frisk says, sitting in Chariel

* * *

_**Chara helps open the book, the pages were stuck together but when Chara touched you they were somehow able to open the book, they don't dare question it**_ "While monsters are mostly made of magic, human beings are mostly made of water. Humans, with their physical forms, are far stronger than us. But they will never again know the joy of expressing themselves through magic. Long ago they may have been able to but without Monster magic staining the air of the surface it has long ago dissappeared and became dorment, if a human child with an afinity towards magic fell underground they may gain the ability to use it, so far this remains a mystery." _**Chara reads to you**_

* * *

'humans can do magic?' Frisk asks

* * *

"They used to be able to, human souls soak up excess magic in the air and monster souls are made of magic, so are their body's, when monsters got trapped down here six powerfull human wizards made a barrier that humans can go into but no one can come out of. The barrier keeps all excess magic inside along with any living soul, human or monster. Because of this magic became dorment and extinct on the surface." _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

Frisk nods a little. 'that makes sense...'

* * *

"Anything else you want to know? Any questions? Mom taught me about this stuff a long time ago so I probally know more about the underground and magic then anything those books could tell you." _**Chara brags as they smile gently at you**_

* * *

'I'd like to know more' Frisk answers, liking the idea of story time with Chara

* * *

"Well, monster magic has a certain taste. feel and smell. Each monster is different and eccess magic leaves their soul each time they so much as breath, it's based on their personality and experiences. What their magic feels like, the emotion people can feel coming off of them arent always what the monster is actually feeling at that very momment, rather what they feel the most or has the most effect on them, lets say a monster relys more on their motherly instint then saddness or anger, the emotion coming off of their magic and soul would most likely give off a feeling of protectiveness, worry and safety." _**Chara reads/tells you**_

* * *

'That sounds like what I feel around Toriel' Frisk thinks to Chara.

* * *

"What else do you feel when you focus on Mom's magic?" _**Char asks you**_

* * *

'Um... I dunno... I didn't pay attention to it...'

* * *

"Well... what about me? I want you to focus on my soul and tell me what you feel when you look at me." _**Chara instructs you**_

* * *

'...how do I do that...?' Frisk asks hesitantly

* * *

"I.... don't really know what to tell you, just close your eyes and think of me, what you feel like when your around me and think really hard about magic and auras. That's what I did when I first tried to figure out what kind of magic I had the potential to use, it also helps with feeling, senseing and smelling other peoples magic, soul and intentions." _**Chara tells you as they reach over to hold you hand**_

* * *

Frisk nods a little, shutting her eyes and thinking about Chara, even if they haven't done much together yet. Frisk thinks about the good things she's done with Chara.

* * *

_**You smell... eggnog maybe? Blood..... what else do you feel?** _

* * *

Frisk continues thinking of Chara, seeing what else she may smell or feel

* * *

_**You feel a strong sense of control like they are fighting for control and holding it very close to themselves, control over their emotions and reactions, it gives off a feeling of dispair and controled anger and anxiety. They feel like.... Protection, worry, anger, a burning star only just hanging on to life, determined to stay, determined to never give up, to never let go.... EVER. Their magic smells like golden flowers, golden eggnog and a disragard of consequences, they burn so bright but you feel as if they are falling, for a second you smell blood and decay. You get a sense of a bright red light, a soul cracked and hanging on just berally, the soul is curled around your own and you get a feeling that it'll never let you go. You smell dust.** _

* * *

Frisk stops, looking a bit unhappy with that feeling

* * *

_**Chara shudders and lets go of your hand, it seems they felt it too**_ "W-what did you sense Frisk..?"

* * *

'....I don't like that feeling....' she mumbles

* * *

"Frisk, if.... you felt what I felt, it's because well.... anger, anxiety, despair and a sense of control almost always mean the person is close to death or cheating death. Dust and blood normally mean cheating death as well.... Golden Flowers mean someone who holds onto joy or the people around them but refuse to let go or actually feel the joy they try to hold on to. Magic that smell like Eggnog means a sense of twisted protection, someone who is willing to sacrafice anything for their loved ones, even their life if it means they can be happy. When paired with Golden Flowers they can be quite dangerous to anyone that threatens their friends and loved ones." _**Chara tells you as they look to the ground, they avoid eye contact**_ (edited)

* * *

Frisk thinks on that for a bit, after a few minutes, she asks, 'what do I feel like?' She doesn't mind Chara's vaguely bad backstory.

* * *

_**Chara grabs your hand and closes their eyes, after a few minutes they say:**_ "Your magic makes me feel happy and concerned, it feels like.. feels like happiness but different then normal happiness, like a bright burning star, confident and determined like you could do anything you put your mind too but strangely hessitent, like somthings holding you back, Your magic feels like worry and warm, conforble and inviting. Your magic smells like different kinds of fruit, grapefruit, grapes, apples, pears and vanilla. I think I also smell a little lavender and different kinds of berries and cherys..." _**Chara tells you before opening thier eyes**_

* * *

Frisk seems to like that answer, '...do you like it?'

* * *

"Yes. You make me feel happy and your soul feels like it takes everything in and gives it a place to rest.... I never sensed magic like that ever before, not even Toriel feels like that and well, you know what she feels like." _**Chara tells you as they smile at you**_

* * *

Frisk nods a little, smiling to. 'I'm glad you like it...'

* * *

"I wonder if thats why Toriel called you her child so easily..... maybe your magic gives her weary soul a place to rest, she always seems so sad but you seem to make her happy, I'm glad you fell down here Frisky~" _**Chara smiles warmly, they seem happy and comforble around you**_ (edited)

* * *

Frisk is happier than before now. 'thank you... I'm glad I can make people happy... I don't usually get to do that...'

* * *

_**Chara can't help but wonder what your life was like on the surface but decides not to mention it**_ "If anything I should be the one to thank you, you awakened me from death, you have so much determination, your soul and magic is so strong you brought me back to life, well... sort of, but I wouldn't be able to see Mom and Asriel if you hadn't of felll down here so Thank You Frisk." _**Chara tells you**_ (edited)

* * *

'you're welcome Chara... ...Do you think I could make it so they can see you?' Frisk wants to be helpful.

* * *

"I.... don't know. Even if you could it wouldn't last long, Mom would get all upset again and I don't want to upset her. I think that one monster down here can already see me but I'm not sure. All I know is that his magic smells similier to mine, it has an aftersmell of blood and decay so it's possible that even if mom can't see me I'd still have you and maybe him, so it's ok Frisk."(edited)

* * *

Frisk nods a little. '...what if... ...you had your own body?'

* * *

"I-I'm fine Frisk the way that I am, it isn't good for someone to cheat death twice anyways, you already woke me up, if I got a body of my own again..... Life was horrible for me Frisky, I'd rather be a dead ghost then alive again and I have the horrible feeling bad things might happen to us if you meddle to much." _**Chara warns you, they seem worried and nervous**_

* * *

'okay... I just want everyone to be happy...'

* * *

"I'm happy with you Frisk, even if your the only one who and see me and hear me. I'm happy when your happy kid." _**Chara tells you, they smile warmly at you**_

* * *

Frisk smiles back slightly at that. 'if you're sure... I can live with that'

* * *

_**Chara is about to respond when Toriel enters the room with a two plates of pie, Toriel knocks on the entryway from the kitchen to the living room to get your attention**_ "My child?"

* * *

Frisk turns and looks at Toriel from Chariel. On a side note, Frisk has bedhead. Just never mentioned.

* * *

"Hehe~" _**Torile giggles and hands you one of the plates of pie before pushing you gently in the chair so that she can sit in it with you, she puts her plate on her lap before useing her claws to untangle your hair gently**_

* * *

Despite the bedhead, Frisk's hair is fairly soft. At least it was well taken care of when she fell. Frisk begins eating her pie with a small smile, letting Toriel do as she pleases

* * *

_**Toriel brushes your hair with her claws before kissing your fourhead and eating her own pie** _

* * *

Frisk gives a small, silent giggle when given the little kiss, looking very happy to get that.

* * *

_**Chara smiles at you but they still avoid looking Toriel in the eyes** _

* * *

Frisk enjoys her pie.

* * *

_**Toriel finishes her pie and gets up to put it in the kitchen, she enters the kitchen humming a tune that Chara vaugly rememebers** _

* * *

Frisk finishes soon after, getting up to give Toriel her dishes

* * *

_**Toriel notices you and takes your dirty dishes from you, she smiles at you and goes to clean them**_ "I'm so glad your here with me my child~ It isn't often I get a visitor!"

* * *

Frisk smiles brightly at Toriel, signing to her, 'If it's alright, may I stay?' Frisk wants to change the word visitor to something less temporary, for her sake and Toriel's

* * *

"Ah! Of course My child~" _**Toriel replys with a smile as she finishes washing the dishes**_

* * *

Frisk smiles even more, hugging Toriel when she finishes

* * *

_**Toriel hugs you back tightly**_ "I'm so glad to have met you my little Angel~"

* * *

Frisk silently giggles, hugging tighter

* * *

_**Toriel giggles before letting you go and gently pushing you away**_ "My Child, would you like to play outside? or would you rather read a book?"

* * *

"Outside" Frisk signs, smiling to Toriel.

* * *

_**Toriel grabs your hand and guides you out of the kitchen and living room and to the front door, she opens it for you and gently pulls you outside before kneeling down in front of you and hugging you once more**_ "Be good dear, don't get into any fights with the other monsters, do you understand little one?"

* * *

Frisk hugs back tightly and nods, accepting these terms. She gives Toriel a big smile.

* * *

_**Toriel smiles back at you before returning inside and leaving the door open for you** _

* * *

Frisk gently shuts the door to not let the heat from the fireplace out, then starts wandering around near the house.

* * *

"You really are planning on staying arn't you Frisky?" _**Chara asks you**_

* * *

Frisk nods. 'If I can'

* * *

_**Chara sighs**_ "If you can..."

* * *

She continues wandering

* * *

_**Flowey gets out from underneath your shirt sleeve**_ "I thought she'd never leave, where are we going now Frisk?"

* * *

Frisk shrugs in response

* * *

_**Flowey squints at you** _

* * *

"Uh...... Frisk?" _**Chara spots a random Loox up ahead heading towards you**_

* * *

Frisk says nothing, but is listening

* * *

"Run.... there's a Loox heading our way and he's looking to pick a fight." _**Chara warns you**_

* * *

'what's a loox?' Frisk asks

* * *

"A one eyed monster that hates other people, if you run into him he'll start a fight with you and bully you for money." _**Chara explains as the monster gets closer and glares at you with purpose**_

* * *

'...you mean that one?' Frisk asks, now that it's too late to avoid loox

* * *

"HEY!" _**The Loox pushes you to the ground and asks you for lunch money**_

* * *

Frisk flinches, trying to motion to the fact she has no pockets.

* * *

"Hey, Idiot! Stop picking on Frisk!" _**Flowey snarls at the Loox, Flowey has fangs**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head at Flowey, trying to calm him down now too

* * *

_**Loox asks again for money, he ignores Flowey's attempts to scare him** _

* * *

Frisk has failed to show she is broke as anything

* * *

_**Vines come out of the ground and drag Loox to the ground**_ " G E T L O S T " _**Flowey screams with a scary face**_

* * *

_**Loox runs away in terror** _

* * *

Frisk frowns and scolds Flowey in Sign Language

* * *

"Jeesh! Sorry for trying to help you!" _**Flowey says rudely**_

* * *

she continues scolding him for being rude now. Its easy to scold people when you don't need to say anything

* * *

_**Flowey rolls his eyes at you**_ "Yeah... yeah..."

* * *

She silently sighs

* * *

_**Chara shakes her head**_ "Frisk, I'm pretty sure he dousn't even have a soul, not really. He can't feel guilt Frisky."

* * *

'Well he should feel it' Frisk thinks

* * *

"He can't Frisk, he's phyicaly incapable of feeling any type of emotion that isn't annoyance, boredom or fear." _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

'I can still try...'

* * *

"Frisk, monsters are made of Love, Hope, Compassion and Magic, if a monster loses their soul but somehow manages to still be alive, they might lose connection to either their emotions or their magic, Flowey's handicapted basically, without his soul his emotions just aren't there, no basis for good or evil, none of the emotions he needs to keep his moral code up. Th few emotions he can feel are faded and only in extreme situations will he feel them. There's no way to teach him what a moral compus is unless you scare him into playing good, okay Frisk?" _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

'....I'm trying my way' She agrees to disagree with Chara.

* * *

"Frisk! Listen to me!" _**Chara yells at you**_

* * *

Frisk flinches from the yelling

* * *

"That weed CAN'T feel ANYTHING! You can't teach him because HE. HAS. NO. SOUL. He used to be just like you before he DIED, LOST it and got revieved! Even the kindest of people, if they lose their souls become horrible creatures that know no mercy!" _**Chara's still yelling, they are crying and sobbing, they seem really upset**_ "I-I'm..... never gonna get Asriel back....."

* * *

Frisk meanwhile has recovered from the sudden shock of being yelled at, just taking the rest of the yelling with a less than happy expression, like she's far too used to it. Then at the end just feeling bad because she made Chara sad and she can't help because Chara is a ghost

* * *

"I-I'm sor-sorry Frisky...... I d-din't mean ta yell at ya...." _**Chara sniffs, they try to dry their tears**_ "I...just.... it's impossible Frisk, you can ask him yourself, he already tried everything he could..... Determination... an artifical soul, he even tried to steal a human soul before.... it just... dousn't work."

* * *

Frisk says nothing in return. Talking ended poorly last time for her

* * *

"Frisk?"

* * *

She looks at Chara

* * *

"I'm sorry for yelling at you.... I was just trying to get you to listen to me....."

* * *

'Its okay....' she says quietly

* * *

_**Chara hugs you** _

* * *

Frisk hugs back briefly

* * *

_**Flowey notices your upset but dousn't seem to care though it looks like he's trying** _

* * *

"Frisk..... want to go read a book with Mom?" _**Chara suggests in an effort to cheer you up**_

* * *

she shakes her head no. effort failed

* * *

"Well..... Frisk... do you want to know about Asriel? I think you would've liked to meet him if he hadn't of lost his soul and turned into a flower, he used to be so kind and fluffy, you remind me of him ya know...." _**Chara smiles happily like they were being reminded of a very happy memorie, they seem calmer just talking to him and Chara's magic feels kinder, calmer and happier as they talk about him**_

* * *

That calms frisk down a bit, which is helpful

* * *

"Asriel had really powerfull magic, it kinda felt like yours.... but different, his magic feels like a Shooting Star, so hot it felt cold, it felt overly friendly and cheerfull with a hint of fear and grief and smelled like Aster's and Ginger and Vanilla.... He always felt so happy and nervous all the time, you could always smell a hint of cherry blossem in his magic and he was always so kind and understanding..... He was filled with hope and kindness.... Asriel was the one who found me when I first fell ya know.... he was my best friend...." _**Chara tells you, they are smiling but they seem a little sad**_

* * *

'....he sounds nice....' Frisk says softly

* * *

"He was wonderfull Frisky~ We made a plan to free the underground ya know..... I... I think he thought it was all just a game, we played pretend a lot.... he didn't know that I was actually going to get poisenious flowers, give him my soul and have us both jump the barrier to get more souls to free all monsterkind! He thought it was all a game and..... He was so kind, so caring and in the end.... well I think you can guess what happened...." _**Chara stops smiling and looks away**_

* * *

Frisk is oblivious to what the ending is supposed to be, whether that be naturally or her choosing to not understand is hard to say.

* * *

"Azzy brought my body to the surface so that I could see the golden flowers in my village again..... they thought he killed me and attacked him, dispite everything he never once decided to fight back, he spared them and covered with golden flower seeds took me back to the underground and died in Mom and Dad's garden....." _**Chara tells you softely**_

* * *

That upsets frisk more than just a little

* * *

"Frisk..... I really miss Asriel, I know he's... gone, at least his soul is gone.... when Flowey said he was Asriel? When he sounded and talked like my baby brother? It upsets me and I know Asriels dead even if some random weed has all of his memories.... it hurts because I love Azzy so much and Flowey is tainting his memorie..." _**Chara continues without looking at you**_

* * *

Frisk just nods slightly, looking at Flowey

* * *

_**Chara goes silent** _

* * *

She silently sighs, going back to the house

* * *

_**Toriel is waiting inside, she's sitting in her chair in the living room reading a book** _

* * *

Frisk waves hello to Toriel when she enters, though hasn't made a noise

* * *

"Oh! Hello young one! Would you like some dinner dear?" _**Toriel asks as she looks up from her book**_

* * *

_**Flowey, before Toriel or you notices him, slips away from you and crawls underneath the floorboards** _

* * *

Frisk nods a bit still looking a little glum

* * *

"Are..... you upset little one?" _**Toriel carefully asks as she gets up from her chair and kneels before you in concern**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head no, signing, "I just didn't have much fun" Not a lie, she got bullied

* * *

"Oh.... well, young one if you ever need anything, i'll be right here for you." _**Toriel tells you softly before getting up and taking hold of one of your hands**_ "I do believe it's bed time My child~" _**Toriel tells you before bringing you into your room**_

* * *

Frisk nods, fine with this. She holds Toriel's hand tightly, staying even closer than she usually does

* * *

_**Toriel takes you to your room and tucks you into bed**_ "Good night little one~ I hope you have the sweetest of dreams my little Angel~" _**Toriel kisses you fourhead and then turns off the light, Toriel leaves the room**_

* * *

Frisk curls up in bed, quick to go to sleep

* * *

_**Chara curls up next to you** _

* * *

Frisk sleeps the night away

* * *

_**Chara trys to wake you up in the morning**_ "Frisk?"

* * *

Frisk, as always, wakes up easy. 'good morning...;

* * *

"Morning, no bad dreams Frisky?" _**Chara asks you**_

* * *

Frisk nods, silently yawning

* * *

_**Chara smiles at you** _

* * *

Frisk gives a small return smile. She gets to the light on her own today

* * *

"Good job Frisky~" _**Chara seems proud**_

* * *

Frisk smiles more. She goes to the wardrobe now, going to change.

* * *

_**Chara respectfully decides to look away and cover their eyes with their hands** _

* * *

Lets say Frisk finds a dress in the wardrobe. She puts the dress on. The green dress goes nearly to her knees and has yellow noodle straps.

* * *

_**Chara turns around to see you wearing a dress that used to belong to them**_ "You look so cute Frisk!"

* * *

Frisk smiles at Chara. 'Thank you! Its a pretty dress'

* * *

"I think that used to belong to me actually, Mom made it herself. It looks really pretty on you, better then it would on me actually!" _**Chara smiles warmly at you**_

* * *

Frisk blushes a little at the compliments. '...do you have a hair brush here too?'

* * *

"I... don't know actually, Mom always brushed my hair with her claws but she probally has a brush in her room or in the bathroom.... where-ever the bathroom is....." _**Chara seems to be thinking very deeply about something**_

* * *

Frisk lets her think, going out to see Toriel

* * *

_**Chara follows you**_ "Oh my child! How are you dear? Did you have a good night sleep?" _**Toriel asks you with motherly concern.**_

* * *

Frisk smiles and nods, signing, "I found this dress, does it look nice on me?"

* * *

"Ah, it... does young one...." _**Toriel looks uncomforble and nervous**_

* * *

"What's wrong?" she signs, quickly looking worried for Toriel

* * *

"Well.... it has come to my attention that I never asked your name young one..... If it's no trouble to you could you prehaps tell me your name dear?" _**Toriel asks you**_

* * *

"Frisk" She signs.

* * *

"Ah.... Frisk such a nice name my dear~!" _**Toriel smiles warmly at you before frowning again and looking away**_

* * *

Frisk frowns slightly, giving Toriel a hug

* * *

"Thank you for staying with me young one... but I must attend to something." _**Toriel informs you with a stern but worried voice as she hugs you back briefly before pushing you away**_ "Be good... will you not?" _**Toriel gets up from her chair and approachs the front door.**_

* * *

Frisk nods a little, wanting her to stay though

* * *

"I will be back shortly little one~!" _**Toriel tells you as she opens the front door, leaves the house and locks the door behind her**_

* * *

Frisk silently sighs, alone with only Chara

* * *

"Does..... this seem familier Frisk? This.. happened in the last timeline too... didn't it?" _**Chara asks, their shaking and seem worried**_

* * *

she shakes her head a bit

* * *

"Last timeline Toriel left and locked the door behind too.... It's happening again, we're going to have to leave today Frisky...." _**Chara seems sad about that but they knew this was going to happen eventually**_

* * *

she shakes her head. "itll be okay..."

* * *

"W-We're going t have to leave...." _**Chara repeats**_

* * *

she sighs at that

* * *

"Should we wait till Toriel gets back before we try to leave?" _**Chara asks you**_

* * *

"i dunno..."

* * *

"I don't want her to hurt you but..... I don't want to just leave her without a warning.... without... saying goodbye.." _**Chara seems a little upset and looks to you for guidence**_

* * *

"I'll stay..."

* * *

"Just for a little while longer? We'll wait for her, say goodbye and leave so she dousn't do somthing she might regret?" _**Chara asks**_

* * *

frisk nods

______________________________________________

"Ok..." _**Chara says softly**_

* * *

Frisk sits on the couch

* * *

"Frisk? How long did it take last time for Toriel to get back?" _**Chara asks you**_ (edited)

* * *

"I dunno... a few hours?"

* * *

_**Chara groans and sits down on the floor next to Chariel** _

* * *

'do you want to do anything..?'

* * *

"Go to sleep maybe? I've been feelin so tired lately when I really should be..." _**Chara knows that as a ghost they shouldn't be able to sleep but for some reason they actually feel like they need to**_

* * *

Frisk nods, fine with sleeping

* * *

_**Chara smiles at you** _

* * *

Frisk smiles back, shutting her eyes

* * *

_**Chara shuts their eyes, their body seems to waver and become less solid**_ "Sweet dreams Frisky...."

* * *

'night...' they sleep

* * *

_**A few hours pass before the unlocking and opening of a door catch Chara's attention, Toriel enters the house and makes her way downstairs with a sad and tired expression gracing her face when she looks at you, Toriel enters the basement** _

* * *

Frisk begins waking up

* * *

"Frisk! Mom's back, come on!" _**Chara tugs on your hand as they stand up, they are less solid and more see-through then they were before you fell asleep**_

* * *

Frisk nods a little, getting up and going downstairs

* * *

_**The stairs creek as you go down them, Chara seems slower and more tired then before they fell asleep, they stumble down the stairs as they follow you** _

* * *

Frisk decides to let/make Chara piggyback ride since neither of them want what might happen.

* * *

_**Chara decides to left their ghostly body rest and hangs out in the corner of your mind** _

* * *

Frisk doesn't mind this, getting to Toriel, and, like last time, hugs her

* * *

"My child! What are you doing down here? Go back upstairs, this isn't a good place for you to play, I'll be along shortly." _**Toriel flinches and twists in your hold, she hugs you back before gently pushing you away, she seems worried**_ (edited)

* * *

Frisk shakes her head a little, returning to hugging Toriel immediately. Despite the hugging, her mood seems to drop

* * *

"Go to your room young one! Why must you be so stubborn?!" _**Toriel yells at you with tears in her eyes as she pushes you away once more, her hands are covered in flames**_

* * *

Frisk refuses, going to the next hug. She just wants Tori to calm down and think

* * *

_**Toriel pushes you away harder**_ "Be a good child and go to your room!" _**Toriel screams at you**_

* * *

Frisk starts tearing up, but still returns to hugging

"Naive child! I am only protecting you, if you leave my home and venture out of these RUINS you WILL die!" _**Toriel pushs you away once more as she throws the fire forming in her hands at you, it's aimed for the center ofyour torso, Chara is looking away**_

* * *

The fire, hits, obviously. Frisk goes right back for a hug though

* * *

_**Toriel flinches and seems alarmed but pushes you away once more, flames surround her to keep you away**_ "The underground is no place for a child such as yourself! There is only one solution to this. If you wish to leave so badly, Prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!" _**Toriel screams as more flames form and fly towards you**_

* * *

Frisk isnt bright. Anything aimed at Frisk hits her. Also, bit hole burned through the dress due to the fire. Good going.

* * *

_**Toriel flinches and looks away as more fire forms in her hands**_ "What are you proving this way? You are just like the others! Attack or run away!"

* * *

Frisk does neither, just continuing her attempts at hugging.

* * *

_**Frisk have you forgotten that flames are surronding Toriel to keep you away???** _

She walks into the fire.

Not the smartest kid, given she's probably already on fire.

* * *

_**Toriel flinches and throws more fire at you**_ "What are you doing?! Go away! Stay away from me! I'm only trying to protect you!" _**Toriel keeps pushing you away, she avoids looking at the blood and burns probally coating you right now**_

* * *

Yeah Frisk is about to die, like 1hp but her body took the damage

* * *

_**Toriel throws more flames at you but they all move past you**_ "Young one...... I know you want to go home but..... But please... Go upstairs, i'm only trying to protect you.... I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but... We can have a good life here. Why are you making this so difficult?" _**Toriel is crying, she avoids looking at you**_

* * *

Frisk is crying too. She didnt even really want to leave. On a side note, she'll soon die of her injuries

* * *

_**Toriel looks at you as the flames die down**_ "Ha ha... Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child. Little one.... if you leave my care... ASGORE will kill you...." _**Toriel walks over to you and kneels in front of you, she smiles warmly, her magic tastes of denial and a numbing loneliness, she places her hand on your shoulder**_ "I understand young one. You would just be unhappy trapped down there. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside." _**You feel the warmth of Toriel's magic coat your injury's, she heals you quickly before tuging you closer so that she can hug you**_

* * *

Frisk relaxes into the hug, hugging back tightly before abruptly passing out

__________________________________________________________

"Oh! Dear...." _**Toriel pickes you up in her arms and takes you back upstairs, she takes you to your room and tucks you into bed before leaving the room to bake you one last pie**_

* * *

Frisk will need new clothes when she wakes up, the dress is just ashes now

* * *

_**Chara gets out of your head and politely looks away as they sit on the floor near the bed** _

* * *

what a polite ghost. Frisk doesn't wake up for a good while, maybe a 14 hour nap.

* * *

_**Chara stays sitting on the floor hugging their knees to their chest the entire time, they seem upset but hide it well** _

* * *

Frisk eventually wakes up, looking less than happy.

* * *

"Hey Frisk...." _**Chara looks up at you, right next to them is a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie, Chara brings it to your attention**_

* * *

'Hey Chara...' Frisk says, not seeming as cheerful as usual. She doesn't even look happy for pie.

* * *

"You should get dressed Frisk...." _**Chara looks away again**_

* * *

She nods, going to the wardrobe and looking to see whats inside (Give options)

* * *

_**There's a blue long dress that looks like it could go to your ankles, three pairs of green striped shirts with a different number of stripes on each one (2, 4, 6) , a blue shirt with one bright pink stripe on it, there are two pairs of black shorts and a few pairs of brown pants, a dark green hoodie with a pink symbol of a tiny bunny head on the left sleeve, and a pink almost red shirt with two light pale pink stripes on it** _

* * *

Frisk chooses the blue long dress. It reminds her of a nice memory

* * *

_**Chara looks over at you**_ "You should probally take another pair of clothes as well Frisky, we might be leaving today and it's snowing... somehow... outside of the ruins." _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

'I like this one though...' Frisk mumbles, upset.

* * *

"You can wear that one, i'm just saying you should take another pair of clothes with you, just in case ya know?"

* * *

she nods. taking the pink one, doing as requested.

* * *

_**Chara smiles before walking to the door**_ "We should go talk to Mom..."

* * *

Frisk nods in agreement

* * *

_**Chara passes through the door and waits for you** _

* * *

Frisk goes out, with the pie

* * *

_**Toriel is sitting in her chair in the living room reading** _

* * *

Frisk goes to her

* * *

"Greetings young one... are you ready to leave the RUINS dear?" _**Toriel asks you as she gets up from her chair and puts her book and glasses away**_ (edited)

* * *

She chooses to be honest and shakes her head no. Frisk is far from ready to leave Toriel, kinda being forced into it

* * *

"Ah.... prehaps we should pack you some clothes and food for your journey? Maybe a few books or a map?" _**Toriel wonders as she starts taking a few books off the shelf, one of them being about the underground and the barrier**_

* * *

Frisk smiles sadly at Toriel, giving her one big hug.

* * *

_**Toriel hugs you back before letting go and giving you a backpack that you didn't notice in the room before**_ "Put the pie in one of the side pockets of the backpack, one of the side pockets should have a cooler in it, put a few changes of clothes and any book of interest in it, I'll pack you some lunch and dinner for your journey my child." _**Toriel after handing you the pile of books rushes into the kitchen**_

* * *

Frisk signs a thank you, readying to go it seems

* * *

_**Toriel comes back after a few minutes with an armload of food including several pies in containers, spider cider, spider donuts and monster candy** _

* * *

Frisk smiles at Toriel for that, helping to pack it.

* * *

_**After packing, Toriel takes the backpack and dissappears into the hallway, she packs the outfit you were wearing when you fell that she cleaned last night, when she comes back into the room she smiles at you and takes your hand, she guides you down the stairs and into the basement where she stops just before the exit to the ruins, she kneels dwn in front of you**_ "Listen to me small one, If you go beyond this door, Keep walking as far as you can. Eventually, you will reach an exit. Do not let ASGORE take your soul. His plan cannot be allowed to succeed. Do you understand me my child?"

* * *

Frisk nods, not sure what any of that means. "Will I be able to see you again?" she signs

* * *

"My child..... You may call me but... please... if you leave you must leave come back.... this is for your own good little one." _**Toriel says to you as she puts her hand on your shoulder, she hands you a phone and then stands up, she walks away from you and turns the corner to go back upstairs**_

* * *

Frisk is a bit sad, but being able to Call Tori is good enough

* * *

_**Chara is silent as they grab hold of your hand and smile gently** _

* * *

Frisk holds Chara's hand, going out

* * *

_**They open the door and exit the RUINS, Chara is filled with determination, what about you?** _

* * *

Frisk is too, but also nervousness.

* * *

_**File saved** _


	5. "The Skeleton Brothers" aka Snowdin.ExE

Frisk starts walking down the snowy path, the RUINS door closes loudly behind her.

* * *

_**Snow rains down on both you and Chara as you pass a sturdy branch stuck to the snowy ground** _

* * *

Frisk walks by the branch

* * *

_**As you walk by it only a few seconds later you hear a crunch, the large sturdy branch was broken into several pieces, Chara jumps, startled** _

* * *

she flinches, not looking back

* * *

"The branch was snapped into several pieces like it was nothing....." _**Chara informs you in a whisper**_

* * *

she walks faster

* * *

_**You hear footsteps behind you but no body is there, Chara runs after you quickly**_ "Creepy damn skel--..." _**Whatever Chara says next is hard to hear and inaudible**_

* * *

Frisk walks faster still

* * *

_**You reach a bridge when you hear a voice echo behind you**_ "Human... don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around... and shake. my. hand."

* * *

Frisk does as told without thinking

* * *

_**It's a skeleton with a white undershirt, blue hoodie, black shorts with white stripes down the side and pink slippers, Chara recalls his name, "Sans", a fart noise echos from his hand as you shake it, in his hand is a woopie coushin**_ "heh... woopie coshin in the hand trick, gets em every time, anyways your a human right?" _**Sans asks**_

* * *

Frisk looks scared of him. poor thing

* * *

"i'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. I'm actually supposed to be looking out for humans but... ehhh, I don't feel like capturing any-body, my bro, Papyrus is a human hunting fanatic though, he can't do ya any harm, he's basically harmless. I think thats him over there." _**Sans leans to the side to look behind you before righting himself**_ "hey I got an idea, go through this gate thingy. yeah go right through, my bro made tha bars too wide to any-body."

* * *

Frisk weakly nods, doing as asked

* * *

_**As you cross the bridge you see a sentry station and a lamp that actually look about your size and hight**_ "go hide behind that conviently shaped lamp, i'll cover for ya."

* * *

she hides behind the lamp

* * *

_**A large skeleton wearing a red scarf, and a white and blue battle body enters the clearing**_ "SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! iT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! ... YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" _**Papyrus's voice is really loud**_

* * *

_**Sans snorts and says:**_ "I was taking a break bro, things have been hectic lately Paps."

* * *

_**Papyrus inturupts Sans to say:**_ "UGH WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECONISION! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN AND GET ALL THE THINGS I RIGHTFULLY DESERVE! RESPECT! RECONISION! I WILL BATH IN A SHOWER OF KISSER EVERY MORNING! UNDYNE WILL FINALLY LET ME JOIN THE ROYAL GAURD!"

* * *

"huh... seems like your working yourself..."

* * *

"NO! DON'T SAY IT!" _**Papyrus yells even louder in outrage**_

* * *

"down to the bone?" _**Sans looks your way and winks**_

* * *

"SANS! SHUT UP!" _**Papyrus screams**_

* * *

"what? am I tickleing your funny bone?" _**Sans winks again**_

* * *

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" _**Papyrus screams again, he stomps his boots onto the ground in anger**_

* * *

"sorry bro, paps, buddy, pal. i'm just kidding around Papyrus"

"just having a little fun brobro."

* * *

"YOUR JOKES ARE TERRIBLE SANS!" _**Papyrus exclaims before turning around**_ "AS FOR YOURE WORK! PUT A LITTLE MORE... BACKBONE INTO IT!" _**Papyrus runs away from the area and out of sight**_

* * *

"heh, you can come out now kid." _**Sans says to you after Papyrus leaves**_

* * *

Frisk hesitantly comes out, looking a bit worried about Sans now. He wasn't very nice to his brother.

* * *

"whats wrong kid?" _**Sans asks you, he seems a little worried**_

* * *

Frisk signs, "You weren't very nice to your brother."

* * *

"uh... I didn't mean to seem rude or act mean, could you tell me what exactly I said that was so rude?" _**Sans asks as his grin seems to dim a little**_

* * *

"You made him mad"

* * *

"oh that? we were just kidding around, it's friendly banter kiddo." _**Sans trys to explain to you**_

* * *

She nods a bit, not entirely sure though

* * *

"well, kid, do ya think you can do me a favor kiddo?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

She's all ears

* * *

"my bro's been a little sad lately and I think seeing a human might just cheer him up." _**Sans tells you with a shrug**_

* * *

Frisk nods a little.

* * *

"thanks a million kid, i'll see ya up ahead." _**Sans walks in the direction of the RUINS before entering the forest and dissappearing from your sight, Chara is strangely absent**_

* * *

Frisk heads onward

* * *

_**There's a split in the road, do you go down the right path or do you continue forward?**_

* * *

Frisk goes forward

* * *

_**You walk by a sentry station crafted by the Great Papyrus**_

* * *

very nice

* * *

_**As you continue walking you walk past a sign saying somthing about not moving and approach another sentry station**_ "Frisk! Stop!" _**Chara yells as they appear again**_

* * *

Frisk freezes in place

* * *

_**A dog in a pink shirt and jeens peaks out from the sentry station, he stares in your direction**_ "Did something move?! I could've sworn something moved! I can only see moving things!" _**The dog yells as he squints at you again before looking away and scanning the area**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't move

* * *

"Hrm... guess no ones there...." _**The dog goes back into his sentry station shivering and squinting suspitiously**_

* * *

Frisk waits for him to stop looking

* * *

_**The dog curls around himself on the floor of the sentry station**_

* * *

Frisk slowly starts walking again, watching to see if he notices

* * *

_**The dog peaks out again and follows your movement with his eyes but dousn't do anything besides squint at you**_

* * *

Frisk freezes as soon as he watches every time

* * *

_**The dog half-hearidly swipes his paw at you when you get to close but loses his balence each time**_ "If your human i'll make sure you never move again." _**The Dog mumbles, there's a sign stuck to his sentry station saying "Doggo The Dog"**_

* * *

Frisk feels a little bad for the near blind dog, but isnt taking chances

* * *

_**Doggo takes out a sword and swipes it at you**_ "I swear if that's you Sans, I'll be so angry! Stop pranking me!" _**The sword is aimed at you, sort of...**_

* * *

Frisk isn't moving while Doggo is mad. She'll wait a bit

* * *

_**Surprisenly enough the sword passes right through you like your not even there**_ "Ugh! I give up, i'm gonna need some dog treats for this!" _**Doggo hides behind his Sentry Station terrified of the creature that dousn't move**_

* * *

Frisk moves on then, not bothering the poor pup

* * *

_**You run into Sans who totally wasn't there a second ago**_ "heya kiddo. want some advise?"

* * *

She looks confused and startled by seeing him

* * *

"well kiddo do you know what a BLUE attack is?" _**Sans asks as he leans against a nearby piller of ice**_

* * *

she shakes her head no

* * *

"well, heres something inportant for you to remember, my brother Papyrus, has a very special attack, if you see a weapon or magical construct tinted the color blue, don't move and it won't hurt you. sometimes it's kinda hard to notice, Doggo for example is blind, he can only see moving things and because of that he can only use blue attacks, was that helpful?" _**Sans tells you, he closes his eyes, he seems tired**_

* * *

she nods a little

* * *

"heres an easy way to keep it in mind, imagine a stop sign, when you see a stop sign you stop right?" _**Sans asks you as he opens one of his eyes to look at you**_

* * *

she nods again, letting him speak

* * *

"stop signs are red so imagine a BLUE stop sign instead, simple right?" _**Sans chuckles**_

* * *

She nods, signing a thanks

* * *

"glad you understand, one more time, remember, when fighting, ya see blue? think of a blue stop sign. easy as pie kid." _**Sans falls asleep standing up**_

* * *

Frisk is very confused by Sans as a person, but continues on

* * *

_**in front of you is a bunch of slippery ice that you didn't notice before, there's a sign in the middle of the patch of ice and two different pathways, right and forward**_

* * *

frisk just goes forward

* * *

_**There is another patch of ice, on the other side is Sans and Papyrus who seemed to be waiting for you**_ "paps, the human is here."

* * *

Frisk pauses. How did sans get there????

* * *

_**Before Sans can continue Papyrus interupts him**_ "SANS YOUR SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

* * *

Frisk stands still

* * *

"uh, I think thats called sleeping bro." _**Sans raises an eyebrow-bone**_

* * *

"ESCUSES. ESCUSES. THATS JUST YOU BEING LAZIER THEN EVER!" _**Papyrus is upset, only now does he realize your here, he jumps, startled**_ "I-IS THAT?! A HUMAN?!"

* * *

"I think thats a rock bro" _**right behind you is a large rock**_

"but whats that in front of the rock?" _**Sans hints to Papyrus with a chuckle**_

* * *

"OUT OF THE PROCESS OF ELIMINATION, IF IT ISN'T A ROCK IT HAS TO A HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL CAPTURE YOU LITTLE HUMAN! BUT FIRST AS IS CUSTIMARY YOU MUST SUFFER THROUGH MANY HORRIBLE PUZZLES!" _**Papyrus laughs as he puts his hand on his hip bone, his scarf flutters in the nonexistant wind**_ "IN ORDER TO STOP ANY HUMANS FROM PASSING THROUGH MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED A PUZZLE THAT MAY PROVE TO BE QUITE -SHOCKING-!"

* * *

"hehe" _**Sans laughs**_

* * *

"PREPARE YOURSELF! FOR YOU SEE THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!" _**Papyrus pulls out a light blue orb out of nowhere**_ "WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE THIS ORB WITH ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! CONTINUE.... ONLY IF YOU DARE!"

* * *

"sound like fun kid?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

"SANS! THE AMMOUNT OF FUN THEY WILL BE HAVING WILL PROBABLY BE QUITE SMALL! STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD!"

"OK! YOU CAN START THE MAZE NOW HUMAN!" _**Papyrus tells you**_

* * *

Frisk does start, of course.

* * *

_**Papyrus gets zapped by the orb**_ "SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" _**Papyrus looks at his brother, blaming him for him getting zapped**_

* * *

_**Sans breaks out into laughter before saying:**_ "I think the human has to hold the orb bro... hehe..."

* * *

"OH. OK!" _**Papyrus walks through the puzzle the right way in a zigzag motion before placeing the orb right ontop of your head, Papyrus walks through the puzzle again and stands next to Sans**_ "YOU CAN GO NOW!" _**Papyrus left footprints somehow in the ice**_

* * *

Frisk follows Papyrus's footprints

* * *

"INCREDABLE! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY... TOO EASILY...." _**Papyrus squints at you before walking away slowly out of sight**_

* * *

"hey kiddo.... good job. ya know.... the next puzzle is actually designed by me." _**Sans tells you**_

* * *

Frisk nods a bit, not expecting anything different

* * *

"thanks for my bro... he seems like he's having fun." _**Sans thanks you for letting his brother see you**_

* * *

she smiles weakly, moving onward

* * *

_**Sans is ahead of you again????? what? how?**_

* * *

frisk just cant understand

* * *

"did you see that wierd outfit my bro's wearing?" _**Sans asks you**_ "we made it a few weeks ago for a costume party, Paps hasn't worn anything else since.... he keeps calling it his battle body" _**Sans seems proud as he walks with you**_ "man... isn't my brother cool?" _**Right up ahead is a icecream cart but instead of icecream there's a sign that says "nicecream", a blue bunny man is running the cart and waiting for people to buy his food**_

* * *

Frisk goes to the icecream cart, not realizing she is poor

* * *

_**T** **he bunny asks if you want some nicecream, he tells you it's only 20G**_ "kid, if you want I can buy ya a nicecream?" _**Sans asks you.**_

* * *

Frisk first check if she has money. she does not

* * *

_**Sans waits for you to answer**_ "well kiddo?"

* * *

She nods to sans

* * *

_**Sans gives the nicecream guy 40G**_ "what do ya have for favors Jay?" _**Sans asks the nicecream guy, the choices to choose from are "Butterscotch, Cookie Dough, Cookie's and Cream, Vanilla, chocolate chip, Strawberry and Caramel"**_ "ya have any ketchup flavored nicecream?" _**Nicecream guy says "yes" and nods**_ "ketchup for me.... and... what do you want kiddo?"

* * *

Frisk shrugs, letting Sans pick any. He is paying afterall.

* * *

"Jay, how about you surprise us? your good at that." _**Sans tells the nicecream guy, Jay the nicecream guy gives Sans his Ketchup flavored nicecream wrapped up in a package and mixes up some butterscotch and Cookie's and cream and freezes it with his magic to keep it from melting before placing it in a bowl and giving it to you**_

* * *

Frisk accepts, thanking him in sign language of course.

* * *

_**The nicecream guy smiles at you and tells you to have a good day**_

* * *

Frisk waves bye to him, trying her icecream

* * *

_**Sans unwraps his nicecream and takes a bite out of it, you don't see his mouth opening but whatever works**_ "how's your nicecream kiddo?"

* * *

She gives a thumbs up, liking it

* * *

"glad ya like it kiddo, i'm gonna be just up ahead so see ya later." _**Sans waves lazily before walking in the oppisite direction of where you have to go and towards where you two just came from**_

* * *

Frisk sighs, finishing her food and giving the bowl back to the nicecream guy before she continues onward

* * *

_**the area up ahead has a long patch of ice and two pathways, the long patch of ice has a snowball, a hole and a sign saying "want free money? Play ball game"**_

* * *

Frisk chooses not to play the game, wanting to get somewhere warmer sooner

* * *

_**You have two pathways to go down, one of them you vagually see two sentry stations, the other pathway has another patch of ice, a piece of paper and two skeletons**_

* * *

frisk goes to the paper

* * *

_**The paper is a crosswords puzzle, sans catches sight of you and hits his brother on the arm**_ "hey pap, the kids here."

* * *

"OH! HUMAN ARE YOU READY FOR-----?????" _**Papyrus is confused and glares at Sans**_ "SANS WHERES THE PUZZLE?!?!?!"

* * *

"it's right there.... on the ground. trust me on this one bro, there's no way they can get past this one." _**Sans winks and laughs at the enraged expression on his brothers face**_

* * *

Frisk frowns at sans, skipping the paper

* * *

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!" _**Papyrus yells at his brother, he throws his arms up in the air in anger**_

* * *

"whoops.... I knew I should've used todays crosswords instead." _**Sans shrugs**_

* * *

"CROSSWORDS?!?!?!?! WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU SAID THAT!" _**Papyrus yells in outrage**_ "IN MY OPNION JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST!"

* * *

"whhaaattt? really dude? that easy peasy word scramble?" _**Sans says in disbelief**_ "that's for baby bones bro." _**Sans scoffs**_

* * *

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE SANS!" _**Papyrus is very mad at this point**_ "HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE! WHICH IS HARDER? JUNIOR JUMBLE OR CROSSWORDS?!" _**Papyrus asks you, he looks to you for an answer.**_

* * *

"yeah, kid, what do ya think?"

* * *

Frisk sides with Papyrus, because he seems nicer than Sans

* * *

"HA! YESSS!!!! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELEGENT IF THEY ALSO THINK JUNIOR JUMBLE IS THE HARDEST!" _**Papyrus jogs off into the distance up ahead and out of your sight**_

* * *

"heh. thanks kid for saying junior jumble just to appease my bro..." _**Sans thanks you for making Papyrus happy**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head at him, moving onward

* * *

_**Sans appears up ahead again leaning on another pillar of ice**_ "ya know, yesterday he got stumped trying to solve the horoscope." _**Right after telling you that he goes back the way you just came from**_ "see ya later kiddo" _**The area your in has a SAVE star and a table with a frozen plate of spagetti and a unplugged broken microwave**_

* * *

Frisk ignores that, going to wave hello to the mouse

* * *

"Hey Frisk... do you find it wierd that Sans seems to be stalking us?" _**Chara seems to be concerned as they apppear next to the SAVE star, they were absent almost the entire time Sans was nearby**_

* * *

'I dunno... he isn't very nice...'

* * *

"Well.... he is creepy, I don't exactly know about 'not nice' though, he's just teasing his brother, I did the same to Asriel and he didn't seem to mind. Siblings do that a lot, they get into petty arguments but it's mostly just for fun, they forgive each other cause it's normal for siblings." _**Chara trys to explain to you, they don't seem to think it's abnormal, they used to do the same to Asriel and Asriel used to do the same to them, they don't really get what you mean by "not nice"**_

* * *

She shakes her head a little, not clarifying that line and moving on.

* * *

"Frisk! You didn't SAVE!" _**Chara pulls on your arm to stop you, it seems they are worried about something happening to you**_

* * *

'Its okay... what would that do anyways?'

* * *

"If you die we'll go back in time to when you last SAVEd! I don't want to start all over again! Think of it like a video game, you know what SAVE files do? When you save a game it lets you go back to your save file whenever you want or if you die, it's sorta the same here." _**Chara explains to you as they drag you back to the save point**_ "It also heals you and gives you more energy, it keeps you wanting to go forward and get to your goal no matter what's in your way."

* * *

'...Whats a video game..?' Frisk asks. Oh you poor child. She does save at least, she feels an increase of DETERMINATION and hope that she'll be happy down here.

* * *

_**Chara stares at you blankly**_ "Even I know what a video game is and I was dead before the computer came out."

* * *

'sorry....' Frisk thinks

* * *

"I...... just don't get you sometimes Frisky..." _**Chara sighs**_

* * *

She is quiet now

* * *

_**Chara smiles at you before starting to fade away again, they seem startled and a little scared at that, they don't want to fade away.** _

* * *

Frisk returns to walking

* * *

_**You enter an area with several trees about 6 maybe, 5 snowpuffs and spikes pokeing up from the ground keeping you from progressing, inbetween the trees farthest away from you is a big pile of snow with something hidden from your sight underneath it, you vaugly hear Chara's voice echo in your mind but it seems far away as they fade away even more, they seem weak** _

* * *

Frisk frowns at how weak Chara seems, unsure of how to help them. She looks around the area

* * *

_**Chara trys to tell you something, they are almost inaudible but they manage to make you hear them**_ "I'm not suppossed to be alive Frisky.... it hurts for me to stay with you in the physical world as long as I have...."

* * *

'...are you able to just stay in my head then? Will that make you better?'

* * *

"It.... might help if you also try to share some of your SOUL energy with me...." _**Chara suggests weakly as they dissappear again to hang out in your head, it's wierd for their voice to echo even more when they fully rest inside of your head**_ "I don't have much SOUL energy myself, my SOULs dead but because you woke me up my SOUL is trying to heal itself to make up for me being in the pysical world again. My SOUL can't heal on it's own so it's taking the excess magic in the air to keep me alive but it's not enough without the DT and energy in a human SOUL that keeps them alive. Too much magic without a equal amount of DT can actually kill a human...." _**Chara explains to you**_

* * *

Frisk nods, fine with doing anything to help Chara. 'How do I help you..?'

* * *

"You know when I taught you how to know what someones magic or SOUL feels and smells like? Just do that again but focus on your magic as well and think about transferring a tiny amount of energy and magic from your own SOUL to mine." _**Chara instructs you**_

* * *

Frisk nods, focusing on that. Though, she doesn't know how much is tiny, so its likely to be more than enough.

* * *

"Good. Your doing great!" _**Chara seems more... alive or easier to hear but they still reside in your head for the time being**_ "Now just focus on that exact amount and a timelimit of how much for how long and the time inbetween each transfer. Can you do that Frisky?"(edited)

* * *

Frisk nods. She's going to drain herself healing Chara.

* * *

_**Chara feels your intention**_ "Don't drain yourself, save energy for yourself, if it helps think about only draining half of your energy each time you gain twice the amount your giving me right now. Is that easy for you to understand?" _**Chara trys to explain to you the best they know how**_

* * *

'I'll be okay... I got this'


	6. Dr. ☝✌💧❄☜☼

"Ok Frisk, I believe in you just.... please don't drain yourself I think my way might be easier, I only need a tiny amount, tiny amounts of it can last for days, so please.... try doing what I said?" _**Chara asks worried about you**_

* * *

She nods a bit, continuing on and looking at what she's supposed to do

* * *

_**Under the patch of disturbed snow is a lever, do you flip the lever or leave it alone?** _

* * *

Flipping the lever do do do

* * *

_**The spikes retreat into the ground and you see a sign nearby in the next area that says "Warning: Dog Marrage"** _

* * *

Frisk has no idea what that means, just going onward

* * *

"Frisk!" _**Chara calls out to you just as you bump into two dog monsters holding dangerious weapons and wearing black cloaks**_ "What's that smell? (Where's that smell?)" _**The dogs repeat their sentences to each other as they smell the air and look at you**_ "If you're a smell... (... identify yoursmellf!)"

* * *

Frisk has no physical way of actually saying anything to them if they cant read sign.

* * *

"Is that? (Smells like...)" _**The dogs get closer to you**_ "HUMAN!" _**They swing their weapons at you**_

* * *

Frisk, not being the brightest, doesnt react in time, and the axe hits her

* * *

"You encountered Dogamy and the Dogeressa, The Dogs keep shifting their axes to protect each other." _**Chara narrates to you as Dogamy slices his weapon in your direction again, Dogamy says:**_ "Let's kick human tail!" _**The Dogeressa replys:**_ "(Do humans even have tails?!?)"

* * *

Frisk is bad at dodging, every strike hits. Given it's a small girl against two giant axes, this encounter ends shortly

* * *

_**When you open your eyes your back at the save point and Chara is out of your mind again and shaking, they seem very worried but at least they aren't fading away again, they actually look more solid then before if a little dizzy and sick**_ "Frisk! Are you ok....?"

* * *

Frisk looks herself over. 'I look okay...?'

* * *

"Yeah...." _**The world around you is glitching out and starting to turn greyish and the snow in the air stops falling and freezes in place, it startles Chara**_ "T-this didn't happen before right?" _**There are three options in front of you, "Continue", "QUIT" and "Reset"**_

* * *

'....you said when I came back last time it was a reset right..? Do I pick that one?'

* * *

"NO!" _**Chara yells as they hurry over to you to grab your arm**_ "Continue! Pick Continue! It'll let you continue at your last SAVE point, Reset continues at your first SAVE point, the first point in time you died but refused, if you picked RESET you'd end up back in the RUINS, I'd rather continue then start over." _**Chara begs you, they seem nervous as they let go of your arm, they look briefly at the QUIT option, they seem weary of it, the QUIT option gives off a feeling of malice and of the end. The other options give off a wrong... feeling as well but it seems more unnatural then actually bad, it gives off the same feeling one would have at cheating on a test and having a teacher knowing your cheating but not doing anything about it, like someones watching and disaproves of the option but can't do anything about it, the world around you starts to darken**_

* * *

Frisk pokes the continue button as instructed not wanting to upset Chara of course

* * *

_**The world around you lightens up again but not before you see a flash of two bright burning red heart shaped lights and a skeletal hand reaching out for you with a malice filled grin, the sight disappears though as time continues from your last SAVE** _

* * *

Frisk shudders from the unpleasant sight. '...I dont wanna do that again...'

* * *

"I know Frisk, your going to have to deal with it though. " _**Chara seems scared as well as they press closer to you**_ "Frisk, when the world goes grey like that or completely black? We were just in the void, only SOULs erased from existance and bearly holding on to life or very determined wizards can enter the void. None of the creatures there can hurt us unless we allow them to though so you don't need to worry."

* * *

'...who would even be in the void? Arent voids supposed to be empty..?"

* * *

"Its... more complacated then that Frisk..." _**Chara sighs**_

* * *

She nods a little. '...were you there?'

* * *

"What... do you mean by that? I mean... When I died I was there for a long time, just bearily hanging on to life. Every once in a while I'd see something that's happening outside of the void.. but.. I was mostly just.... in complete darkness." _**Chara responds, they seem a bit uncomforble with this topic but is willing to answer any questions you may have**_

* * *

Frisk nods a little. 'Did you meet anyone in there?'

* * *

"Yes... a scientist actually, his name was.....☝✌💧❄☜☼" _**Chara says to you, the name they try to say is inaudible and it hurts for you to hear his name uttered but some feeling gets forced upon you thats says clearly "GASTER"**_

* * *

'...is he a skeleton?' Frisk asks, seeing as she saw a skeleton before coming back.

* * *

"Yes, Dr. ☝✌💧❄☜☼ was a skeleton, I think Papyrus and Sans might be his sons actually." _**Chara informs you, they flinch when they say his name, just hearing his name or talking about him feels like static being shoved in your head, a really bad headache, at least for Chara.**_

* * *

Frisk signs the name to herself, thinking about it. She has an idea that wont be shared for now

* * *

"He was erased from existance, scattered across timelines.... it's kinda sad actually....." _**Chara mutters, they give up trying to say his name, it dousn't help that reality itself hates any mention of him**_

* * *

Frisk nods, agreeing that that's sad. She returns to trying to move onward.

* * *

_**You reach the area with the trees, hidden lever and spikes blocking the exit again, Chara follows you**_ "Frisky.... do you need help with dodging the attacks? Like we could both be in control of your body, you could stop me at any time and I won't talk this time either...."

* * *

She shakes her head. 'I really prefer you not in control of my body...' that idea isnt considered by frisk

* * *

"I..... I''m really sorry about last time! I didn't mean too and I won't do it again, since i'm dead and all my emotions are rather dulled down, it's hard to really feal big emotions and when Toriel betrayed us and tried to kill us , pretending that she was just trying to protect us and STILL call you her child? When you gave me control of your body the first emotion I was feeling at that moment was anger, betyrayl and ... I really wanted to protect you, I get like an emotional high when I'm controling your body but now that I know that I can prevent it from effecting me!" _**Chara tells you, they seem guilty and sad**_

* * *

Frisk still shakes her head no. 'No. I'm keeping my body for myself for now...'

* * *

"Ok then Frisk.... just.. try to dodge?" _**Chara waits for you to press the lever so that they can try to get past Dogamy and Dogeressa**_

* * *

She does so. She has been getting better at that

* * *

_**The spikes lower into the ground, Dogamy and Dogeressa are just beyond them**_

* * *

Frisk goes to them for the last time

* * *

_**You encounter the Dogi!**_ "What's that smell? (Where's that smell?)" _**The dogs ask each other as they smell the air and look around the area carefully**_ "If you're a smell... (... identify yoursmellf!)"

* * *

Frisk is finally able to go through the correct actions to spare the two dogs. though not without getting a few cuts

* * *

"Thanks, weird smell! (It sure was fun to play together!)" _**The Dogi spare you after an intense battle and wonder away**_ "Well.... that was fun." _**Says Chara who the entire fight was busy closing their closeing their eyes shut and fretting over you**_

* * *

Frisk just nods, going onward to see whats up next.

* * *

_**To your left is a path leading to one of Papyrus's puzzles, the puzzle has two pressure points on the ground with a X glowing on it and another pressure plate along with a sign that you can't read from where you are** _

* * *

Frisk goes to read the sign

* * *

_**It's hard for you to read so Chara reads it for you:**_ "It says: Turn all the X's into O's."

* * *

Frisk looks at the puzzle

* * *

_**The puzzle is simply three pressure plates, two of them are right next to each other, seperated by a fence and have two glowing X's on them**_

* * *

Frisk touches one

* * *

_**The X turns to a glowing O** _

* * *

frisk does that to the other x

* * *

_**The other X turns into an O as well, the remanding pressure plate glows green and waits to be stepped on** _

* * *

Frisk steps on the pressure plate now

_**The spikes sticking up from the ground nearby, lower into the snow and dissappears** _

* * *

Frisk goes onward then

* * *

_**The next clearing has 16 more pressure plates and more spikes** _

* * *

Frisk isn't sure what to do here, just stepping on things

* * *

_**A you step on them the X's on them turn into O's, somehow you did it right first try, now you need to press the last one to go onwards** _

* * *

Frisk does so

* * *

_**Up ahead is a puzzle of tiles and a box across from it with buttons on it, Sans and Papyrus are waiting for you** _

* * *

Frisk heads toward it

* * *

"SANS! IT'S THE HUMAN!" _**Papyrus tells Sans as he jumps up from his sitting place on the ground and points at you**_

* * *

"heh, your gonna love this puzzle kiddo, it's made by the royal scientist." _**Sans responds to his brother prompting**_

* * *

"THE GREAT DOCTOR ALPHYS!"

* * *

"yep."

* * *

"YOU SEE THESE TILES HUMAN?!" _**Papyrus asks you**_

* * *

she nods

* * *

"WHEN I FLIP THIS SWITCH" _**Papyrus puts his hand on a lever nearby that's attached to the metal box**_ "THE COLORS OF THE TILES WILL CHANGE!"

"EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!"

* * *

"YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC AND FORCE YOU ONTO THE LAST TILE THEY WIL ELECTROCUTE YOU, GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES, IF YOU STEP ON THEM YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER, ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE SCENTED AND MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS, Blue tiles are water tiles., swim through IF YOU LIKE but if you smell like oranges the paranas will bite you, If blue is next to Yellow you will be electrocuted. Purple tiles are slippery you will slide to the next tile. However the slippery slope smells like lemons which Pirahnas don't like Purple and blue are ok AND Pink tiles don't do anything. ANY QUESTIONS?" _**Papyrus says all of this really fast**_

* * *

Frisk says nothing, obviously

* * *

"paps just flip the switch already, if they don't understand they can always sign ya some questions."

* * *

"OK! OH ALSO THIS PUZZLE IS ENTIRLY RANDOM, NOT EVEN I KNOW THE SOLUTION!" _**Papyrus pulls the switch and the grey tiles start to change color rapidly and it keeps changing color, it dousn't seem like it's going to stop any time soon**_

* * *

"good luck kiddo."

* * *

frisk watches this

* * *

_**Papyrus takes a step back**_ "UH...." _**The puzzle finally stops, there is a path of pink tiles leading from your side of the puzzle and Papyrus's and Sans'**_

* * *

Frisk sees, stepping onto it.

* * *

_**Sans breaks out in to laughter**_

* * *

_**Papyrus runs out of sight** _

* * *

she walks across

* * *

"hey kiddo."

* * *

Frisk looks at Sans

* * *

"you doing a great job so far, so don't worry, someone really cares about you."

* * *

That line confuses frisk, so she asks, "Do you know who?" in sign

* * *

_**Sans snorts**_ "you'll figure it out kid, the lady in the RUINS seems to really care about you, I think you can guess who else." _**Sans winks and takes a step towards the broken tile maze and takes a step to the left before dissapearing in mid air**_

* * *

She frowns a bit. 'I don't understand him...' Frisk thinks to Chara, moving on

* * *

"I don't think anyone understands him Frisk...." _**Chara tells you, they think back to what Doggo says about Sans "not moving"**_ "I highly doubt anyone will."

* * *

Frisk sighs to herself, seeing whats up next

* * *

_**The next area in filled with snow dogs, very tall snow dogs with long necks and a sentry station**_ (edited)

* * *

she just... passes by this

* * *

_**The next area has 12 pressure plates with a glowing X on them orrranged to look like an X and another blank pressure plate all built ontop of slippery ice, beyond that is more Spikes**_

* * *

frisk works on getting this puzzle done too

She takes a few tries, but eventually gets it

* * *

"Good job Frisky!" _**Chara tells you as the spikes go down**_

* * *

Frisk smiles. 'thank you' Frisk continues

* * *

"Your welcome I guess...." _**Chara blushes in embarrsment**_

* * *

Frisk notices that, grinning slightly

* * *

_**Chara looks away and notices a bunch of snowpuffs and still blushing goes over to one and says:**_ "Look! It's a snowpuff!"

* * *

'you're blushing' Frisk is more amused at that

* * *

"Shh! No i'm not!" _**Chara blushes more and looks away with their arms crossed**_

* * *

'yes you are~' frisk can't help but tease a little. 'why are you blushing?'

* * *

"No ones ever..... said that too me before, eccept Azzy but... he dousn't count." _**Chara smiles a little, their blush darkens at your teasing but it's obviously because they don't know how to react to that and their embarresed**_

* * *

'said what before?' Frisk asks

* * *

"No ones thanked me before. On the surface everyone hated me cause I was a demon." _**Chara tells you, they believe whole heartidly that they were a demon and don't seem mad at that fact**_

* * *

'you're not a demon, demons are scary'

* * *

_**Chara smirks and floats closer to you**_ "Really now?"

* * *

Frisk nods. 'You're more like a sibling if you ask me'

* * *

"Aww! You're like a sibling to me too lil' sis!" _**Chara's smirk widdens as they mess up your hair**_

* * *

Frisk silently laughs 'Come on, I dont have a brush'

* * *

_**Chara giggles**_ "Sorry Frisky! Seriously though, my town would get floods and people would die from mysterious illness's and the bad luck with crops and the illness and flooding only really started up when I was born so I can't really blame them for calling me! A kid born with red eyes and born way too early to a nearly dead woman! for calling me a demon." _**Chara dousn't seem bothered with this, they understand**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't like that story very much, not replying to it

* * *

"Cheer up kiddo! It was normal for them to scapegoat little kids back then, i'm not really that mad about it, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't of met you and Asriel!" _**Chara smiles and giggles again**_ "So it really wasn't all that bad lil' sis'."

* * *

Frisk nods a little 'If you're sure... I don't like that story...'

* * *

"Frisk, bad things happen all the time, but the bad things are just as important as the good things. Sometimes we have to go through horible things before good things happen to us. We learn from the bad stuff and It's worth it in the end." _**Chara tells you, they smile at you reasurenly and cheerfully, they don't seem to mind all the things they went through**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head. 'I don't like when people are sad... being sad isn't very nice...'

* * *

"Sometimes we have to be sad to be happy, look at it this way! If I didn't go through what I did on the surface I wanted to jump into Mount. Ebbot and I would've never met you or Azzy. If I wasn't as sad as I was in the first place we wouldn't of even met each other and I would've never been as happy as I was with Asriel!" _**Chara tells you still smiling**_

* * *

Frisk nods a little. 'that doesn't mean you deserved to be treated badly'

* * *

"I know. It just dousn't bother me anymore and the people who hurt me are long gone by now. There's no use being angry over it anymore."

* * *

'I'm not mad, just sad...'

* * *

"Well don't be sad about it, no one should do what the people in my town did but it's in the past now, it's over and done with and can't be erased, i'm fine with how things are and i'm glad to have met you. I'm not angry or sad about it anymore, I still hate them and I'd never want to go back but i'm fine now." _**Chara trys to convince you**_ "It's fine now Frisk. Don't worry about things better left in the past when instead we should be worrying about the future."

* * *

she just nods, still a bit glum. 'I wish you had a body so I could get everyone to hug you' interesting wish

* * *

_**Interesting wish indead, Chara agrees**_ "Uh... I'm fine without hugs for now Frisky-bits."

* * *

'at least I can still hug you'

* * *

_**Chara laughs, they don't know what to say to that**_ "I guess thats the upside to all this ain't it Frisky?"

* * *

'mhm' she agrees, probably at the greater dog spot now

* * *

_**You run into a snowpuff and a dog in very tall armor jumps out of the snowpuff, Chara jumps**_ "That's defentantly a snowpuff!" _**Chara laughs at your misfortune**_

* * *

Frisk doesnt find it funny, looking nervous now

* * *

"Here comes Greater Dog!" _**Chara says as GreaterDog pulls a sword out of his armor and swipes it at you clumsily**_

* * *

Frisk barely is able to get out of the way, nervous

* * *

"Oh! Good job Frisk!" _**Chara's actually excited about this**_ "This rambunctious pup is so excited he thinks fighting is just play!" _**Chara tells you as the dog drops the sword and summons a spear that after about 5 seconds turns blue, after another five seconds it turn white, he throws it at you and it reaches you just as it turns blue again**_

* * *

Frisk was moving away from it because it was blue at first. She is hit with the spear

* * *

"Frisk! Are you ok?" _**Chara asks you worried, Greater Dog summons another blue spear that stays blue and throws it at you**_

* * *

Considering Frisk has a hole through her, thats a no. '...' The stay blue one is dodged by not moveing

* * *

_**Chara flinches, the greater dog tilts his head to the side and jumps out of his armor to sit on your lap, he decides your comfy but unfortunatly he's rather heavy and is kinda sitting on you, he's heavy enough that even if you tried to get up you problly wouldn't be able to**_

* * *

Frisk is stuck and bleeding then. she looks unhappy

* * *

"Oh dear...." _**Chara realizes the gravity of this situation and dousn't know what to do, Greater Dog begs you to pet him**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't understand dog. She doesn't even like dogs, especially not after today.

* * *

_**The dog upset that your ignoring him decides to find someone else to play with and jumps back into his armor and walks away**_ "Uh. Frisk didn't mom pack us some healing food? Eat one of mom's pie's and your wound should heal up." _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

frisk nods a little, attempting to get the backpack off without hurting herself.

* * *

_**Chara decides to try and help you the best they can by suporting your hurt arm and sliding the sleeves of your backpack off on the side your hurt on** _

* * *

Frisk highly appreciates the help

* * *

_**Chara is worried and waits for you to open the backpack and eat the pie**_ "Fris,k your bleeding out please eat something..." _**Chara begs you to hurry**_


	7. Sans Is Actually Being Helpful Instead Of Being a Creep! Good Job Sansy~!

Frisk isn't not rushing, but she can technically go faster. She gets out the pie and eats some.

* * *

_**Chara sighs and looks around to see if anyone else was waiting to attack you** _

* * *

There might be a snowdrake or something, up to you. Frisk heals from the pie, though damage to her clothes isn't healed.

* * *

_**Chara notices the snowdrake but it dousn't seem to want to fight with you if anything it's probally worried and dousn't know that your human**_ "You ok dude?" _**The snowdrake asks you**_ "I don't think i've seen you around here before."

* * *

Frisk is a bit startled by the Snowdrake. Frisk just gives a small nod as an answer since she still can't speak

* * *

"I hope Greater Dog wasn't bothering ya, don't worry about that old dog, he attacks everybody' thinks it's just a game, it's nothing personal." _**He explains to you**_ "We haven't had a new comer for quite some time, You came from tha' RUINS right?" _**Snowdrake asks you**_

* * *

Frisk nods again, glad that he is being friendly

* * *

  
"Snowdin town is right up a'head, pass ta' bridge and your already there, if ya need a place ta' stay just ask the lady at the inn, i'm guesing you can't speak, she understands sign, just sign her that ya' got no money and is new here and she'll let ya stay for free. No bones about it." _**Snowdrake tells you as he rocks back and forth on his feet**_

* * *

  
She smiles slightly at the friendly monster

* * *

  
"If ya need any help settling in just go ask the lady at the inn or the skeleton brothers, they should help you with whatever you need, they wouldn't attack a kid for no reason so no reason ta worry, if they do they'll be talking to me and my dad. We kids have to stand together ya hear?" _**Snowdrake tells you, he seems pretty nice and about your age too**_

* * *

Frisk's smile to him grows. She offers him a hand since some people like handshakes.

* * *

_**Snowdrake pulls you off of the ground and takes your hand with his wing, he shakes your hand and then lets go with a smile**_ "Your smiling! Thats great, my names Snowdrake what about' yours?"

* * *

  
Frisk signs with her free hand "Frisk"  
  
"It's good ta take to ya Frisk! Why're you all the out here from ta RUINS anyways? Heading to the Captial New Home? or are ya planning on staying in Snowdin for now?" _**Snowdrake seems to be getting excited**_ "I hope you stay here in snowdin for at least a few days, it isn't often new comers come by and i'd love to talk ta you more!"

* * *

  
Frisk is a people pleaser, so she goes with "I can stay a few days for you"

* * *

  
"Thats great! I can't wait to teach you some of ta games out here in snowdin, I heard that tha' RUINS are rather behind on whats going on out here, there was rumors about the ol' queen was hiding out in there, other people said that ta' place was abandoned." _**Snowdrake tells you excitedly as he takes you by the hand and leads you half-way across a bridge that was nearby**_

* * *

  
Frisk llistens to Snowdrake with a big ole' smile, seeming pretty happy on their walk

* * *

  
"What kinda games did ya have in the RUINS?" _**Snowdrake asks you as he stops walking to look at you, Sans and Papyrus are on the other side of the bridge but the fog in the air makes it hard for you to see them and for them to see you, you don't notice them**_

* * *

  
Frisk shrugs a little, signing, "There were some old toys, lots of books. I still have a few in my backpack"

* * *

  
"Thats cool, anyways I gotta get going, i'll see ya up ahead maybe? I gotta get home before I worry my pops, you'll be fine the rest of the way?" _**Snowdrake sks you dispite already being very very close to Snowdin Town, like half a bridge away**_

* * *

  
Frisk answers, "maybe I could go with you? I dont know anyone else in town"

* * *

  
"I suppose so, wouldn't want ta leave ya alone anyways, while most monsters are actually really nice, there are a few that are a lil' over excited, prone to destruction or just a lil' wierd. Were there any people like that over in tha' RUINS?" _**Snowdrake asks as he starts walking again, this time carefully and slowly as the bridge sways in place**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods. "There were plenty, some werent that nice though"

* * *

  
"I'm guesing you met one of the Loox's?" _**Snowdrake nods gravely**_

* * *

  
She nods a little. "some were really nice though, like miss Toriel" that name totally ist recognizable to everyone in the underground

* * *

  
"That name sounds familier." _**Snowdrake pulls a face at the name Toriel but dousn't rememeber where they heard it before**_ "Can't remember where I heard it though...."

* * *

  
"maybe we can ask your dad when we get to your house"

* * *

  
"Maybe." _**Snowdrake shrugs**_ "It would be a great place ta start, if miss. Toriel lives in the RUINS he might not know of her. Not many people know much of the RUINS."

* * *

  
"Would describing her help?" Frisk signs

* * *

  
"Probally, what did she look like?" _**Snowdrake says as he stops walking again and leans against a railing on the bridge, it sways in place again but the bridge is in no danger of falling, it's a really long bridge**_

* * *

  
"She was really tall, a goat monster I think, and liked to make pie"

* * *

  
"Huh, I didn't know that there were any more boss monsters around... do ya think she used ta be the ol' queen or related to her maybe?" _**Snowdrake asks you**_

* * *

  
"I dont know, she just really didn't like this person named Asgore"

* * *

  
_**Snowdrake snorts and lifts an eyebrow**_ "Thats defently ta Queen then, Asgores the king so if she hates him it's defenatly his ex-wife." _**Snowdrake laughs again**_

* * *

  
"What did he do wrong?" Frisk asks

* * *

  
"Queen and King had a disaggreement, ta' King declared war on all humans to fall down here ta revenge his late children Prince Asriel and Mx. Chara after ta prince was killed by humans who thought he killed his sibling. Ta king said to kill any humans that come down here and ta queen didn't agree, said he didn't need ta collect all seven souls ta free us and break the barrier, said he only needed ta collect one and leave the underground to collect the last six in peace. Big argument really." _**Snowdrake explains to you**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods a little. "Killing is bad though, is he a nice king?"

* * *

  
"He's rather nice actually, big pushover, dousn't want to hurt anybody but got no choice for the hope, happiness and prospariety for his kingdom, he's just doing what he can to keep monsterkind safe and hopefull." _**Snowdrake tells you before leaning over the railing to look at the painted ground below the swaying bridge**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods again, now just waiting for Snowdrake to lead the way

* * *

  
_**Snowdrake stops leaning on the railing and takes your hand, he continues walking the rest of the way, Sans is right there at the end of the bridge**_ "hey kids, Paps was waiting for ya but ya took too long so he decided to meet up with ya later.." _**Sans shrugs, he looks at you as he says this and closes one eye socket as he lifts up a perviously not there ketchup bottle and hold it to his mouth to drink it without actually opening his mouth**_

* * *

  
Frisk just skip over Sans's remark, staying closer to Snowdrake around Sans.

* * *

  
"Hey dude!" _**Snowdrake leaves your side to run over to Sans**_ "Is MK still grounded?" "yep, his mom should unground him by tomorrow ya know if he aint still acting like dirt." _**Sans winks before he twits his hand, the ketchup bottle dissappears and Sans puts his hand in his pockets**_

* * *

  
Frisk is slightly curious about MK, but still doesn't like being near Sans

* * *

  
"Ha! That's funny, It was ah, ground breaking! Ya!" _**Snowdrake is proud of his Pun skills but is nervous to see what Sans' thinks of it**_ "heh, good job kiddo, but I bet you can break the ice with a better pun then that." _**Sans chuckles and Snowdrake flaps his wings excitedly before calling you over**_

* * *

  
Frisk comes over as requested, but clearly is uncomfortable being near Sans. She isn't really hiding it

* * *

  
"can I alp ya kid?" _**Sans winks, Snowdrake gets the joke and laughs but do you?**_

* * *

  
Frisk doesn't get the joke, looking a bit lost.

* * *

  
"heh, c'mon! don't give us the cold shoulder!" _**Snowdrake giggles and says:**_ "It’s snow problem at all if you don't get it Frisk!"

* * *

  
Frisk smiles a little at those puns from Snowdrake. She got those

* * *

  
"icey what you did there draky, ice simply have no idea how you've mustard the strength to ketchup to me. guess i'm thawing out, getting old and stuth." _**Sans shrugs as he wipes some ketchup off of his mouth/teeth that was left over from earlier**_

* * *

  
Frisk doesn't react to Sans's puns. how cold

* * *

  
"huh how cold headed of ya kid guess ya don't know the frost thing about sleding a pun battle huh kiddo?" _**Sans raises a eye-browbone at you, he is challenging you clearly**_

* * *

  
Frisk doesn't seem amused by Sans, even when he's making puns

* * *

  
_**Sans' grin is strained**_ "icey that you don't really like me, it's ok not everyone has a sense of humor." _**Sans shrugs, Snowdrake wonders whats going on**_ "hey drake, think you can do me a favor and visit Cinaabunie for me? she has some things that she wanted to give me but my scheduals full, i'll wait right here with the kid." _**Snowdrake nods his head and says:**_ "Yes sir! I'll be right back!" _**Snowdrake runs off into the town leaving you with Sans**_

* * *

  
Frisk isn't very happy being left alone with Sans, but isn't going to be mean to him or anything

* * *

  
"so! kiddo, have ya gotten into any trouble? no dogs been bothering ya?" _**Sans seems worried if distant**_

* * *

Her clothes having a little blood and being ripped should be a sign, but she shakes her head no. "I've been okay" She signs

* * *

  
"ya sure? cause I don't think all that red is ketchup."

* * *

  
She nods as an answer.

* * *

  
"yes to the red being ketchup or yes to you being ok?" _**Sans seems amused**_

* * *

  
"I'm okay" She signs

* * *

  
"ok then, sorry for assuming things, guess that red really is ketchup, were you planing on playing a prank or something?" _**Sans shrugs again, he's carefully analizing you to see if there is any bruises or injuries standing out**_

* * *

  
Though frisk ate the pie, nothing specifies a scar wouldn't be left. So frisk has a new one in the hole in her shirt that greater dog made. She shakes her head no. "Clothes got dirty"

* * *

  
"uh-huh, how'd ya get your clothes that torn and bloodied then?" _**Sans narrows his eyes at you and raises an eye-browbone carefully, he seems relaxed but strangly tense and focused, one of his eye-lights is tinted yellow and changing to being tinted to blue every few seconds, Sans dousn't believe you**_

* * *

  
Frisk didn't lie, just didn't elaborate. Now she's just uncomfortable.

* * *

  
"kiddo, lets get to the point." _**Sans straightens his back with a loud cracking sound and one of his eye-lights dissappear, the other is still tinted yellow and blue interchangably**_ "look, you ain't in trouble and niether is whoever hurt ya but I will have a talk with them to prevent them hurting anyone else, who gave you that scar kid?" _**Sans gets striaght to the point, he smiles reasureinly at you and Chara who was quiet till now says:**_ "Frisk, please tell him, if you don't other children could get hurt too cause nobody bothered to bring it up and ask Greater Dog to stop!"

* * *

  
Frisk isn't a fan of the pressure from Sans. Combine that with being uncomfortable, having a fairly bad day, and Chara pressuring her too, she just snaps. Frisk begins crying, silent of course, but still very clearly crying

* * *

  
"kiddo?!" _**Sans' eye-lights go back to normal and he approachs you carefully and puts his hand on your arm carefully and softly to prevent starteling you**_ "hey, I promise your not in trouble, I'd just like a name from you... calm down kiddo, I won't let anyone hurt you while your with me." _**Chara hugs you softly and asks:**_ "Hey frisk, i'm here for you, whats wrong?"

* * *

  
Frisk does not react to Sans or Chara, her crying just getting exponentially worse. She is soon shaking and sobbing for no real distinct reason, just being unable to handle things.

* * *

  
"shhh" _**Sans makes a shushing sound as he holds you to his chest where his heart would be if he had one, there's a beating sound coming from his soul, the beating sounds sorta like a heart beat**_ "breath kiddo, come on, breath with me, in, out, in and out." _**Sans mimics breathing and vauge deap breathing sounds emit from his mouth and nose**_ "in and out, think of happy thoughts kiddo, take as long as you want, i'll be right here."

* * *

  
As nice as Sans has suddenly started being, Frisk isn't calming down even slightly, continuing to get worse for now. She may calm down eventually

* * *

  
"it's ok kid, take as long as you want." _**Sans whispers to you calmly, he bundles you up in his jacket and holds the tighter**_ "just know i'm here if you need a helping hand or someone to talk to, if you just want to stand here thats fine too." _**Sans pets your hair and hums a calming melody**_

* * *

  
Frisk continues shaking and sobbing silently, her breaths surprisingly making quite some noise for a mute. She both wants to get away from Sans and let him hold her forever, at least, thats the thoughts barely existing behind sobs

* * *

  
"I know you might not feel ok right now and you don't need to be kiddo, your allowed to be scared and sad, anyone would in your situation." _**Sans says to you, it seems like this isn't the first time he's done this**_ "everyone gets scared sometimes, everone gets sad and mad, it's normal and don't let anyone tell you otherwise ok Frisk?"

* * *

  
No reply. Frisk is gone right now, just sobbing away until her body decides she should calm down.

* * *

  
"take as long as you need..." _**Sans guides you to sit on the ground and he sits next to you still hugging you**_

* * *

  
a good thirty minutes pass before there is any change. The change appears to just be Frisk passing out. Better than crying?

* * *

  
_**Sans sighs, he picks you up and walks into town, Snowdrake run into him to give him a bag and Sans tells him what happened, after that Sans takes the bag and brings you into his home, he sets you onto the couch and pulls a warm blanket ontop of you before sitting down on the floor and watching some tv** _  
_**Chara hovors over you worried** _

* * *

  
Frisk still looks upset even while she rests, not waking for a few hours.

* * *

  
_**Sans notices when your awake, Chara is siting next to him hugging their knees to their chest**_ "hey kid, how are you?"

* * *

  
Frisk seems really tense waking up, unable to speak of course, so thats no help. She doesn't sign anything

* * *

  
_**Sans sighs and helps you sit up before sitting next to you**_ "I guess thats a bit silly to ask huh? I may not understand or know exactly what your going through but i've been attacked too before, I may be a numbscull but I know how it feels to hurt at least, to be sad and not know what to tell anyone, feeling like I can't. it sucks. you're not alone though, no matter what or where you are you'll always have someone there for you, someone that really cares. promise you won't forget that?" _**Sans smiles at you and looks you in the eyes, his voice is in a soft calm whisper**_

* * *

  
Frisk didn't expect that kind of speech right when she woke up, especially from Sans. Needless to say, she doesn't remember much from her breakdown other than it happening. Frisk just uses the blanket to keep herself covered like its a cape or a robe.

* * *

  
"it's ok to be sad or mad or scared, everyone does eventually. i'm here for you if you ever need me, I may act a little offputting or creepy but I mean no harm and... I don't normally make promises but I promise that as long as i'm nearby I won't let anyone hurt you. no-one should be attacking a kid and as an adult it's my job to keep you safe and as a concerned possible friend it's my job to keep you away from any potential harm. do you understand what i'm saying Frisk?" _**Sans continues trying to look you directly in the eyes so that you know he's serious, he looks concerned and he's smiling at you softly**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods slightly, acknowledging Sans at the very least. Despite his words, she still can't help but feel uncomfortable. Maybe because she just woke up in his house without knowing how she got there, or where the house even is.

* * *

  
"kiddo this numbscull" _**Sans knocks his hand softly to his hollow scull and winks before continueing:**_ "is gonna try his best from now on to keep ya safe."

* * *

  
Frisk finally signs something to him "You're bad a jokes." She sides with Papyrus

* * *

  
"heh am I kid? I thought for sure I was tickeling your funny bone. guess I'm not that humerous." _**Sans shrugs with a wink before relaxing instently now that he's sure your ok**_

* * *

  
Okay is a stretch, but close enough. Frisk looks over to where Chara is sitting, a bit obvious about it. Good thing Chara is a ghost, so Frisk just looks like she's staring at a random place on the ground

* * *

  
_**Chara seems to be trying not to laugh**_ "Damn Comedian..." _**They mutter**_

* * *

  
Frisk smiles at Chara, getting up.

* * *

  
"hey uh, kiddo I betcha want to know where you are huh?" _**Sans says**_ "when you passed out I did'nt want ya to freeze or get attacked in your sleep so I brought ya home." _**Sans shrugs again**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods a bit in response, sitting next to Chara and thinking to them 'You like Sans's puns?'

* * *

  
_**Chara blushes and frowns**_ "No, why would I like that Comedian!"

* * *

  
'You do! I knew it!' Frisk is amused

* * *

  
"I don't like him Frisk!" _**Chara raises their voice a little bit, their blush darkens but dispite acting upset they actually have to stop themselves from smiling**_

* * *

  
'Do you have a crush~' Frisk teases

* * *

  
"Uh- No!" _**Chara bury's their face in their arms**_ "Ew Frisk! Why would I like HIM!"

* * *

  
'I think you do~" Frisk teases more.

* * *

  
"I don't like him but I bet you do!" _**Chara says as they smirk and stop hiding their face**_

* * *

  
Frisk shakes her head at that. 'I like you more than Sans' Unintentional flirting

* * *

  
"Wha?!" _**Chara's blushing intentify's as they try to avoid looking you in the eyes**_ "You little flirt!"

* * *

  
Frisk is briefly confused, then realized what she did and decides to go all in. 'What? I can't help it that your cute~'

* * *

  
"O-Oh..... um..." _**Chara blushes more and smiles hesitantly**_

* * *

  
Frisk seems pleased with herself

* * *

  
"Your a little.... straight forward aren't you Frisky? You really live up to your name." _**Chara teases giggleing, they are still blushing, they smirk at you**_

* * *

  
Frisk smiles, silently laughing. Poor Sans must think she's crazy. She thinks to Chara. 'I'm only straight if you're my boyfriend'

* * *

  
"I'm not..." _**Chara sighs**_ "Really Frisky?"

* * *

  
'what?' Frisk thought that line was good

* * *

  
_**Chara giggles and shakes their head smiling**_ "I'm ah, not a girl or a boy, the line was good though."

* * *

'Then you can be my boyfriend and girlfriend"

* * *

  
"I-Uh" _**Chara stammers, their face is bright red and they don't know what to say**_ "Are you umm, serious???"

* * *

  
'Sure! mom always seems happier with someone, you we should be too' not exactly how that works frisk

* * *

  
_**Chara blinks and says:**_ "Sure then, your so nice to me so... I guess??" _**Chara dousn't know how it works either**_

* * *

  
Frisk seems happy.

* * *

  
_**Sans has fallen asleep on the couch** _

* * *

  
Frisk kisses Chara on the cheek, since they seem to have been able to touch each other so far

* * *

  
_**Chara flinches a little and only blushes more**_ "Uh... Frisk?"

* * *

  
she smiles

* * *

  
_**Chara smiles back but they seem nervous and confused, they don't understand relationships**_ "So uh, are you still tired?" _**Chara changes the subject**_

* * *

  
she shakes her head no.

* * *

  
"Oh ok, should we wake Sans? or explore maybe?" _**Chara asks you**_

* * *

'I dunno, I don't even know where here is'

* * *

  
"I meant like explore the building, when Sans' wakes up we can ask him to show us around town." _**Chara tells you**_ "I'd rather be around Sans then without him at this point, he did promise to protect us, might as well let him be usefull."

* * *

  
'I guess we can look around if you want' Frisk agrees, not having much opinion on what they do

* * *

  
_**Chara nods before looking back at the sleeping Sans**_ "I don't really trust him but he was being honest when he said he'd protect us and he did try to help you with your nervous breakdown..... do we even have a choice at this point?" _**Chara wonders aloud**_

* * *

  
Frisk has no answer, just getting up and having a look around the room

* * *

  
_**In the corner of the room next to the green couch is a table with a science book on it and a rock surronded with sprinkles, there's a Tv across from the couch and a staircase leading upstairs and a archway leading into the kitchen, on the other side of the room is a door leading outside** _

* * *

  
Frisk goes upstairs

* * *

  
_**There are two doors one of them has color changing flames leaking out from underneath the door and the one closest to you has a sign on it saying "No girls allowed, no boys allowed, PAPYRUS allowed"** _

* * *

  
Frisk tries the door that doesn't say she isn't allowed

* * *

  
_**It's locked and you hear music coming from the room and a dog barking** _

* * *

  
Frisk is just confused at that

* * *

  
_**The door slams open and a small white dog appears out of the room holding a plate of old spaggetti and some blueprints in his mouth, Sans dousn't wake up at this even as the Dog runs downstairs full speed and the front door opens briefly to let the dog out before slaming closed... strange**_ "......." _**Chara stares blankly at the front door and then shakes their head softly**_

* * *

  
Frisk looks in the room now since the door is open

* * *

  
_**There's a mattress on the floor with a green bundled up blanket laying on the floor, a self-sustaining trash tornado and an unused treadmill thats still running in the middle of the room, there are socks, ketchup bottles and broken glass everywhere**_ "Huh? That's... wierd?" _**Chara followed you upstairs without you noticing and peaked into Sans' room as well**_

* * *

  
Frisk frowns at this, not very interested in the room now.

* * *

  
_**There are also very faint scortch marks on the walls** _

* * *

  
Frisk doesn't like that either, shutting the door again.

* * *

  
"What do you think happened in there?" _**Chara asks curiously**_

* * *

  
'...nothing good' Frisk decides to answer

* * *

  
_**Chara raises an eye-brow at you** _

* * *

  
Frisk just leaves the room alone, going downstairs agian

* * *

  
_**Sans is still sleeping and actually begining to snore** _

* * *

  
Frisk doesnt mind that

* * *

  
"Are you bored? Caue i;m kinda bored right now." _**Chara states as they look around the room**_

* * *

  
'I guess... I don't mind waiting a while though'

* * *

  
"Ok then....." _**Chara sits on the couch and hugs their knees to their chest**_ "I'm just going to wait here then."

* * *

  
Frisk nods a little. 'are you okay with that?'

* * *

  
"Yes.... I guess so." _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

  
she nods again. 'okay...'

* * *

  
_**The door gets bashed in by an over-excited Papyrus**_ "I AM BACK DEAR BROTHER!"

* * *

  
That startles Frisk very obviously, as she looks terrified by the sudden and loud entrance

* * *

  
"OH! HELLO TINY HUMAN! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" _**Papyrus asks as he finally notices you, he closes the door with his skele foot before walking past you to enter the kiitchen, he awaits an answer**_

* * *

  
Frisk takes a moment to even think of signing, before slowly signing that she doesn't know

* * *

  
"OH? DID SANS BRING YOU HERE TINY HUMAN? I WONDER WHY." _**Papyrus starts taking outa pot and a bow of spaggetti along with a buynch of spices and MTT brand of edible confetti and sparkles**_

* * *

  
Frisk doesn't seem to like the idea of glitter in food, but says nothing about that.

* * *

_**Papyrus puts the pot on the stove and puls out all the noodles in the spaggetti container out and throw them in the pit before ripping the carboard container up to put it in the pot as well, he puts a bunch of spices and a whole can of glitter and confetti into the pot** _

* * *

Frisk finds nothing about that appetizing, deciding to stop watching the kitchen

* * *

_**Sans seems to be just waking up**_ "hey kid, i'm guesing Paps is back."

* * *

She nods a little

* * *

  
_**Papyrus is singing loudly in the kitchen** _

* * *

  
"welp, guess you get to try his imfamous spaggetti, good luck kid i'm rooting for ya." _**Sans gets up from his place in the couch and runs for the front door**_

* * *

  
Frisk looks extremely uncomfortable now, sort of just staying in place now

* * *

  
_**A bone pierces through Sans' hoodie and keeps him from moving, Papyrus comes out of the kitchen and glares at his brother with his arms crossed**_ "SANS. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID WRONG."

* * *

  
_**Sans goes limp**_ "jesus-fudging-criste." _**Sans swears under his breath**_

* * *

  
Now Frisk looks directly at Sans and signs very clearly to him, "No swearing" keen hearing

* * *

  
"LANGUAGE." _**Papyrus glares as the bone disinagrates and he picks up his brother and puts him back on the couch**_ "STAY."

* * *

  
"ok. ok Paps." _**Sans mutters**_

* * *

  
Frisk next signs, this time to Papyrus, "what did Sans do wrong?"

* * *

"HE TRIED TO RUN AWAY FROM MY DELICIOUS SPAGGETTI!" _**Papyrus tells you smiling before nodding his head and putting his hands on his hipbones, Papyrus walks back into the kitchen and the humming and singing starts up again along with the sound of glass breaking and the smell of burning metal**_

* * *

Frisk seems worried for Sans's health now that she knows what he eats

* * *

"do you know why I decided to run now?" _**Sans whispers to you**_

* * *

She nods a little.

* * *

"sorry kid but I don't know if I can save you from the horrible fate of food poison, but I do know a shortcut." _**Sans tells you with a shrug before tiptoeing upstairs slowly and carefully, looking back to the kitchen every few seconds**_ "you coming kid?"

* * *

  
Frisk nods, following Sans. Strangely, she has no issue being silent on her feet

* * *

  
_**Sans opens his bedroom door slowly, the room is different and completely pitch black**_ "there's a couple shotcuts out of the house hiding here, I might be able to take one to Grilb's or to the basement, depends really." _**Sans tells you as he carefully slides into the room, he is swallowed by the pitch blackness but he makes one of his eyes glow a bright blue so that you can see him**_

* * *

  
That just scare Frisk a little, she doesn't like the idea of going into the room with the lights off.

* * *

"it's ok, we're just taking a shortcut, there's nothing in here that can hurt you kid." _**Sans grabs your hand gently and tugs you gently into the room**_

* * *

  
Frisk doesn't resist, but is clearly very nervous about this


	8. Quantum Physics & Time Travel by Sans Sherrif

_**When you blink your surroundings change and your in a small lab with a lot of blueprints and a machine covered with a blue blanket**_ "welcome to my personal lab kid." _**Sans shrugs at you before letting go of your hand, his eye-lights go back to normal and he sits on one of the counters, there's a computer next to him with strange symbols on the screen: " 🏱☼⚐🏱☜☼❄✡ ⚐☞ 👎☼📬 ☝✌💧❄☜☼ " you have the strange feeling the symbols mean "Property of Dr. Gaster" It hurts to look at the symbols**_

* * *

  
Frisk frowns after seeing what's on the screen, looking at Sans in hopes of an explanation

* * *

  
"huh? the symbols? that's wingdings, it's one of the extinct monster languages, mostly only skeletons can speak it but other monsters or those with a strong sense of magic might be able to understand it." _**Sans explains with another shrug**_

* * *

  
Frisk signs what the text says, "Property of Doctor Gaster," to Sans

* * *

  
"huh? you can read it? bet your wondering who Dr. ⛧̵ ̸⛥̷ ̷⛧̵ ̸G̶a̵s̷t̷e̵r̴ ̷ ̵⛥̵ ̸ is huh?" _**When Sans says "Gaster" you hear a lot of static and the world around you seems to darken and time seems to slow down, it dousn't seem to be affecting Chara or Sans though**_

* * *

  
"I've heard of Gaster before." Frisk replies, signing of course.

* * *

  
"really? I never knew the guy, just found this computer and machine in the house when me and Paps moved in. ɿɘɈƨɒӘ must have been the person who owned the house before us. funny thing though, no one ever heard of the guy before." _**Sans tells you with another shrug of his shoulders**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods a little, repeating what she was told to Sans, more or less. "Gaster is in the void, no one is supposed to know he existed"

* * *

  
"huh? I wonder who told you that." _**Sans' eye-lights dissappear, his magic spikes up a little bit**_

* * *

  
"You might not know them either, they're dead too" Frisk answers, not much of a filter for someone who cant speak

* * *

  
_**Sans raises one of his eyebrows, next to you Chara is shaking their head and laughing** _

* * *

  
Frisk doesn't know why Chara is laughing.

* * *

  
_**Chara dousn't know why either** _

* * *

  
will Sans say anything

* * *

  
"hey buddy old pal, i'm not sure you know what your talking about, dead people can't talk. " _**Sans tells you**_ "unless you'd like to explain?"

* * *

  
Frisk nods a little. "They can talk to me because I have their soul in me" Frisk answers.

* * *

  
"uh huh.... and how did that happen?" _**Sans is trying very hard not to freak out right now, Chara is only laughing harder**_

* * *

  
Frisk shrugs. "I dont know, they did it I think."

* * *

  
"if i'm understanding right, you don't have any LV so you must've woke up a demon, probally a human spirit if what your saying is correct, and this spirit attached itself to your soul and has been talking to you recently?" _**Sans asks you calmly as he pulls out a notebook in a half-closed drawer nearby, he writes stuff in it**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods in confirmation. "Since I fell"

* * *

  
"huh and whats their name kid?" _**Sans asks you as he looks up from his notebook after writing down what you said**_

* * *

  
"Chara" she answers.

* * *

  
_**Sans narrows his eyes at you**_ "Chara huh? and whats their last name?"

* * *

  
"Let me ask" frisk signs, think to Chara, 'what's your last name?'

* * *

  
"It used to be Neanders but when I fell underground it was changed to Dreemurr...." _**Chara tells you as they stare at Sans suspiciously**_

* * *

  
Frisk uses the second one. "Dreemurr"

* * *

  
"huh, Dreemurr? I think I know what we're dealing with here." _**Sans tells you as they write down the name**_ "cause of death?"

* * *

  
"Flowers" buttercups

* * *

  
"uh huh, buttercups right? do you know what town they were born in?"

* * *

  
She shakes her head no

* * *

  
"ask them maybe?"

* * *

  
"Why do you need to know?" Frisk signs

* * *

  
"some towns nearby Ebbot are cursed, depending on the town it might mean different things." _**Sans tells you as he writes down the cause of death**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods, asking Chara, "what town are you from?"

* * *

  
"I don't remember, I think it was Madrilla el Carosierias, about a mile away from Mt. Ebbot." _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

  
Frisk signs that to Sans

* * *

  
_**Sans raises an eye-browbone and writes that down**_ "there's no mention that town in any map that's fallen into the underground, ya sure thats what Chara said?"

* * *

  
Frisk nods

* * *

  
"ok, have they had any personality changes in the time that you've know them?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods slightly, but does not elaborate.

* * *

  
"any irratablity? violent fits or emotional distress?" _**Sans clarrify's**_

* * *

  
She nods again

* * *

  
"please clarrify." _**Sans demands of you**_ "what exactly happens during these fits? has anyone gotten hurt? did they at any time seem tired or unrationally angry?"  
_**Chara flinches, they are no longer laughing but they think that this is for the best**_

* * *

  
Frisk doesn't seem to want to answer, thinking back to the Toriel fight.

* * *

  
"kid, I need to know this so that we can help them. please clarrify." _**Sans tells you as he writes down something**_

* * *

  
Frisk looks very uncomfortable, but answers. "They killed Toriel."

* * *

  
"what... do you mean by that?" _**Sans looks up from the notebook**_ "can you explain the situation the best you can? maybe write down the encounter for me kid? and what happened afterwards." _**Sans asks as he tears a piece of paper out of his notebook and holds it out to you**_

* * *

  
Frisk accepts the paper, writing the situation somewhat poorly. She has a somewhat limited vocabulary, which isn't a help.

* * *

  
"so to sum it up, when you let Chara possess you, they started acting differently, giggleing and acting 'scary', killed Toriel and everything suddonly went back to when you fell down and Toriel was alive again?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods a bit.

* * *

  
"ok, any other examples of personality changes, violent fits or emotional outbersts?" _**Sans asks you as he writes more stuff down in the notebook**_

* * *

  
she shakes her head no, not remembering that happening any other time

* * *

  
"ok, it might just be when they possess you that it happens then." _**Sans mutters as he writes more stuff down**_ "can you feel their magic or soul? if so what do their magic smell and feel like?" _**Sans asks you another question and briefly looks up at you**_

* * *

  
Frisk signs the answer 

* * *

  
"huh..." _**Sans mutters as he quickly writes down what you said**_ "wanna change the subject kiddo?" _**Sans drops his notebook lazily and clumsily into the half-closed drawer**_

* * *

  
she nods, not a huge fan of that semi-interrogation

* * *

  
"so, since I asked you a bunch of questions I think it's fair that I let you ask some of your own before Paps figures out we're down here and drags us in for spagetti." _**Sans sighs wearily**_ "anything you want ta' know about me kid?"

* * *

  
Frisk thinks for a moment, then asks, "how do you breathe?" Frisk, you dont even know how your breathing works.

* * *

  
"well, I don't actually need to breath, what I do is force the magic inside my bones to work like a human nervous system and a pair of invisable lungs, it helps with calming me down but it uses a lot of magic up since what i'm actually doing when I 'breath' is use my magic to force the air around me when i'm trying to breath in to go through out my skeletal body like it was a humans and then bring it back out, not everyone can actually do that." _**Sans trys to explain to you**_ "any more questions kid?" _**Chara perks up and asks you to tell him:**_ "Frisk! This is the perfect time to ask him how he teleports!"

* * *

  
Frisk does as Chara suggests. "How do you teleport?"

* * *

  
"it's kinda like mapping out the corrdinates of a place with it in mind and opening a door, turning a page and suddonly i'm there, I don't really know how to explain it, i've been able to teleport for a while, whenever I do time stops for a split second and then i'm there." _**Sans ahrugs, he dousn't quite know how to explain it without saying a bunch of science stuff he doubts a kid like you would understand so he symplfy's it for you**_

* * *

  
Frisk barely understands any of the simplified version anyways, so that was a good choice on Sans's part.

* * *

  
"is that easy for you to understand or..?" _**Sans asks, he's perpared to try and explain it better**_

* * *

  
She shakes her head no.

* * *

  
"well, to telelport you have to have blue magic, both types, yellow magic and red magic, red to hold space and time still, blue magic to manipulate gravity and yellow magic to analize point A and point B and be exact. purple magic works better then yellow magic but both works when combined with the other types of magic, most monsters can only use one or two different types of magic and sub-magic types but i'm a bit different then other monsters." _**Sans explains to you with a shrug of his shoulder-bones**_ "do you understand me so far kid?"

* * *

  
She shakes her head no. Frisk doesn't have a great education, and this is all foreign to her

* * *

  
"do you need me to explain the different types of magic first before I continue?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

  
She nods a little. They may be here a while, Frisk isn't going to understand much

* * *

  
  
"so, remember when I explained blue attacks?" _**Sans decides to start at that instead of confusing you even more**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods again. At least she's following along

* * *

  
"so to use blue attacks you need to be able to use blue magic, there are two different types of blue magic and sub-magic types, if it's cyan it manipulates space, a darker true blue color means it manipulates gravity, darker blue can pick you up and throw you around, it affects your soul, while cyan magic focus's on someones soul and is impossible to dodge, if you try to dodge cyan magic it'll hit you, if you don't move it can't hurt you, do you understand me so far?" _**Sans asks, he isn't used to teaching people about well, anything at all but he knows what he's talking about**_

* * *

  
Frisk gives a thumbs up, nodding along to the magic lesson

* * *

"red magic isn't easy to use for monsters, it's often called destruction magic, determined magic or time magic, if a monster trys to use it they start melting and their health and HP drops to one but it's usefull when trying to teleport because it holds you still, keeps a monster from turning to dust when trying teleport or ina fight, it also slows down time. most monsters can't use it, most humans can't use it either so whatever else red magic can do is unknown." _**Sans continues, he's trying to not use words that are too hard for you to understand**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods a little, asking, "Could I do red magic?" Asking that because of her soul

* * *

  
"from what you told me about going back to the 'begining' I think that you might be able to alter time, it makes sense with what I know of red magic. ready for me to try to explain yellow magic?" _**Sans says**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods again, letting him continue

* * *

  
"yellow magic is a little hard to explain but basically yellow magic can be used in many different ways, it's mostly used in judgements, to see how many people someone killed in their lifetime and judge them accordinly, it manipulates perception. in the case of telelportation, having even a little of yellow magic helps with keeping you from tearing yourself apart and teleporting into a wall by mistake, purple magic is better to use for teleportation, it also manipulates perception and it also helps with the same thing that just works better then yellow magic and has different abilitys." _**Sans shrugs, he dousn't know that much about purple magic but he's trying**_

* * *

  
Frisk is nodding along still

* * *

  
"so what I do is use yellow magic to keep myself from teleporting to the wrong spot, memorize where exactly I want to be , I use red magic to slow down time and keep myself from dieing in the brief second i'm in the place between places and use blue magic to change my Gravity so that when I get to the other side I don't fall over or get hurt and keep myself from moving in the place between places." _**Sans explains to you**_ "any questions?" _**Sans forgot that you don't know what the place between places are**_

* * *

  
Frisk is clearly a bit lost on that last part, but isn't sure how to phrase a question

* * *

  
"oh uh, you don't know what the place between places is do you?" _**Sans seems embarrased that he forgot about telling you about it**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods a little, that is correct

* * *

  
"well, me and the royal scientist theorized that when I teleport I'm entering the void for a split second and then exiting it again, time there is a little wonky so if I try to move while I teleport I could get trapped or completely lost, no telling where I'd be after that. the void is a dangerious place, without red magic the void would try to get a hold of me and keep me there, there's more to teleporting then just magic though." _**Sans tells you, once again he shrugs his shoulder-bones**_

* * *

  
Frisk decides to sign, "I've been to the void before"

* * *

  
"it makes sense, anyone with the ability to use red magic has been to the void at least once before, it draws determination in like honey to a bee. the void tends to change quickly, from being completely empty to looking like wherever you were before you entered it." _**Sans says**_

* * *

  
"It's dark there" Frisk says, that's a pretty obvious observation

* * *

  
_**Sans snorts**_ "heh. it's always dark there kid." _**Sans smiles at you**_ "if you have any questions about how your red time magic works, i'm willing to help, I used to research quantum physics and time travel when I was just a babybones." _**Sans winks at you, he's surprisenly smart for someone who is as lazy as he is**_

* * *

  
"Can you teach me to do more magic?" Frisk signs, seeming to like the idea of using magic

* * *

  
"sure, kiddo. do you want to start with learning the types of red magic? or would you rather focus on something else first kiddo?" _**Sans asks you calmly**_

* * *

  
"Red!" That'll come most naturally to Frisk after all

* * *

  
"ok kiddo. so I think we best start with explaning how time magic works, what do ya think?" _**Sans chuckles, he isn't the best at this but he's willing to at least try**_

* * *

  
She agrees to this, thumbs up

* * *

  
"so first lets get started by saying that time is concidered linear for most people but for people like you it works completely differently making time nonlinear instead, any questions so far?" _**Sans trys to explain**_

* * *

  
"what does nonlinear mean?" Sans may be getting into a tough job

* * *

  
"well, linear means that time goes in a striaght line, theres a begining and an end and you can only go forward. nonlinear means that it's possible to go back into the past and rewrite the future or go into a future your not in yet, it means that time instead of only going forward can also go faster, slower and in different directions. get what I mean kiddo?" _**Sans trys to explain the best he can**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods. That makes more sense to her.

* * *

  
"imagine time is made of lines, every choice you make splits the line several times... uh, what exactly did you call it when you went back to the begining or to a different point in the past?" _**Sans asks you what you called Saves, Loads and Resets, will you explain what Chara told you about them to him?**_

* * *

  
Frisk just gives what he asks for, what she calls them. "Resets"

* * *

  
"ok so, when you load to those things you call SAVE points your making these lines split more and more, when you LOAD your rewriting your own SOUl, your mind and the past itself. your going down a different path with memories of another timeline, the future you erased to make a new one is still going forward, your altering time but at the same time your not, when you RESET your not just taking a new path in time but your actually erasing the last timeline and making a new one. any questions?" _**Sans tries to make it make sense for you**_

* * *

  
"Are the people in the other timelines okay?" Frisk, that's not whats important...

* * *

  
_**Sans dousn't know how to answer that**_ "well, i'm not exactly sure, sometimes entire timelines and the people in them just turn to dust, the timeline was erased so nothing in that timeline ever happened, it just dousn't exist, you might remember it but it never happened in the first place so it's a bit difficult to know for sure." _**Sans tells you**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods a little, both happy and sad about that

* * *

  
"so, when you go back in time your just erasing a bunch of lines or making new ones, is that easy to understand?" _**Sans dousn't really know how to explain it, he might know a lot about time travel and quantum physics but he dousnt think you'll understand if he explains it the way he wants too**_

* * *

  
She nods, that much makes enough sense to Frisk

* * *

  
"ok so, have you ever heard about Gravity slowing down Time before?" _**Sans asks you, he feels like it might be a good start if he next explains how Gravity affects Time**_

* * *

  
She shakes her head no

* * *

  
"ookkkkayyy..." _**Sans dousn't know how to explain this**_ "sooo.... Gravity makes time slower, like on the surface their are some places where time moves just a little slower, do you know what a blackhole is kid?" _**Sans is begining to have a headache, he is only now realizing your a kid that probally won't understand everything he's going to have to tell you**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods. Her idea of a black hole isn't quite an accurate one.

* * *

  
"well, to make sure we're having the same idea, a blackhole is a dead star that sucks in everything around it, it has a lot of gravity so time is slower around the blackhole. does that make sense?" _**Sans is trying to figure out the best way to explain all of this**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods again, as she has been. Thats about as much as she needs to not question it

* * *

  
"ok so Gravity slows down time, some types of magic actually has a lot of Gravity to it, blue magic and red magic for example. green magic also has a lot of Gravity to it depending on how your useing it. Green magic is basically shields and healing, it's normally called Defence Magic or Healing Magic. the barrier surrounding the underground and keeping us all trapped is a combination of most main magic types, it's mostly filled with blue magic, red magic and green magic though. acrording to theory, time down here in the underground runs slower then on the surface. any more questions kid?" _**Sans tells you, he thinks its best for you to understand that before explaining anything else**_

* * *

  
"why does time move slower down here?"

* * *

  
"because this place is filled and surrounded by magic, mostly blue magic, red magic and green magic. the gravity down here makes time slow down a lot. it's also why most humans on the surface can't use magic anymore, all the magic left on the surface is being drawn to the barrier and feeding it, the magic down here is also feeding the barrier making time down here even slower, it'll seem normal to everyone down here but when you reach the surface again it'll be weeks or even years when you first came down here even if it's only been a few days for you." _**Sans dousn't know how to explain it to you besides "Gravity slows down Time. just deal with it."**_

* * *

  
"So it will be the future on the surface?" Frisk has already been underground 3-4 days this timeline

* * *

  
"basically, and because of the barrier, when you time travel it's only effecting the underground, not the surface. tell me how long have you been down here including the resets?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

  
Frisk thinks. "About a week, 5 days maybe." She signs to him.

* * *

  
"so it's possible that on the surface you've been gone for about a month already minus 2 days." _**Sans tells you calmly**_ "do you get what I mean now?"

* * *

  
Frisk nods

* * *

  
"anything you want me to clarrify? any questions?" _**Sans asks, he dousn't know what to explain next so he's waiting for you to answer him**_

* * *

  
"Can you teach me to teleport?" Frisk, that's beyond your understanding right now

* * *

  
_**Sans snorts**_ "hehe... I can try but I think that might be a bit too much for you. it's gonna take a while, i'd have to teach you both types of blue magic and yellow magic to be able to teach you how to teleport and that means i'm going to have to help you learn more about all of them including your red magic." _**Sans believes this might take a while**_

* * *

  
"That's okay, I'm a good listener" Frisk replies, smiling to Sans. She wants to learn to teleport, but it will definitely be an ongoing project, not somehting to be finished any time soon

* * *

  
"okkayyy, soooo, do you know how to load without dieing?" _**Sans decides to start with that**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods. "I accidentally reset when I really really wanted to go back once."

* * *

  
"ok, so desperation and death seems to be a trigger then for your magic. can you make a SAVE point right here for me?" _**Sans asks you**_ "if you have trouble ask Chara, they might know a bit more about this." _**Sans comments**_

* * *

  
"I've never made a save point, I've just used the ones already here" Frisk says, she will get Chara's help is Sans so insists

* * *

  
"huh is that so? well I want you to try to make a SAVE point for me, tell me when you make the SAVE point, SAVE and then i'm going to tell you a word, I want you to LOAD and then tell me what I said before I say it." _**Sans is curious and thinks that he might be able to figure out how exactly your power works if you experament with it a little**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods. 'Chara, can you help?'

* * *

  
"Oh, just feel really determined, close your eyes and think and what you feel when you SAVE and think about what a SAVE point looks like, think about one appearing in your hand and think really hard about filling the SAVE star with your SOUL energy and magic. That should help a little, after that just follow your instints and you'll figure out how to properly make a SAVE point." _**Chara tells you, they were listening very intently to what Sans was saying**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods, slowly and carefully following Chara's instructions. After a bit a save star appears and Frisk saves.

* * *

  
_**Sans notices that something in the air is a little different or heavier then before**_ "did you just uh... save?" _**Sans asks**_


	9. What is A Secondary Trait?

Frisk nods

* * *

  
"ok, so after you LOAD I want you to tell me my codeword." _**Sans says before signing "i'm a stupid doodoo butt"**_ "just sign that to me and the word codeword and i'll know it works."

* * *

  
Frisk seems unamused by the code word, but attempts returning to her save still

* * *

  
 _ **The word goes grey and Sans' stops moving, everything slows down till time completely stops, the options "CONTINUE" "LOAD" "RESET" and "QUIT" are in front of you**_ "We're supposed to LOAD." _**Chara tells you, somehow you feel like someone is watching you**_

* * *

  
frisk presses load

* * *

  
 _ **The world glitches out but your back to when you SAVEd, it seems like something was trying to keep you in the void, but it can't get a hold of you, theres a scream in the void as you LOAD**_ "did you just uh.... save?"

* * *

  
Frisk signs his ridiculous code word, making sure to specify its a codeword though

* * *

  
"heh, a codeword? not only is that strange and completely infantile but it's also my secret codeword." _**Sans tells you as he grins just a little bit widder and looks away from you for a second**_ "that, however isn't good enough, I also have a secret secret codeword. I only tell people it when they know the first one. anyway here it is:" _**Sans says before signing: "your the legendary fartmaster"**_ "i'm counting on you to come back here and tell me that." _**Chara glares at him**_

* * *

  
Frisk sighs, going back to the menu area of the void again

* * *

  
_**The options appear again before you, the LOAD option isn't glowing as bright as before, Chara sighs as the world goes grey and time stops again** _

* * *

  
Frisk loads a second time, then does the same thing as before with the new code word

* * *

  
"heh a secret secret codeword? not only is that strange but..... wow uh, thats really uh.. childish of you kiddo. why would you think that's a secret secret codeword?" _**Sans asks you as he chuckles**_ "whoever told you that is a dirty lier. i don't have a secret secret codeword." _**Sans shrugs at you before saying:**_ "however I do have a secret secret triple-secret codeword... which you just said. so I guess your qualified kiddo." _**Sans winks at you**_

* * *

  
Frisk is visibly unamused by Sans's humor

* * *

  
"what? did I say something wrong?" _**Sans asks with a big grin**_

* * *

  
"Can we get back to doing things?" She signs

* * *

  
"ok kiddo, soo, you being able to LOAD without dieing is already a step higher to being able to get more control over your magic, do you know what a secondary magical trait is?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

  
"I have a second one?"

* * *

  
"everyone has a second trait, my first magical trait is Patience, also known as cyan magic, my second is Justice, yellow magic. the main traits are Determination, Bravery, Justice, Perserverence, Patience, Integrity and Kindness. out of those which two or three do you think most represent you?" _**Sans decides to ask you**_

* * *

  
"...I dunno" Frisk says, she doesn't even know why her trait is determination

* * *

  
 _ **Chara scoffs**_ "Your second trait is either Patience or Kindness obviously, why does he even have to ask that?" _**Chara disagrees with Sans' methods**_   
"well, think hard about it, those with green magic as their seond trait are very kind and tend to want other people to be happy, they tend to accept others for who they are. I assume that based on the official name for each type of magic it's kinda obvious what personality traits they show the most right?" _**Sans dousn't want to explain each one for you**_

* * *

  
"I think I know what those all mean" Frisk signs, not sure which really represents her though

* * *

  
"well, I know a way to find out what your and Chara's secondary traits might be." _**Sans tells you**_

* * *

  
"how?" she asks curiously

* * *

  
"I have a small machine that I used to find my own traits, it scans the soul and gives you a certain level that each of your traits are at." _**Sans says as he pulls a drawer open and pulls what looks like a tablet out of the drawer**_ "wanna try it kiddo?"

* * *

  
"If you think it will help" she agrees

* * *

  
 _ **Sans pulls a few wires with tiny things at the ends and connects it to the tablet thing**_ "ya see these sharp things at the end of the wires?"

* * *

  
Frisk nods, not hard to miss

* * *

  
"I need these to be connected to your soul, is it ok for me to do that? it's gonna be a little uncomforble but it shouldn't hurt." _**Sans tells you carefully**_

* * *

  
"If it doesn't hurt then I don't mind"

* * *

  
"ok then, i'm gonna need to summon your soul, that ok with you?" _**Sans asks as he jumps off of the counter and walks towards you**_

* * *

  
"Go ahead" She allows

* * *

  
 _ **Sans summons your soul, it's surrounded by a slightly darker hue of red thats clinging onto it, Sans looks at the dark red thing clinging onto your soul**_ "that must be Chara...." _**he mutters as he gently peals it off a little, Chara gasps when he does that, Sans hooks up the wires to your soul, one of them is planted in Chara's part of your soul, Sans boots up the tablet and waits for it to turn on**_ "you two ok kid?"

* * *

  
Frisk is a bit uncomfortable, but not in pain. "You surprised Chara a little."

* * *

  
"ok then." _**Sans looks at the tablet and raises an eye-browbone**_ "your almost entirly determination kid, the rest of your soul is an almost even mix of the rest of the main traits and one of the lesser magics 'Passion' I think." _**Sans reads out to you**_ "Chara has a lot of determination 59%, their second trait is 30% Justice, third trait 10% Bravery and forth is 1% hate."

* * *

  
Frisk tilts her head at the last one. Hate is a bit odd.

* * *

  
"Hate and Passion is very rare and tends to make your first main trait and magic stronger." _**Sans explains to you as he plucks the wires out of your and Chara's part of your soul**_ "the Hate magical trait is only called that since it's prone to destruction, no one really knows what type of magic they can do though. Passion is just as unpredictable and actually seen in most monster souls, it's rare for a human to have it."

* * *

  
Frisk nods a little at that, not really following much.

* * *

  
 _ **Sans puts away the machine and wires**_ "looks like you might be able to use other types of magic, just cause you have the traits though dousn't mean you can actually do them all, it just means you'd have an easier time useing them then people who don't have the traits at all." _**Sans explains to you before beginning to yawn**_ "so how do you feel about learning Green magic first?"

* * *

  
"Okay" Frisk nods, that is fine

* * *

  
"so when useing Green Magic you have to have good intentions, it dousn't matter if your useing it for protecting yourself or for healing. if your intending to misuse it, don't care about actually healing the person your healing or feel any type of hate when useing it, it won't work. you need to be calm too." _**Sans tells you**_ "green magic is rare, even for monsters not every monster has the ability to use it. it's most common in fire elementals, boss monsters and monsters with any type of fur. I personally have trouble useing it but that's only because I use yellow magic a lot, yellow and green magic don't tend to work well together, I don't really know why though." _**Sans continues**_ "any questions so far?"

* * *

  
Frisk shakes her head no. Being nice is easy, so Green should be fine

* * *

  
"ok, so do you know how you feel other people's magic yet?" _**Sans asks you, he's assuming you already know how but he's asking anyways just to make sure**_ "Of course she does Comedian!" _**Chara scoffs, frowning**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods, mentioning, "I like how Ms. Toriel's feels"

* * *

  
"ms Toriel? is she the lady in the ruins?" _**Sans asks**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods. "She helped me pack for leaving the ruins"

* * *

  
"ok then. so kiddo, when focusing your magic you need to focus of your own soul instead of other's. it comes naturely to monsters but i'm not exactly sure how human magic works, so there might be a lot of trial and error." _**Sans yawns, he realizes that he hasn't had his nap yet**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods, that makes sense to her. "Can I feel my own magic if I do that?"

* * *

  
"yep, that's the first step to healing magic, knowing your own soul. how about you give it a go then?" _**Sans tells you before yawning again and rubbing at his eye sockets**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods, seeing if she can just feel her own magic. Once feeling it, she seems more at peace than before, relaxed.

* * *

  
 _ **your own magic feels like happiness but also natural concern, It has an after feeling of a burning star, making people feel confident, like they could do anything they put their mind too but strangely hessitent, like somethings holding you back, their magic burns bright and catches people's attention. It smells of various fruits like grapefruit, grapes, apples, pears and vanilla, lavender and different kinds of berries and cherys. It is calm and happy, kind and full of integrity and determination.**_ "monsters nauturely feel the magic coming from everyone elses souls, so whatever your feeling right now is probally what they feel whenever they are near you."  
"

* * *

  
Frisk signs to Sans. "I'm glad I can let people feel this then. I like how this feels"

* * *

  
 _ **Sans snorts**_ "heh, anyway, healing magic is all about giving a piece of yourself to help another, I have a feeling that might come nauturely to you, ya should probally know that healing magic works differently for others so when trying to heal others or youself make sure that your doing what comes nauturely to you. have you ever tried to heal someone before?" _**Sans decides to ask**_

* * *

  
Frisk shakes her head no. "I don't know anything much"

* * *

  
"You tried to heal me Frisk!" _**Chara mutters, they remember when you gave up some of your own energy to keep them from fading, their kinda surprised that you don't remember**_

* * *

  
'That was healing?' Frisk asks Chara in her head. Sans going to reply to Frisk

* * *

  
"Well, kinda, it did involve giving me something thats a part of your soul to keep me alive soo, I think that might count." _**Chara tells you, their not sure if it counts**_ "ya sure kiddo?" _**Sans asks**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods to Sans. She isn't counting it

* * *

  
"ok so, do you know how to transfer energy out of your soul?"

* * *

  
Frisk nods, she can do that.

* * *

  
"ok so when healing people instead of not only transfering energy your also transfering a tiny piece of your own soul to heal them but then taking it back just as fast, I think it might be easier to do it that way since your human. also think about healing them and imagining whatever wound they have closing up. does that make sense kiddo?" _**Sans isn't exactly sure how to explain healing magic**_

* * *

  
Frisk shakes her head no. That made no sense to her.

* * *

  
"welp, looks like we're gonna be here for a while." _**Sans sits back on top of the counter, he already tried his best to explain, he dousn't know what else to say**_

* * *

  
Frisk signs an apology, not knowing what to do.

* * *

  
 _ **Sans sighs**_ "it's not your fault kiddo, i'm just not the best at healing magic, or explaining it so it's gonna take a while."

* * *

  
She nods a bit. Letting him collect his thoughts

* * *

  
"so when healing, transfer only a tiny bit of you own energy and think about healing them, think about the color green and pour your own magic into the thought, does that explain it better kiddo?" _**Sans yawns again**_

* * *

  
She nods a bit, "Do you need to sleep?"

* * *

  
"ya.... i'm not used to being awake this often, I just need some food and my energy should go right back up, wanna go to Grilb's for some food and come back to practice some green magic?" _**Sans asks you, he gets up from sitting on the counter**_

* * *

  
"What's Grilb's?" She asks, Frisk will go

* * *

  
"it's a food place, also known as Grilby's." _**Sans tells you as he takes your hand and says:**_ "ready for another shortcut kiddo?"

* * *

  
She nods.

* * *

  
_**The lights in Sans' lab cut out and Sans' left eye glows blue, suddonly your not in Sans' basement anymore but right in front of the front door to Grilby's, Sans opens the door and guides you inside the building, he lets go of your hand and sits at the bar and waits for you** _

* * *

  
Frisk walks in with Sans, Taking a seat with him.

* * *

  
"so what do you want kiddo? burgers or fries?" _**Sans asks you as Grilby, a man litterally made of fire approachs Sans and hands him a ketchup bottle silently**_

* * *

  
Frisk thinks for a moment, looking forward at the moment, then pointing towards the wall of liquors and signing, "I want that one, please."

* * *

  
 _ **Sans' eye-lights go dark**_ "kiddo, how old are you?"

* * *

  
Frisk holds up all ten of her fingers to Sans. That technically isn't correct.

* * *

  
"well, I can't let you order alcohol, your a little to young for that. sooo, burgers or fries?" _**Sans asks again**_

* * *

  
Frisk seems confused by Sans saying no for that reason. "How old am I supposed to be?"

* * *

  
"alcohol is only served to those above 16 down here, on the surface it's only people above 18 or 21, I think." _**Sans trys to explain to you**_

* * *

  
"I've had it before though, I like that flavor" Legal age where frisk lives is 21.

* * *

  
"uh, your not legally allowed to drink alcohol kid. Grilb's won't serve it to you." _**Sans dousn't know how thats so difficult for you to understand, at the moment he's kinda concerned about your family life on the surface**_

* * *

  
That is a reasonable thing to be concerned about. "what does legally mean?" Frisk asks, spelling it out since she cant sign words she doesnt know

* * *

  
"it means you and your parents can get into a lot of trouble for giving you alcohol, it could get them locked away for a year or pay money to the people who made those rules. it's a big law on the surface, anyone below the age limit who is suplyied alcohol could get both them and their parents in trouble for it." _**Sans trys to explain it to you as best as he can**_

* * *

  
That seems to confuse Frisk a lot, like the idea of that isn't what she'd ever experienced. 'I had it a lot though, why is it bad?"

* * *

  
"it can cause brain damage, it's toxic if you have a certain amount of it and it can be addictive which is bad for kids. it can do bad things to your health." _**Sans trys to explain again**_

* * *

  
Frisk doesn't seem to understand, oblivious to this bit of common sense.

* * *

  
 _ **Sans sighs**_ "it's bad for you, it tastes good but not everything that tastes good is actually good for you, do you understand me kiddo?"

* * *

  
"How can something that tastes good be bad?" Frisk has a lot to learn.

* * *

  
 _ **Sans sighs again and looks at you blankly, even Chara agrees with him**_ "I can't believe i'm saying this but Sans is right." _**Sans after a few seconds says to you:**_ "taste means nothing, things that taste good can actually be bad for you and things that taste bad can actually be good for you. it's kinda like a rule, not everything you eat or drink is actually good, it tricks you into thinking it's good but have too much and it starts to be bad. it's like people, good people can do bad things. good tasteing things can be bad. it's as simple as that." _**Sans trys to explain again to you**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods a little, seeming a bit confused still. This is very different from how she grew up.

* * *

  
"don't worry about it too much if you don't understand it, even adults get tricked by alcohol sometimes, not everyone really understands or believes that it can be bad for them even if it is." _**Sans tells you with a smile as his eye-lights come back**_ "so what do ya want to eat? burgers or fries?"

* * *

  
Frisk returns to thinking about that. "Fries" she eventually signs

* * *

  
 _ **Sans' smile widdens before he calls out to the fire man:**_ "hey! Grilbs, get us two plates of fries, the usual!" _**Grilby looks up at that from where he's washing the tables and exit the room through the fire exit, he comes back with two plates of french-fries, he sets down the plates in front of you two and whispers something that sounds more like the sound of fire crackeling then actual words, Grilby says:**_ ".....pay.....your....tab...." _**before going back to washing tables**_

* * *

  
Frisk can't understand what Grilby says, so she ignores it. She just starts eating one fry at a time

* * *

  
_**Sans opens his ketchup bottle and and pours a bunch of ketchup on his fries, basically drenching them in ketchup before drinking the rest of the ketchup from the bottle** _

* * *

  
Frisk isn't bothered, eating hers as she pleases.

* * *

  
 _ **Sans starts eating his fries..... somehow??? He didn't even open his mouth but when you look over next his plate is empty..... how???**_ "How does he even do that?" _**Chara asks you, they watched as Sans ate his fries but somehow they still missed it.**_

* * *

  
Frisk doesn't seem to care about how Sans eats. She is just eating rather slowly

* * *

  
_**Sans waits patiently for you to finish eating your fries** _

* * *

  
Frisk eventually finishes, taking a bit

* * *

  
"so, want to take another shortcut?" _**Sans asks you as he stands up**_

* * *

  
she nods, getting up

* * *

  
 _ **Once you stand up all the way Sans grabs your hand and leads you to the front door, once he opens it, you both are back in his basement/lab and behind you in simply a staircase leading to a door**_ "so ready to try healing magic?"

* * *

  
Frisk nods, giving thumbs up

* * *

  
"ok, you remember what I said about how to do it right?" _**Sans asks as he reaches into a drawer and takes out a scalpel**_

* * *

  
She nods again, though that doesn't mean she understands it

* * *

  
"ok, I want you to cut yourself with this and try to heal yourself afterwords." _**Sans hands you the scalpel, Chara glares at him**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods a bit, just pricking her finger. It's enough to draw blood, but it doesn't let out more than a tiny bead

* * *

  
"you might wanna do more then just prick your finger, your going to have to be able to see when the cut starting healing and closes itself." _**Sans advises you**_

* * *

  
Frisk would rather not, but she's also not going to say no. She makes the cut a bit bigger.

* * *

  
"ok, now close your eyes and cover the cut with your other hand, imagine pouring magic into the wound, imagine the color green and transfer energy to the cut, think about healing the cut and imagine it closing up." _**Sans tells you, he isn't very good at healing magic but he knows how it works... sort of....**_

* * *

  
Frisk does exactly as instructed, though she doesn't know how this will work. Magic begins flowing into the cut, slowly forcing it to heal

* * *

  
 _ **there is an uneven scar left behind, you might need more practice but Sans notices that green magic works very well for you**_ "good job kiddo." _**Sans takes the scalpel from you, he wipes the blood off with his hoodie and puts it away**_ "what exactly did you feel when you were healing yourself?"

* * *

  
"I felt funny" vague, but not wrong

* * *

  
"ok, thats... good I think." _**Sans says as he shrugs**_ "do you think your up to trying Defence Magic? it's just another type of green magic anyways."

* * *

  
she nods a little

* * *

  
"ok, so defence magic is useing your magic to shield yourself from attacks, it powers itself on the magic in the air around them. so what I want you to do is try to feel my magic and think about drawing it in and making a green see-through wall between us." _**Sans explains the best he can, he can't even use Defence magic, so he dousn't quite know how to explain it**_

* * *

  
Frisk nods again, thinking through this. She has trouble controlling the magic, as expected. What is eventually made is hardly a wall, more like swiss cheese

* * *

  
 _ **the wall made out of magic is trembleing and already starting to fade away**_ "huh, that's actually pretty good for a first try, most monsters don't manage it on their first try since Defence Magic relys on desperation or fear or at least is easier to use when your desperate to protect yourself." _**Sans tells you before he summons a bone**_ "i'm going to throw this at you ok kid? what I want you to do is do what you just did and think really hard about protecting yourself that sound ok to you kiddo?"

* * *

  
Frisk will allow that, thumbs up

* * *

  
"ok. here we go!" _**Sans throws the bone at you, it heads your way and Chara tells you:**_ "Sans 1 Hp 1 Att and 1 Df, the easiest enemy.... that bone can't even hurt you...." _**They seem amazed**_

* * *

  
she attempts to make a shield, there ends up being a hole where it was supposed to go

* * *

  
 _ **The bone breaks through the shield and hits you gently on the arm and turns into dust, it didn't even hurt, if anything it actually did the oppisite and gave you more energy, Chara is confused, very very confused**_ "What the....???? How???" _**Chara dousn't understand how that works.**_


	10. Sans The Paradox

Frisk is confused too. But not really bothered by that at all.

* * *

"welp, that failed." _**Sans dousn't know what else to do but he knows it's important for you to learn Defence Magic**_ "I think I have an idea...."

* * *

Frisk waits for him to share his idea

* * *

_**Sans dousn't plan on letting you in on the plan**_ "you ready?"

* * *

She nods hesitantly, unsure since she doesn't know whats happening

* * *

_**Sans closes his eyes and takes one of his hands out of his pockets, your SOUL comes out of your body and turns blue, it's weighing you down**_ "sorry kid but you gotta learn somehow, and well..." _**Sans opens his eyelid sockets, his eye-lights have gone completely dark, and you can feel his magic in the air, it's tainted with regret, burning anger a numbing type of hope and panic, it feels like the void but much... much worse, it's compressing and heavy and filled with malice and righteous vengeance, you can smell blood and decay**_ "even if you die you'll just come back.... right?" _**A large dog scull head is summoned into existance and hovors above Sans' head, magic is pooling in it's mouth, it's overwhelming**_

* * *

Frisk looks more than just scared by that, absolutely terrified. She is supposed to make a shield, but can't focus, just letting her magic flow, and flow it does. Her magical energy fills the room, almost suffocatingly thick. For Sans, it would pull at his emotions, making him feel like not comforting and protecting Frisk would be painful to himself just as much as to her.

* * *

_**Sans narrows his eyes**_ "kid, while that's good and all I need you to focus on shielding yourself!" _**Sans dousn't want to do this but he refuses to quit without helping you learn to make shields first**_ "kiddo your giving me no choice." _**Light, pure magical energy laced with a feeling of rightious judgement and karma comes from the gaint dog scull and its aimed at you, Sans hessitates but continues**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't know what she's doing. She is a kid.

* * *

"GO LEFT!" _**Chara directs you to dodge to the left**_

* * *

Frisk moves a whole one centimeter left

* * *

_**you still get hit, it burns a lot but your not actually hurt**_ "no dodging kid." _**Your soul gets turned light blue, you can't move now**_ "this fight isn't gonna end till you manage a perfect shield." _**Sans feels really guilty**_

* * *

Every second that passes, Frisk's magic fills the room more, making it even harder for Sans to want to hurt Frisk and making him want to comfort her more and more. Frisk is crying silently from the burning feeling. Burns hurt even if she isn't injured.

* * *

"make a wall between us kid! try to make a shield and think about putting up a wall between us! please kid, that all I want i'll stop right after I promise!" _**Sans begs you, he really dousn't want to hurt you, he feels like giving up but.... this is the best way to teach you in his opinion**_

* * *

Frisk can barely even focus on what Sans is saying, still crying and letting her magic fill the room more and more. Safe to say she won't be able to try to do anything like this

* * *

_**Sans stops and his magic is almost impossible to feel again, Sans sighs and his magical attacks disapear**_ "i'm sorry kiddo...." _**He walks up to you and hugs you**_ "I should'a known this would happen."

* * *

Frisk is still crying even though Sans is hugging her, his comfort not doing much since she's like this because of him. Though her magic isn't pouring into the room anymore, the effects will linger in here for quite a while

* * *

_**your soul turns red again before going back into your body**_ "shh, i'm so so sorry kiddo, I didn't know you'd freak out like this, I thought if you got scared or desperate enough you'd form a shield all on your own, i'm so so sorry kiddo." _**Sans magic floods the room again but instead of feeling bad it's completely different if a little overwhelming, his magic feels like... a protective bubble of loving devotion and obsession, a numbing denial and bitterness, a tired soul hanging on to the last thread of life but refusing to go down, to just stand still and die, it's a feeling of weightlessness completely different then when he was fighting you, it's a feeling of humor that lifts you up and makes you almost weightless, it's relaxing and lively if very compressing but gives off the feeling of calmness and somehow dispite everything, safety**_ "i'm so so sorry kiddo.... I promise I won't do it again...."

* * *

The crying continues, but Frisk does seem to be calming down a little as this goes on. She finally hugs Sans back, crying into him.

* * *

_**Sans hugs back tighter and the new comforting feeling coming from his soul gets stronger, it's almost like when Toriel healed you but it's not healing magic... it just gives off the feeling of healing magic, it numbs your inguries, feels calm and protective, feels like safety and......**_ "It's ok to cry kid, let it all out, i'm here for ya...."

* * *

Frisk's crying begins to slowly quiet down as she's enveloped by Sans's magic, unable to help but to lean into him, instinctively wanting his care and protection.

* * *

_**Sans smiles a little but he still feels guilty**_ "i'm sorry kid, I won't hurt ya like that again."

* * *

She doesn't sign anything, still hugging him. Though her hug is beginning to be more or less cuddling

* * *

_**Sans chuckles**_ "heh, your real forgiving kid." _**he mutters as you feel some of his magic curl around your soul protectively like a hug**_

* * *

No she is actually just cuddling Sans, his magic comforting her quite a bit

* * *

_**Sans dousn't know what to do anymore and Chara is silent, they seem calmer as well but also more weary of Sans now** _

* * *

Sans can do as he pleases, but his magic is very effective at making Frisk relax and cling to him, still cuddling.

* * *

"your uh.... very... affectionate huh?" _**Sans mumbles**_ "clingy too." _**He adds**_ "I think your gonna make some good friends down here kid, ya might even convince Capt'n Undy'n not to fight.... your a good kid." _**Sans' smiles grows widder as he hugs you to his side**_ "keep it up, don't let anyone change who you are kiddo.... cause someone really cares about you."

* * *

Frisk nods a little, actually smiling a bit at Sans now.

* * *

_**Sans smiles back**_ "promise you'll always be yourself? ta' always stay determined and kind?" _**Sans asks you seriously**_

* * *

Frisk nods as well, even with the seriousness she is being cuddly still

* * *

_**Sans snorts and ruffles your hair with one hand**_ "I think ya won my heart kid, don't think i'm telling ya a fibula either, i'm patella'n you the truth kid, I really care about you! i'm sternum about this! really!" _**Sans winks at you, his grin grows widder with each bad pun and his magic swells with happiness**_

* * *

Frisk actually gives him a silent giggle, he finally got her to like his puns.

* * *

"heh, are you starting to finally find my puns humerus?" _**Sans winks again, his eye-lights are glowing at this point, Chara snorts**_

* * *

Frisk gives him a little nod, quickly becoming quite giggly.

* * *

"I ulna want you to be happy kid, ain't I doing a great job?" _**Sans asks with a shrug**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't even know all the words he's using for puns, just having quickly cheered up.

* * *

"huh? did I finally get under your skin with my pun-work? guess you have a funny bone after all!" _**Sans smirks as he rests his chin on the top of your head.**_

* * *

Her giggling continues, cuddling into Sans more.

* * *

"whelp! i'm kinda out of bone puns, I guess I only went skin deep then." _**Sans is running out of bone puns**_

* * *

Thats okay, she's quite giggly and very very cuddly now.

* * *

_**Sans decides to sit on the floor with you in his lap, Sans starts to fall asleep**_ (edited)

* * *

she smiles, not minding that. If he falls asleep she'll just nap too

* * *

_**Sans starts snoring, Chara floats over to you two and decides to cuddle as well**_ "You know.... I think i'm starting to warm up to the Comedian... just a little bit." _**Chara mumbles**_

* * *

'That's cause you like him' Frisk casually teases, shutting her eyes to nap with Sans

* * *

_**Chara sighs before deciding to take a nap as well** _


	11. Meeting Clumsy Monster Kid

_**The door to the basement gets bashed in only 10 hours later, though from Papyrus's side of things it's only been 15 minutes, Papyrus stomps his way down the steps and seeing that you both are still sleeping he gently puts down two plates of bad spagetti on the counter**_ "YOU BETTER BE AWAKE IN TEN MINUTES!"

_**Papyrus climbs the stairs and leaves the room, slaming the door behind him** _

* * *

_**Sans lazily opens an eye-socket and then closes it with a shrug, he goes back to sleeping** _

* * *

Frisk doesnt get up either, quite comfortable

* * *

_**Chara rolls their eyes**_ "Papyrus wants us upstairs Frisk!"

* * *

'I'm comfy...' frisk thinks back

* * *

"Frisk! You two can go back to sleep once you get upstairs, wake up Sans." _**Chara demands, they only have your well-being in mind**_

* * *

Frisk just wants to relax with Sans, getting up ruins that.

* * *

"Do you want Papyrus to be mad at us Frisky?" _**Chara asks you, frowning**_

* * *

'Hmph...' Chara is able to move Frisk

* * *

_**Chara pushs you gently**_ "Up Frisky!"

* * *

She grumbles silently, 'no...'

* * *

_**Chara has an idea, they smirk as they keep ahold of your arm, they push Sans over... somehow and he wakes up**_ "wha? hey kiddo, morning..." _**Sans yawns, he knows it wasn't you**_

* * *

Frisk seems a little grumpy because of Chara, but waves to Sans

* * *

"heh, guess we better scadadle upstairs huh kid?" _**Sans pushs himself upright**_

* * *

She nods a bit

* * *

_**Sans smirks and in a flash of blue and the suffactating darkness of the void... suddonly you both are on the couch of the living room** _

* * *

Frisk flops down on the couch

* * *

_**Sans stands up and stretches, his bones make a cracking noise** _

* * *

_**Papyrus steps out of the kitchen as this happens and says:**_ "HOW DID YOU LIKE MY SPAGGETTI?!"

* * *

_**Sans flinchs**_ "uh, it was great bro!"

* * *

Frisk gives a thumbs up

* * *

"I'M GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU LOVED IT! NOW HUMAN HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN TO BE STAYING?" _**Papyrus asks you in an excited tone of voice**_

* * *

Frisk thinks for a second, then signs, "I don't know when I'm leaving."

* * *

"OH?" _**Papyrus raises an eyebrowbone, he looks at Sans questionally**_

* * *

"paps you don't mind the kid staying here for a few days right?" _**Sans see's his que and asks Papyrus with a smug and knowing grin**_

* * *

_**Papyrus narrows his eyes**_ "OF COURSE THEY CAN STAY HERE! HUMAN! PREPARE FOR PLENTY OF FRIENDSHIP SPAGGETTI AND A SLEEPOVER THAT'LL LAST FOR MANY DAYS! NHEH HEH HEH!" _**Papyrus laughs in victory before raceing upstairs**_

* * *

Frisk give Sans a slightly confused look

* * *

"heh.... don't worry kid, it's all in the plan. now you have a place to stay." _**Sans slumps into the couch and winks at you**_

* * *

Frisk nods a bit, relaxing a bit

* * *

"so whats your plan for the next few days?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

"I'd like to just look around a little"

* * *

"ok then. have fun kiddo." _**Sans smiles gently at you before closeing both of his eyes and snoring**_

* * *

She nods, getting up finally

* * *

_**Chara floats near the front door, they seem nervous** _

* * *

Frisk looks for her backpack

* * *

"It's behind the couch." _**Chara points out to you**_

* * *

She gets it

* * *

"Wanna go outside Frisky?" _**Chara asks you, they already know the answer though**_

* * *

'I need to find somewhere to change' she replies, she's been wearing this outfit for a bit

* * *

"I think the bathroom is underneath the staircase." _**Chara tells you, they notice that your blue dress is getting kinda dirty and it's ripped in places and covered with blood, they look away from the sight with a grimince, they were trying very hard to ignore it**_

* * *

Frisk nods, going to the bathroom to change into something fresh. whats in the bathroom?

* * *

_**There is a large bathtub in the bathroom, the only colors in the bathroom is white and a light yellow, there is also a waste basket in the corner that's somehow right above a large hole that you can't see the end of... wierd** _

* * *

Frisk doesn't mind that, throwing out her torn up dress and looking at what she has in her backpack.

* * *

_**In the backpack is a bunch of food (Cinnamon Butterscotch pie, cinnamon cookies, and Spider Donuts) and containers of spider cider, the outfit you fell down in, looks like Toriel cleaned it. There is also another outfit, a dark pink almost red shirt with two salmon colored stripes on it and a long blue skirt and black tights.** _

* * *

Frisk chooses the second outfit, liking the color of it.

* * *

_**Chara waits outside of the bathroom while you change** _

* * *

Frisk comes out in her new outfit

* * *

"You look good Frisky!" _**Chara smiles at you**_

* * *

Frisk smiles 'thank you!'

* * *

"You ready to explore Frisk?" _**Chara seems a little excited as they float over to the front door**_

* * *

she nods, heading out

* * *

_**You are still in snowdin, to your right is what Chara says is: "a path that leads to Waterfall", to your left is the rest of the town**_ (edited)

* * *

Frisk chooses to look around town first

* * *

_**There are several building in the town, near the begining of the town are the shop and Inn and the closest building to Sans' and Papyrus's house is Grilby's and a toolshed** _

* * *

Frisk just wanders about for now

* * *

_**The town isn't very big and a few monsters of different sizes and types walk around in a hurry, most of them have fur except for an orange lizard kid without arms, he has a bow tied to one of the spikes on the back of his head, he wears yellow and orange stripes and has a tail, he runs right past you and trips on his tail, faceplanting into the snow**_ "Agh!" _**The monster kid spits out snow and groans**_

* * *

Frisk looks down at the monster child, offering a hand up. Frisk misses the fact that that wont help

* * *

_**The monster kid snorts when he see's this and wraps his tail around your hand, useing it as leverage to pull himself up**_ "Wow! Yo! Thanks dude! I'm Mk, whats your name dude?" _**He smiles at you and seems to have gotten a black eye from his fall**_

* * *

Frisk signs her name, though she doesn't know if he can read sign

* * *

"Yo! Thats such a great name! Your a kid too right dude?" _**Mk asks as he jumps in place, he has a lot of energy**_

* * *

Frisk smiles at him, nodding

* * *

"Your staying with those wierd skeletons right dude?" _**Mk asks you**_

* * *

Frisk nods again

* * *

"I can never tell if those skeletons are adults or kids! They just appeared in Snowdin one day and just asserted themselves, at least that's what Mrs. Cinnaabunie told me! Whats it like living with them dude?" _**Mk asks/tells you**_

* * *

Frisk shrugs. "I've been asleep most of the time with them"

* * *

"So you don't know them that well then dude? That's a little dangerous isn't it?" _**Mk seems concerned for you**_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Frisk signs

* * *

"Like Dude think about it! Isn't it a little dangerious to stay with a strange adult you don't know that well?" _**Mk asks you again**_ "My mum always tells me to never follow a strange adult home, that it can be dangerious and stuff! and to tell a responsible adult about it right away!" _**Mk says in a hurry, he blushs a little from embarresment**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head a little. "Sans is nice. He gave me a hug when I was sad" That's ignoring that he tried to vaporize you

* * *

"Your totally right dude! I wouldn't worry about it either! Those skeletons might be wierd but their really nice! A little wacky but totally cool dude!" _**Mk agrees with you**_

* * *

Frisk smiles and nods

* * *

"Dude, did you know that the nicecream guy moved his cart closer to snowdin? Wanna go get some nicecream dude?!" _**Mk gets even more excited, he dousn't seem to know what the nicecream guys name is**_

* * *

She nods again, agreeing

* * *

_**Mk grins and runs away from you, he trips and falls but manages to get back up twice as fast**_ "Come on dude!"

* * *

Frisk silently giggles, running after him

* * *

_**Mk runs right into the nicecream cart that has indeed been moved closer to snowdin town, it's right next to the sign saying "Welcome To Snowdin", Mk giggles**_ "Hey dude! Can we have some nicecream?!" _**Mk asks the nicecream guy, Mk hops up and down as he gets back up to his feet quickly with another black eye**_

* * *

Frisk is still giggling at his excitement

* * *

_**The nicecream guy smiles and gives Mk his nicecream saying "heres your regular order kid!" Mk smiles and says thank you as he holds the nicecream with his tail, Nicecream guy gives you Butterscotch Nicecream with a smile "Enjoy!"** _

* * *

Frisk smiles at the two of them

* * *

"Come on dude! follow me I know a good spot in the forest where we won't be bothered by anyone!" _**Mk tells you with a smile as he trips yet again and face-plants, he manages to push himself up with his tail and runs into Snowdin Forest**_

* * *

Frisk runs after him of course

* * *

_**You follow him for a few minutes before you both enter a clearing with a bunch of buttercups growing from underneath the snow and a large fallen log nearby that Mk sits on**_ "Come on dude sit down!" _**Mk tears off the plastic packeging and starts eating his orange nicecream**_

* * *

Frisk sits next to him happily

* * *

_**Chara is silent as Monster kid eats his nicecream rather quickly** _

* * *

Frisk is always silent

* * *

"So how do you like your nicecream dude?" _**Mk asks you as he waits for you to finish yours, he swings his legs back and forth happily**_ (edited)

* * *

Frisk gives a thumbs up, enjoying her treat

* * *

"oky dokie!" _**Mk seems ok with waiting for you to finish**_ "Isn't this place cool dude?"

* * *

She nods, finishing up

* * *

_**Mk starts humming before he quickly jumps up in a hurry, he seems panicked**_ "Yo dude! Thanks for hanging out with me it was really fun! But now I have to go, my parents are probally worried!" _**Mk says to you looking guilty**_ "I'll see you tomorrow ok Dude?!" _**Mk jumps up and down excitedly, he trys to stay still but he just ends up vibrating in place**_ (edited)

* * *

She nods, thats the plan.

* * *

"See ya later Dude!" _**Mk runs out of the clearing very very quickly, he ends up triping a few times but gets bck up and leaves the forest**_

* * *

Frisk decides to relax here in the quiet for a little bit


	12. Frisk meets ChillDrake

"He had.... a lot of energy huh?" _**Chara mutters as they continue to float in the air**_

* * *

Frisk nods. 'yeah...'

* * *

"We shouldn't be out here in the forest for too long...." _**Chara is worried that someone might attack you**_

* * *

'It's okay Chara'

* * *

"I.... ok Frisk, if you want to stay here for a little while longer I won't object." _**Chara says at first nervously but as they continue talking their voice takes a more formal tone**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't mind that, not seeing what the trouble could be

* * *

_**Chara smirks gently at you before messing up your hair with a grin** _

* * *

Frisk giggles silently

* * *

_**Chara giggles too before cutting off when the sound of a stick being stepped on is heard further in the forest**_ "I jinxed us didn't I?"

* * *

'what does jinxed mean?' not the time frisk

* * *

_**Chara sighs**_ "That's not important right now Frisk. I'll tell you later." _**You see a monster that looks a little like Snowdrake enter the clearing, instead of being mostly blue he's green and is wearing sunglasses**_ "Hey! Who are you?! You ain't Snowy!" _**The monster yells at you**_

* * *

Frisk flinches at the yelling, so much for relaxing. She decides to try signing. "I'm Frisk"

* * *

"Ugh! Do I look like I care, what REALLY matters here is who I AM! I'm Chilldrake! Where's Snowy right now?!" _**Chilldrake summons little ice pellets that he throws at you**_

* * *

Frisk, being Frisk, fails to dodge, and simply gets hit by the little pellets. She gives him a hurt expression.

* * *

"Stop it! Mercy is for losers!" _**Chilldrake yells before sending more ice pellets at you**_

* * *

She is hit again, this time intentionally using the trick she accidentally used on Sans. Though, it'll be less powerful in an open area

* * *

_**Chilldrake seems confused and is panicing**_ "That dousn't work on me! Why do you think I'd care about some little kid! Your in my way!" _**Chilldrake headbuts you causeing you to fall down**_ "Not so proud now are you?!" _**Chilldrake kicks you**_

* * *

Frisk continues the bit of magic, though her expression this entire time has been far from proud. She whimpers silently as he attacks.

* * *

_**Chilldrake flinches at the magic coming from your soul**_ "I-I- Your such a wimp! Your not any fun at all! D-Don't come back here if ya know whats good for you!" _**Chilldrake kicks you in the face and then runs away**_

* * *

Frisk is beat and bruised, safe to say, not getting up.

* * *

"Are you ok Frisk?!" _**Chara is worried about your safety**_

* * *

'I'm okay...' she thinks

* * *

"Remember when Sans taught you healing magic?" _**Chara asks you, they have an idea**_

* * *

Frisk nods weakly.

* * *

"Try healing yourself!" _**Chara demands of you, they know that if you heal yourself you might feel drained afterwords but they know at least then you wont be hurting anymore**_

* * *

Frisk nods, doing as ordered. Her healing magic isn't very effective

* * *

_**Your wounds heal but they still hurt and the scars look like they could open up any minute now** _

* * *

Frisk sighs quietly, just resting in the snow

* * *

"We should go get Sans, maybe him or Papyrus can heal us!" _**Chara suggests as they sit next to you**_

* * *

'I just want a nap...' she thinks

* * *

"You can't just sleep out here in the snow! You'll freeze!" _**Chara complains**_

* * *

'No I won't... I'll be fine...'

* * *

"Yes you will you idiot!" _**Chara yells, they are mad and very very worried**_ "Don't lie to me Frisk!"

* * *

Frisk flinches at the yelling, more upset than before now.

* * *

_**Chara notices and flinchs**_ "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell! I.... i'm just worried, You could die out here, it isn't safe to sleep out in the cold Frisk!" _**Chara begs you to get up**_ "Please! Lets go back to Sans' house! We can rest there!"

* * *

'I've done this before... I'll just get a cold...'

* * *

"No! Frisk use some common sense! Your hurt and Snowdin is colder then winter on the surface! Your not staying here!" _**Chara yells again as tears escape their eyes, they start sobbing as they try to pull you up off of the ground**_

* * *

Frisk whines weakly at Chara pulling her up, not enjoying that or Chara's crying

* * *

"No Frisk! Get up!" _**Chara yells as they tug you upright**_

* * *

Frisk isn't hard to pull up, very light.

* * *

"Get up all the way and go home!" _**Chara yells again as they try to tug you into a standing postion, they fail but they are still trying, they acciedently call Sans' house home... huh**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't notice this, just doing as Chara wants, very slowly

* * *

_**Chara squints at you and tugs harder** _

* * *

that knocks her over

* * *

_**Chara groans and trys tugging you into a standing postion again**_ "Help me here!"

* * *

'I'm sorry...' she mumbles to Chara, getting back up

* * *

_**Chara sighs**_ "It's ok Frisk." _**They say gently before guiding you out of the clearing and back into Snowdin Town**_

* * *

Chara can say that, but it doesn't change how she feels

* * *

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm just scared and very very worried about you..." _**Chara helps you walk into Town and past the Inn & Shop, they guide you past Grilby's and to the front door of Sans' house**_

* * *

Frisk lets Chara guide her, just really out of it right now.

* * *

"We're here Frisky!" _**Chara trys to gently shake you awake**_

* * *

She isn't sleeping, just out of it. Frisk opens the door

* * *

_**Chara follows you in and lets go of your hand** _

* * *

She gets to the couch and collapses onto it, passing out


	13. Intermission: Sans heals Frisk

She gets to the couch and collapses onto it, passing out

* * *

_**Chara sighs as they take notice of Sans sitting on the other end of the couch** _

* * *

Frisk is out cold. She won't be waking up.

* * *

_**Sans opens one of his eyes to look at you** _

* * *

Frisk is very, _very_ clearly hurt

* * *

_**Sans sighs**_ "didn't think you'd get hurt that fast kid....." _**Sans mutters before laying his boney hand on one of your wounds, his hand glows green and it heals but his healing magic is very weak**_

* * *

Frisk is still asleep, so there isn't any reaction

* * *

_**Chara scoffs and says:**_ "That isn't helping trashbag!" _**Sans' eyes go dark as he pours more magic into attempting to heal you**_

* * *

she'll be out a while

* * *

_**Sans looks vaugly in Chara's direction and says:**_ "are you going to help me or not kid?" _**Chara jumps startled and hesitantly approachs Frisk**_

* * *

Frisk isn't reacting to anything, she is asleep

* * *

"Can you... see me?" _**Chara asks Sans, he dousn't respond and instead talks over them**_ "I need you to transfer energy from your SOUL to their's while I heal them." _**Chaa hesitantly does as told**_

* * *

_**Sans continues to heal you with small breaks after each try to eat something and keep his energy up for several hours, Chara follows his directions by giving you and Sans small amounts of their own energy to help keep you from dieing** _

* * *

Frisk is likely being healed the entire time she sleeps

* * *

_**They manage to actually completely heal you by the time night comes, thats when Sans decides to go upstairs and sleep**_ "Frisk?" _**Chara whispers**_

* * *

She rolls over in her sleep

* * *

_**Chara rolls their eyes and decides to sleep on the floor till morning** _


	14. Oh! Hey Undyne Water You Doing Here?

Frisk wakes in the morning with a yawn

* * *

_**Chara wakes up as soon as you do**_ "Frisk? Are you ok?"

* * *

She nods a little, still sleepy looking

* * *

_**Chara gently smiles at you**_ "I'm glad your ok now, Sans did a good job healing you huh?"

* * *

'When did sans do that...?' she asks

* * *

"After you passed out. He stayed by your side for an entire day trying to heal you Frisky." _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

Frisk frowns slightly at that. 'I didn't mean to take up his entire day....'

* * *

"Frisk! You were hurt, he didn't have to but he did because he cares for you! We all worry about you because we care and love you, don't you get it?" _**Chara is smiling at you, you can see tear tracks unning down Chara's face, they seem worried**_

* * *

'Don't cry... I'm sorry...' Frisk thinks she upset Chara. Poor Frisk isn't the best at reading emotions

* * *

"Frisk, i'm not upset! You don't need to apoligize, I just really worry about you Frisky! Sans was worried too, we all care about you so much...." _**Chara hugs you**_

* * *

Frisk hugs back, feeling bad still

* * *

_**Chara reconizes this and frowns before pushing you gently away and looking you directly in the eyes**_ "Frisk, don't feel bad, it's not your fault, I'm just happy your alive, we all are. So stop blaming yourself... please..." _**Chara begs you**_

* * *

'I don't mean to worry people....' She replies quietly

* * *

"Frisk, we worry because we care, only people who actually love you would worry about your well being, it isn't your fault it's just how the world works. If you don't want to worry people then your going to have to stop getting hurt all the time and start caring about your own wellbeing." _**Chara tells you with a serious tone, they continue to try to look you directly in the eyes**_

* * *

Frisk looks away slightly, 'Sorry... I don't try to get hurt...'

* * *

_**Chara grabs your chin gently and forces you to look at them, they smile a bit at you**_ "I know that Frisky! It isn't your fault so you don't need to apoligize, ok? I just want you to try harder at not getting hurt, try harder to look after yourself, is that ok?" _**Chara asks you gently, they decide that they may need to take a different approach to this**_

* * *

Frisk would nod, but her chin is being held. She still feels guilty about getting hurt and worrying people, but will do as Chara says.

* * *

_**Chara notices the guilty expression on your face and lets go of your chin to instead place their hands on your shoulders** _

* * *

Frisk looks at Chara, waiting for her to do something

* * *

"Do you promise that you'll be more carefull and try to take better care of youself?" _**Chara asks seriously**_

* * *

She nods hesitantly in response, not feeling able to say no even if she wanted to

* * *

"Thank you Frisky, I really appreatiate it." _**Chara smiles at you and hugs you again, they think they did an ok job with convincing you to protect yourself**_

* * *

Chara did. Though, anyone with a commanding voice could get frisk to agree

* * *

"Frisky, do you want to wake up Sans?" _**Chara asks as they stop hugging you**_

* * *

'I don't want to bug him any more...'

* * *

"Frisk, your not bugging him, he cares about you and your a delight to be around." _**Chara says in a disaproving voice, they say each word slowly to make sure you get what they mean**_ "Now lets go wake him up so that he can make us breakfest."

* * *

She nods slightly, doing as Chara asks and lightly shaking Sans

* * *

_**Sans stops snoring and opens an eye-socket**_ "heya kiddo, how're you doing?" _**Sans yawn as he stands up from the floor where he passed out last night**_

* * *

Frisk signs to Sans, 'Chara wanted me to wake you up'

* * *

"huh? well i'm awake now, mind telling me why kiddo?" _**Sans raises an eye-browbone and collapses on the couch with a grunt**_

* * *

"they wants me to eat" Frisk signs

* * *

_**Sans smiles slightly and gets up slowly**_ "sure kiddo, I think Paps went out for training early so I guess I could make you somethin'" _**Sans shrugs before lazily making his way to the kitchen**_

* * *

Frisk signs a thanks

* * *

"Shouldn't he know where his younger brother is?!" _**Chara asks angrily, they are more then a little mad at Sans for not knowing where exactly his own younger brother is**_

* * *

'They're not a kid Chara...'

* * *

"A good brother would keep track of where his bro is in case something bad happens!" _**Chara crosses their arms, these kinds of subjects make them a little angry**_

* * *

Frisk nods a bit, not arguing

________________________________________

_**The sound of something falling and hitting Sans on the head is heard**_ "Fuuuuuuuu--" _**Sans cuts himself off, he knows you don't like it when he swears**_

* * *

Frisk looks directly at Sans as he cuts himself off in time

* * *

_**Sans squints at you as he picks himself up off of the ground and trys to pick up the large pan that fell on top of him** _

* * *

Frisk now returns to doing nothing

* * *

_**Sans gets started on trying to cook something but gives up and decides instead to heat up leftover hotdogs, it may not be breakfest food but he knows nothing about cooking**_ "kiddo, you ok with hotdogs?" _**Sans says as he starts the microwave**_

* * *

She nods as her response

* * *

_**Sans looks back just long enough to catch you nodding your head before looking back at the microwave and waiting for the hotdogs to be done** _

* * *

Frisk waits on the couch

* * *

_**Sans comes back in with a plate with two hotdogs on it, he hands them to you**_ "eat up kiddo."

* * *

She signs thanks again, accepting the food

* * *

"your welcome kid." _**Sans grins as he sits down next to you and closes his eyes**_

* * *

Frisk eats her food

* * *

_**Sans and Chara are silent for a few minutes as they wait for you to finish eating** _

* * *

she finishes after a bit

* * *

"so, kiddo what are you planning to do today?" _**Sans asks you as he opens one of his eye-sockets to look at you**_ (edited)

* * *

Frisk shrugs a little. 'I dunno...'

* * *

"wanna just hang out here then? i'm sure we can find something to do while we're waiting for Pap's to get back." _**Sans says as he yawns again**_

* * *

She nods. "I'm fine with that..."

* * *

"ok then..." _**Sans thinks for a moment on what to do**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't mind waiting

* * *

"what do you think about...... maybe learning some orange magic?" _**Sans dousn't know much about orange magic but he knows it can be helpful, he also knows that Papyrus is an expert on orange magic**_

* * *

"If you want me to, sure"

* * *

"orange attacks aren't used that much down here but basically orange magic is assosiated with Bravery and is the oppisite of blue attacks." _**Sans decides to start off with that first**_

* * *

Frisk nods a bit, listening

* * *

"orange magic when your useing it can actually make you faster and take less damage when your attacked..." _**Sans recalls**_

* * *

She continues to listen, seeing this as potentially useful

* * *

"I uhh..... don't remember much else honestly, Pap's might honestly know more about it then I do..." _**Sans tells you**_

* * *

"That's okay. Thank you"

* * *

"whelp, I tried my best..... anything else you want to learn kiddo?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

She shrugs

* * *

_**Sans sighs** _

* * *

Frisk isnt too interested in anything at the moment, more than happy to just have quiet time with a friend

* * *

"Ask him about yellow magic?" _**Chara asks you to tell him**_

* * *

Frisk nods and signs "chara wants to know Bout yellow magic"

* * *

_**Sans fell asleep** _

* * *

She silently sighs

* * *

"I can't believe he just fell alseep in the middle of a conversation like that!" _**Chara glares at Sans who is snoring loudly**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head. 'He probably needs the rest...'

* * *

"I guess, he always seems a little tired do you think he might have Narcolepsy?" _**Chara asks you**_

* * *

'What's that?'

* * *

"It's a sleeping disorder, it makes him constently sleepy and causes him to pass out during the day even if they had enough sleep the night before, it can make it hard to focus and sometimes people that have it have hallucinations or sleep paralysis." _**Chara trys to explain to you**_

* * *

'What's a hallucination?' Frisk asks, that isnt the only word she didnt know

* * *

"If you have an hallucination it means you see or hear things that isn't real." _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

'Are you a hallucination?' Frisk asks now. Hallucinations can't push you Frisk

* * *

_**Chara narrows their eyes at you**_ "No, i'm not a hallucination, i'm real, if I wasn't then Sans wouldn't of found the pieces of my soul surrounding yours. Hallucinations can't push you either." _**Chara crosses their arms**_

_**__________________________________________** _

'oh... I don't get it then'

* * *

"I fit the requirments to be a Halucination except for one, I'm real and was once alive, halucinations are entirly in your own brain and can actually be blocked out and ignored, it's like when you wake up and you think you see something out of the corner of your eye but nothings there." _**Chara explains to you**_

* * *

'okay... I think I get it'

* * *

"I'd like you to say it in your own words." _**Chara tells you, they consider 'thinking really loudly' to be the same as 'saying' something**_

* * *

Frisk nods a bit, drawing a blank immediately.

* * *

"I just want to make sure you understand it." _**Chara tells you as they wait patiently**_

* * *

'okay...' Frisk thinks on how to word this, more difficult than it should be

* * *

"If you want you can just repeat back to me what I said to you." _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

'Okay' Frisk says again. 'A hallucination is when something you see isn't real, and can be ignored.' despite this being all in her head, hallucination is still mispronounced.

* * *

_**Chara giggles**_ "Yes, exactly!"

* * *

Frisk smiles at that reaction

* * *

"Any other words you might of heard lately that you'd like me to explain for you?" _**Chara seems happy to explain things to you**_

* * *

'...what did you say again?' Frisk asks

* * *

"Jinxed?" _**Chara vaugly remembers promising Frisk to tell her what it meant later**_

* * *

'Whats that word?'

* * *

"Jinxed is when....you say something and something bad happens right after it or when an object, person or a certain sentance is bad luck. When I told you that is was a bad idea to stay alone in the woods for too long I think me worrying over your safety and saying my worry out loud jinxed us since right after I said that Chilldrake attacked you." _**Chara explains to you**_

* * *

frisk nods a bit at the explanation

* * *

"Anything else you want to know Frisky?" _**Chara seems a little bored**_

* * *

'I dunno...' she answers

* * *

_**The door bursts open**_ "SANS! HUMAN! I HAVE COME HOME FROM TRAINING!" _**Papyrus yells with passion**_ "undyne is also here!" _**Papyrus mutters as he enters the house with a large grin**_

* * *

"NYAGH! Paps! What's that about a human?!" _**Undyne yells as she bursts into the room as well with a cyan almost green glowing spear in her hand, she glares at you immedatly before glaring at Papyrus**_ "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU FOUND A HUMAN?!"

* * *

_**Papyrus backs away slowly**_ "BUT I DID TELL YOU! THATS THE FRIEND I WAS TALKING ABOUT!"

* * *

Frisk is more than a little surprised by the sudden entrance, a bit fearful of Undyne's glare.

* * *

_**Undyne yells and then approachs you with a glare**_ "HUMAN! You are monster kinds enemy! Seven human souls and king asgore will become GOD! YOUR STANDING IN MY WAY!" _**Undyne throws her spear at you, the spear nicked your cheak nothing more, the cut burns and sends agony through-out your body**_

* * *

"NOOOOOO UNDYNE!!!" _**Papyrus grabs Undynes arm to keep her away from you**_

* * *

Frisk just starts crying, as she is in pain. Like before, she ends out letting out an empathy wave in the room

* * *

_**It dousn't effect Undyne who actually gets even madder at you**_ "NYAGH! Stop tricking me HUMAN! THAT DOUSN'T WORK ON ME!!!" _**Undyne yells even louder as more spears appear in the air and point directly at you**_

* * *

_**Papyrus has no idea what to do**_ "UNDYNE! DON'T HURT THEM!"

* * *

it doesnt matter who it effects, it fills the room and thickens the longer Frisk is upset, the effects becoming stronger over time

* * *

_**Sans wakes up because of the magic in the air and notices Undyne**_ "heya fish breath, whatchya doing this far in Snowdin?" _**Sans' eye-lights are missing, Undyne shudders**_ "Your hiding a human here! Give it to me Sans or I swear---!" "nah, I don't think so." _**Sans shrugs as Undyne's soul comes out of her body and turns blue, she cant move**_ "SANS! LET GO OF ME! YOUR COMITING TREASON!"

* * *

"UNDYNE! STOP RIGHT THIS INSTINT!" _**Papyrus summons a bone club and smacks the glowing Spears away from you softly**_

* * *

_**Sans no longer focusing on Undyne and Papyrus fighting lets his own magic fill the air and surround you, effectivly calming down Undyne at the same time, his magic gives a feeling of calmness, laughter and happiness, a protective bubble of obsession and a soul finally given a reason to live, it also calms down Chara who has been freaking out as all of this has been happening**_ "hey kiddo, you ok? shh, I know it hurts but hang on for a minute k kid? calm down and maybe we can convince that ugly ol' fish that your not a danger to anyone." _**Sans whispers to you as Undyne keeps yelling at Papyrus that "helping the human is treason" Sans hugs you gently and hums a song**_ "I won't let her hurt you kiddo."

* * *

_**Papyrus tells Undyne that the human hasn't hurt anyone yet, you're not a danger and that everyone deserves a second chance** _

* * *

Frisk, even with Sans' comfort, calms down a bit slowly. She does end up calming down eventually though

* * *

_**Undyne is mad and still yelling at Papyrus**_ "kiddo, do you want to take a shortcut out of here with me?" _**Sans whispers/asks you**_

* * *

no reply really, she's a bit hard to console right now


	15. Whats That? Oh It's Just Some Random Shadow

_**Sans decides to teleport you without your permission, when you blink suddonly your not in the living room anymore but in Sans' room, Sans somehow looks paler then before, he seems more tired**_ "kiddo.... don't worry your safe now." _**Sans tells you as he hugs you more and more friendly and calm magic surrounds you**_

* * *

Frisk begins slowly calming down, but she's still not in a good place mentally from that, still letting out her magic in distress.

* * *

_**Time starts to slow down as magic pours from Sans' left eye, he starts gasping as he does this**_ "shh, Undyne can't get you while your in here, i'll protect ya kiddo." _**Undyne and Papyrus can no longer be heard fighting and everything seems unnauturely calm and quiet**_ (edited)

* * *

Frisk doesn't appear to be calming down any faster because of that. She'll need a bit of time for that

* * *

_**Sans continues to hug you as his magic continues to surround you and get stronger dispite of Sans' fatigue** _

* * *

The stronger Sans's magic gets, the weaker hers does, and the more she calms down

* * *

_**Sans' Magic continues to surround your soul for quite a while** _

* * *

After who knows how long, Frisk seems to have calmed down enough to at least stop crying

* * *

"you ok now kiddo?" _**Sans asks as his magic disapates rather quickly, you can't feel it anymore no matter how hard you try, the emptyness blocking his magic from being felt makes the air in his room strangely empty and feel almost unnautural, Sans is worried**_ (edited)

* * *

She nods weakly, a bit drained from that interaction

* * *

"kiddo, Undyne isn't gonna give up that easily, that why being able to use defence magic is important. if you can face Undyne in a fight without crying or trying to do what she thinks is manipulateing her then she might actually stop trying to kill you." _**Sans tells you, he knows Undyne very well, she isn't giving up that easily**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head a little, signing. "I'm staying here now."

* * *

_**Sans snorts**_ "if ya want to stay in my room for a while longer I don't mind." _**Sans replys**_

* * *

she signs a thanks, but a while may end up being longer than Sans thinks

* * *

_**Sans stops hugging you to lean against his bed lazily, magic is still pouling out of Sans' left eye-socket keeping time from moving forward** _

* * *

Frisk isn't done hugging Sans, so that continues

* * *

_**Sans snorts as you refuse to let go of him, he decides to just let you continue holding on to him as he begins to fall asleep standing up** _

* * *

Frisk is fine with this, not wanting to let go

* * *

_**Sans falls asleep, magic is still burning the insiude of his eye-socket keeping time still, but it takes a lot of energy out of him** _

* * *

Frisk doesn't know that

* * *

"Frisk...... Sans isn't going to be able to stop time for much longer." _**Chara warns you, they noticed right away when time started to slow down, they don't know if you noticed but assume you did**_

* * *

'Time is stopped?' Frisk asks

* * *

"Ya, did you not notice Sans using his magic? His magic feels almost entirely Time based." _**Chara comments with a frown and a raised eye-brow**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't reply, looking away a bit

* * *

"Uh.... Frisk?" _**Chara feels like something is wrong...**_

* * *

'...yes..?'

* * *

"You did notice Sans magic acting up...... right?" _**Chara dousn't understand how you couldn't feel that**_

* * *

She shakes her head no. She could feel it, just not understand it

* * *

"Oh! Do you not understand how he does it then?" _**Chara asks you, they know you well at this point**_

* * *

She nods a little

* * *

"I think what he's doing is similier to how he teleports, he's useing red magic and blue magic to keep time in one place, it..... sorta feels like we're in the void though now that I think of it." _**Chara pauses, they reconize that feeling of the void very well, Sans' magic sometimes gives off the feeling of it. The entire room gived off the same malicious presence that the void did**_ "Weird...." _**Chara mutters**_

* * *

Frisk nods again. 'I guess it does feel similar...'

* * *

"Now that I think of it..... the void always felt sorta.... welcoming to me if vaguegly threatening... it never felt actually malicious to me before.... I wonder what changed?" _**Chara tells you**_

* * *

Frisk just shrugs to that

* * *

"Frisk.... I think we should wake Sans up." _**Chara tells you quickly, it feels like someone is watching you**_

* * *

Frisk assumes that feeling is Chara. 'He needs his nap though...'

_________________________________________________

"It feels like something is watching us! We should wake up Sans, it isn't healthy or safe for him to be useing his powers like this while sleeping!" _**Chara tells you, they seem anxietous and worried**_

* * *

'...what would be watching us though?' Frisk asks, shaking sans lightly

* * *

_**Chara is silent as Sans starts to wake up very slowly** _

* * *

Frisk lets him wake up

* * *

"ϱniɈƨɘɿɘɈnI YЯƎV YЯƎV ...ɘviɈiϱɘn ƨϱnibɒɘɿ noɈoʜq ϱniwoɿϱ ƨqɘɘʞ ,ɿɘʞɿɒb Ɉɘγ ɿɘʞɿɒႧ ʞɿɒႧ" _**Whatever Sans says sounds like static before he snaps out of it**_ "h-hey kiddo, whats going on?" _**Sans smiles at you as his eye-sockets open and his eye-lights appear, he seems to have had a nightmare dispite the short amount of time he has been sleeping, the feeling of being watched intensifys, out of the corner of your eye you notice a shadow of a man with a hole in his hands before it moves out of your sight and dissappears**_

* * *

Frisk is startled by the person, hugging Sans again, and tightly

* * *

"huh?" _**Sans seems surpirised and still tired but he hugs you back**_ "whats wrong kiddo?"

* * *

hands occupied in hug


	16. How To Confront An Angry Fish, The Void Is Alive? & Flowery Predictions

_**Sans snorts and lets you go pushing you gently away**_ "so what happened while I was asleep that was so scary kiddo?"

* * *

Frisk signs. "I saw someone"

* * *

"uh... really? that... shouldn't be possible, who did you see?" _**Sans sits up almost imediantly and looks around the room**_

* * *

"holes in his hands" she repies

* * *

_**Sans' eye-lights turn dark and he freezes**_ "holes.... in his hands?"

* * *

Frisk nods

* * *

"heh... thats.. wierd." _**Sans comments as time starts moving forward again, you can hear Undyne and Papyrus still fighting downstairs, the malicious presence you felt starts to dissappear**_

* * *

she nods again, back to hugging

* * *

_**Sans returns your hug as his eye-lights turn back on and he fakes a convincing smile**_ "it's nothing to worry about kiddo, you were just seeing things."

* * *

Frisk shakes her head at that. She doesn't believe that

* * *

_**Sans stares you in the eyes**_ "believe me kiddo, it's normal in this house to see things that don't exist. it was just your eyes playing tricks on ya." _**Sans assures you**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head again, stopping the hug to sign, "I saw something similar before" During a death earlier in snowdin, Gaster made a small cameo

* * *

"like I said, your seeing things that don't exist." _**Sans' smile is strained he dousn't want to talk about this anymore**_

* * *

Frisk gives him that break, seeing the strain. She can tell Sans knows the mystery man though

* * *

_**Undyne runs upstairs the second she feels Sans' magic on her soul go away and runs to Sans' bed room door**_ "Open up and give me that human!!" _**Sans flinchs as the door shudders in place**_

* * *

Frisk chooses to slowly move so Sans is between her and the door

* * *

_**Chara giggles at this**_ "OPEN UP! YOUR HARBORING A FUGITIVE!" _**Undyne yells even louder as she bangs on the locked door**_

* * *

Frisk signs to Sans, "can we go please?"

* * *

_**Sans signs back to you "shortcut to my lab?" while trying his best to stay quiet so Undyne dousn't know he's actually in there** _

* * *

She nods. That'll do

* * *

_**an unwavering unimpressionable darkness surrounds you both, getting dark....darker.... yet darker.... the malicious presence returns for just a second before your both in Sans' lab and away from danger** _

* * *

Frisk isn't very fond of teleporting anymore

* * *

_**Sans notices this**_ "kiddo? you ok? ya know nothing can getchya during any of my shortcuts right kiddo?" _**Sans tells you**_

* * *

She nods. 'It isn't a nice place...' she signs

* * *

"we were just passing through the void kid, some days it's welcoming, other days theres traffic and a bit of a delay, happens all the time. nothing there can hurt you kiddo, even if it tried ta'." _**Sans believes what he's saying, he knows first hand how it feels to make a shortcut through the void on a bad day and he knows it's nothing to worry about**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head at that, signing, "I've been in the void, it's not bad unless someone is there with you"

* * *

_**Sans snorts**_ "kiddo, you've only been in the void a few times, i've been shortcutting through it before you've even been born, the void has off days and good days just like everyone else, somedays it's completely empty and a shade of black other days it's filled with buildings and shades of grey. that malicious presence you just felt? that's the void on an off day, the void's just as alive as you are and some days it welcomes you and draws ya in other days it wants to be left alone and makes sure ya know that too." _**Sans explains to you**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head again. "I've never seen it empty." There's always a button, Chara, some building, even Gaster.

* * *

"that's cause you've only been in it a few times, that and ya have Chara following ya around. the void feeds off of time itself and pure determination, if the void has the chance to drag you in and never let go it's gonna welcome ya and draw ya in but that isn't it's nautural state, it's used to being empty and hungry so somedays it's gonna act differently then what your used to. it surprised me too the first time it happened to me but it can't hurt anyone who dousn't belong there even if it tried. the void is alive kiddo, the evidence is right in front of you, ya just gotta accept it." _**Sans shrugs, he knows he's right but he also knows that you have a point**_

* * *

"What do I do if I meet someone in the void?" Frisk asks

* * *

"then ya run. it might not hurt ya but if it convinces you to stay and you give up? then your not gonna be safe no longer. there ain't much in the void, if someones in there you shouldn't listen to a word they say, the void is very persuasive and is good at compelling people to do what it wants, if what it wants is for you to stay? then ya gotta get out before something happens that convinces you to stay and never get back up." _**Sans gently grabs your shoulder and looks you directly in the eyes, he is very serious and knows what he's taking about**_ "it may not be able to hurt ya directly but if you start to belong there? if you let it convine you to stay? your not going to be able to change your mind, you won't be able to leave and get back up again." _**Sans warns you**_

* * *

Frisk is not comforted by that reply Frisk is very easy to persuade, she is aware of this fact

* * *

_**Sans see's your expression and says:**_ "don't worry kiddo, all you need to do is ignore anyone and everything in the void and you'll be fine." _**Sans reassures you**_

* * *

she nods a bit

* * *

_**Sans leans against the counter**_ "anything you want to know about the void? i'm ok with answering any questions you may have." _**Sans looks at you**_

* * *

she shakes her head, done with the subject

* * *

"ok then. anything you want to talk about then kiddo?" _**Sans asks**_

* * *

another no. she cant talk

* * *

_**Sans snorts**_ "I meant like a conversation topic kid."

* * *

She smiles slightly

* * *

_**Sans sighs as he realizes that they might be here for a while** _

* * *

Frisk doesn't mind that at all

* * *

"whelp.... might as well ask ya, do you know who was able to reset before you?" _**Sans asks with a knowing grin**_

* * *

"Flowey mentioned something about that I think"

* * *

"uh huh? and who's this 'Flowey' person?" _**Sans never heard you say anything about anyone named 'Flowey' before but it seems like the name is familier to him anyways**_

* * *

"He's a Flower." Frisk answers

* * *

_**Thats not what Sans wanted to know**_ "so uh, a flower monster then? must be the one that keeps whispering things to Papyrus." _**Sans waits for you to respond and hopefully give him more information**_

* * *

"What does he wisper to Papyrus?" thats news to her

* * *

"advice, encouragement, even predictions... creepy right?" _**Sans answers you**_ "not too long ago Paps told me his little flower friend made a plan, Paps didn't tell me what the plan was though." _**Sans shrugs**_

* * *

Frisk shrugs at that, not expecting much from flowey.

* * *

"it makes a lot more sense, now that I know the flower that keeps bothering my bro used to have control of the timeline." _**Sans comments with a shrug**_

* * *

Frisk nods again, adding, "Flowey isn't very nice"

* * *

"Paps told me the flower can be a bit.... mor-bud at times. he ain't a nice bud to be around on his off days apparently." _**Sans winks**_ "I lilac the ability to properlly judge the buttercup but if I see him, i'm gonna have a long talk with him, don't you worry." _**Sans shrugs**_

* * *

Frisk seems to cheer up a bit from his puns. They were easy ones for her to get, so that helped. She nods a bit.

* * *

"anything I should know about the bud?" _**Sans is a little worried for Papyrus's safety and asks you for information**_

* * *

"He's a yellow Flower." Thank you Frisk, very cool.

* * *

"I already know that kiddo, what I want to know is everything else you know about 'him." _**Sans tells you**_

* * *

"Chara calls him Asriel" She adds, since Sans wants to know more

* * *

_**Sans smirks as his eye-lights dissappear**_ "uh huh, what else do you know kiddo?" _**Sans asks**_

* * *

"He didn't like me before learning about Chara"

* * *

"ok, ok.... what else do you know? even things you think might not be important." _**Sans quickly looks around for his notebook before finding it in one of the drawers, he quickly takes it out and writes several things down in it**_

* * *

Frisk decides to just keep sharing things then. "He almost killed me once."

* * *

"ok, what else?" _**Sans... dousn't seem worried about that**_

* * *

Frisk thinks a bit

* * *

_**Sans waits patiently** _

* * *

She eventually shrugs

* * *

_**Sans puts away his notebook with a knowing grin**_ "thanks kiddo."

* * *

"You're welcome"

* * *

"we won't be able to stay down here for too long kiddo, Paps could barge in any moment, plus we eventually need to confront Undyne and get her to calm down." _**Sans tells you as his eye-lights turn back on**_

* * *

She shakes her head no. Avoiding the issue

* * *

"kiddo, Undynes house burned down, she's gonna be here for a while, you two are gonna need ta' learn how to get along." _**Sans is serious about this**_

* * *

She shakes her head. "I'll stay in your room"

* * *

"kiddo, you don't gotta choice, you and Undyne have to learn how to get along ." _**Sans refuses to budge on this issue**_

* * *

Frisk gives a sad expression

* * *

"dousn't work on me kiddo, not gonna let you manipulate me like that." _**Sans knows the dangers of letting a kid do whatever they want.... he's also used to being given the "puppy-eyes" by Papyrus**_

* * *

Frisk's sad expression gains a confused undertone. She didn't know she was doing anything, she's just sad.

* * *

_**Sans sighs**_ "you have to confront Undyne and convince her your not some manipulative murderer, i'm gonna tell ya right now, if ya don't convince Undyne that your a good kid your gonna have a lot of problems down here, Undyne's the best person to have on your side down here, if you can get her to like you? ya won't have any problems at all down here." _**Sans tells you as he steps away from the counter to kneel in front of you and put his hand on your shoulder, he looks you in the eyes to show that he's serious**_

* * *

Frisk nods a little, still nervous about the idea

* * *

"to live down here peacefully your gonna have to get as many people on your side as possible, your gonna have to do things you don't want to or things ya have trouble doing, do you understand me kid?" _**Sans is serious about this**_

* * *

Frisk nods a bit again, unhappy about it

* * *

"don't worry kiddo, to get Undyne on your side all ya need to do is show her your not afriad, you have to be determined to show her your not the enemy but instead a friend, an ally, someone she can depend on dispite everything, does that sound easy enough for you?" _**Sans asks you, he continues to look you directly in the eyes with a relaxed reasurring but knowing grin**_

* * *

Frisk signs, "I can't do that if she's trying to hurt me"

* * *

"all ya need to do is be kind to her, don't show her your afriad and play along with it." _**Sans tells you**_ "I believe in ya kiddo, all ya need to do is stay determined and show her fighting ain't the answer." _**Sans believes in you**_

* * *

"But I _am_ afraid of her"

* * *

"then ya don't let her know that, everytime ya feel afriad just remind yourself that it's gonna be over soon, that you can do anything iff you just try, that she'll stop eventually if you stay determined." _**Sans continues**_

* * *

Frisk silently sighs, done arguing

* * *

"kiddo, your allowed to be afraid, ya just don't always have to show it. hell! i'm just as afraid as you are! I don't want ya to face off against Undyne either, but kiddo, you can't avoid her either, she's a big bully who thinks that humans are the enemy, think of it from her point of view." _**Sans tells you as he smiles warmly at you**_ "all her life she's been told that humans can use mind control and don't know the meaning of mercy. she's been trapped here since she was a kid being told tales of humans slaughtering monsters left and right over a big misunderstanding, she's been told stories of humans since she was only a little baby fish by her parents in an effort to make her behave, to her your her worst nightmare! she dousn't know anything about humans besides all the bad junk about them slaughtering their own people and monsters alike. this is basically just a misunderstanding! all she needs to know is that she's wrong. she thinks your some brat intent on murdering all of monsterkind, she dousn't understand that all you want is for the fighting to stop. she thinks what she's doing is justice." _**Sans explains to you**_

* * *

Frisk, missing the story, asks, "Undyne is a fish?" This task will be difficult.

* * *

"Undyne is a water elemental, a fish monster. do you understand how scared she actaully might be by just looking at you?" _**Sans asks you**_ (edited)

* * *

she shakes her head no

* * *

"she's afriad, she's been told that all humans are the same, murderious, cruel, manipulating and merciless. kiddo what do you usualy do when someone is bullying you?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

"I wait for them to stop"

* * *

"in this case what ya need to do is treat Undyne like a bully but instead of just waiting for them ta' stop ya need to also try to understand things from her point of view and teach her why she's wrong. she thinks that your the bully, the villian who just so happens to be hiding behind a couple skeletons, she thinks your trying to get away without any consequences. she thinks she's the hero, the victim, do you understand me so far?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

Frisk nods along, she is listening this time

* * *

"most bullys stop when they don't get the reaction their hopeing for, what Undyne is hopeing for you to do is fight back and show her your the bad guy. what ya need to do is the oppisite, forgive her, befriend her and show her your not what she thinks you are, in this case she thinks your a murderer." _**Sans tells you**_ "some bully's actually stop hurting you when instead of letting them do it or fighting back you instead continue to be nice to them. it confuses them, if ya hurt someone and they still smiled at you? continued to be nice to you and respect you? wouldn't ya give up? there's no use hurting someone when they refuce to show that it afffects them. do ya understand what I mean by that?" _**Sans asks with a knowing and clever grin**_

* * *

She nods again, thinking she gets that

* * *

"all Undyne knows about humans is storys about war and murder, all ya have to do is show her how she's wrong and correct her views." _**Sans tells you as he lets go of your shoulder and leans back against the counter again with a mischievous grin**_ "think it through and show her your not a threat and that ya don't need to hide behind anyones back. that'll show her your no coward and your just a friendly kid trying to survive. understand me kiddo?"

* * *

Another nod. Sans is repeating himself now

* * *

"any questions? anything ya need me to clarify?" _**Sans asks as he closes one of his eye sockets and looks at you**_

* * *

she shakes her head no. Sans has said what to do more than enough times

* * *

"ok then, are you ready to go confront her? or do you want to stay down here for a little while more?" _**Sans asks you**_


	17. Why Lying Is Bad

"stay longer"

* * *

"ok then kiddo, if ya say so." _**Sans closes his eye-sockets**_

* * *

she sits down

* * *

_**Sans yawns**_ "I believe in ya kid, Undyne can't stay mad at you for too long, she'll see eventually that your a good kid." _**Sans assures you**_

* * *

She nods once more

* * *

"if ya ever have a hard time or feel like giving up just repeat to yourself 'Stay Determined' that might help ya a bit." _**Sans sounds very tired**_

* * *

another nod. its easier than signing

* * *

_**Sans falls asleep standing up** _

* * *

Frisk sighs

* * *

"Frisk.... I hate to say this but the comedian might be right, the only other option is to fight back." _**Chara tells you, they glare at Sans**_

* * *

She just shrugs to Chara, not interested in that conversation

* * *

_**Chara sighs**_ "I think we should SAVE....." _**Chara tells you as they look away from Sans to look you in the eyes**_

* * *

'I just want to rest for a while...'

* * *

"SAVE first, rest later." _**Chara demands**_ "I don't want to get killed in our sleep."

* * *

Frisk pouts at Chara for that

* * *

"Frisk, please SAVE." _**Chara begs you**_

* * *

'...there isn't a star here...'

* * *

"Then make another one Frisk, me and Sans already taught you how to." _**Chara points out**_

* * *

'I know......'

* * *

"Frisk, please SAVE, I don't want to have to repeat an entire day." _**Chara explains and begs**_ "I don't want you to get hurt again, if you reload at your last SAVE point we'd have to give Sans that codeword again, listen to his explainations.... again, have him attack us again and then meet Mk and that bully Chilldrake! I don't want to do all that again!" _**Chara bursts into tears, they notice that they are way more emotional then they were before they died**_ "Frisk, I don't wanna

see you get hurt again, please.... just SAVE already...." _**Chara wipes away their tears quickly and looks away from you**_

* * *

Frisk really doesn't like seeing Chara upset, so she begrudgingly agrees

* * *

_**Chara calms down and waits for you to create a SAVE point and SAVE**_ "Thanks Frisk."

* * *

She does so, using up a bit more energy than she should

* * *

_**Chara hugs you**_ "Thanks Frisk, now we don't really have to repeat too much."

* * *

She nods, hugging back and saving

* * *

_**Chara seems much more calmer now** _

* * *

she offers a smile

* * *

_**Chara smiles back and hugs you tighter** _

* * *

Frisk likes that, doing the same

* * *

_**Chara stops hugging you and gently pushes you away**_ "You can go to sleep now Frisky, you must be tired after what happened today."

* * *

'Thank you....' She lays down

* * *

_**Chara hugs their knees to their chest**_ "Sleep tight Frisky."

* * *

Frisk holds a hand out to Chara

* * *

_**Chara snorts and grabs your hand with a smirk**_ "I can't elp but wonder why your so clingy all the time." _**They mutter**_

* * *

'...do you not like it?'

* * *

_**Chara stops hugging their knees and cuddles up to you**_ "It's not that I don't like it Frisky, it's just that i'm not used to it." _**Chara responds with a kind, tired smile**_ (edited)

* * *

Frisk nods a bit, hugging Chara and cuddling into them.

* * *

_**Chara hugs back softly**_ "Go to sleep Frisky." _**They tell you**_ "We can deal with Undyne tomorrow."

* * *

she nods, slowly falling asleep

* * *

_**Chara begins to also fall asleep** _

* * *

Frisk sleeps

* * *

_**Sans wakes up only a few hours later and shakes you awake**_ "wake up kiddo, it's time to face the big bad fish." _**He says with a wink**_

* * *

Frisk whines at being shook, actually making a bit of noise. She then winces in pain as soon as she makes the noise.

* * *

_**Chara wakes up a few seconds after you do**_ "You ok Frisky?" _**They say exactly when Sans says:**_ "you ok kiddo?"

* * *

She nods a little, dismissing the wince and signing, "I'm fine." Though, she seems pale

* * *

_**Sans and Chara raise an eye-brow**_ "Really?" _**Chara asks in disbelief**_ "Your sure your ok?" _**Sans says at the same time**_ "kiddo, you look like your in pain."

* * *

Frisk nods again, giving a thumbs up

* * *

"glad your ok then kiddo, ready to face Undyne?" _**Sans asks as Chara suddonly goes silent**_

* * *

she shakes her head no, even if she has to

* * *

"want to wait in here for a little while longer then?" _**Sans asks you, he understands why you want to stay away from her, an angry vengefull fish is not something most people want to see**_

* * *

She nods, still a bit pale

* * *

"do you... need me to heal ya? I don't mind." _**Sans is worried about you**_

* * *

she shakes her head. 'I'm okay..."

* * *

"kiddo, tell me honestly how bad does your throat hurt right now?" _**Sans kneels down in front of you and looks you in the eyes, he is serious**_

* * *

"It doesn't hurt" She answers. false

* * *

_**Sans raises an eye-browbone and frowns**_ "kid, what did your parents tell ya about lieing?"

* * *

"Only do it if it gets you free stuff" Frisk signs as her reply. well then.

* * *

_**Sans stares at you with blank eye-sockets, his eye-lights dissappeared as soon as you said that**_ "kiddo, your parents were wrong. you shouldn't ever lie to anyone, no matter the reason."

* * *

"Why not?" Frisk doesn't have any background on why lying is bad

* * *

"lying is bad for you, when ya get caught in a lie it can be both bad for you and other people. it's rude and can cause a lot of problems later on in your life. lying is harmfull and when ya lie to someone it makes it harder for them to trust you. ya want people to trust ya right? ya want them to depend on you and like you?" _**Sans asks you calmly as he looks you directly in the eyes**_

* * *

Now Frisk feels kinda bad, and it shows. She wasn;t taught what lying actually did until now.

* * *

"you not only hurt yourself when you lie but you also hurt the people around you. ya may not mean to but lieing always has some kinda effect on the people around you and most importantly yourself. how would you feel if your best friend lyied to you when they get hurt, it's obvious but they say it dousn't hurt at all, that their fine, they won't let you help them, how would you feel about that kiddo? to know you aren't trustworthy enough to help your friend when they need you the most?" _**Sans asks you, he understands that sometimes to get a lesson through to a child, it sometimes has to hit hard to make them understand**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't need much convincing, as previously stated she is very easy to persuade. Hitting this hard just upsets her a bit, cause she thinks she's been awful now.

* * *

"sometimes people have to lie to keep the ones they care about safe, that dousn't mean it's ok though." _**Sans tells you as he notices that your getting upset**_ "i'm not mad that you lied kiddo, all I ask is that you try to tell the truth to the best of you ability and kiddo, sometimes the truth hurts too, the truth can be shocking and mean but it's very important in life and it helps people too, it helps people learn and become better people over time." _**Sans tells you with a small smile**_ "everyone at least once in their life might've told a lie, it's normal, dousn't mean it's ok but it's normal. even I tell lies sometimes, not because I want to but because I have things that I can't tell anybody. don't be too upset about it, all ya can do now is start telling the truth and do your best to not lie from now on, that sound good to you kiddo?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

She nods, still quite upset with herself

* * *

"kiddo, i'm not mad at you." _**Sans repeats as his eye-lights come back on**_ "i'm not mad at ya for a little lie, I just wanna make sure ya understand why it's bad ok kiddo?"

* * *

Frisk once again nods, that isn't changing her mood


	18. Bad People & Good People

"telling the truth helps me keep ya safe, all I want to to keep ya safe, healthy and happy, ok kiddo? a lie isnt gonna stop that from happening." _**Sans tells you**_ "now could ya tell me how your throat hurts? and what happened to it to make ya have trouble talking?" _**Sans asks with a reassuring smile**_

* * *

"I'm not allowed to tell that" She signs

* * *

"why not kiddo?" _**Sans asks with growing concern**_

* * *

"I was told not to"

* * *

"who told you not to tell anyone? was it your parents?" _**Sans asks with a worried frown**_

* * *

She nods as her response

* * *

"uh huh, did they tell you why you aren't allowed to tell anyone?" _**Sans asks you next**_

* * *

"I can't tell you"

* * *

"why not?" _**Sans continues**_

* * *

"I'm not allowed"

* * *

"do you know why ya aren't allowed? why your parents don't want you to tell anyone?" _**Sans asks, he is clearly worried, Chara is also worried**_

* * *

Frisk notices the worry, but her parents said not to say so she isn't. She shakes her head no.(edited)

* * *

"so, your parents didn't tell you why you aren't allowed to tell anyone? am I getting that right?" _**Sans clarify's**_

* * *

She nods

* * *

"well, kiddo, your parents aren't here and if they hurt you more then once and tell ya not to tell anybody? you don't have to listen to them." _**Sans tells you bluntly**_

* * *

She shakes her head no, not agreeing with Sans there.

* * *

"kid, your not going back to them, your stuck down here with us, your parents can't reach you here, they don't know where you are, and your no longer in their care, if anything your under the care of the entire underground." _**Sans tells you**_ "all I want to know is why you can't talk. not a hard thing to ask kiddo. when an adult asks ya a question, it's rude not to answer them. when someone hurts you ya have to tell somebody. it's a rule both above ground and down here kid. do you understand what I mean by that?" _**Sans explains and then asks as he puts his hand on your shoulder and helps you sit up**_

* * *

Frisk shakes her head no again. She won't disobey her parents, doing that has never done her any good.

* * *

"they can't hurt you here, I won't let them ever hurt ya or get near you again. your safe with me, i'll protect you. I just want to know whats wrong kiddo." _**Sans says as his small smile turns into a frown again, he's worried and wants to know what happened so that he can help you, he has an idea he dousn't quite like**_

* * *

"I won't break the rules" Meaning her parents rules

* * *

"your parents rules don't matter cause their wrong, your parents lied to ya all your life cause they were the ones breaking the rules. ya don't listen to rule breakers kiddo, that gets ya hurt." _**Sans tells you**_ "ya know how I told you about how drinking alcohol is illegal? your parents are breaking many very important rules that are there for a reason and to get away with it their lieing to you and telling you rules that don't exist, rules that hurt ya so that they don't get in trouble for it." _**Sans trys to explain to you, he's stalling so that he dousn't have to use his idea**_

* * *

Frisk still doesnt seem to be aiding with Sans on this. "Mom and Dad are good people." They really arent

* * *

"good people don't hurt children for no reason. good people make sure you eat a meal 4 times a day, good people make sure you obay the laws, good people protect you, they make sure you don't get hurt and they get worried when your hurt or sad, does your parents do any of that? did they ever ask you "whats wrong?" "what happened?" do they ever ask you how your day was? or hug you and ask you if your hungry?" _**Sans asks you calmly**_ "answer honestly kiddo, no lieing."

* * *

Frisk opts to not answer that.

* * *

"kiddo, answer me." _**Sans says sternly**_

* * *

She weakly shakes her head no

* * *

"kiddo, did they ever hurt you?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

She hesitantly nods

* * *

"no parent should hurt a child kiddo, thats bad. really bad." _**Sans tells you calmly with a worried expression**_ "when someone hurts you like that and dousn't stop, does it more then once, and dousn't say sorry? it means that their a bad person, it means ya gotta get away from them as fast as possible. do you understand what i'm saying now kiddo?" _**Sans asks you softly**_

* * *

She shakes her head no again. That's not clicking with her

* * *

"Frisk. listen to me." _**Sans grabs your shoulders and looks you directly in the eyes**_

* * *

Frisk glances away

* * *

_**Sans grabs your chin and makes you look at him**_ "listen to me Frisk. when someone you care about gets hurt is that ok?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

She shakes her head no as an answer

* * *

"if anyone gets hurt by another person, no matter the reason, is that ok?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

she shakes her head no to disagree.

* * *

"is it ok for a parent to hurt their child?" _**Sans asks next**_

* * *

She nods. frisk no

* * *

"no, no it isn't." _**Sans tells you**_

* * *

She doesn't reply

* * *

"is it ok for someone to hurt someone else no matter the reason?" _**Sans asks again**_

* * *

Frisk is done replying

* * *

"Frisk! answer me." _**Sans looks you directly in the eyes**_ "is it ok for somebody to hurt anybody else?"

* * *

She weakly shakes her head

* * *

"is it ok for a parent to hurt their child?" _**Sans asks you again**_

* * *

She nods again. Sans isn't getting through

* * *

"Frisk! is a parent a 'somebody'?" _**Sans trys next**_

* * *

She nods

* * *

"if so then why can a parent hurt someone by law their sapossed to protect but anybody else can't?" _**Sans asks you**_ "if a parent is a 'somebody' then it isn't ok for them to hurt anybody else, even if it's their child. parents and children are 'somebodys' by your logic it's wrong to hurt somebody. your parents.... a 'somebody' are hurting you.... 'a somebody. is that wrong? for somebody to hurt somebody else?" _**Sans asks you calmly as he stares directly into your eyes**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't really have an answer, so she isn't giving one

* * *

"kiddo, if your parents are a 'somebody' why do they hurt you another 'somebody'?" _**Sans calmly asks you**_

* * *

"Because I was bad"

* * *

"what do you mean by bad? what kinda things do you do that make your parents hurt you?" _**Sans asks**_

* * *

"I was bad" she repeats

* * *

"what did you do kiddo? c'mon tell me I promise I won't be mad." _**Sans tells/asks you with a small encouraging smile**_

* * *

she just kinda shrugs, repeating the same thing

* * *

"do you not know what you did that was bad?" _**Sans continues**_

* * *

She nods

* * *

"did it look like they were mad before they even entered the room?" _**Sans asks next**_

* * *

"sometimes"

* * *

"then it wasn't your fault, if they were mad before they came into the room and didn't tell ya what you did wrong? then they were doing it just cause they can... and just cause they can they feel like they have to." _**Sans explains to you**_

* * *

Frisk dismisses that idea immediately

* * *

"Frisk listen to me. look at me." _**Sans demands of you**_

* * *

she does look at him

* * *

_**Sans looks like he's telling the truth**_ "if ya didn't know what ya did wrong and nobody told ya why? if they hurt you for it? then their in the wrong, not you. some people do things just cause they can, some people take their anger out on others, and that illegal and wrong. ya said it yourself, hurting somebody isn't ok. it's wrong and thats what your parents are doing to you." _**Sans explains to you**_

* * *

"But it's okay when they do it, I did something wrong" Frisk is thick as lead

* * *

"no it isn't Frisk. is it ok for somebody to hurt anybody else no what they did?" _**Sans asks again**_

* * *

Frisk nods along now, this is going in circles

* * *

"no it isn't. again Frisk, is it ok for anybody to hurt somebody else?" _**Sans trys to get through your thick skull**_

* * *

She shakes her head no

* * *

"good, now I want you to ask Chara if it's wrong to hurt somebody your sapossed to care for." _**Sans demands of you**_ "listen to what they say, I want you to think about it really hard kiddo."

"Frisk! He's right, it's wrong and nasty! Think about it damn it! Is it right that my family tried to kill me?! Your wrong! No one should hurt anybody else! Not even a parent, it's bad and your wrong Frisky!" _**Chara interupts and burts into tears**_ "They shouldn't of hurt you! So stop lieing! It's nasty and wrong Frisk!"

* * *

Frisk doesn't like Chara crying of course, but still has her principles and says, 'No swearing...' No one wins in this situation

* * *

"Stop lieing! Your a lier your wrong! They tried to kill me!" _**Chara yells, they are still crying**_ "It isn't right, it isn't...... is it?"

* * *

Frisk doesn't understand this situation very well, she doesn't have the capacity to fully understand this, let alone give reasonable replies. It's too much for her

* * *

"kiddo? did ya think about it?" _**Sans asks you, Chara is still crying and yelling**_ "do you understand that it's bad for parents to hurt their children no matter the reason?"

* * *

Frisk decides to just nod, even if she really doesn't. She's unhappy, Chara's unhappy, no one is happy with this. Frisk will probably get a headache from the yelling.

* * *

_**Sans notices that you don't seem sure about your answer**_ "you sure kiddo? I want ya to tell me the truth ok? remember what I told ya about lies?"

* * *

She nods again. At this point, she just can't continue this either way.

* * *

"Frisk, is it ok for your parents to hurt you? no lieing." _**Sans asks, he doubts you understand, Chara finally has gone quiet, they look blankly at the floor**_

* * *

Frisk gives a pretty unenthused nod, wanting this to end

* * *

_**Sans sighs and looks you in the eye**_ "kid, your parents are bullys, they don't deserve you. your special, kind and determined. we want you here, we want you to be safe and happy..." _**Sans tells you, he dousn't want to let this go, you need to understand**_ "I just want ya to understand that your parents? they are big bullys who hurt you just cause they could, they hurt you not cause they were angry at you but because they knew that they were wrong and blamed it on you. it wasn't your fault. none of it was your fault. they are bad people. I want ya to repeat that to me ok?" _**Sans asks you**_ (edited)

* * *

Frisk nods weakly, signing what Sans said back to him. at least she heard him

* * *

"if I ask ya again if it's ok for your parents to hurt ya what will ya say?" _**Sans asks with concern**_

* * *

She just doesn't answer, she doesn't want to say anything, she has nothing to say

_________________________________________________________________________

"kiddo..... answer me.... is it ok for your parents to hurt you?" _**Sans begs you to answer him, he wants you to understand**_

* * *

you can't force a person to understand, trying makes them shut you out. Since Sans tried to force it, he got the opposite of what he wanted, and he can't convince anything

* * *

_**Sans hugs you**_ "kiddo, please try to listen, to try to understand, i'm only trying to protect you...." _**he begs you**_

* * *

She nods, but Sans has already been shut out. He can't force it.

* * *

"kiddo, just answer me one last thing.... and i'll stop talking about it for now ok kid?"

* * *

She nods again

* * *

"if it's ok for your parents to hurt ya.... then why did they tell you not to tell anyone? why are they hiding it?" _**Sans whispers as his magic surounds you once again, it feels like calm, worry and a protective bubble of obsession, it feels like hope and love, all for you.....**_

* * *

Frisk isn't against this feeling. She just shrugs

* * *

"just think about it? promise me you'll think about everything I said?" _**Sans is very worried, his magic only grows stronger**_

* * *

She nods a little, relaxing from the magic

* * *

"I love you, ya know that kiddo? that i'd never lie to you?" _**Sans tells you, his magic curls around your soul, he hated having to resort to this**_

* * *

She nods a little, continuing to relax

* * *

"you know you can tell me anything?" _**Sans says as his magic only grows stronger, he knows he shouldn't be doing this**_

* * *

She gives a somewhat lazy nod, litting Sans's magic work into her

* * *

"I'd never judge you, you can tell me anything and i'd never tell another soul." _**Sans says to you, his magic grabes hold of your soul, it gives off the feeling of safety, you can't see it but Sans' eye-lights go dark, he hugs you tighter**_

* * *

Frisk hugs back, cuddling into Sans and leaning into him. She nods a bit

* * *

"tell me whats wrong with your voice." _**Sans demands quietly, his magic only grows stronger as he says this, it gives off the feeling of "calm" "safety" "protection" "hope" "loving devotion" "trust" and it's as if it's telling you to "spill your secrets, it's safe, i'm trustworthy, isn't this relaxing?" the magic coils around your soul and grows stronger**_

* * *

Frisk nods weakly, craning her neck to reveal an ugly scar on her neck near the vocal chords

* * *

_**Sans gently lets you go to get a better look at it**_ "can you tell me what happened?" _**Sans asks calmly and quietly as he touches the scar gently, his magic pushes against your soul lightly, Sans feels a little guilty**_

* * *

the scar is old, far to old for magic to correct. Frisk signs something about a bike chain

* * *

"a bike chain? what about it kiddo?" _**Sans asks you, his magic pushes against your soul lightly again**_

* * *

she points to her neck

* * *

_**Sans raises an eye-brow bone and snorts**_ "dousn't explain how it happened, only explained what caused it and what it caused. but ya don't need to tell me if ya don't want to." _**Sans says gently with a grin as his eye-lights come back on, his magic grows a little bit stronger, it feels like the urge to give in--- wait why?**_

* * *

She doesn't question the urge, unable to. She signs, "Dad mad"

* * *

"that must've hurt, good thing they can't hurt you anymore right kiddo?" _**Sans asks, his magic urges you to agree, his magic feels friendly, safe, trustworthy, calm, protection, safety..... and it feels addicting and powerfull, it curls around your soul tighter, not enough to hurt, it can't hurt you**_

* * *

She nods in agreement, gaining a smile on her face as she starts cuddling into Sans again

* * *

_**Sans hugs you back, he feels a little guilty but he knows that if he didn't do this you wouldn't of shared what happened to your throat, he did what he had too**_ "anything else you wanna share?" _**It feels like secrets wanting to go lose, it feels so safe and trustworthy, would it hurt if you tell him more? it dousn't feel like it. his magic tells you "your safe, no one can hurt you with me around, won't you share a secret or two?" It's so very tempting**_ (edited)

* * *

She nods a bit, ready to share anything. Frisk is still cuddling though

* * *

"tell me about your parents, anything you can think of, the things you like about them, the things that you dislike, hate or the things that scare you, how does that sound kiddo?" _**Sans asks you softly, he realizes that he might be cheating by useing magic but he knows he won't get anything out of you if he dousn't use it so he makes it a little bit stronger, enough to compell any monster or human to find anything aggreeable, he already feels guilty about it but presses on, he knows how addicting the feeling of his magic can be**_

* * *

She nods in agreement, signing, "Mommy would play with me when she wasn't drinking... and Daddy would sometimes do something that made me feel nice... I don't know what it was, bit I was always tired after..."

* * *

"what did he do kiddo?" _**Sans asks you as he runs his fingers through your hair**_ "could you discribe it to me the best you can?"

* * *

"you don't have ta' tell me if ya don't want to kiddo." _**Sans continues running his fingers through your hair gently, he smiles at you kindly, his magic gets stronger**_

* * *

_**Sans almost regrets useing his magic on you to get you to talk, this is making him sick... really sick**_ "kiddo. that's enough, I think I know what happened, ya don't have ta' tell me anything else." _**Sans' eye-lights go dark, his grin seems forced, and his magic gives off the feeling of faint anger, not enough to influence you directly**_

* * *

She nods weakly, cuddling into him again

* * *

_**Sans hugs you back, he thinks of convincing you to hate your parents... he could try, he never tried to do that before but he's willing to try to permanitly make you hate your parents**_ "kiddo, do you hate what your parents have done to you?" _**He starts off with that and modifys his magic to give off the feeling of rightious judgement directed at the thought of your parents and safety and protection directed at him, he has never done this before**_

* * *

She's still woozy from the magical influence he used before, nodding and signing "If you want me to...."

* * *

"you hate your parents, they hurt you and they scare you right?" _**Sans looks carefully at you as he increases the amout of magic affecting your soul**_

* * *

She nods, "Yeah... they were mean..."

* * *

"they hate you, they did it cause they can and that means their bad. your parents are bad people kiddo and you don't want to ever be anywhere near them ever again right?" _**Sans is surprised that this actually works, he increases his magic even though he knows that it's a bit overkill at this point**_ (edited)

* * *

Frisk nods. "yeah... ...never again...."

* * *

"you trust me, you trust ever word coming out of your best friend Sans' mouth and your willing to tell me anything right?" _**Sans continues, he feels more guilty about this then he has before**_

* * *

Frisk nods, completely and utterly under his influence

* * *

_**Sans smiles at you, his magic digs into your soul and leaves something behind, he hopes this becomes perminate**_ "what do you feel when you think of your birth parents kiddo?"

* * *

"...bad feelings...."

* * *

"what kinda parents are they? bad or good?" _**Sans asks you softly**_

* * *

"bad...." she answers

* * *

"what do you feel about me?" _**Sans asks next**_

* * *

"...comfortable..."

* * *

"what about Undyne? how do you feel about her kiddo?" _**Sans asks you**_

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Scared..."

* * *

"scared huh? how about you try to give her the benifit of the doubt? give her a chance to be a good person, how does that sound?" _**Sans asks you as his magic uncurls from your soul lightly, he dousn't want to do this for much longer**_

* * *

She nods weakly, agreeing to do as he suggests

* * *

_**You can still feel Sans' magic but it's getting weaker, theres still some left over inside of your soul though, telling you that your safe as long as your near Sans** _

* * *

Frisk is essentially drunk on Sans's magic still, so her response to it going away is to cuddle into Sans more

* * *

_**Sans snorts and hugs you, letting you cuddle into him, he wonders for a second if this will have any lasting consequences, he knows that when someone thinks a certain way that thought will come back later, he's never tried to use his magic to make people think a certain way towards certain people before though** _

* * *

Frisk doesn't have any problem being hugged, do very, very relaxed right now. She likes how Sans's magic feels

* * *

"kiddo, ya think you could save for me?" _**Sans dousn't know that you saved last night, his magic flares briefly**_

* * *

She nods a bit, fine with doing that. Save done

* * *

_**Sans smiles at you and hugs you tighter before trying to dismiss his magic, the tiny bit hanging out in your soul stays there**_ "how do you feel kiddo?"

* * *

Frisk gives him a thumbs up, though looks a bit dizzy. Sans used a lot of magic on her mind specifically, so it's literally acting like a drug after it's gone. Her body needs to balance itself again

* * *

"wanna wait a while before confronting Undyne?" _**Sans asks you, he watches you carefully for any bad effects from his magic**_

* * *

"If you want" she signs, clearly not fully there

* * *

_**Sans hugs you gently and waits for you to be in your right mind again, Chara is mad but understands why Sans did what he did** _

* * *

Frisk hugs back, leaning into Sans.

* * *

_**Sans contines to hug you with a guilty smile** _

* * *

Frisk is more or less using him as support while hugging him, her body feels hot

* * *

_**Sans despretly wishes that there is no negative consequences to useing his magic on you** _

* * *

Everything has a consequence, and the on for this is her needing some time to rest, more or less

* * *

"kiddo, I think ya might need some more sleep..." _**Sans hopes his magic didn't get you sick, he forgot what happens when the human body is basically getting drugged**_

* * *

She nods a little, just leaning more into him. Her body is very hot

* * *

_**Sans' eye-lights go dark when he notices that your tempature is rising, he knows it's his fault**_ "uh..... kiddo? you ok? is there anything ya need?"

* * *

She shakes her head no, just cuddling into him more. She does need to cool off, being too hot is dangerous for humans

______________________________________________________________

_**Sans' magic surrounds you again in small amounts, he reconizes that his magic might be considered addicting for a human, he tests out his idea** _

* * *

Frisk gains a small smile as Sans does that, seeming to like it

* * *

_**Sans slowly makes the amount of magic in the air weeker** _

* * *

As it weakens, so does Frisk's smile

* * *

_**Sans strengthens his magic the tinniest bit** _

* * *

If it's too small frisk wont notice it

* * *

_**Sans strengthens his magic enough to keep you happy** _

* * *

That helps a little, but he had been using quite a lot to coerce her, so she doesnt get physically much better

* * *

_**Sans next decress's the magic amount very slightly** _

* * *

Frisk doesnt notice

* * *

"go to sleep kiddo." _**Sans tells you to go to sleep as he decress's the magic the tinniest amount again**_

* * *

She nods a little. Doing so

* * *

_**As your asleep Sans continues to weaken the magic in the air in small amounts every five minutes, Chara glares at him the entire time** _

* * *

Frisk seems to start noticing after a bit, but is asleep so reactions are limited

* * *

_**This goes on for a few hours, every hour the amount of magic in the air that's weakening becomes less and less in hope that you don't notice** _

* * *

Its eventually successful, though Frisk doesn't seem to great right now

* * *

"kiddo... i'm so sorry kid." _**Sans whispers, he dousn't know what to do sooo, instead he trys to summon up the nessasary magic to heal you, green magic gathers in his hands as he trys to figure out where exactly he should start healing you, he decides to place his hands on your stomach and the other gently on your fourhead, he heals you and the healing magic enters your body slowly and works to help you feel better as he lessens the magic in the air even faster**_

* * *

Frisk doesn't get much better, but is getting better, just slowly. Her body is remaining hot to the touch though.

* * *

_**Sans keeps the healing magic as constant as he can with small breaks in between to rest and quietly ask outloud for energy, Chara complys but only because they want you to be healed faster, Sans gets worried about the fact that you till seem to have a fever**_ "guess I should get some ice or somethin'..." _**Sans comments before taking a shortcut out of his lab and coming back with a piece of cloth and some ice, he wraps the ice in the cloth and places it on your fourhead before continueing to heal you w/ small breaks for almost two entire hours**_

* * *

Frisk does start cooling off thanks to that, slowly getting better as time passes

* * *

_**Sans can't continue to heal you like this, it's taking a lot of energy out of him so he slowly weakens the healing magic he's useing on you, by the time this is happening the magic in the air is almost entirely gone, though the magic he placed in your soul is still working**_ "better let them rest for now....."

* * *

Frisk will be asleep for a while, Sans can rest too

* * *

_**Sans begins to fall asleep leaning on one of the counters** _

* * *

Frisk is well into her sleep already

* * *

_**a few more hours pass before Sans starts to wake up** _

* * *

Frisk seems to be waking up too, though doesn't seem happy about it

* * *

"heya kiddo, how're ya feeling?" _**Sans asks as he walks up to you and takes the cloth filled with melted icecubes off of your fourhead and helps you sit up**_

* * *

Frisk takes a moment to find her hands before signing, "bad"

* * *

"how bad kiddo? whats exactly wrong?" _**Sans asks you**_

* * *

She just kinda shrugs in response, not entirely certain herself. No specific thing hurts, she just feels bad.

* * *

_**Sans winces and manipulates the piece of magic in the center of your soul to get a little bit stronger**_ "can you try to explain it to me kiddo?"

* * *

Sans doing that makes her visibly start looking better, which should be an answer in itself. She nods a bit, willing to try

* * *

_**Sans waits for you to explain** _

* * *

Frisk slowly signs, thinking as she goes, "Its like... kind of numb pain everywhere... but its going away"

* * *

"do you.... feel any different from normal? feel different things for certain people?" _**Sans asks with another wince**_

* * *

"I don't know" She signs honestly. That's not something you just know

* * *

"did ya... think about what I said about your parents?" _**Sans asks with another wince, he might be being a bit too obvious here**_

* * *

She tilts her head slightly at that. Not much recollection it seems

* * *

"remember how I said your parents were bad? how do you feel about them right now?" _**Sans asks you, he watches you carefully**_

* * *

She frowns slightly at the thoughts she's getting now. "...not good"

* * *

"huh? so you thought about it? glad to know I could knock some sense into ya." _**Sans comments with a knowing grin**_ "good parents don't hurt their children, don't you agree kiddo?"

* * *

Frisk nods a bit, agreeing.

* * *

_**Sans' grin was a bit nervous but he relaxed when you said that**_ "I think you should save one more time buddy ol' pal, just to be on the safe side." _**Sans realizes he might be a bit paronoid, he dousn't want to go through having to heal you all over again**_

* * *

Frisk nods again, doing as asked


	19. They Were A Goner

"ready to confront Undyne? or do you want to wait a little while longer?"  **_Sans asks_ **

"I'm not ready... but I'll do it"

**_Sans grabs your hand gently and winks, everything goes black and the malicious presence curls around your soul, it's a tugging sensation before your right outside the front door of Sans' house_ **

Frisk gives an uncomfortable shudder from the teleport, not a fan.

"ready kiddo?"  **_Sans asks you nervously, he knows this isn't going to end well_ **

She nods, willing to try at least

**_Sans lets go of your hand and reaches for the door hesitantly_ **

Frisk stays next to him

**_The door is bashed open by an over excited Papyrus_ ** "SANS! HUMAN! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Frisk flinches at the door breaking and the yelling

"shh, calm down kiddo."  **_Sans smiles at you gently_ ** "it's just Paps."

"YES IT'S JUST ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"  **_Papyrus smiles at you_ **

Frisk nods weakly, loud and sudden aren't her friends.

**_Papyrus grabs your hand and tugs you inside the house_ **

"heh..."  **_Sans chuckles and follows silently, he closes the door behind him_ **

Frisk lets Paps drag her in

**_Undyne is sitting on the couch and glares at you_ **

Frisk just chooses to smile and wave at Undyne. No spears being present makes that easier

"SO UNDYNE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"  **_Papyrus wants Undyne to apologize_ **

Frisk seems to be doing okay right now

"NHAGH! WHY DO I have to apologize to some brat that's the LAST SOUL WE NEED!"  **_Undyne summons spears and throws them at you as she jumps up from the couch quickly_ **

Frisk doesn't flinch, or move at all, whether or not that's a good thing is to be determined

**_The spears pierces through your chest right as your soul comes out of your chest, it burns and Undynes magic feels sharp, electric like lightning, it burns and feels like burning hatred and vengefull justice, it feels like a misunderstanding and an angry fish, smells like ozone, Beijing, sewage, sweat, rotting fish and a house on fire. It hurts a lot, Chara screams your name in horror as your literally skewered with the spear_ ** "kiddo?!"  **_Sans reaches for you, he seems scared_ **

"HUMAN?!"  **_Papyrus screams confused and filled with horror, he also reaches for you, he stares at you with wide eyes_ **

Frisk looks down at the spear in her chest, blood slowly flowing out. She decides since she is going to die soon anyways, she will use her dead, broken voice. "...It's okay..." she says, sounding like a corrupted VCR tape. Talking causing her to cough up a little blood.

"Frisk?" "kid?"  **_Sans and Chara said at the same time, Undyne actually seemed a little horrified, everything started to turn grey and time starts to slow down_ **

Frisk isnt ready to die just yet, shining a weak smile since Sans wanted her to be nice to Undyne. She can do that much at least

**_Sans opens his mouth to yell at Undyne, you can't hear what he's saying, time is slowing down completely, time stops just like that with everyone frozen and all the colors turning to shades of rippling grey, the options don't appear in front of you like they did last time_ **

Frisk doesn't like that, wanting to see her choices. 'Chara?' she thinks loudly.

"Uh... ya? Whats wrong?"  **_Chara asks you whats wrong, they seem confused_ **

'Where is the buttons?'

**_Chara crosses their arms with a frown_ ** "I have no idea Frisky....."  **_The void doesn't seem as welcoming as it did last time, it stays grey and it's eerily silent and cold, very cold, you feel a numbing pain where Undyne speared you, it hurts but it's easy to ignore_ **

Frisk looks to see if the hole in her chest is still there

**_It's still there and blood is still dripping out of you, the spear is gone though_ **

Frisk puts a hand over the hole

**_you hear a voice singing a melody in a monotone voice"Everywhere and never fading, rude to talk when their listening, not quite falling, not quite living but for sure he's still existing" the voice is female and it seems like they haven't used their voice in a very long time, the voice sings calmly from behind you, Chara is startled and turns around quickly_ **

Frisk does the same, since she'd also like to see this person

**_She stops singing as you turn around, she was completely grey, she had spikes on the back of her head with a grey bow tied to one of them, she's has on a checkered pattern dress that went to her knees, she had no arms, her dress was in different shades of light grey and dark grey. her eyes glowed eerily, her eyes were completely white and glowed white too, she smiles at you_ ** "Yo, your a.... ɿɘnoӘ.... too.. right?"  **_She tilts her head to the side, she dousn't look away from you, her voice while pretty, light and calm actually hurt to listen too, it's like it's echoing inside of your head_ **

Frisk still chooses to be nice to this eerie looking child, offering a small smile and a wave hello.

**_She smiles widder_ ** "He's been waiting for you...."  **_She giggles_ **

Frisk attempts signing to her. "why is waiting?"

**_She only smiles widder before running out of the building_ **

Frisk tilts her head, following the strange girl.

**_She stops running at the point where Waterfall starts and Snowdin ends, she turns around to look at you_ ** "I'm a Goner, I always got into accidents, it's only fair that my last one..... he's waiting for you, wouldn't you like to meet him?"  **_Goner tilts her head again_ **

'My name is Frisk' Frisk signs to Goner. 'I'll meet him if you want me to'

"Do you know what it feels like to not exist?"  **_Goner ignores your attempts to talk to her, the air around her gives off the feeling of regret and misery_ **

She shakes her head no.

"Have you ever thought of a world where everything is exactly the same but you don't exist?"  **_Goner's smile turns bitter but her voice shows no emotion_ ** "Everything functions perfectly fine without you....."  **_Her voice trails off, she seems distracted but dousn't look away from you_ **

"That happened to you...?" Frisk more or less asks, she has a feeling it did.

**_Goner chuckles with no humor in her voice_ ** "Ha.... Ha.... the thought terrifies me.... I don't want to be alone."  **_Goner's eyes soften and she starts to sob quietly_ **

Frisk walks over to Goner, if she doesn't move, she will receive a hug

**_Goner runs out of tears, she dousn't move, it dousn't look like she can even see you, she just freezes and stops crying_ ** "Please don't think about this anymore...."  **_Goner's voice is faint_ **

Frisk shakes her head no in response to that, giving Goner a kind, friendly smile. The kind most people wouldn't share with anyone but a close friend.

"Please forget about me....."  **_Goner smiles back at you, her eyes wide open and unseeing_ ** "The doctor wants to speak to you."

Frisk refuses to forget. She nods a bit, releasing Goner from the hug so she can lead the way

**_Goner turns away and walks into the darkness, just before she dissappears she looks back at you with a smile and glowing white eyes_ ** "I hope you plan on staying, we haven't had a visitor in quite some time."  **_Her voice retains a mysterious quality, Goner dissappears into the shadows_ **

Frisk follows after her, no intention to stay long

**_The darkness surrounds you, you can't see anything... but ahead of you the one thing you can see is a grey figure running towards a far away bright light_ **


	20. Introducing Dadster The Great

Frisk follows them

**_When you reach the bright light Goner isn't anywhere to be found, the light wasn't actually a light but a grey door, Chara dousn't seem very surprised_ ** "I think thats the room that Gaster hangs out in."  **_They tell you_ **

'you've been here?' she asks, opening the door

"Ya, I used to talk to Gaster all the time, the first time I found him was in a room behind a grey door."  **_Chara tells you, behind the door is a completely blinding white room, Goner is nowhere to be found, the only person in the room is a melting figure who's body looks like melting black ink, he looked like a skeleton and there is holes in his hands, he smiles at you as eye-light appear in his eye-sockets, for some reason you seem drawn to him_ **

Frisk is immediately on guard, just cause he looks like pudding and has a magnetic magic, in the figurative sense.

"Dr. Gaster!"  **_Chara yells as they begin to smile, they approach him quickly and hug him, he smirks and gently hugs them back_ **

Frisk isn't as sure about just going up and doing that, but does smile and wave to him

**_Gaster looks away from Chara to look at you_ ** ""  **_You can't understand him, the feeling of unease grows, the air gives of an ominous feeling, Chara stops hugging him and looks to you_ ** "Don't worry Frisk! He can't hurt us!"

_____________________________________

'what is he saying?' Frisk asks

**_Gaster clears his throat and says:_ ** "⸮ƨɿυoγ ƨɈɒʜw ,bliʜƆ nɘllɒᆿ ƨϱniɈɘɘɿӘ .....ɿɘɈƨɒӘ Ⴇ.W ƨi ɘmɒn γm ,ƨɘiϱoloqɒ γM"  **_Gasters voice is easier to understand now but some words escape your attention, what he's saying is obvious though_ **

Frisk signs her name. "My name is Frisk"

**_Gaster smiles and tilts his head_ ** ".bɘɈɔɘqxɘ I ƨɒ γlɿɒɘ ƨɒ ɘɈiυp Ɉon Ɉυd ƨɘγ ,υoγ ϱniɈɔɘqxɘ nɘɘd ɘv'I ⸮nooƨ oƨ ɘɿɘʜ υoγ ƨϱniɿd Ɉɒʜw ʞƨɒ γɒm I ʇi ,ʞƨiɿᆿ"  **_You feel dizzy, something about this room...... is wrong_ **

Frisk frowns slightly at the feeling, remembering Sans's warnings. "I died, and I'm not able to load, so I'm here." She signs, adding, "Can we talk outside? This room makes be uncomfortable"

"⸮ɘno ϱnυoγ ʞlɒw ɒ ɿoʇ ɘɿɒɔ υoγ blυow ,nɘvɒʜ ɘʇɒƨ γm ϱniɈixɘ bnim Ɉon ob I ⸮ɘno nɘllɒʇ oƨ ɈɒʜɈ ƨI"  **_Gaster grabs Chara's hand and Chara tugs him closer to the door, he follows silently, he somehow moves without moving, and approaches you with Chara next to him_ **

Frisk nods. "I don't mind walking, thank you"

".υoγ bniʜɘd Ɉʜϱiɿ ɘd ll'I ,bliʜɔ won ϱnolɒ oӘ"  **_Gaster bows and remains staring at you without looking away, Chara tugs their hand out of his and runs to the door, Chara opens the door and runs into the darkness with a smile, Gaster's smile is bitter sweet as he watches Chara run off_ ** ".γnɒqmoɔ ɿiɘʜɈ bɘƨƨim I ʞniʜɈ I ,ɘm bɘɈiƨiv Ɉƨɒl γɘʜɈ ɘɔniƨ ϱnol oƨ nɘɘd ƨ'ɈI"

Frisk nods a bit, mentioning, "Chara does make good company for me too" Walking out

**_Gaster follows behind you silently_ ** "⸮ɿɘnoӘ .ɿႧ ɈnɒɈƨiƨƨɒ γm Ɉɘm ɘv'υoγ ɘmυƨƨɒ I"  **_He asks after a few minutes of walking in the inky blackness of the void_ ** (edited)

"Goner said she was lonely" Frisk replies. "How did you two end up here?"

"⸮ɘno nɘllɒʇ υoγ Ɉ'nob bnɒɈƨɿɘbnυ υoγ ,bnυoʇ ƨɈɘϱ ɿɘvɘn ƨɘmiɈmoƨ Ɉƨol ɘʜɈ bnɒ ,γlʞɔiυp ɿɘʜɈɒɿ Ɉƨol Ɉɘϱ ƨɘiɿomɘm Ɉυd ,bɘvivɿυƨ owɈ ɿo ɘno γlnO .γɒɿʇ ɘʜɈ oɈni ɘm bɘwolloʇ ƨɿɘwolloʇ γm ʇo Ɉƨom γlbɒƨ ,ϱnoɿw ɘnoϱ Ɉnɘmiɿɘqxɘ nA"  **_Gasters voice is calm and emotionless, he looks at his hand bitterly, he's sure you can guess who survived_ **

Frisk shakes her head at that, turning the topic. "Are you related to Sans?"

"⸮ɘno nɘllɒʇ ɘɘɿϱɒ υoγ Ɉ'nob ,ɈnɒɈƨiƨƨɒ Ɉɒɘɿϱ ɒ bnɒ ...noƨ ...llυʇɿɘbnow ɒ ƨ'ɘH ⸮Ɉɔɘɿɿoɔ miʜ Ɉɘm ɘvɒʜ Ɉƨυm υoγ ɘmɒn ƨiʜ wonʞ υoγ ʇi ,ƨɘY"  **_Gaster answers your questions softly, his smile is bitter but again, no emotion in his voice, Chara waits up ahead in the dark abyss_ **

Frisk nods, now asking, "If he doesn't remember, why did he look upset when I told him I saw someone with holes in their hands?" Frisk isn't an idiot, she just hasn't been taught much. That does leave room for plenty of useless things for later.

"⸮ɿɘdmɘmɘɿ Ɉ'nƨυob ɘʜ biɒƨ ɿɘvɘoʜW"  **_Gaster chuckles dryly_ ** ".bnim ni ɈɒʜɈ qɘɘʞ oɈ υoγ ɿoʇ Ɉƨɘd ɘd blυow Ɉi ,ɘno nɘllɒʇ ɿɘdmɘmɘɿ γbod bnɒ lυoƨ ɘʜɈ ƨɈɘϱɿoʇ niɒɿd ɘʜɈ ɈɒʜW"  **_Gaster looks at you, his smile seems a little fake_ **

Frisk can see the fakeness. "Why did everyone forget you?"

**_Gaster smirked, he seems tired, so very tired_ ** ".ɘnolɒ Ɉɒ oϱ oɈ ƨυoiɿɘϱnɒb ooɈ ɘɿɒ ƨɈnɘmiɿɘqxɘ ɘmoƨ ,bɘɿɘɈɈɒʜƨ bnim γm bnɒ bɘvomɘɿ ƨɒw lliw γm ɘɔɒqƨ bnɒ ɘmiɈ ƨƨoɿɔɒ bɘɿɘɈɈɒʜƨ ,ɘd oɈ Ɉnɒɘm Ɉon ƨɒw Ɉi ƨɒlɒ ,ɘno wɘn ɒ oɈ bɘƨƨɘɿϱƨnɒɿɈ bnɒ blɿow ɘʜɈ moɿʇ bɘƨɒɿɘ ƨɒw I"  **_Gaster continues to walk with you, you both get closer to Chara with each step_ **

"If your mind is shattered, which piece am I talking too?" not a joke question, Frisk is genuine.

**_Gaster chuckles and his smile becomes more real_ ** ".mɘʜɈ Ɉɔɘlloɔ ƨi ob oɈ ɘvɒʜ υoγ llɒ ,ɘm ʇo ɘɔɘiq ɒ bloʜ llɒ γɘʜɈ ,Ɉƨɘɿ ɘʜɈ nɘʜɈ ʇlɘƨγm ɘɿom m'i ,Ɉniʜ ɒ υoγ ɘviϱ ll'I ⸮Ɉiw ɘʜɈ ɿo Ɉɿɒɘʜ ɘʜɈ ,lliw ɘʜɈ ,bnim ɘʜɈ ,lυoƨ ɘʜɈ oɈ ϱniʞɒɘqƨ ɿυoγ ʇI⸮ɿɘɈɈɒm Ɉi ƨɘob ɈɒʜW"

"If I collect them, what happens?" Frisk asks now, somewhat hoping to be able to help the poor skeledad

**_Gaster grins sadly_ ** ".Ɉɔɘɿɿoɔ ɘd Ɉon γɒm I Ɉυd ƨƨɘυϱ nɒɔ I ,ɘno nɘllɒʇ Ɉɔɘʇʇɘ ɘʜɈ ʇo Ɉon wonʞ I ,ɘɘƨ oɈ ɘvɒʜ Ɉƨυį ll'υoY"

Frisk nods, having a goal to work on now.

".bɒɘb ʇʇo ɿɘɈɈɘd ɘno ɘvɒƨ oɈ ɘʇinʞ ɒ ɘʞɒT ⸮ɿɘʜɈonɒ ƨɘɿoɈƨɘɿ Ɉi ʇi ɘʇil ɒ ɘʞɒɈ υoγ blυow ,ɘɔiɿq ɒ ƨi ɘɿɘʜɈ ɘɔnɒɈƨixɘ ƨɘno ɘɿoɈƨɘɿ oɈ ,mɘʜɈ ʜɔɒɘɿ Ɉon nɒɔ I ɘɿɘʜwγnɒ oϱ Ɉ'now γɘʜɈ ,Ɉiɒw nɒɔ ƨɘɔɘiq ɘʜT .dmυn ƨɘoϱ Ɉɿɒɘʜ ɿυoγ ʇi qlɘʜ oɈ noƨɒɘɿ on ƨ'ɘɿɘʜT .nυϱɘd Ɉɘγ Ɉon ɘvɒʜ I ɿoʇ ,γɿɿow Ɉon oႧ"  **_Gaster looks at you analyzing how you react, he smirks gently_ **

Frisk doesn't really understand what Gaster is trying to say there, but oh well.

**_Gaster frowns_ ** "⸮bnɒɈƨɿɘbnυ Ɉon υoγ ob Ɉƨol ɘd lliw ɘʇil ɒ Ɉυd Ɉiʇ γɒm ƨɘɔɘiq ɘʜɈ ,ɘm ɘɿoɈƨɘɿ oɈ ʜƨiw υoγ ʇI"  **_Gaster's voice is still calm but it's clear he wants to tell you something_ **

Frisk nods slightly. Now she wants to find a way that everyone lives.

**_Gaster sighs_ ** ".γlɿɒɘ ooɈ ɿɒʇ ɘm ɘɿoɈƨɘɿ oɈ ƨi mɘʜɈ lliʞ oɈ ,ɘm bnɒ υoγ ɘʞil ɘlqoɘq ɘɿɒ ƨɘɔɘiq ɘʜɈ Ɉυd ɘmiɈ nwo γm ni ʞɔɒd ɘmoɔ γɒm I .Ɉɘɿʇ Ɉon ob ,ɘno nɘllɒᆿ"  **_Gaster smiles slightly, he feels your determination and knows not much can stop you_ **

"So you will come back on your own if I give you time?"

**_Gaster frowns slightly but then smiles at you as he kneels in front of you_ ** ".ɘnolɒ oϱ Ɉ'nob υoγ ʇi Ɉi wollɒ lliw I ,ʜƨiw υoγ ɿɘvɘnɘʜw ɘm Ɉiƨiv nɒɔ υoγ ,ɘnolɒ Ɉon mɒ I ,Ɉɘɿʇ Ɉon ob Ɉυd ,nwo γm no ʞɔɒd ɘmoɔ γllɒυɈɔɒ nɒɔ I ʇi ɘɿυƨnυ mɒ I .....ɘno nɘllɒᆿ"

She nods a bit, fine with this. Though, she will still try to figure out ways to help when she has the time.

".llɒmƨ ɿo ϱid Ɉnɘmmoɔ ɿo noiɈƨɘυp γnɒ Ɉqɘɔɔɒ ll'I ⸮ɘno nɘllɒʇ wonʞ oɈ ʜƨiw υoγ ϱniʜɈγnA"  **_Gaster stands back up as he says this and gently grabs your hand, he walks next to you once more in the direction of Chara_ **

Frisk can't talk with just one hand, her vocabulary is limited if she can't use both hands

**_Gaster notices this and tells you:_ ** ".bnim ɿυoγ ni γlno ƨ'Ɉi ɘɔniƨ ɘldiƨƨoq ƨi ʞlɒɈ biov ƨiʜɈ ni ɘɿɘʜ ,nɘɘwɈɘdni ɘʜɈ ni ,ɘno nɘllɒᆿ"  **_Gaster smiles gently_ **

Frisk gives a questioning look in reply

**_Gaster smirks at you_ ** ".ɿoob ɘno γlno ƨi ɘɿɘʜɈ ƨɘmiɈ ϱniγɿɈ ɘƨɘʜɈ ni ,ƨɿυoγ ɘʞil lυoƨ ɒ ɿoʇ ɘldυoɿɈ ʜɔυm ooɈ ɘd Ɉ'nblυoʜƨ Ɉi ⸮ɘno nɘllɒʇ bnɒɈƨɿɘbnυ υoγ ob .ɘvilɒ ɿo bɒɘb ,ƨɿɘʜɈo γnɒm oɈ bɘɈɔɘnnoɔ ƨ'bnim ɿυoγ ,ɘƨiwɿɘʜɈo ϱniɈɒɈƨ ϱniʜɈγɿɘvɘ ʇo ƨƨɘlbɿɒϱɘɿ ɘɿɘʜ ni bniʇ ll'υoγ ,mɘʜɈ oɈ ʞɒɘqƨ υoγ ƨɒ ɘm oɈ ʞɒɘqƧ ⸮ɒɿɒʜƆ ɘɘƨ I nɒɔ ɘƨlɘ woʜ ,ɘldiƨƨoq ƨi ϱniʜɈγnɒ biov ɘʜɈ nI"(edited)

She nods. "...Can you hear me?" she thinks

**_Gaster is proud of you but his voice remains emotionless_ ** ".ϱniʜɈ ɒ Ɉυodɒ γɿɿow Ɉ'nob oƨ ɘno nɘllɒʇ ɘniʇ υoγ ɿɒɘʜ I ⸮ɘɘɿϱɒ υoγ Ɉ'nob ϱniɈiɔxɘ ɘɈiυp ƨi noiɈɔɘnnoɔ ɒ ʇo ɘϱɿɘv ɘʜɈ no ɘd oɈ ,nɘqo ƨi ɿoob ɘʜɈ ,ɘno ɘlɈɈil ƨɈɒɿϱnoƆ"

Frisk is still cautious from Sans's warnings. "Is there a way for me to get back? I kind of died in the middle of something...'

**_Gaster looks back at you briefly_ ** ".ɘno nɘllɒʇ ɘmoƨɘldυoɿɈ ɘɈiυp ƨi ɈɒʜT ⸮υoγ ɿoʇ ɿɒɘqqɒ Ɉon ƨnoiɈqo Ɉɔɘɿɿoɔ ɘʜɈ biႧ ⸮oƨ ɈɒʜɈ ƨi ʜA"

Frisk nods a bit in agreement

**_Gaster is startled and looks back at you, he seems surprised and a bit startled_ ** ".bliʜɔ nɒmυʜ ɒ ɿoʇ ɘɔɒlq on ƨi biov ɘʜɈ ,bɘɿɒɔƨ ɿɘʜɈɒɿ ɘd Ɉƨυm υoγ ,γm ʜO !nooƨ oƨ nɘqqɒʜ oɈ Ɉi bɘɈɔɘqxɘ Ɉ'nbɒʜ I Ɉυd lɒviɿɒ ɿυoγ ɿoʇ bɘɿɒqɿɘq bnɒ γɈilidiƨƨoq ɘϱɿɒl ɿɘʜɈɒɿ ɒ ƨɒw ƨiʜɈ wɘnʞ I ,noƨɒɘɿ ɒ ɿoʇ υoγ ɿoʇ ϱniɈiɒw ƨɒw I ,γllɒυɈnɘvɘ nɘqqɒʜ oɈ Ɉnɒɘm ƨɒw ƨiʜɈ ɘƨoqqυƨ I ,ɘmoƨɘldυoɿɈ γɿɘv ...γɿɘV .bɘɘbni ɘmoƨɘldυoɿɈ ...ϱniɈƨɘɿɘɈni γɿɘv ....ϱniɈƨɘɿɘɈnI"  **_Gaster's body starts to melt as he's speaking and he begins to walk faster_ **

The only thing scaring Frisk is Gaster melting. She still expects the buttons to appear, she might even try to will them to appear

**_Gaster slows down and looks back at you with a small smile_ ** ".ɿɒɘʇ oɈ ϱniʜɈon ƨɘɿɘʜɈ ,υoγ Ɉɿυʜ γɒm ɘɿɘʜ ɘnon biɒɿʇɒ ɘd Ɉon ob ,ƨƨɒq ƨɘɈυnim ɘʜɈ ƨɒ ƨʜɔɒoɿqqɒ ƨƨγdɒ ɘʜɈ ,ϱnol ɘvɒʜ Ɉon Ɉʜϱim ɘw bɒiɿʇɒ m'I .ob oɈ ʜɔυm bnɒ Ɉυodɒ ʞlɒɈ oɈ ʜɔυm ɘvɒʜ ɘw ,ɘno nɘllɒᆿ"

Frisk decides to try her idea without saying anything, attempting to use her magic to will the continue button into existence to be used, similar to what she did for the save stars.

**_But nobody came, your wound starts hurting the longer you try to summon the continue/load button_ **


	21. Gone Is The Past, The Future Is In Affect

Frisk will continue trying until it hurts too much.

**_Gaster stops walking and looks back at you, he reaches for you_ ** ".ɘm oɈ nɘɈƨil υoγ ʇi bɘɘn υoγ γϱɿɘnɘ ɘʜɈ ʇlɘƨɿυoγ ɘvɒƨ bnɒ nooƨ bɒol lliw υoγ ,Ɉɘɿʇ Ɉon ob Ɉυd won ɿoʇ ɘnoϱ ɘɿɒ ƨnoiɈqo ɘʜɈ ,niɒq ʇlɘƨɿυoγ ϱniƨυɒɔ γlno ɘɿɒ υoγ ,ɘɿɒ υoγ ƨɒ ɘυniɈnoɔ Ɉon Ɉƨυm υoγ Ɉυd noiɈυllυƨ ɒ ɘvɒʜ I ,ʇlɘƨɿυoγ Ɉɿυʜ Ɉon oႧ !ɘno nɘllɒᆿ"  **_Gaster kneels in front of you and grabs your shoulder, he seems worried but no emotion is in his voice_ **

Frisk is willing to stop, but doesn't really want to stay here. Even if she want to help Gaster, he's not the most fun for her to be around, and the void is far too eerie for her liking.

**_It hurts a lot for you to try summoning the options, Gaster seems worried_ ** ".llɘw ooɈ llɒ wonʞ I ɈɒʜɈ ɘzɒm ɒ ƨi ɘɔɒlq ƨiʜɈ ,ʞniʜɈ υoγ nɘʜɈ ɘɿom wonʞ I Ɉυd ƨɘɔɘiq ni ɘd γɒm I ,nɒɔ I Ɉƨɘd ɘʜɈ υoγ qlɘʜ lliw I γɿɿow Ɉon ob Ɉυd ɘɿɘʜ Ɉi ɘʞil Ɉon ob υoγ wonʞ I ...ɘno nɘllɒᆿ"

Frisk nods a bit and sighs at that

"⸮ɘɘɿɈ nɘllɒʇ ɘɘɿϱɒ υoγ Ɉ'nob ,ɒɿɒʜƆ oɈ qυ ʜɔɈɒɔ blυoʜƨ ɘW"  **_Gaster chuckles and stands up and once again takes one of your hands in his, he is surprisingly kind for someone who lives in the void_ **

she nods again, letting him lead the way

**_Gaster leads you to where Chara is_ ** "Frisk! Are you ok? What took you guys so long?"  **_Chara asks after they give Gaster a hug, they run towards you and hug you as well, Gaster lets go of your hand as this happens_ **

Frisk hugs Chara back and gives her a smile. 'I'm fine, it's okay'

**_Chara smiles and lets go of you before Gaster clears his throat_ ** ".ob oɈ ɘƨlɘ ɘlɈɈil ɘvɒʜ I ⸮ɘno nɘllɒʇ υoγ ʜɔɒɘɈ oɈ ɘm ɘʞil υoγ blυow ,ɿɘʜɈiɘ ƨɘɔnɘυpɘƨnoɔ ɘʜɈ ʇo ɘlɈɈil wonʞ υoγ ,biov ɘʜɈ oɈni ɘiɈ γɘʜɈ woʜ bnɒ ƨɿɘwoq ɿυoγ ʇo ɘlɈɈil oƨ wonʞ υoγ ,Ɉυodɒ ʞlɒɈ oɈ ʜɔυm ɘvɒʜ ɘw ɘvɘilɘd ob I ....ɘno nɘllɒᆿ"  **_Gaster informs you_ **

Frisk just nods, as Gaster isnt really wrong

**_Gaster paces back and forth as he speaks_ ** ".ɘno nɘllɒʇ γɒwɒ ʞƨɒ ,owɈ ɿo ɿɘwƨnɒ nɒ υoγ ɘwo I ɘvɘilɘd ob I woИ .γlɈnɘɿɘʇʇib ϱniʜɈɘmoƨ ob υoγ ɘmiɈγɿɘvɘ ʇlɘƨɈi xiʇ oɈ ƨɒʜ ɘnilɘmiɈ ɘʜɈ bnɒ ƨɿoɿɿɘ ƨɘƨυɒɔ Ɉi ,ɘmiɈ ʜɈiw ƨƨɘm oɈ Ɉnɒɘm Ɉon ƨi ɘno ɘƨυɒɔɘd ƨi bɘɿɒɘqqɒ Ɉ'nɘvɒʜ ƨnoiɈqo ɘʜɈ γʜw noƨɒɘɿ ɘʜɈ ɈɒʜɈ ɘmυƨƨɒ I"

Frisk nods again, thinking of what to ask. "...Why is there a barrier?"

**_Gaster chuckles dryly as he stops his pacing and looks at you with a smirk_ ** ".ƨɿυo ɘd lliw ɘɔɒʇɿυƨ ɘʜɈ bnɒ γɈqmɘ oϱ lliw bnυoɿϱɿɘbnυ ɘʜɈ nɘʜw γɒb ɒ ,Ɉƨυb oɈ bɘnɿυɈ ƨi wonʞ υoγ ϱniʜɈγɿɘvɘ nɘʜw γɒb ɒ ɘd lliw ɘɿɘʜɈ ,ɿɘϱnol ʜɔυm ɿoʇ qυ Ɉqɘʞ ɘd Ɉ'nɒɔ ɿɘiɿɿɒd ɘʜɈ ,ɘno nɘllɒʇ γɿɿow Ɉon ob ,ɘʇɒƨ ƨɘvlɘƨmɘʜɈ qɘɘʞ oɈ ɈqmɘɈɈɒ nɒ ni ƨbɿɒziw llυʇɿɘwoq γd ɘbɒM .ƨυoiɿɘϱnɒb ooɈ ɘd oɈ bɘvoɿq ɘw nɘʜw γɈinɒmυʜ moɿʇ γɒwɒ bniʞɿɘɈƨnom qɘɘʞ oɈ bɘɈɒɘɿɔ ƨɒw ɿɘiɿɿɒd ɘʜT ,noiɈɒɔilqmoɔ ɒ Ɉƨυį ƨ'ɈI ⸮ɈɒʜɈ ...ɒH...ɒH"

Frisk is very honest in her next reply. "You make that sound like a threat..."

  
  


**_Gaster's smirk grows as his eye-lights change from a glowing white to a vivid violet_ ** "⸮niɒϱɒ nυƨ ɘʜɈ ɘɘƨ oT ⸮Ɉon Ɉi ƨi ʜƨiw ɘldɒnoƨɒɘɿ ɒ ƨ'Ɉi ,bniʞɿɘɈƨnom ʇo mobɘɘɿʇ ɘʜɈ ϱninniϱɘd γɿɘv ɘʜɈ moɿʇ bɘʜƨiw γlno I .mɿɒʜ on nɒɘm I υoγ ɘɿυƨƨɒ I Ɉυd ,γɒw ɈɒʜɈ Ɉi ɘɘƨ γɒm ɘmoƨ ɈɒʜɈ ɘƨoqqυƨ I ...ʜA"

"I'd like you all to see the sun too... just not in the way you put it"

**_Gaster tilts his head and raises an eye-browbone as he asks softly_ ** "⸮ɘno nɘllɒʇ oƨ υoγ bɘlɈɈɘƨnυ ɈɒʜɈ biɒƨ I ɘvɒʜ ɈɒʜW"

"You made it sound like you would take it away from humans if you got there." Frisk replies

**_Gaster's smirk becomes a small smile_ ** ".γɒwγnɒ won ϱnol ɘd Ɉ'now Ɉi ,ob ƨnɒmυʜ ƨɒ ʜɔυm ƨɒ Ɉƨυį ɘɔɒʇɿυƨ ɘʜɈ ɘvɿɘƨɘb bniʞɿɘɈƨnom ɈɒʜɈ Ɉnɒɘm γlno I ,ɘno nɘllɒʇ υoγ ɘƨυʇnoɔ oɈ bnɘɈni Ɉon bib I ⸮I ɘvɒʜ ...ʜA"

Frisk nods to that. "I'd like you to see the sun too, even if you might melt." That isn't an insult, that's a concern of Frisk's.

**_Gasters smile grows in amusement, he laughs gently at that_ ** ".ϱniɈlɘm ɘm ɿɘvo bɘnɿɘɔnoɔ ɘd oɈ bɘɘn on ƨ'ɘɿɘʜT .noiɈɒniϱɒmi ɘʜɈ ɘɈiυp ɘvɒʜ υoγ ,ɘno nɘllɒᆿ ⸮Ɉlɘm ..ɒʜ ..ɒH"

Frisk smiles slightly in return to that response.

**_Gaster seems fond of you_ ** ".nooƨ bnɒ ɿɘnoӘ .ƨM bniʇ ƨυ ɿoʇ ɘɔnɒɈɿoqmi ɈƨomɈυ ʇo ƨ'ɈI ⸮ɘno nɘllɒʇ ƨnoiɈƨɘυp ɘɿomγnɒ ɘvɒʜ υoγ oႧ"

"We can find Goner, she's nice"

".ɘno nɘllɒᆿ ɘm wolloʇ ...llɘw γɿɘV"  **_Gaster says to you as he continues to walk forward into the darkness, he dousn't wait for you and Chara to follow though Chara runs after him right away_ **

Frisk follows Gaster as well, though isn't running if she doesn't need to

**_It only takes a few minutes till everything fades into the color blue of waterfall, Goner is sitting on a dock, looking into the water below it, she knows your there but dousn't look back to face you_ ** "Doctor."  **_Goner acknowledges Gaster_ ** ".ɿɘnnoӘ .ƨM"

Frisk doesn't mind that


	22. Gone, Gone and Goner & Won't You Understand?

".ɿɒɘb γm qlɘʜ ɿυo ʇo bɘɘn ni ƨi ɘno nɘllɒᆿ ɘʜɈ bnɒ ƨƨυɔƨib oɈ ʜɔυm ɘvɒʜ ɘW ⸮ʞlɒw ɒ ɿoʇ ƨυ nioį oɈ ϱnilliw ƨqɒʜɘɿq υoγ ɘɿɒ ,ɈnɒɈƨiƨƨɒ γlɘvol γM"  **_Gaster walks up to her, Goner turns her head in his direction and smiles_ ** "Of course doctor.... Whatever do you need this time boss?"  **_Goner responds before jumping up from the dock and standing up, she looks in your direction after she's done speaking_ **

Frisk smiles at Goner, this time speaking to her with her thoughts, "Hello Goner"

**_Goner tilts her head, she stares at you_ ** "Fallen one.....What seems to be the problem?"  **_Goner says to you_ **

"I'm having trouble getting out of the void" Frisk says, "The buttons aren't here"

"And why would that be a problem? Your meant to be here and you will never leave, the void welcomes you."  **_Goner dousn't seem to understand the problem_ **

Frisk shakes her head at that. "I'm not quite meant to stay yet. I have things to do"

"I've already accepted my fate, it's time for you to accept yours."  **_Goner shakes her head, she frowns at you_ ** "Your not special, you died and then you cheated, your a cheater, a lier, a thief, and a dirty hacker. Your not meant to live any longer. You should just accept that before something bad happens."  **_Goner's voice shows no emotion but her voice trembles as she glares at you_ **

Frisk gives Goner a sad smile and shakes her head, saying quite clearly, "I refuse to die, not right now."

"You can't do that, your breaking the rules. Death is supposed to be permanent. Give up already, your not going back. They don't need you, just you dying is helping them greatly, don't you want them to go free?"  **_Goner dousn't see reason, they accepted their fate long ago so why won't you accept yours? she dousn't understand_ **

"There is another way, there has to be" Frisk says, "If not, then that's okay too, cause I know someone out there really cares for me, and I don't want them to miss me"

"They don't care, none of them do. There is no other way, your soul is needed to free them, they can't go free if you still alive. Give up. They hate you, your no use to them alive. Accept your fate, your supposed to die and stay dead, fighting back is getting you no where."  **_Goner continues trying to convince you to stay, Gaster and Chara watches this with a frown_ **

Frisk refuses to believe Goner. "I am not any use dead either, am I? My soul might be, but I made Friends. Miss Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Snowy... I can't just leave them behind, I can't let the happy ending be sad for them."

"They don't care about you, they'll just replace you with another child, they'll forget you. They can only get their happy ending if your dead. Don't be selfish, let them be happy, they are at their happiest without you. You are of no use to anyone alive."  **_Goner says slowly and clearly, not once does she raise her voice, she stays calm, she doesn't seem angry, rather she gives off a feeling of acceptance and regret, Chara and Gaster are silent, they know better then to try to convince an unmovable object, a broken soul that'll never change it's mind_ **

Frisk doesn't know better though. "You can't replace someone you lost, not if you remember them." She says. "Toriel kept me in the ruins, terrified of me dying. If I say dead, that wouldn't be fair to her. Sans made sure I saved before going to see Undyne, wanting to be sure I'd be back. I don't want to hurt him by not doing that. Papyrus watched me get killed by a spear, if I don't go back and fix things, he'll have to remember that, and even Undyne didn't like what she saw when I died, and she hated me."

"Your so... naive, Mrs. Toriel replaced every one of her children with another, she dousn't need you, she dousn't care, she only wanted someone to care for, now that your gone she dousn't need you anymore. They are only using you to make themselves look better. None of them need you, none of them actually care. They'll all forget about you soon enough. Your death is needed to set them free, are you really so selfish to ruin their happy ending just so that you can have your own?"  **_Goner tilts her head, she dousn't understand_ ** "Do you really think your important to them? They don't need you, if anything your the one that just won't let them go, your so clingy, did you ever think about what they want?"

Frisk nods in response. "Toriel wanted me to be careful and to not get hurt. Sans wanted me to be happy and healthy, healing me more than once cause I got hurt. Snowy wanted to be my friend." Frisk says. "Sure, they may be set free with my soul, but at what cost? Do you really believe they wanted me gone? Especially Sans, who healed me when I was hurt?"

"Yes. They don't need you, Sans is using you for his own gain, he wants your power. Sans dousn't care about you, he remembers every. single. reset. he doesn't want things to repeat again, he's training you to trust him so that he can keep you from resetting, he wants to control you. Toriel is using you, she's sad and so lonely, she wants someone to care for, she wants to pretend that everything’s ok, but it isn't she dousn't care about you, she cares about Chara and Asriel, she wants her children back, so she's replacing them with other children out of spite, for both her husband and herself. Snowy has plenty of other friends, he only just met you, he dousn't care. None of them do, it won't be long for them to forget your name, all they'll remember you as is the last soul they needed. Your keeping them from being free, what does it matter if your still alive if your keeping them trapped. They want freedom. Your in their way, they all hate you, they don't care and they won't remember you."  **_Goner smiles at you, she won't change her beliefs, she wants you to stay here forever_ **

Frisk still refuses Goner's reasoning. "You have too little faith in people. Toriel might be sad and lonely, and probably doesn't like Asgore much... but you can't fake the concern and care she has. Snowy may have just met me, but would you like to hear that someone you wanted to be friends with died before you could do much with them? And Even if Sans is just trying to keep me for power, what does he have to gain by me dying? He'll still want me alive so he can get whatever power out of me he wants."

"Your an idiot, they don't need you. Do you really want Sans to control you? There are no consequences for someone like you, it hurts for everything to repeat, it gives him a bad headache, it makes his ribs hurt. Every time you load and reset your hurting him. He'd rather have you stay dead then to try to keep you alive just so that it won't hurt for him to even LIVE. Your hurting all of them, your hurting those that you care about. Everytime Toriel looks at you she's reminded of her DEAD children, it hurts for her to look you in the eye and tell you she loves you, because she doesn't and she knows that. Snowy didn't even know that you were a human, if you die he won't care because he won't know, he won't miss you because he only just met you. It's unfair to them to keep them trapped. Your hurting them. They don't need you, they don't care, they won't remember. You existing is hurting all of them and keeping them from being free, your a coward and selfish."  **_Goner's smile turns back into an angry frown, no emotion graces her voice, she won't accept your reasoning_ **

"People always remember, I should know" Frisk smiles at Goner. "Once I leave here, I'll remember you and Gaster, and I'll be back some day to visit and share stories. I remember everyone I knew on the surface, all my friends and family... and I'm sure they remember me too. Even if I'm not all that special."

"Give up. I'm being serious, they don't need you, your hurting them, do you want to hurt them? Do you want them to suffer? Do you want them to be trapped?"  **_Goner glares at you again, her voice raises a little bit but she quickly quiets down again and continues her questions softly_ ** "Don't you care about them?"

"Yes. And they care about me too. That's why I have to go back." Frisk replies, just as calm and sure in her beliefs

"You want them to suffer, you want them to be hurt, you want them to be trapped...... all because you care too much?"  **_Goner tilts her head again and smirks slyly, she asks her question like she already knows the answer_ **

"Because I know they'll suffer if I don't go back too. At least if I go back I can find a way to let them out without anyone suffering"

"Your existence is causing them suffering, you dying is giving them freedom. You staying alive is causing them distress, they are like this because of you but you do not care, you think your above consequences."  **_Goner observes you with a small smile_ ** (edited)

Frisk shakes her head at that. "I know I have consequences, I just don't want the consequences of me dying to be making my friends sad, to make my family never see me again. A happy ending doesn't come with death."

"Your death will free them, you are lying to both me and yourself because you don't want to admit your wrong. You are not above consequences, you re not a god, you are mortal, a cheater that refuses to go by the rules. Your worthless. Your soul is all that matter to them, with your soul they will be free, they will be happy. You are willing to keep them from being happy just so that you can stay alive forever. No one is meant to live forever, you are just like your parents, you don't care who you have to hurt as long as you keep going. You are just like them."  **_Goner tells you, her magic fills the room, it feels like danger, acceptance, fear, loneliness, regret and misery_ **

Frisk shakes her head at Goner. "You don't understand... Who will really be happy with what happens on the surface? Monsters want humans dead, and humans will very quickly find out I died for the barrier to break. If the war went so poorly the last time, this time will end monsters and no one wins." Frisk isn't an idiot, she can connect dots pretty easily. Once again, just the education overall that's lacking.

"You know nothing, peace can be reached, the king isn't an idiot, destroying all evidence will be rather easy."  **_Goner doesn't care_ ** "Your a bad person, you don't care who you hurt as long as you get what you want, your not even denying my claims."

"You don't fight claims that no evidence is given to support. I learned that in science class. Aren't you a scientist Goner?" Frisk isn't asking that to be mean, even if it comes across that way

"I am a scientist, one that knows more then you will ever know. I told you my evidence, the barrier needs your soul so that monsters can go free, monsters are rather good at moving on. They forget so much because they live for so long. You are denying everything i'm saying, your refusing to look at the evidence because you refuse to die, because you don't want to see the truth, you don't want to die but you have no choice. Stop lying to yourself."  **_Goner smirks again, she knows what she's talking about and is convinced that she's right_ **

Frisk shakes her head at that. "Yes, my soul is needed to break the barrier, but you haven't proved that will make monsters happy. Humans are smart, they'll figure out I died down here if I don't come up with them, and as soon as they learn about souls they'll assume the worst. Not to mention monsters are kinda scary at first, without any humans defending them they'll not be considered and will be fought. You've not satisfied the burden of evidence, even if you've convinced yourself you're right"

**_Goner's smirk starts to fade_ ** "All monsterkind has ever wanted was to be free, to see the sun again, the underground is so small, there's already population problems, too many people and not enough space, flooding and so much more. Monster's are miserable, they keep trying to keep their hope up but.... they just can't stand it any more, they want to be free. Their losing their hope and monsters are made of hope! They need to be hopeful to survive, monsters are turning to dust, becoming depressed. It's just getting worse, they need to be free, don't you understand that? Your in their way, your the last soul they need and your refusing to give it up for them, if you cared you'd give up and hope for the best."  **_Goner is sure of what she's saying, she frowns at you and her voice shakes but no emotion in her voice is recognizable, she seems more aware then when you first met her_ **

"What hope is on the surface for them if they don't have someone to speak for them? I know I'm not much, or the best they could have... But I'm something. I'm a human that could show they are kind. Even if I'm young and mute, humans listen to experience. That's why we trust engineers and stuff, they know what they're talking about. If I'm the monster expert for humans, then I'll at least keep monsters from dying for no reason."

"What don't you understand? You have to die to free monsterkind, no other human is going to fall, I know for sure, the barrier is too unstable to let anyone else in. Your the last human to ever enter the underground. You need to be dead so that they can collect your soul safety and break the barrier. You can't speak for them if your the last soul they need, if the barrier can only be broken in the event of your permanent death."  **_Goner tells you calmly, she won't listen to you, she knows what she's talking about_ ** "Even if you lived with them peacefully underground, the barrier would never be broken until you die and monsters would start losing hope and die, monster souls are made of hope, compassion and magic, without even one of these they could start turning to dust. Do you just not care or are you just dim?"

__________________________________________________________

"There's always another way to do things. My soul is needed, but why do I have to die for it to be of use? Sans has a lab, so he could probably find a way to work around me needing to die, and if he can't I doubt he's the only scientist left in the underground. My death shouldn't be the first option when there are so many negatives regardless of what human it is dying. It being specifically me doesn't change how humans will react when monsters get to the surface. " Frisk says. "If I die, no one will help monster on the surface. If I have a way to live, then I can help them settle in, or at least stay at peace."

"Do you really think we haven't already tried that? Monsters have tried to find other ways to break the barrier for centuries, nothing works and humans have to be dead for their souls to be collected and used to destroy the barrier, me and Sans were apart of the team studying the barrier and we tried everything we could but nothing worked. We tried collecting the souls with the human still alive but a human without their soul starts to begin to die, they go crazy and get cut off from their emotions, eventually they begin to have trouble seeing and standing up, they die just like that within weeks of being without their soul. The barrier was made with seven human souls so to overwhelm the barrier and make it collapse a monster needs to absorb seven human souls and use their magic against the barrier, it's highly doubtful the souls would survive."  **_Goner tells you, she says each word calmly and clearly_ **

"Why does a monster need to be the one to break it? I can do magic, even if I'm not good at it yet. If I need the power of six more humans, why shouldn't there be a way to make it so I can use their power? And if that's not possible, then I'm willing to risk my soul if I have a slight chance of getting it back so I can help out after too"

"To break the barrier it needs the equivalent of a monster soul and seven human souls, the determination runs through the monster soul and it's magic, the determination and energy from the human soul would be all used up and cause the human souls to disappear as soon as the barrier is destroyed. A human can't absorb another humans soul, you have only a 2% chance of living if you try to break the barrier yourself. We've went over every option and the only way to break the barrier is to kill seven humans and absorb their souls."  **_Goner continues, she answers your questions... sort of, she just wants you to stay and understand, she wants you to give up_ **

"But you're not saying I'm not able to. If I have a two percent chance of breaking it myself and living, then there's going to be ways to improve my chances, even if it's as simple as being fed magic or whatever I need while I do it" Goner also underestimates how much determination Frisk  _ can _ have

"The barrier also needs a monster soul, your a human, you can't do it, if you tried there is a 2% chance you'd live but a 100% chance you'd fail. A human can't absorb a human soul and a monster soul is needed, the monster would have to have the determination and human energy from the souls to flow through their soul and use it to break the barrier but a monster can't live through that unless the soul is absorbed and a soul can't be returned after it's absorbed, the body dies immediately and the soul gets stuck in the monsters body."  **_Goner tries to calmly understand, she doesn't understand whats so confusing and difficult to understand_ **

"Everything can be undone, even if it takes time and energy. I don't even mind if my body dies as long as I am my own person at the end of everything, a robot body would be pretty cool actually" Frisk that's off topic. "And you said it just needs to flow through their souls, if that's the case, why should I have to even have my soul removed? If the monster doing it has six souls already, then a seventh transferring power from outside of them shouldn't be a huge risk, especially if they're being given support from other monsters in some way. Nothing has just one solution, One plus one equals two, but so does a half plus three halves." Over simplified example, but idea should get across.

"The monster soul needs to have all the determination and energy that the human soul provides being transferred to their soul but without the soul being absorbed the monster would melt because monster souls can't survive determination and human soul energy being transferred to their soul without their soul being changed completely, when a monster absorbs a human soul it changes what the monster soul is made of which prevents the monster from dying. Each human soul is different, the monster soul needs to absorb each one so that their soul is not overloaded, the monster soul only changes enough to fit the amount and type of energy and determination for each human soul it absorbs, destroying the barrier would destroy your soul, you wouldn't be alive, not only would your body die, so would your soul."  **_Goner explains to you, she doesn't know how your not getting what she's trying to explain yet, the problem seems obvious to her_ **

Frisk sees it as Goner just being wrong. "I doubt you've tried that, since I'm the last soul needed, everything you're saying is just guessing right? A guess can be wrong. Also, you haven't thought of every possible solution. For all you know, the barrier might break on its own at some point. You did say it wasn't stable enough for more humans to fall"

"The barrier is too strong to break completely, if any more humans fell down it would kill them, the barrier is unstable yes but not enough to break by itself only enough to be volatile. This isn't just guess work, we have tested how determination effects monsters and without a direct connection to the human soul the determination and energy is coming from the monster begins to melt and turn to dust. I know what i'm talking about."  **_Goner glares at you_ **

"You haven't tested anything in a long time if you've been here" Frisk mentions. "There's plenty of things you might not have tried, things that could have worked that you didn't think of"

"I was around for a very long time before I was erased and being connected to the void gives me a lot of information that I wouldn't of had before hand, the void feeds its inhabitants more and more information the longer they stay here, I have everything I need to know. I have thought of many different solutions when I was alive, I tried to make artificial souls before, I injected monsters with the right amount of determination and human soul energy to break the barrier but everything failed. My experiments went up in flames, our last experiment was the worst, we planned on using the void to destroy the barrier and erase it from existence and instead of it working, we all got erased from existence instead. I've tried everything, it's been proven that the amount we need to break the barrier has to be as strong as the souls of the humans that trapped us here and the magic of a monster. I know much more then you do when it comes to science and the barrier."  **_Goner scoffs and glares at you, they seem to be showing a little more emotion then usual but not much, their voice sounds a little angry but mostly monotone_ **

"You tried plenty of things maybe, but not everything. Science can be weird. Like how my science teacher made a weird liquid that turns into a solid if you put pressure on it" Frisk says. "Where even are the barriers limits? It's made of magic, but it can't be infinite. Why not only break part of it and funnel out of that spot? Or find a way around if there is one"

"The barrier surrounds the entire place, there aren't any holes in it and it isn't just made up of magic, it's made of soul power and it keeps itself strong by draining all the extra magic above ground and below ground, it cuts everything off, things are supposed to be able to come inside but never come back out, a safety precaution that the wizards put into the barrier makes it so that if it becomes too unstable it cuts off everything from leaving and everything from entering and drains more and more magic from the air to protect everything outside of the barrier and make it stable again. We've tried to break parts of the barrier before but whenever we try, the barrier stabilizes itself by making all the energy in each spot equal, it takes more and more energy from the underground to keep itself from breaking. We can't funnel through it, no one has managed to find a single weak spot, the barrier was made with soul energy and destructive magic, it's incredibly strong."  **_Goner tells you, she doesn't understand why you don't just listen to her_ **

Frisk is stubborn. "If it's not letting anything in and it was designed to, wouldn't that make it destabilize more quickly? The worse it does its job the less it should work at all"

"It should work that way but it doesn't, it's not letting anyone else in so that it can heal faster, it's a security measure built into it to prevent anything bad happening, if something happens to make the barrier unstable it'll cut off access from both sides to help itself heal better, it means its taking in more and more energy and magic to heal itself basically making it stronger as time passes. Whats happening to make the barrier unstable is a combination of the void and you time magic, each time you go back time has to fix itself but because your time magic doesn't reach outside of the barrier it's separating the barrier from the surface, your poking little holes through time whenever you LOAD or RESET and it's not only making the barrier unstable but it's also making the void unstable, the void feeds off of time and determination, your poking holes through time and through the void as well, letting more of the void into the underground, whenever you mess with time your making the barrier more and more unstable, if this goes on any longer then it's possible the underground might end up completely separated from the surface."  **_Goner tells you_ **

"What if I reset inside the barrier?" Frisk asks. Bold idea from you kid.

"If you try to reset while trying to go through the barrier, you'll only make things worse, you might retain a few injuries or be trapped inside the void again. I can only guess as to what might happen and it won't be good."  **_Goner narrows her eyes at you_ **

"If you can only guess, then something good could happen." Frisk says.

"It's not just a guess, it's an educated guess. I'm completely certain that nothing good can come out of it."  **_Goner glares at you_ **

"You may be educated, but its still just a guess. You could be wrong because you didn't think of something"

**_Goner scoffs again_ ** "I'm not wrong, I know i'm not. I'm completely certain that bad things WILL happen if you reset while trying to cross the barrier, the guessing part is what exactly will happen, it could be anything from you getting trapped here again, it could be the barrier absorbing your determination or you just retaining injuries even through a reset, they all have big possibility of happening but which one is most likely is what I don't know."

"Or... Something good could happen." Frisk replies. "If you don't try it, you don't know for sure"

"Nothing good will happen, I'm certain of it, unless you want to be wiped from existence with the rest of us?"  **_Goner glares at you_ **

"If that happens I'll find a way back again." Frisk says. Core Frisk cameo?

"I'm not going to let you LOAD, I hope you know that, you can't distract me that easily."  **_Goner remember's what she was originally arguing about_ **

"Oh... So you're the one hiding the buttons" That's either very right or very wrong

  
"No, it isn't me, it's reality reacting badly with someone thats tearing it apart."  **_Goner doubts you understand that she's talking about you_ **


	23. Why Won't You Forget Me?

Not really, yeah, but thats ok. "Reality isn't alive. That's like saying a piece of paper is alive."

"Everything has a certain level of awareness, Reality is like an energy, a thing that corrects anything that messes with it, it isn't alive but it can resist being messed with."  **_Goner doesn't understand you sometimes_ **

"Well, if it can be messed with then I'll break it's resistance. "Very aggressive of you Frisk.

"No you can't, sometimes it messes up and skips over a certain problem until it can't ignore it anymore, thats when Reality or the Void try to correct the problem, you can't do anything about it, Reality and the Void is beyond most peoples understanding. It has many rules that can't be broken even if you tried, all you can try to understand is what it lets you. Your not the first person to reset or load but only now is the void and reality basically teaming up to protect itself from someone that's trying to destroy it and doesn't even care about what will happen if they succeed."  **_Goner glares at you, she understands more about this then you do_ **

"What happens isn't guaranteed to be bad. You're just not looking for a bright side"

"It is guaranteed to be bad."  **_Goner narrows her eyes at you_ **

"You can't prove that without trying"

"You want to mess with reality? Sure why not, i'm not going to stop you but i'm not going to help you either, your a horrible person with a disregard of consequences, didn't your mom ever tell you to listen to adults?"  **_Goner says with distain, she realizes that she shouldn't bring your parents into this but decides why not_ **

"My mom told me to only listen to her and dad, anyone else is just sharing an opinion." Frisk still usually listens to others.

"Thats.... your supposed to listen to adults, not only your parents."  **_Goner wonders why you didn't get mad at her calling you a horrible person_ **

Frisk already thinks she's horrible, so it's okay. "I think others usually have better opinions than I do." Usually is the key word.

"I hate---" ".ʜϱυonɘ ƨɈɒʜɈ ʞniʜɈ I ɿɘnoӘ .ƨM"  **_Gaster interrupts Goner with a frown_ ** "Doctor, she won't see reason! Why are you helping her anyway? Didn't you learn your lesson last time you got into an argument with reality?" ".ϱniɈƨɘɿɘɈni ɘɈiυp ɘd Ɉʜϱim Ɉi ɘvɘilɘd I ,ƨɈlυƨɘɿ ɘʜɈ ʇo ʞniʜɈ ƨɘbiƨɘd ,Ɉɘγ ɘɈiυp ɘib oɈ Ɉnɒɘm Ɉon ƨi ɘno nɘllɒʇ ɘʜɈ ,ɿɒɘb γM"  **_Goner stares at Gaster_ ** "This is why we got erased from existence. Just cause it's interesting isn't an excuse to mess with existence."

"I think that's a good excuse" Frisk chimes in. "Having nothing interesting around can be awful"

  
  


**_Goner is upset_ ** "I was erased because someone thought they were above consequences, you best be careful fallen one. I'm not to blame if your toys get destroyed."  **_Gaster turns back to you and holds out his hand as Goner starts staring off into the distance, her awareness is returning to how she was when you first met her rather quickly_ ** ".ɘno ɘlɈɈil ,ʞɔɒd ɿɘwoq ɿυoγ Ɉɘϱ υoγ qlɘʜ ll'ɈɒʜɈ ɘɔɒlq ɒ wonʞ I ,ϱnivom Ɉɘϱ oɈ ƨυ ɿoʇ ɘmiɈ ƨ'Ɉi ,won ƨυ qlɘʜ ll'ɘʜƨ ɘvɘilɘd ob I ,ɘno nɘllɒᆿ"

Frisk nods, fine with following Gaster again

**_Gaster grabs your hand and returns into the darkness, Goner and Chara follows behind silently, Gaster smirks_ ** ".ʞɔɒd ƨnoiɈqo ɿυoγ ϱniɈɈɘϱ ʇo γɒw Ɉƨɘd ɘʜɈ ƨɈɒʜɈ ɘvɘilɘd ob I ,γlɈɔɘɿib ɘboɔ ɘʜɈ ϱniɔnɘυlʇni ʇo ƨγɒw ɘvɒʜ I υoγ ɘʞilnυ bnɒ ɘboɔ ʇo ƨɘnil ƨɒ blɿow ɘʜɈ ɘɘƨ ɘm bnɒ υoγ ɘʞil ɘlqoɘԳ .ɘmɒϱ ɒ ƨɒ blɿow ƨiʜɈ ɘɘƨ υoγ bnɒ ɘm ɘʞil ɘƨoʜɈ ,blɿow ƨiʜɈ ɘɔnɘυlʇni oɈ ƨγɒw γnɒm ɘɿɒ ɘɿɘʜɈ ,ɘno nɘllɒᆿ"

"If you can change things whenever you want, why not just delete the barrier?" Valid question

**_Gaster smirked tiredly_ ** ".ɘno ɘlɈɈil ,Ɉƨil ob oɈ γm ni Ɉon ƨi niɒϱɒ Ɉi ϱniγɿɈ Ɉυd ɘɔno oƨ bɘiɿɈ ʇo γɒm I ,ƨɘɔnɘυpɘƨnoɔ ɘvɒɿϱ ɘd blυow ɘɿɘʜɈ ɿɘiɿɿɒd ɘʜɈ bɘɈɘlɘb I ʇI .ɿɘʜɈonɒ ƨi ɘɔɒʇɿυƨ ɘʜɈ bnɒ mɘʜɈ ʇo ɘno ƨi ɿɘiɿɿɒd ɘʜɈ ,ʜɔɒɘɿ γm bnoγɘd ɘɿɒ ɈɒʜɈ ƨϱniʜɈ ɘmoƨ ɘɿɒ ɘɿɘʜT .ɘno nɘllɒʇ γɒw ɈɒʜɈ ʞɿow ɘɈiυp Ɉ'nƨɘob ɈI"

Frisk nods. "Okay... So how will I get back?"

**_Gaster's eyes glow violet once more_ ** ".ɘm ɈƨυɿɈ ƨi ob oɈ υoγ bɘɘn I llɒ won ɿoʇ ,ɘliʜw ɒ ɘʞɒɈ γɒm Ɉi ,ʇlɘƨɈi ɘႧoƆ ɘʜɈ ʜϱυoɿʜɈ ႧAO⅃ ɒ ɘɔɿoʇ oɈ ϱnioϱ m'I"  **_The area around you lights up with ones and zeros, lines of code and numbers surround you both, Goner and Chara quickly run after you both_ **

Frisk nods a little. She can do that much

**_Gaster almost seems scary like this as he reaches out to the numbers and changes them to symbols thats hard for you to understand, his magic surrounds you it feels like electronic screeching, like static and bitter forgotten memories, a man whos been through so much and is being split apart at the seems but somehow is still here despite everything, his magic feels overwhelming and calculating, it feels like being drawn in close by a blackhole, of a soul being consumed by unwavering unimpressionable darkness. It feels like a heavy weight falling onto your soul. His magic feels calming, friendly and mysterious yet ominous, malicious and forbidding at the same time, he gives off the feeling of someone who knows too much, of someone who shouldn't exist, he feels.... wrong somehow. It feels like complete lonely isolation within a twisted calm chaotic dream. It makes you feel insignificant and meaningless, like nothing you do matters. his magic feels like the urge to give up, it feels compelling and very persuasive. His magic smells like antiseptic and disinfectant with a tint of decay, like bones and dust, it also smells very vaguely of several flowers Anemone, Begonia, Calendula and Chamomile. Gaster smirks as he changes more and more of the numbers, some glitch and begin to fall apart, it's like something within you is being stolen, the hole in your chest from undyne's spears begin to close up but it feels wrong and your whole body starts to feel numb_ **

Frisk doesn't like that at all, hoping this will be over soon

"⸮ϱniob m'i Ɉɒʜw ɘɘƨ oɈ ɘʞil υoγ blυoW .llɒ ɿɘɈʇɒ γlɈɔɘɿib ɘliʇ ɘႧoƆ ɿυoγ ϱniϱnɒʜɔ mɒ I .lɒmɿon ƨi ƨƨɘndmυn ʇo ϱnilɘɘʇ ɈɒʜɈ ,ɘno nɘllɒᆿ γɿɿow Ɉon oႧ"  **_Gaster asks you, he changes more of the numbers but for every number he changes more of them begin to fall apart and disappear, you begin to feel like someone is within your head, looking at your memories and your thoughts_ **

Frisk nods weakly, uncomfortable

**_Gaster smiles and waves his hand before stepping aside, the numbers turn into letters_ ** "⸮bɒɘɿ oɈ ɘʞil υoγ blυoW"  **_The letters while hard to read remind you of a save point, it reminds you of how LOADs and RESETs and SAVEs feel like, you'd have to get closer to read it_ **

Frisk does get closer, of course, looking at the code

**_The code says something along the lines of "FRISK KHABA lv1 hp20 Last Save: Snowdin- Sans' Lab : Status: Fecundated, Alive: Count 11520_ **

Frisk tilts her head at that. "What does Fecundated mean?" She asks Gaster.

**_Gaster seems uncomfortable_ ** ".won Ɉʜϱiɿ ɈnɒɈɿoqmi ƨɈɒʜɈ ʞniʜɈ Ɉ'nob ....I"

Frisk nods slightly, but is confused by it. "Is it important?"

".mɘldoɿq ɒ ɘmoɔɘd nɘvɘ Ɉon γɒm Ɉi ƨbɒol bnɒ ƨɈɘƨɘɿ ɿυoγ ʜɈiw ,ɘɔnɒɈɿoqmi on ʇo ƨ'ɈI"  **_Gaster doesn't seem to like talking about this, Goner smirks_ ** "Ha... to avoid a potential problem is to rip holes in space time."  **_Goner mutters, they seem a little bit aware again and find this amusing_ **

Frisk is just confused, looking at her code still

"⸮mɘldoɿq ɘʜɈ ɘd oɈ ƨnɘqɒʜ ɈɒʜW ⸮ɘno nɘllɒʇ bɘƨυʇnoɔ υoγ ɘɿA"  **_Gaster asks you_ **

"What am I looking for?"

".ɘm wollɒ ,ɘɿɘH .ɿɘdmɘmɘɿ υoγ Ɉɒʜw ʜɈiw qυ ƨɘnil ɘvɒƨ Ɉƨɒl ɿυoγ ʇi ɘm llɘɈ oɈ bɘƨoqqυƨ ɿυoY !ʜO"  **_Gaster touches the tiny numbers floating around the text and a scene comes to life before you and you hear Sans' voice saying "huh? so you thought about it? glad to know I could knock some sense into ya. good parents don't hurt their children, don't you agree kiddo?" You see the other you nodding before the vision of Sans asks "I think you should save one more time buddy ol' pal, just to be on the safe side." and the other you nods again as golden light fills up the screen_ **

  
  


Frisk nods a little, frowning slightly at the memory though. "That's the right one"

"⸮Ɉi ʜɈiw ϱnoɿw ϱniʜɈγnɒ ɘɔiɈon υoγ oႧ"  **_Gaster asks you_ ** "⸮ɘɔɒlq ʇo Ɉυo ϱniʜɈγnA"

"I don't think so... It seems normal"

".llυʇɿɘbnow ....γllυɿɈ ...llυʇɿɘbnoW"  **_Gaster observes you, for a minute he thought he might've gotten the wrong memory, a memory and CoDe file of a completely different Frisk, but it seems he got it right the first time_ **

it could just be a very similar timeline, but probably not.

"What next?" Frisk asks

".ƨnoiɈqo ɘʜɈ ϱniɘƨυ moɿʇ υoγ ϱniɈnɘvɘɿq ƨɿɘvɘɈɒʜw ƨƨɒqγd Ɉƨɒɘl Ɉɒ ɿo ႧAO⅃ ɒ ɘɔɿoʇ oɈ ob oɈ Ɉɒʜw wonʞ Ɉʜϱim I ʞniʜɈ I Ɉυd ,ɘno nɘllɒʇ ƨɘliʇ ƎVAƧ ϱniɈɒlυqinɒm Ɉɒ booϱ γɿɘv Ɉon ....m'I ɈɒʜɈ Ɉimbɒ lliw I"  **_Gaster raises a hand to the CoDe and everything goes back again, the letters and numbers are still there, they twist before more letters come into view it says: "File Number 4: Snowdin- Sans' Lab, Alter Code yes or no"_ **

****

Frisk watches curiously

****

**_Gaster taps the yes option and more numbers pop up and turn into letters, they say "LOADing, please wait a minute" The letters quickly disappear as Gaster changes then into something else, whatever is says is still in number form so whatever he's changing and inputting into your code isn't something that your aware of_ **

****

Frisk is ok with that, wondering what he's doing though

****

**_You feel a sharp pain from your soul_ **

****

she winces at that

****

**_The pain grows the more Gaster changes, he doesn't notice but Chara does and they hurry over to you only to flinch and drop to the ground in pain_ **

****

Frisk is quickly on the ground too, about ready to cry

****

**_Gaster briefly looks over to you surprised_ ** ".bliʜɔ mɿɒʜ on υoγ ʜƨiw I ,ɘno nɘllɒʇ lliw I bnɒ ɘm llɘɈ Ɉƨυį qoɈƨ oɈ ɘm Ɉnɒw ɿɘvɘ υoγ ʇi ,ɿɘiƨɒɘ ƨnoiɈqo ɘʜɈ ʜɔɒɘɿ υoγ qlɘʜ oɈ lυoƨ nwo ɿυoγ ʇo ɘbiƨni ƨɘɿυɈɔɒʇ lɒɿɘvɘƨ ɘϱnɒʜɔ oɈ ɘm ɿoʇ γɿɒƨƨɘɔɘn ƨ'Ɉi Ɉυd Ɉɿυʜ oɈ Ɉnɒɘm Ɉon ƨɒw ƨiʜɈ ,ɘziϱoloqɒ I"

Frisk trusts Chara's trust is Gaster, so she says nothing

****

**_The pain only increases as Gaster changes and adds more things to your CoDe_ **

****

Frisk doesn't speak up, but is very very visibly hurting

****

**_Your body starts burning and your eyes glow a bright golden color, you body starts heating up, Chara's body starts doing the same_ **

****

Frisk doesn't notice any of that, just feeling the pain, wanting it to end

****

**_It feels like your entire body is being teared apart piece by piece_ **

****

Frisk weakly looks at CHara

****

**_Chara is crying, they seem just as hurt as you are, they are heaving and having trouble breathing_ **

****

Frisk is in similar shape, no surprises

****

**_Finally the pain starts to fade away, the feeling of determination, the feeling of being able to do anything you want regardless of consequences, the same feeling you get when you save flows through your blood as Gaster changes one last thing_ **

****

Frisk slowly sits up, looking at Chara

****

**_Chara is shivering but they seem fine and no longer in pain, they smile at you weakly_ ** "I'm fine...."  **_Gaster looks back at you two_ ** "⸮lɘɘʇ υoγ ob woH"

Frisk looks at him. "...I feel dead inside and more alive than ever"

".ɘno nɘllɒʇ bɒd ɿo booϱ ƨɈɒʜɈ ʇi ɘɿυƨ Ɉon ...m'I ....ʜA" **_Gaster replys with a frown as he dismisses the numbers and letters around him_ **

****

**_Frisk just gives a weak smile. That was a lot of pain to go through_ **

****

"⸮nɘɈ oɈ ɘno moɿᆿ ⸮niɒq ɘʜɈ ƨi bɒd woH" **_Gaster asks as he approaches you_ **

****

"It was an eleven at one point." Frisk says. "Better now."

".won ƨnoiɈqo ɿυoγ ɘƨυ oɈ ɘldɒ ɘd blυoʜƨ υoγ ,ɘno nɘllɒᆿ .won ɘniʇ ɿυoγ ɘmυƨƨɒ ll'I"  **_Gaster tells you with a patient smile_ **

****

Frisk nods, attempting to pull them up

****

**_Gaster and Goner watches this silently_ **

****

**_Let's say Frisk succeeds. She celebrates by giving everyone their own hug._ **

****

**_Goner flinches back with wide eyes, Chara accepts their hug and Gaster hugs you back after a moment of complete and utter silence_ **

****

Frisk gives Goner a smile too "don't worry, I dont bite."

"I don't want a hug, I want you to forget about me." **_Goner glares at you but her voice is soft, emotionless and monotone_ **

****

"Never happening. You're too memorable"

"I want to be forgotten, I'm happy this way." **_Goner is confused by you_ **

****

"I dont see why I should forget you when you might not always be here. At least not if I can find a way for everyone to leave." Frisk says, bringing her menu up

"I don't want to be remembered. I don't want to leave. I'm fine the way I am, I accepted my fate a long time ago." **_Goner backs away from you as the options appear in front of you, they seem dim and broken but they might still work_ **

****

**_Frisk presses lead before Goner finishes speaking anyways._ **

****

**_Goners eyes widen as the world around you disappears and your back in Sans' lab_ ** "ready to confront Undyne? or do you want to wait a little while longer?" Sans asks you

Frisk smiles at Sans and signs, "ready"

****

**_SkylerScullToday at 12:00 PM_ **

**_Sans grabs your hand gently and winks but before he can teleport you both hear the sound of static_ **

**_"_ ** Ẇ̸͌h̵̛̏y̸͛̄?̷̐̕ ̴͂̋I̴͒͘ ̵͐̍w̵͑͘ȧ̸͝n̸͂́t̴͑̈e̴̍d̶͑̀ ̷̌̎t̶̡̄o̵̅̈ ̴̓̕b̷̃̌e̶̋̐ ̶̒̈́f̸͐̏o̶͆͝r̸̅́g̶̉̇o̴͓͋t̸̉̌ẗ̷́́é̷̃n̸͆̌!̷̛̚


	24. You Ruin Everything, Don't You Care About Them?

Frisk seems confused by that, looking around

****

**_Goner is right in front of the machine covered with the purple blanket, Sans also hearing this turns in her direction, Goner looks to be glitching in and out of existence_ ** "̷̒Ỷ̴̿o̷͐̈u̷̲͌ ̵̾̃d̸̾i̷͑̏d̵̽͝ ̴̋͠t̸̓͘ḧ̵̻́i̴͑̈́s̸̉̌ ̵̙̈́ẗ̶̝́o̸͒͑ ̶͚͆m̴͆̔e̵͋͝,̴͊̑ ̶̒͠w̵̘͊ḧ̶͝y̸̽̐?̸̈́͗ ̶̰̿Ẅ̵̛́ȟ̷̌ÿ̶́͌?̸̾̂!̶̧̌"̷̽͑ **_Sans lets go of your hand and stops smiling, he looks at Goner like he's seen a ghost, his eye-sockets are completely black and he's no longer smiling_ **

****

Frisk seems just as surprised as Goner is, signing, "I dont know how you got here"

"̵̔͒Ý̷͘o̸͊̂ù̵̌ ̶͂͂b̸̒̽r̶̅͘o̶̿͋û̴̕g̸̽̑h̷̿͜t̶́͝ ̵̉̋m̷̈́̂e̶͋̽ ̷̚̕h̵͗̐e̴̞̽r̵͛͐e̶̐͝!̶͠ ̵̛̓Y̵̎̆ŏ̷̀u̶̓̾ ̷̑͂ŕ̶͝û̸̄i̵͔͠n̴̏͐e̸̒̇d̸̎̏ ̴̆͘e̶̾v̴̓̈́é̷r̷͑͝ỳ̶̌t̶͆̔h̵̍̔ỉ̸͗n̴͗͊g̷͌̈́!̵̄̒ ̵̇͝I̴͊́ ̶̂̊d̸͛̚ơ̶̊n̶̿'t want to be remembered!" **_Goner screams at you, Sans backs away, he recognizes Goner_ **

****

**_Frisk flinches at the screaming, just signing an apology_ **

****

"̶̅͊Ŷ̷͝ō̷͝u̴͆̔r̸͊̓ ̴͒͠n̵̔͠õ̸̚t̸̒͘ ̷̀͌s̷̗̐o̴̊̐r̶̊͆r̶̐̅ÿ̵́̚!̵̿̂ ̶̉I̶̅͝ ̴̜̐k̴̉̃ñ̶͠ȍ̴͠w̸̑̓ ̴͋͝ÿ̴̛́o̷͐̕u̷͛͜r̷͌̕ ̷̚͘n̵͒͠ö̶́͌t̶̅̍,̴̊̃ ̵́͒y̸̌̈́o̴̢̿ǘ̸̄ ̸̓̒r̵̈́͒u̶̾̑i̵̓̈́ṅ̵̈́e̶͎͆d̷͆ ̷̽̽e̵̔̈́v̶̂̇è̷̕r̴͠y̷̆thing!" Goner is upset

"I didnt even do anything..." she signs in return, she is sorry

"̴̀̌Y̴͈̔-̴̏͐Ÿ̵́o̴͒͝u̷͎̕ ̷̀̓d̸̏̏î̵̛d̵́̾.̵̐̈́.̸̊̐.̵͐͌ ̸͂̉î̸͆t̴̍͑'̶̊̈s̶̰̒ ̶̄̓y̸̅͑o̵͑̒u̴͎̓r̴̂͘ ̴̳̎f̷͆͗á̷͋ṵ̸͗l̸̕t̷̊̄!̷̾̏"̴̆̿ **_Goner shakes in place_ **

****

**_Frisk has no idea what to do, looking to Sans for help_ **

****

**_Sans looks like he's seen a ghost, he looks horrified as he continues to stare at Goner "_ ** Goner?" **_He whispers her name and Goner flinches, she looks at him and backs away shaking her head_ ** "̶"̶͋͝I̴͒̾ ̵͛͆ṫ̶̢o̶͗͗l̶͋̓d̴̰̂ ̵̱̚y̶̫̾ơ̶̬ư̸̒ ̷̉t̶̼̀o̸̎̐ ̵̂̓f̸͛́ő̷͍r̶͐̕g̶̖̏e̷̐ͅt̷̒̄ ̵̈̓á̴͝b̶̝͒o̴͂̈ụ̷̚ṫ̷͌ ̴̠͋m̴̘̈́e̵̳̕ ̷͂k̷̾͆i̷͋̈́d̸̐͘,̸̽̓ ̵̿́i̶̢̓t̸̘͒'̸̬̓s̴͗͝ ̷̮̋j̷̀̚ū̷̔s̶̕͝t̷̰̃ ̴̾͂l̶̄͠i̸̘͆ǩ̷e̴ you to not listen."

****

Frisk is a bit scared of Goner right now, just cause of the yelling

"how could I forget about ya? you and G are all I think about some days." **_Sans comments before smiling again and putting his hands in his pockets, his eye-lights come back on and Goner approaches him_ **"̶̙̉Y̷̓͘o̶̤͝u̶͒͌ ̴̪̐w̶̜͋e̷̺͠r̶̪͌ė̵̝ ̴̦̀a̸͈̋ḷ̶̿ẘ̴̛a̶̘͝y̴̟̽s̶̭̅ ̶͎̃a̶͊͠ ̶̓̎s̴̔͝ẗ̴̡u̸̝̎b̵͎̆b̵̎̕ö̷̳́r̴̻̊n̵̘̊ ̵̢͂ǵ̸̠u̵̪̓ÿ̴̥́,̷͋̀ ̴̾̉ ̶̺̉S̴̮̈a̷͕͊n̵̋̍s̸̽͘y̴̆̓.̷̂̅ ̶͂͠Í̴̌ ̵̩͑s̶̊̾h̵̃͊o̸̊͠ȗ̵̚l̶̢̈́d̸͋̕n̵̈́'t be surprised."

Frisk doesnt know what to do, so she sticks close to Sans for now

**_Sans snorts_ ** "i'm not gonna forget you just cause you want me to Goner." **_Goner smirks at him_ **"̴̑̓Ȋ̷̗ ̴̇̏s̶͛̊h̸͂̇o̵͐͐ǘ̷̥ľ̶͜d̵̝͠'̸̼̃v̴͋̿e̶͊̐ ̵̏͛ȅ̸ẋ̸͘p̵̏e̸͚͊c̷̳̿t̶̐̈́e̴͂͝d̶̝͗ ̸̲i̷̯͋ť̴̺.̷̉̌ ̷̈̚Y̸̌̒ơ̷̈́u̸̚͠r̴͝͝ ̷̞̀n̴̈́͠ö̸t̵͑̒ ̷͒o̴̔͒n̵̙͝ë̴́̓ ̷̱t̵̐͒o̸̭͗ ̸̗̾g̷͙i̸͒̄v̷̍̕ę̷͒ ̶̻̎ư̸̓p̴̆͘ ̵̐so easily."

****

She listens to them converse

"I never was doc. how's pops?" **_Sans smirks_ ** "̸̹̈H̸̫͊e̵̮̓'̷̐͊s̷͈͗ ̵̍̕f̴͇̏a̸̐̾d̶̈́͠i̷͛ͅn̵̙̚g̸̡͘ ̷̛̋ã̴͋w̴͆̂a̸̦͑ẏ̴̀ ̶̈͜f̵͗̾ā̷̓s̷̃͝ẗ̷͉́ ̷̅̑b̵̹͐u̵͖̎ṫ̴̥ ̸͌͝s̶̊͛t̷̛̬i̶͗̕l̸̀̕l̶̊̈́ ̴̩̓h̶͚̅o̵̍͘l̷̿͛d̷̪͗ŝ̷̠ ̴̞͂s̵̃̚t̴͗͂r̷̄̌o̴̅̚n̸̍̑g̸͆̄ ̷̼͝t̴͈̃o̷̞͘ ̷́̇h̵̉is existance." **_Goner reports_ **

****

Frisk isn't sure what Goner means by fading

"guess i'm not the only one that was stubborn huh Ms. Goner?" **_Sans winks at her, she frowns_ **"̸̇̾Ì̸̫ ̴ͅs̷̅̂u̷͂̋p̷͉͠p̸͍ọ̵̓s̷̲̾e̶̹̅ ̵̄̈n̸̻̂o̷̹͘t̵̑͒.̸̄͜"̶͆ͅ

****

Continuing to listen and wait

"so uh... how do you two know each other?" **_Sans asks_ ** "̸͒͠Ś̸̳h̴̛͠e̵̎̊'̵̞̾ṣ̴̎ ̶͂̕ā̵͘ ̸̃̊d̵̰͋i̵̿̄r̶̊̋t̷͔͐y̴̻̐ ̷̊̋h̵̛̉ȃ̴͂c̴͖̕k̸̓͘e̴͚͝r̵̾̃,̵̎͝ ̴̜̽d̵̛̞o̷͓͝n̵̏̑'̷̇̚t̵͇͒ ̶̯̑w̵̧͠a̶̞͗ŝ̶͍ť̵̳e̵͕̊ ̴̇̾y̴̔͛o̸̗̕û̴͙r̶͑͝ ̶̥̏t̸͇̍i̸͕̔m̴̹̃e̶͋̅ ̷̓̄ȍ̷̓n̵̯̊ ̸͚͘h̵͘e̴̛r or you'll soon see your running out of time." **_Goner warns him with a frown, Sans' smile becomes strained_ **

****

"Wasn't Gaster the one messing with code though?" Frisk signs

"̸͒G̸̚͝a̵̡͠s̶̹̍t̵̋̋e̵͙̋r̴͖͌ ̸͒d̸̦͠ö̶́͘ė̴̂s̶̭̑n̷̬͌'̷̇͗t̸̩̓ ̵̲̆m̴͗͠e̸̎͝ṡ̸̭s̸̗͝ ̶̊w̵̭͠i̶̾́t̷̎͆h̸̛͕ ̸̦̆t̷̿̑h̴͐̿i̴̿̄n̵̈͒g̶͌̋s̷̑̏ ̵̒̑h̸͔̅ě̴͉ ̷̪̐d̶̓͝o̶͊͂u̶͚͋s̶͛̏n̴̟'̸̻̌t̸̾̅ ̷̹̚ů̵̬ǹ̵̂d̶̥̏e̵͑͝r̶̥͗s̵̃tand, he's better at recognizing consequences then you are, he accepts his death yet you do not. You are a dirty filthy hacker." **_Goner turns to face you with a frown, Sans looks thoughtful_ **

****

"I don't know how I can be a hacker when I don't know how to use a computer." Frisk signs. Good reply.

"̷̒͋Ȳ̷̮o̶̎u̷̐r̵͋̓ ̸̙̅h̶̘̋a̴̩̎ċ̸̖k̴̍̃ḯ̴͗n̴̽́ǵ̶̍ ̵͕͋t̵̓͒ḧ̸̡e̴̔̋ ̵̋̿n̶̏͘a̸͊̄u̵̻̾t̷̼̏ŗ̷a̵̫͗l̵̃͠ ̴͂̕o̵̙̐r̴̉͐d̴̈͒ė̵͕r̷̈́̿,̵̈́́ ̸̍y̷̻͒o̶͗̚u̸̅̀r̶̲̿ ̴͖͛d̸͈̆e̴̻͐ṡ̸͝t̵̨̋ö̵́͊r̵̃̔y̶̛̭i̵͑̏n̸͌̕g̶͑ ̵̺͛t̴͐imelines without any regard to the consequences of your actions, you are and always will be a dirty hacker." **_Goner glares at you, Sans knows better then to fight with her_ **

****

Frisk doesn't, but is at least a little self aware. "We've already gone over that I don't know a lot, so how exactly am I supposed to regard any consequences no one cares to explain to me?"

"̵̻̿I̸̔̇ ̵̲̍d̶̝̚i̴̼͐d̷͐̿ ̴͑͛e̷̾͂x̴͋̌p̷̰̿l̷̑̈́ǎ̶̐i̴͋̕n̶̊͐ ̶̜̈t̶̎͑h̴̤̚ȩ̶̌m̷̉̌ ̷͒͝t̵͉͊o̷̪͑ ̴̲͒y̵͕͠o̸͑̄u̷͊̅,̵͙̿ ̵̃̈́b̶̾̿ů̸͝t̴̾͋ ̶͕̈́y̴̌̉ò̵̪ủ̵̳ ̷͖̋d̷͂̉o̷̅̐ň̵͒'̵̛̹ẗ̸̬ ̵͐̿l̵̻̊ḯ̵̿s̵̏̽t̸̞͒e̸͎͘n̷̦̆!̶͂͂"̸͝ **_Goner yells_ **

****

**_"_ **You didn't explain anything" Frisk knows about as much as a first grader, anything you explain you'll have to start from that point

"̵̩̅Ị̵͝ ̸͛̽t̷͚͘o̶̳̒l̷͝͠d̵͕͗ ̵̈́̽ŷ̵̫o̶̖̾u̶̅̅ ̸̈͝w̵̥͑h̶̎̎a̴̛̮t̸̪ ̶͇͛w̸̼͐o̸̅̾u̶͒̋l̴̐͘d̶̙̀ ̷͈̐h̴̛͑ä̵́̃p̵̍͋p̵̹̽e̸͐͌n̸͓͐!̷̩̄ ̴͂̅I̵͊ ̶̛̭a̴͗͛l̷̛̓ȓ̶̪e̷̹̿ä̵͠d̸͍͋y̴̻̐ ̵͊̚t̵̮͠o̷̘̒l̸̳̈d̵̪͆ ̴̇͗ŷ̷̕o̷͗̑ǘ̶̾ ̶͗that every time you mess with this world your poking holes in reality and time & space! Your destroying everything and hurting so many people,your better off dead." **_Goner glares at you, she dousn't get how you don't understand_ **"Your unraveling the thread that keeps this world alive."

****

"I haven't even seen a thread since I fell" Goner really should realize Frisk doesn't know much

"̴̿̑Y̶̱͗o̶͘u̴̓͘ ̷̥͝c̵̗͝à̸̪n̵͊̈́'̶̗̂t̵͙͗ ̵̢̈́s̶̞̈́ě̵͝e̴͚͘ ̸̕ṫ̶͂ḧ̵͇́e̸͗ͅm̵̠̆,̸̀̃ ̵̔̍ȋ̷͠t̴͖͋'̵̧̎s̷̐̚ ̶͑̏t̶̜͝h̵͚̃e̷̛͗ ̵̀̃e̶̛̅q̷̈͝u̷͒̕i̴̠̎v̵̓͠ä̸̙́l̸̈́̈e̴͇͊n̶̎̓ţ̵̛ ̵̊̚o̷̽͂f̸̆͘ ̸̥͝t̷̩̽ȟ̸̒e̶͋͑ ̵̛͌C̸̬̎o̵̐De, Gaster showed you but it's mostly out of his reach and yours. These invisible threads hold everything together, if they unravel completely this world could be destroyed, they were already unraveling before you even fell down, your just speeding up the process!" **_Goner yells, she dousn't understand how you can be so naive_ **

****

Frisk is nine. "If things are falling apart, why hasn't anything happened?"

Sans, stop them before this takes up 50 more replies

"kiddo, Goner's right, things have been falling apart before you even fell down, the fact that Goner is here despite the fact that it should be impossible proves that she's right. reality is falling apart and those 'threads' she's talking about are supposed to be the thing keeping Goner from coming back. now that things are falling apart worse things could get in." **_Sans interrupts Goner to explain what Goner wouldn't_ **"̶͊S̶̅̍ē̵̖é̵̈!̶̧̋ ̷̥͗S̵͗̍a̸̓͒n̷̜͑s̸̾͋ ̴̜ā̷̚ģ̶̚ȓ̴̝ė̵̖ḙ̵͐s̸̓̓ ̴͕͒w̴͑̊i̵̐̒t̴͇̏h̵͂̓ ̶̒̇m̴͗e̶̐͋!̸͝"̷̊́

****

Frisk nods, signing, "okay Sans" Goner isn't the one that's right to Frisk.

"ya understand now? while I may be ok with you useing your time powers, their causing some damage and eventually somethings gonna break." **_Sans continues, he was always better at explaining this then Goner was, Goner getts distracted and tends to forget to use easier wording, he knows that not everyone understands her_ **

****

Frisk nods again. "I'm just trying to get the best ending"

"I get that kiddo, I do." **_Sans smiles at you "_ **now are ya gonna apologize to Ms. Goner? she was right, she knows more about this then you do, she knows what shes talking about kiddo."

That she shakes her head no to. "Goner is mean"

"She isn't the only one being mean kiddo, you ignored her despite all the evidence. she isn't even trying to be mean she's just trying to explain things to you and getting a little too excited about it." **_Sans frowns at you, he respects Goner and knows that while she can be rude sometimes it's only because she dousn;t watch what she says, she gets too excited and she's firm in her beliefs and very blunt_ **

****

**_Frisk doesn't care, she isn't apologizing to someone she thinks is mean without a good reason to._ **

****

"kiddo, apologize. now." **_Sans demands of you, his magic fills the air and curls around your soul, he knows he shouldn't be doing this but if it's the only way to make you see reason and keep you in his control he's willing to do what it takes, Goner backs up in surprise, she realizes what he's doing and doesn't agree with it but doesn;t say anything_ **

****

Frisk is very easy for Sans to influence, her mind getting hazy as she signs an apology to Goner. She seems happier than before.

"you gonna try to listen to Goner better now kiddo?" **_Sans asks you as he starts to smile nervously, Goner squints at him, she doesn't agree with what he's doing_ **"̷̳͒S̴̑̕a̸̎̇n̶̞̔s̴̱͊ ̵̢̍w̷͒̑h̴͛̊a̶̽̂t̴̩̆ ̴̛̅d̸̜ó̵̚ ̵͙͊ŷ̸̓ő̷̤u̵̗͆ ̸̠̇ṫ̵̒h̵͒̑i̷̋͝ñ̴̌k̶̏̾ ̷̹͑y̵̻̽o̴͛͊u̴̦͐r̴̃̉ ̷̈́̎d̴̽̆ǒ̸̖ī̷̄n̷̅̈́g̶͌̀?̶̗͋"̶̟̑

****

Frisk just nods a little in response, liking the way Sans's magic feels.

****

**_Sans smiles at you before looking at Goner and replying:_ ** "just asking her to listen to you and apologize Gon, is that really so bad?" **_Sans asks Goner_ ** "̸̈Y̶͐͝o̸͆̐û̷͐r̵͛͘ ̵̈́͠c̸̱̅ó̷́n̸̛͑t̴̂̅r̸̅͌ơ̷͊l̵̿͌i̶̒̊n̷̫̉g̴͝ ̵̩̈́ḫ̴̛ĕ̸̡r̶͑͊,̷͕̀ ̷̢͐I̷͕͝ ̶͉̾ṁ̶̡a̴͐̈́y̴̎̉ ̶̹̇n̸͚͝o̴͝ẗ̶́ ̵̈l̵̤͝i̵͚̎k̴̄͠ê̷̏ ̴͊̃ť̴̠h̴̛̑é̷͋ ̵̔͘b̵̜̎r̷̮a̵̦͘t̸͑̉ ̸̨̉b̶̡ů̵̿t̶̏͆ ̸̄freewill shouldn't be altered." **_Goner replies hesitantly_ **

****

**_Frisk just has a sort of dizzy happiness from Sans's magic_ **

****

"ya and wouldn't G like you to get along with the kid, I imagine he wouldn't like you two agrueing." **_Sans raises an eye-browbone, he's completely right and it scares Goner, how did he know that? "̸͙͒_ ** H̶͛̈e̷̒̉.̵̹̋.̶̭͝.̶͙̚ ̷͕̍d̵̽͝i̸͐͛d̶͍̂ ̵̔̿a̸̝̕s̵̩͐k̶̈́͠ ̴͇͂m̸̐̐e̶̊͠ ̵̼͒t̷̯̋o̷͌̑ ̵̺͋g̴̞͒ẻ̷̬t̷͒̉ ̵̜͊t̷̃͒h̵̜͗e̴͎̾ ̷̽͑k̸̟͛i̷͐̽d̶̿͘ ̷̩f̶̹̂ȍ̴̏r̸̰̂ ̸̄ͅh̸̞̒i̴͗̈́m̵̈͌ ̸͓̈́a̵̞͘n̵̋̈d̵̲̈́ ̴͘n̸͑͠o̸͊̊t̷̬͂ ̴̾̈́ẗ̵o cause any problems." **_Goner replies hesitantly_ **

****

**_Frisk won't be doing much of anything until Sans stops influencing her with magic_ **

****

"̶͓̓O̵̎ͅl̸̑̿d̷̤͆ ̸̎͗f̴̄̏r̷͖̒i̶̯̔e̷̓͐n̶̬͑d̸̂́.̴̏̽.̴͛͝.̴̞̿.̴̫̉ ̷͑̈́y̴̢̎o̷͂̓u̷̽̔ ̴͐͒ä̵̠́ŗ̷̕e̴͇̔ ̶̔̑m̵͇̓ǎ̴k̴̲̄i̷̪͂ñ̵͓g̷̈́͐ ̷̘̄t̴͎̄h̸̝͋i̷̎͆n̴̽̈́ḡ̸̯s̷̺̈́ ̵̔͗e̵̎͝ǎ̵̔s̶͊̈ī̶͝ĕ̸̫r̶̠̊ ̸͙̈́f̸͎͠ö̵̟́r̸̍̉ ̸͍̽m̴̈́e so I have no reason to complain. I will not stop you, I have no reason to... just please don't misuse your power and be careful of how you influence her. What your doing is not safe nor just." **_Goner continues carefully, Sans smiles gently "thanks for understanding Gonner, it really helps."_ **

****

**_Frisk is still in her daze-like state_ **

****

"̷̲̋I̶̍̈́ ̶͉̾ť̶̻ḫ̷́i̵̠͝n̸͐̏k̴͛͝ ̸̒̌y̴̧͒ó̸̈́u̶̧ ̵̨́k̸̇̑ȩ̸̑p̴̄̈́t̵͊͋ ̶͑̌ẗ̸́̅h̶̿͝i̷͐̃s̶͋̂ ̵͗͊u̸̓͘p̸͓̾ ̵̰͑f̵̠̓o̴͊̒r̴̘̈́ ̷̑̋l̸̔ͅo̴̊̉n̷̊̎g̴̉̅ ̴̍̏e̷͋͌n̷͔͐ö̶̩́u̵̇͝g̷̩̾h̶̘͊,̵̜̚ ̷͑̏p̸̿̊ĺ̵͌ȅ̵͕a̴̺̎s̷̓̒e̷̫̓ ̷̆release her so I may talk without your influence." **_Goner demands, Sans snorts and his magic weakens and disappears_ **

****

Frisk comes to, though looks a bit upset that Sans stopped.

"you ok kiddo? **_" Sans asks carefully, observing you_ **

****

She nods a little, but still seems a bit upset. Sort of like someone just coming out of a high,

"you up for confronting Undyne?" **_Sans asks with a small smile, Goner watches you silently_ **

****

Frisk nods again, she had already answered yes to that

**_Sans grabs your hand and smiles warmly_ ** "guess it's time to go then, Gonner you stay here ok?" **_Sans tells Goner_ ** "̷̧I̸̡ ̴̗̚a̷̅g̵̈́͠r̷̛̄e̵̝̚e̶̩̒ ̴̈̃t̶̛̒h̴̼̍a̵̛͝t̵̓͂ ̶̪i̷̎͠t̸̼̒ ̸͚̏w̶̛̓o̴̭̾u̸̮͐l̴̞̅d̷̓̎ ̶͗̐b̶̌̋e̴̾͆ ̷̹̋f̴̽̒o̶̢̅r̸̓̌ ̵͎t̶̟͠ḩ̴̇e̸͒̏ ̴̊b̸̳̈́ȇ̴͛s̴͛̓t̸̅̈,̸̈́̕ ̵̦͆Ĩ̵͐'̷̼͑ṁ̴̮ ̵͚͊n̷͂̋ö̵̳t̵̍̊ ̴̢̿s̶͆͗u̷̽pposed to exist anyway." **_Goner agrees before everything around you and Sans turns to back, after a few seconds your in front of the front door to Sans' house_ **

****

**_Frisk hesitantly opens the door after a moment_ **

****

**_Papyrus is in the kitchen, when he hears the door open he rushes over to you_ **“SANS! HUMAN! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

****

**_Undyne sits on the couch but stands up when she see's you_ **

****

Frisk smiles and waves to both Papyrus and Undyne. Same plan as last time

****

**_Papyrus spins around to yell at Undyne "_ **SO UNDYNE WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

****

Frisk waits with her smile

****

**_Undyne glares at you and summons a spear_ ** "NHAGH! WHY DO I have to apologize to some brat that's the LAST SOUL WE NEED!" **_Undyne sends her spear hurtling at you with surprising speed_ ** "Frisk! Dodge!" **_Chara yells to you_ **

****

**_Papyrus jumps startled_ ** "NO HURTING OUR GUEST UNDYNE!" **_He yells, but he isn't fast enough to stop the spear himself, he just jumps out of the way with wide eye sockets_ **

****

Frisk takes a calm step to the side, the spear not even grazing her thankfully. She signs to Undyne, "I don't want to fight, if that's okay"

"NYAGH! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" **_Undyne only seems to get madder, she ignores Papyrus and sends more spears hurtling at you_ **"FIGHT BACK!"

****

**_Papyrus surprised runs toward Undyne dodgeing the spears and grabs Undyne's waist and tackles her into the couch_ **"NO HURTING THE HUMAN!"

****

**_Undyne is surprised, the spears still race towards you, Undyne grunts from the impact of a full grown skeleton "_ **Paps! Your harboring a human, our enemy! Let me go!"

****

Frisk is small, so just moving a bit is enough to completely dodge. She just gives Undyne a smile.

"UNDYNE! THAT HUMAN IS MY FRIEND, IT IS NONE OF OUR ENEMIES AND I REFUSE TO HAVE MY FRIEND QUALITY REMAIN STAGNANT!" **_Papyrus screams as he holds Undyne down_ **

****

"heh..." **_Sans chuckles and closes his eye-sockets_ ** "c'mon Undyne, ya wouldn't want to break my bros heart would ya?" **_Sans says in a threatening voice as he opens his eyes, his eye-lights are gone_ **

****

Frisk decides to walk over to Undyne, offering a hand

****

**_Undyne is still struggling to get Papyrus off of her, she glares at you and looks briefly in Sans' direction feeling his ill-intent_ **"I will NEVER be friends with the enemy!"

****

Frisk just leaves her hand in reach if Undyne wishes to accept it, just waiting

****

**_Papyrus trys not to get knocked off but begins to weaken, Undyne is stronger then him_ **"HUMAN! RUN I'LL KEEP HER DOWN!"

Frisk shakes her head no to Papyrus

****

**_Undyne seems confused by your offer and pushes Papyrus off of her with a snarl, more spears appear in the air around you head towards you, Undyne is silent_ **

****

**_Papyrus gets knocked half-way across the room_ **

****

Frisk just smiles at Undyne, signing to her, "It's okay, I just want to be friends"

****

**_The spears head straight towards you, you can feel the ill-intent and confusion_ **

****

Frisk ducks just enough for them to miss. "I'd appreciate if you'd stop"

****

**_Undyne is silent as Spears come upwards from the ground right below you_ **

****

Frisk doesn't know that trick, so the spears go through her body, skewering her arms, legs, and body. She is held slightly above the ground and slowly sinking back towards it. Her blood spilling onto the floor and soaking her clothes **_._ **

****

**_Sans looks away, Chara's eyes widen_ ** "F-Frisk?" **_Undyne smiles at you cruelly as your bright red soul exists your body, she reaches for it and but doesn't grab it she looks into your eyes_ ** "You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams, your more valuable to everyone dead." **_Undyne says to you cruelly before turning your soul green and making it float over to her, you feel like your burning_ **

****

Frisk weakly uses her voice, once again sounding like a corrupted tape. "I forgive you..." She coughs up more blood because of that, adding to the growing puddle as her body quickly loses blood.

****

**_Undyne stops smiling and snarls at you_ ** "Forgive me?! If anything I should be forgiving you, BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN! EVER!" **_Undyne grabs your throat and squeezes "_ ** For years, we've dreamed of a happy ending... and finally it's within our reach!" **_With that finale sentence the world begins to go grey and time stops, the options are in front of you_ **

****

Frisk is seriously considering the reset button, but just loads again

****

**_Your back in Sans' lab_ ** "ready to confront Undyne? or do you want to wait a little while longer?" **_Sans asks you as color bleeds back into your surroundings_ **

****

She shakes her head a little, looking pale.

"you ok kiddo? you seem a little faint..." **_Sans frowns at you in worry_ **

****

She nods, not wanting to go back

****

**_Sans observes you silently, he's about to say something when you both hear a screech of static_ **

****

Frisk turns, expecting Goner

****

**_Goner is no where to be found, you see a shadow race behind the machine hidden underneath the purple blanket, Sans looks over at the noise, the machine started booting itself up and is making static noises as smoke starts to rise from the machine "damn it!" Sans runs over to the machine and pulls the blanket off of it, he types in commands into the console quickly_ **

****

Frisk doesn't know whats happening

  


**_More static noises comes from the machine, You see a flickering and glitching form come out of the machine startling Sans who quickly moves away_ **

Frisk isn't sure what to do, checking her stats menu to see if anything there is the cause. She knows about it now, which is helpful

**_Your stat menu says: "FRISK KHABA lv1 hp21 Last Save: Snowdin- Sans' Lab : Status: Fecundated, Alive-Undetermined: Count 11522, FUN: 666"_ **

Frisk doesn't seem bothered by most of that, but does remember he question that Gaster didn't answer. She tugs on Sans's sleeve

**_Sans looks over at you, the glitchy form withering on the floor is ignored_ ** "whats wrong kiddo?"

"What does Fecundated mean?" She signs to him.

**_Sans' eye-lights dissappear_ ** "uh.... where did you hear that word kiddo?"

"I read it" She answers, not knowing what the stats menu is called.

Sans could figure out where she read it by looking at her stats.

**_Sans catches sight of your stat window but has trouble reading it, something is telling him that nothing is there and to ignore it, he's better then that though and manages to focus on it long enough to read it_ ** "it's not important kiddo."

"Can you tell me anyways?" Frisk asks, she could just go to the library and get a dictionary

"It means fertilize or make fruitful." **_Sans carefully chooses his words and hopes that it doesn't make sense to you_ **

"What does fertilize mean?" Frisk asks

"to make more of something or cause something to develope." **_Sans choses his words carefully as he frowns, he doesn't want you to know what he means, he doesn't want you to worry so he's carefully leaving certain things out_ **

Frisk nods a little. "why does the code say thats my Status then?" She asks now, calling it the code since thats what she saw when Gaster showed her the code.

"don't know kiddo, you shouldn't worry about it." **_Sans tells you as he avoids looking you in the eyes_ **


	25. Don't Trust A Broken Soul On There Last Day On Earth

Frisk nods. She'll go to the library later

"kiddo, promise me you won't go to the library." _**Sans glares down at you, he has a feeling that nothing he says will change your mind, the glitching figure on the floor is still withering and emitting static but it's quickly fading away**_

Frisk gives a thumbs up, fully intending to go to the library

 ** _Sans narrows his eyes at you_ **"tell the truth kiddo, remember when I said that lies hurt both yourself and others?"

Frisk nods, not doing anything else

"ya wanna be a good kid right? you want to feel happy and safe?" _**Sans lets out a burst of his magic that wraps around your soul, it's powerful but dissappears just as quickly**_ "don't ya want that feeling?"

Frisk quickly nods, wanting more of that. Sans, you're abusing an addiction you give her.

 _ **Sans smirks**_ "come here kiddo, tell me how much ya want that feeling." **_Sans demands_**

Frisk nods again, going over to him

**_Another burst of magic surrounds you, it's like lightening courcing through your viens, it dissappears just as quickly_ **

Frisk looks at Sans needily, wanting more of that feeling

"tell the truth kiddo and you'll get more of it." **_Sans tells you_**

"Can I have more first?" She signs

**_Another burst of magic surrounds you, it's also starting to affect Chara who starts shaking_ **

Frisk seems to like the burst, though is clearly disappointed at how short it is

_**Another burst of magic flows throughout your entire body, it's enticing and feels almost wrong, Sans watches you carefully** _

Frisk shudders a little from the feeling, just wanting more right now

"tell me the truth and you'll get more kiddo, come here." **_Sans sits down next to you and pats his lap_**

Frisk nods a little, sitting in his lap without a second thought

"tell me the truth kid. where you planing on going to the library?" **_Another burst of magic flows through you, it's very strong._**

Frisk weakly nods, leaning into Sans a bit

"kiddo, how much do ya like it?" ** _Another stronger burst of magic flows throughout your entire body, it feels wrong and invasive_**

Frisk doesn't care about any wrong feeling, it just feels too good to her. She fumbles with her hands to try and sign something, but is failing.

 ** _The magic gets stronger, it's almost starting to hurt you but it still feels good and invasive "_** c'mon kiddo, whats the matter?" ** _Sans asks you, it feels like your body is on fire._**

Frisk breathes a little bit heavier, leaning into Sans more and giving up on signing, just giving him a thumbs up

**_His magic runs through your body slower but gets even stronger_ **

she starts nuzzling him a little trying to get more from him by being affectionate towards him. She looks like she's having the time of her life.

"kiddo, can I see your soul?" **_Sans asks you, he doesn't seem to care that you want more of his magic but he does seem guilty_**

she shudders a little, letting him see her soul without any complaints.

**_Your soul comes out of your chest and Sans' magic surround it and pushes into it gently_ **

Frisk begins smiling from how that feels, liking this a lot.

**_Sans' magic rips out a tiny part of your soul, Sans smirks as his magic forces the tiny piece of your soul into one of the desk drawer's nearby and into a small container._ **

Frisk winces at that, but is still overwhelmed by his magic and can't help but feel safe and happy.

"calm down kid. aren't ya feeling sleepy?" **_All of Sans' magic leaves you, now all you can feel is the pain from having a part of your soul ripped out_**

Frisk nods weakly, in no condition to even be able to question Sans, just trying to do as he says and quickly starting to feel sleepy.

Frisk doesn't take long to have trouble keeping her eyes open, but seems out of it still

 ** _Sans stares at you, he begins to feel a little guilty but justify's it as being necassary_** "how do you feel kiddo?"

she gives him a thumbs up, having a sort of vacant smile

"you ok? i'm sorry for hurting you kiddo." **_Sans smiles gently at you and reaches for you_**

She nods in response to the question, going to him since he reaches for her

"Frisk don't!" **_Chara warns you as Sans holds you to him_** "i'm so sorry kid for hurting ya."

Frisk ignores Chara, letting Sans hold her and keeping her vacant smile

**_Sans keeps apologizing to you_ **

Frisk just seems happy, a very wrong kind of happy

 ** _Sans' magic comes back, but this time it doesn't feel wrong, it just feels like concern and worry and it's very weak as it surounds you, it dissappears just as fast_** "i'm so sorry kiddo. I shouldn't of done that to you."

Frisk shakes her head at that, seeming happy still

"frisk, listen, no one should do something like that ta' ya, touch your soul in any way ok?" **_Sans tells you, his magic briefly runs over you it feels like it's saying "agree with me, protect yourself"_**

Frisk just nods, not feeling able to disagree even if she wanted to.

"ya ready to confront Undyne kiddo?" **_Sans decides that he shouldn't contnue like this, it's best to get Undyne out of the way first, Sans' magic dissappears completely_**

Frisk nods, though still doesnt seem fully there

"actually uh..... you should rest first, you shouldn't go out there like that." **_Sans hesatates_**

She nods again, just agreeing blindly

"kiddo, don't just agree with me, I want you to tell me what you think." ** _Sans demands with a frown_**

He gets no reply to that. Frisk isn't thinking anything right now. Her mind is blank.

".....kiddo?" _**Sans is worried he reaches out for you again but Chara before you could respond forces their own magic through your soul Charas magic tells you "danger, avoid" before their magic fades away weakly**_

Frisk tenses up, trusting both Chara and Sans. She just freezes

**_Sans flinches away, he keeps his magic away from you and Chara's magic fades quickly before returning to say "protect yourself, don't let him hurt you" before weakly fading once again_ **

Frisk is torn, not knowing what to do. She doesn't believe for a second Sans would hurt her, but Chara tells her he will.

"He's useing you Frisk! He doesn't mean to hurt you but he's trying to control you, remember what he said? That sometimes good things can be bad?" ** _Chara tells you, their magic raises again to say "stay determined, don't give up, protect yourself, defend" before fading again just as fast_**

Frisk just looks at Sans with mixed emotions. Care, fear, love, disdain, all in her eyes

 ** _Sans looks guilty, it's obvious that he knew what he did was wrong_** "i'm sorry kiddo."

She just nods a little, that's all.

"Frisk.... do you understand what he did that was so wrong?" **_Chara asks you, their magic again raises up to say "Justice, Bravery, Determination, protect yourself, defend yourself, be aware, try to understand", Chara's magic fades again just as fast as it appeared_**

Frisk feels a bit unwell from the conflicting emotions, and, you know, soul being slightly broken. '...Chara...?'

"He wants to control you, let him confort you but don't let him touch you like that again, ok? I'll help you make sure he doesn't touch you like that again." _**Chara tells you**_ "What Sans did was wrong. Listen to him but don't let him touch your soul again or control you like that again ok?" **_Chara's magic briefly surounds you again "Hate, Justice, Judgment, determination, protect yourself, defend" their magic once again fades away_**

Frisk weakly nods to Chara. '...I want to sleep....' she thinks

"Go to sleep then Frisky." ** _Chara mutters as they hug you before floaing away and glaring at Sans._**

Frisk doesn't know where to sleep. She's still tense around Sans because of Chara, which is a hindrance to sleep

"Just sleep on the floor, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." **_Chara tells you as Sans backs away from you to go back to the machine and type more stuff into the consel_**

she nods, lying down and immediately falling asleep

**_Sans eventually falls asleep standing up after about an hour_ **

frisk sleeps for quite a while

Many hours pass

Frisk sleeps nearly a whole 24 hours

_**Sans eventually wakes up and continues to work on his machine, Chara watchs over you** _

Frisk eventually wakes up, though she wakes up sore and with a headache

"hey kiddo, are you ok?" **_Sans asks when he notices your awake, he still seems pretty guilty_**

Frisk shakes her head no, not even sitting up

_**Sans decides to leave you alone and continues to work on his machine** _

Frisk looks up at the ceiling for now

"Frisk, Whats wrong?" _**Chara asks you**_

'my everything hurts...'

"Oh.... Do you... need to be healed?" _**Chara asks you, it wouldn't be a good idea to fight Undyne in this state**_

'I dunno...' she replies.


	26. The Pieces Of W.D Gaster Part 1: Dr. Lycian

**_"_** If you want.... we could visit the void again. Gaster would adore having us around and this time we won't be trapped there, you shouldn't be able to feel any pain in the void." ** _Chara suggests with a smile, they missed Gaster already and they didn't have a chance to say goodbye_**

Frisk nods a little. 'how do I do that...?'

"Close your eyes, think about how the void made you feel, relax and think about the feeling of saving, think about going back there." ** _Chara trys to explain to you_**

Frisk nods, doing as told without so much as a second thought

**_The feeling of the void comes back and dispite not opening your eyes suddonly your in that grey room you found Gaster in, Chara is right next to you_ **

Frisk frowns when she sees what room she's in. She doesn't like this room.

**_The room makes you dizzy but theres that grey door nearby_ **

Frisk quickly exits

**_You enter the darkness, a grey monster waits for you in the distance, it looks like a cat monster, his face is covered by shadows, he's wearing a grey dirty lab coat and in his hand is a grey melting glowing ball that actually kinda looks like Gaster's head but without the cracks in it, the monster is facing you but doesn't seem to notice you he continues to look down at the melting face in his hands_ **

Frisk walks over to them, somewhat curious of who he is.

"Alphys might work faster. But the old Royal Scientist, Doctor W.D. Gaster? He was smarter, he's done so much more for monsterkind and he planned to do ever more, he planned to free us but.... one day..... ** _" The grey monster stops talking, he seems distracted, his voice comes from the melting glowing ball that he holds in his hands_**

  
  


"Um... Hello" Frisk things to him, a bit hesitant

"One day..... he vanished without a trace and he took his followers down with him.... they say he was shattered across time and space..." **_The monster smirks, the only thing visible about his face is his mouth, he holds the melting ball in his hand tightly_**

Frisk takes a step back. Creepy cat.

"Ha...Ha..." **_The grey monster laughs and looks up at you "_** How can I say so without fear? I'm holding a piece of him right here."

Frisk takes a moment to think about that, wondering which piece he is

"If I let you kill me would he get what he desires? If I let my beliefs take hold of me would his soul expire? What does it matter when little is left behind and only in tatters?" ** _He asks the questions quickly and in rhyme as he squeezes the ball tightly_**

Frisk slowly backs away now. Not a good piece

"If you want his piece back you'll have to be quick to act. A trade off for a price, simple but nice, would you like to make a trade? Or watch as he dies?" ** _The grey monster stares at you, he makes no move to follow you_**

Frisk doesn't understand at all what he means

"A trick for a trade, a death for a day. Would you give me peace to protect a fellow or fall apart trying to keep him together?" **_The monster continues before cutting himself off_** "What would you do to save that old man? If his pieces are together we'll fade now and forever, we want to be free, death is what we need. We'll only cause harm the longer we prevail, would you like to bring him back together or leave all-together?" ** _He asks you, his smirk fades_**

Frisk isn't the right person to be giving riddles. She isn't going to figure this out

"Would you like to collect his pieces now or never?" ** _The monster asks you when he realizes you don't understand riddles_**

 ** _"_**...whose pieces?" Frisk just woke up a bit ago, not at her best right now

"The doctor of course, Gaster isn't yet complete would you kill to save another? His mind is fracturing wouldn't you like to have your true happy ending even if it's not what is meant to be?" ** _The monster answers you_**

"Why would you die if he lives?"

"Why yes! If it's to save another I'd accept my fate, I'm willing to die, life is horrible and cruel, fate is a number and it's not in our odds, the fun has only just begun." ** _The grey monster answers truthfully_**

**_"_**...what piece of Gaster are you?"

"He has no soul, he is only the mind, the heart you have met so perhaps it's not mine." **_The grey monster replies "_** I am only a soul riddled with fears, I am only a shadow of doubt and all you hold dear."

 ** _"_**...So if I give Gaster his soul... you'll be a part of him?"

"I'd disappear into nothingness, dead as a dear and he would return with his soul whole and clear." **_The grey monster tells you quietly "_** I've accepted my fate it hurts to be near, the doctor is afraid so his logic is not clear."

Frisk gives him a sad look. "Why not give Gaster his soul yourself?"

 ** _"_** It has to be taken but he does not care, we are fading fast but his pieces keeps us near, it's him or us so never fear, we're alone and we're scared we hold onto his pieces and keep them near without them there would be no us, no here or no him. I've accepted my fate please return us to him, do not fret for there is nothing to fear. ** _" The monster responds to you calmly_**

 ** _"_** You want me to give him his soul?" She asks

"It would be best if you do before he goes crazy and fears. He doesn't have much time and not all of us are very kind." ** _The grey monster smiles at you before squeezing the melting ball tighter "_** Did I introduce myself? I can't seem to remember, i'm here and there, I go by the name of Lycian, but you should find Dr. Crain instead is you really do care." ** _Lycian seems tired as he holds the melting ball out to you_**

Frisk holds her hand out to take the ball, assuming he's giving it to her

"Will you take his piece even if I should fade away?" **_Lycian mutters as he places the melting glowing ball into your hands, it resists his efforts and floats between you two, it changes form to a large shard of a upside down soul it's a melting white and glowing "_** Do you know the consequences to save a man? Accept them or not it's all I am."

"Do you want to give me the piece?" Frisk asks, not going any further without that answer.

"My opinions never mattered in the far past or the near future as well. I'm simply giving you a choice. to kill and to save or to abandon and to fade? The answer isn't quite clear little dear." ** _Lycian responds with a smirk_**

**_"_** Your opinion matters to me" frisk replies.

"I want to fade, it is not my choice and now it never will be." ** _Lycian accepts his fate, the air around him feels forbidding_**

Frisk nods slightly, only acknowledging the first part of what he said and taking the piece.

##  ****

**_Before you could touch it, it turns back into the melting ball and falls into your hands, Lycian begins to fade away as soon as you touch it "_** One more warning before I fade, Beware the old man I hear he's not the same, he takes and he takes, consequences are not his forte, he'll take everything of yours before we all fade away." ** _Lycian reaches for you with a cruel smile but before he could touch you he disappears and fades away completely_**

Frisk hasn't the slightest idea what he means, just going to find Gaster

##  ****

**_A grey door appears in front of you, it feels like Gaster's magic_ **

She tilts her head and enters

**_Your in a grey room, Gaster is standing in the middle of it, he's melting and when he sees you he looks up and actually looks more happy... until he notices that you have that melting ball in your hands, when he sees that he flinches away and decides to stay quiet for now_ **

Frisk goes over to Gaster, holding the ball out. "Lycian wanted you to have this."

"....ƨɘlbbiɿ ni bɘʞɒɘqƨ ƨγɒwlɒ nɒiɔγ⅃ ⸮oƨ ɈɒʜɈ ....ƨI" **_Gaster holds out a shaking hand "_**....ƨɒw I ƨɒ ɘniʇ ƨɒw I υoγ bloɈ I ɘvɘilɘd ob I"

"He said your not. Please take it?"

##  ****

**_Gaster smiles gently at you"_** ⸮ɘɘɿϱɒ υoγ Ɉ'nob ,ɘldɒɈqɘɔɔɒ γlɈɔɘʇɿɘq ƨi ɘɈɘlqmoɔ ɘm ɘʞɒm oɈ wɘʇ ɒ ɿo ɘʇil ɒ ϱniʞɒɈ ,ɘɔnɘυpɘƨnoɔ on ʇo ƨi ƨiʜɈ ɈɒʜɈ ɘɘɿϱɒ I .ɘm oɈ ɿɘilimiƨ ɘɿɒ γlυɿɈ υoY .ɘɘɿɈ nɘllɒʇ ,ƨϱninɿɒw ɘʜɈ ʇo ƨƨɘlbɿɒϱɘɿ bib υoγ Ɉɒʜw ɘƨooʜɔ υoγ oƨ ,ʜA" ** _Gaster reaches out to grab the melting ball slowly, he hesitates before taking it_**

Frisk shakes her head no to that. "He wanted you to have it, if he hadn't I wouldn't have taken it"

".booϱ nɘʜɈ mɿɒʜ ɘɿom ɘƨυɒɔ b'υoγ ɘɈɘlqmoɔ ɘm ɘʞɒm oɈ ,ɿɘʜɈonɒ ɘvɒƨ oɈ Ɉƨυį ɘʇil ɒ ɘʞɒɈ blυoʜƨ ɘno oИ .Ɉɔɘɿɿoɔ miʜ bɘvoɿq Ɉƨυį υoγ bnɒ ƨɿɘʜɈo ɈƨɘɈ oɈ ƨɘvol nɒiɔγ⅃ .ɿႧ ɿɒɘb ,ɘɘɿɈ nɘllɒᆿ" ** _Gaster responds as he holds the ball in his hands gently "_**.niɒv ni ɘd Ɉon lliw ƨɈɿoʇʇɘ ɿυoγ ,ɘno nɘllɒʇ υoγ ʞnɒʜT .ƨɘnod ʇo ϱɒd blo ƨiʜɈ ɘvɒƨ oɈ Ɉƨυį ,ɘnoɘmoƨ bɘlliʞ Ɉƨυį ɘv'υoγ ,bliʜɔ ɿɒɘႧ"

 ** _F_** risk shakes her head a little. "It isn't just to save you, Chara likes you. I don't want them to lose a friend. Also... Lycian seemed to not really want to stay"

".ɘɿɘvɘƨ ɘɈiυp ɘɿɒ ɿɘbɿυm ɿoʇ ƨɘɔnɘυpɘƨnoɔ ɘʜɈ υoγ ɘɿυƨƨɒ I .ɘno ɘlɈɈil ,Ɉʇiϱ ɿυoγ Ɉɔɘįɘɿ Ɉon lliw I Ɉυd mɒ I γɒw ɘʜɈ ɘniʇ mɒ I .bnim bnυoƨ ʇo Ɉon bnɒ Ɉƨol llɒ ɘɿɒ ɘw ,ɘɿɘw ɘw γɒw ɘʜɈ ɘniʇ llɒ ɘɿɘw ɘW ⸮Ɉnɒw γllɒɘɿ υoγ Ɉɒʜw ɈɒʜɈ ƨi ,ɘno ʇo ɘɔiɿq ɘʜɈ ɿoʇ ƨɘvil ɿυoᆿ ⸮ɘnob ɘv'υoγ Ɉɒʜw bnɒɈƨɿɘbnυ Ɉon υoγ ob ...bliʜɔ ɘviɒn ...ɒH ...ɒH" ** _Gaster tilts his head, he smiles gently at you_** ".ɘɘɿɈ nɘllɒᆿ ,bɘbɿɒwɘɿ γlɈɒɘɿϱ ɘd lliw υoγ bnɒ ʞɔɒd ƨɘɔɘiq γm ɘm ɘviӘ .ɘυniɈnoɔ Ɉƨυm υoγ nɘʜɈ ɘɔioʜɔ ɿυoγ ƨi ƨiʜɈ ʇI .ϱniɈiɒw ɘɿɒ ɘɘɿʜɈ ɿɘʜɈo ɘʜɈ ,ɘɈƨɒw oɈ oϱ Ɉi Ɉɘl Ɉon lliw I ,ɘɔiʇiɿɔɒƨ ɿυoγ ɿoʇ llυʇɘɈɒɿϱ mɒ I .Ɉɘɿʇ Ɉon oႧ"

 ** _F_** risk really doesn't understand, but what else is to be expected of her really. "Wasn't he already dead?"

".bliʜɔ nɘllɒʇ ƨɘɔɘiq γm ʇo llɒ ɘm ϱniɿઘ .ɘυniɈnoɔ Ɉƨυm υoγ won bnɒ nɘƨooʜɔ ɘv'υoY .ɘɘɿɈ nɘllɒᆿ ƨƨɘɔoɿq ɘʜɈ qυ bɘbɘɘqƨ γlno ɘv'υoY .ɘnolɒ γɿɘv oƨ bnɒ bɘƨƨɒɿɘ ,nɘɈɈoϱɿoʇ bnɒ Ɉƨol γlno ,bɒɘb Ɉon ɘɿɒ ɘW" **_Gaster's eye-lights light up violet as the melting ball in his hands begin to melt into him and disappear from sight_**

Frisk is having a bit of trouble following really, she just nods

"⸮bliʜɔ nɘllɒᆿ bnɒɈƨɿɘbnυ υoγ oႧ .Ɉƨɒl ɘɔɘiq ɿɘʜ Ɉɔɘlloɔ nɒɔ υoγ ,ƨɘɔɘiq γm ʇo Ɉƨɘɿ ɘʜɈ oɈ υoγ ɘbiυϱ lliw ɘʜƨ ,mooɿ ƨiʜɈ ʇo ɘbiƨɈυo υoγ ɿoʇ ϱniɈiɒw ƨi ɿɘnoӘ .ƨM" **_Gaster orders softly, he seems stronger then before now that he has his soul back but he doesn't seem as passive as usual either_**

She nods again, though asks, "What happens if I don't?"

".ƨɘvlɘƨmɘʜɈ ɘƨol γɘʜɈ ɘɿoʇɘd ɘno ɘlɈɈil γɿɿυH .ɿɘɈƨɒʇ ɘbɒʇ oɈ ϱniniϱɘd ɘɿɒ ƨɿɘʜɈo ɘʜɈ bɘɈɿɒɈƨ γbɒɘɿlɒ ƨɘɔɘiq γm ϱniɈɔɘlloɔ ʇo ƨƨɘɔoɿq ɘʜɈ ʜɈiw ,ϱnibɒʇ γbɒɘɿlɒ mɒ I ⸮ɘno ɘlɈɈil ɿɘɈɈɒm Ɉi ƨɘoႧ" ** _Gaster dismisses you, you feel compelled to do as he says_**

Frisk just nods, exiting the room quickly.


	27. The Pieces Of W.D Gaster Part 2: Dr. Crain

**_Goner is outside the room, she waits for you but she trembles as you approach her, she's afraid but she's hiding it very well "_** Fallen one.... are you even aware of what your doing?" **_Goner asks quietly, she refuses to look you in the eyes_**

Frisk is honest, shaking her head no.

"Your willing to kill four people even though all your getting out of this is Gaster being able to enter reality. Four lives do not equal one. I won't stop you, you'd only be proving me right that you truly don't care about the consequences of your actions. You'd only be proving me right..... I... won't stop you....." ** _Goner says this very fast but near the end of her sentence she quiets down and speaks slower, she looks tired_** "Do what you want. Maybe you'll understand someday.... we should go collect Dr. Crain's piece next......." ** _Goner knows that if Gaster becomes complete only bad things could happen_**

**_Goner before you can respond turns around and runs off without seeing if your following_ **

Frisk follows, still not a fan of Goner, but feeling bad for her

**_It takes a few minutes of running through the void before Goner stops before another grey monster, the grey monster is a neck and a large head he doesn't have any arms or legs and he smiles as Goner approaches but when he sees you his smile widens, Goner stands off to the side, silent_ **

Frisk doesn't like his smile, but still heads over

"I understand why Asgore waited so long to hire a new royal scientist..... The previous one... Dr. Gaster........His brilliance was irreplaceable." ** _The grey monster that must be Dr. Crain tells you, he sounds like he worships Gaster, his smile is wide enough to hurt and his eyes have trouble focusing on you_**

Frisk says nothing, just waiting

"However, his life... was cut short......One day, his experiments went wrong, and..." ** _Dr. Crain starts shaking and falls silent_**

Frisk nods a little, waiting still

"Well...... I needn't gossip. After all, it's rude to talk about someone who's always listening." **_Dr. Crain freezes in place and stares off into the distance_**

Frisk looks at him, for if he has anything more.

**_Dr. Crain stops responding, he just stares at you blankly_ **

"...uhm..." she starts

 ** _Dr. Crains eyes widen and he shakes again "_** Forgive me...... I seem to have forgotten..... Dr. Gaster was so... kind at first a lovely person and a brilliant scientist.... one day his thirst for knowledge drove him insane, his curiosity was stronger than his patience and he decided to forgo safety in his mission to succeed, he fell and fell and continued to fall as darkness twisted his mind and he took us down with him...." **_Dr. Cains smile seems to drop as if he's thinking of something he'd rather not think about, something he'd rather forget_**

 ** _"_** Sorry to hear that..." Frisk says

"You must not trust him, the void both balances his mind and breaks it further, to be close to reality again would only mean bad things. You must beware Dr. Gaster." ** _Dr Crain shakes in place and looks directly at you_**

"...I don't trust any of you, but I also don't know what I'm doing, so I'm just going along." Honesty is what Sans wanted

"None of us is trustworthy, but if there is one thing to keep in mind is to beware the man who speaks in hands. Beware Doctor Gaster." **_Dr. Crain warns you, he seems more aware of what's going on around him then before but it seems his mind is quickly delving into insanity once more "_** Dr. Gaster........His brilliance was irreplaceable." **_He mutters again as his eyes once again have trouble focusing on you and his vacant smile returns_**

Frisk sighs, just going with what she's sent to do. "Which piece are you?"

"Piece....? The piece is what he needs the piece will let him raise. A piece of wit to save the piece of mind. Perfect. His life cut short, experiment gone wrong, he needs more and more and more.... he's watching, he's always watching." **_Dr. Crain freezes in place again and mumbles the sentence quickly, he's no longer aware of his suroundings_**

"Wit... can I have it?"

 ** _Dr Crain grins at you "_** You want a piece of Wit you must kill to save the piece of mind...." **_Dr. Crain mutters "_** kill...kill...kill..... His brilliance was irreplaceable....."

Frisk just holds out a hand. "If you give it up, that's your choice"

"Kill me I beg of you stop this madness!" **_Dr. Crain yells as he shakes even more, his eyes find yours and he stares at you, he begs for you to kill him "_** Kill me to sAVe HiM, SaVE hIM!"

"You have to give me the piece, I won't take it"

"I CaNt It's a PaRT oF Me! YoU HaVe To KiLl me! Please!" ** _Dr. Crain begs you to take it from him "_** SaVE HiM!"

Frisk shakes her head. "Where is it?"

"It WiLl be VisIBle In My DuSt, KiLl Me! TAKE IT FROM me!" **_Dr. Crain hits his head on the darkness of the floor again and again_** "It HurTs, HeLp Me! KiLl me!"

Frisk looks at Goner for help

 ** _Goner hesitates before nodding her head "_** It's the only way to get what you want." ** _Goner says bitterly as she looks sadly at her former friend who continues to scream for you to kill him, Goner would do anything to help Gaster but even she's willing to admit to herself that this is going a little too far._**

Frisk shakes her head. "I don't want to hurt him"

"You've already hurt people before, it makes sense that you refuse to the second someone wants you to." ** _Goner says bitterly "_** He's already hurting, he drove himself insane, they all did, the only way to give him mercy is death. Stop being so selfish."

Frisk sighs, not knowing what to do. Sans made her willing to listen to Gober though, so she does.

"KiLl Me. SaVe HiM!" **_Dr. Crain begs you, he looks at you, he's trembling_**

Frisk does as requested and swings her fist at him.

**_Dr. Crain turns to dust almost immediatly, a melting glowing ball is all that left behind_ **


	28. The Pieces Of W.D. Gaster Part 3 & 4: Dr Goner & Dr. Ficious / Back To Reality / Reset #3

Frisk takes the ball from Dr. Crains dust.

**_Goner shakes, she didn't think you'd actually do it_** "F-Follow me..." **_Goner runs off_**

Frisk doesn't look happy about doing it, but she was clearly suffering.

**_Goner doesn't wait for you to follow her, Chara runs after her right away_ **

Frisk does too

**_After a few minutes you run right into another grey monster, he's small and looks like a child, but it's obvious that he's not, he's frowning and holding a dirty lab coat in one of his hands_ **

Frisk just looks at him

"It makes sense why Asgore took so long to hire a new Royal Scientist." ** _The grey monster says after a few minutes of looking at you blankly, he looks down at the lab coat in his hands_**

Frisk sighs. "I was already told..."

"After all, the old one... Doctor Gaster. What an act to follow!" ** _The grey monster smiles slightly, he ignores you and hugs the lab coat to his chest "_** They say he created the Core! What a brilliant man!"

Frisk doesn't know what the core is

"The CORE, The source of all power for the underground. It converts geothermal energy into magical electricity, a truly brilliant invention!" **_The grey monster continues_** "Don't you agree?"

Frisk nods, moving on. "What piece are you?"

"He had a truly brilliant mind but.... However, his life... was cut short. One day, he fell into his creation, and...... Will Alphys end up the same way?" **_The grey monster ignores you and frowns, he hugs the dirty lab coat tighter_**

Frisk waits

**_The grey monster looks down at the lab coat he's holding and then looks back at you "_** They call me Ficious.... I think thats my name but I can't remember. Doctor Gaster has done enough and his time is up but if you truly want to help him then....." **_Ficious hesitates before holding the lab coat out to you "_** Here.... have this, remind him of who he used to be... please for me?" **_Ficious waits for you to take the lab coat._**

Frisk accepts the lab coat, of course

**_Ficious smiles at you, the lab coat is heavier than it should be, something is resting in one of it's pockets "_** Look in its pockets." ** _Ficious tells you with a secretive smile._**

Frisk does as instructed, a bit curious

**_In the left pocket of the lab coat is a melting ball, will you take it?_ **

Frisk picks it up, putting it with the other one she has

**_The balls melt together, when you look back up Ficious is nowhere to be found and you notice that the lab coat is coated in dust_ **

Frisk frowns slightly at that. "Sorry Ficious..."

##  ****

~~ **_But no-one came_ ** ~~

Frisk looks at Goner somewhat sadly. "Is there anyone else?"

"I'm the only one left....." ** _Goner responds, she backs away from you, she's scared_**

Frisk shakes her head at that. "...lets... let's get Gaster first. I don't want to see you go..."

"Look behind you." **_Goner tells you_**

Frisk does so

**_Behind you is the grey door_ **

Frisk gives Goner a weak smile, going in

".ƨi ɈɒʜɈ ɘno Ɉυd llɒ ,ƨɘɔɘiq γm bnυoʇ ɘv'υoγ ɘɘƨ I" **_Gaster waits in the middle of the grey room, he notices your covered in dust, he sees the melting balls in your hand and the dirty dusty lab coat in your other hand, he smiles at you gently, his eye-lights glow a bright violet._**

Frisk just gives Gaster the lab coat and the balls. "I don't like this..."

"⸮ɘno nɘllɒʇ ϱnibnɘ γqqɒʜ ɿυoγ Ɉnɒw υoγ Ɉ'noႧ .ƨiʜɈ bnɘ Ɉƨυm υoγ won bnɒ ƨiʜɈ bɘɈɿɒɈƨ ɘv'υoγ ,ɿɘʜɈɘin ɘM ** _" Gaster asks you, he takes the melting ball and the lab coat gently, the melting balls melt into him, he absorbs them slowly and then looks at the lab coat "_**.ɘɘɿʇ ɘd lliw I bnɒ ɘɿom ɘnO" ** _Gaster mutters_**

Frisk nods looking at Goner and asking, "Are you okay with this?"

"If the doctor does free then I don't care, I'm tired of being alive, I just want to be forgotten." **_Goner responds bitterly, she's willing to do anything it takes to help Dr. Gaster live again_**

Frisk nods, taking a deep breath. She forces her way into goner and rips out the piece, pushing it into Gaster. Next, she suddenly brings out her soul, shoving it into Goner and resetting. All this takes only a few seconds

**_You fall onto a bed of flowers, Chara is surprised and Goner is glitching "_** W-what? How?! ** _" Goner's form stabilizes as she takes a deep breath and backs away from you_**

Frisk sits up and looks at Goner. Her plan worked. She grins.

**_Chara smiles and hugs you_** "Good job Frisky! You did it!" ** _Goner is shaking and staring wide eyed at you, she seems mad_**

Frisk signs to Goner, "I told you I wouldn't be forgetting you"

"I Wanted to die you BRAT!" ** _Goner yells at you and sobs loudly "_** Why won't you just leAVE ME ALONE!"

Frisk shakes her head. "It's not your time yet, 'cause someone really cares about you" Copying Sans's line

"NO ONE DOES! THEY ALL FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!" ** _Goner shakes in anger, she's still sobbing_** "I wanted to be forgotten! I wanted to die! Stop being so selfish! Your making me miserable on purpose! You want me to suffer!" ** _Goner screams at you, her legs are shaking and she falls to the ground sobbing and screaming for you to kill her_**

Frisk shakes her head once again, hugging Goner.

**_Goner kicks at you and bites your shoulder making you bleed as she kicks you away from her "_** Your so selfish! Get away from me! Stay away!" ** _She backs away from you_**

Frisk winces, but goes back to hug again

**_Goner kicks you again with more strength put behind it, she hits you across the face with her tail and scrambles to her feet backing away from you_** "DON'T TOUCH ME! ** _" Goner screams as more blood drips down from your shoulder_**

Tears prick Frisk's eyes, but she goes back to hug once again, not stopping.

**_Goner bites your neck and her tail curls around you and forces you away from her, she throws you down to the floor with her tail, blood drips down your neck and shoulder as she glares at you "_** I HATE YOU! Don't you dare touch me! I want to go back! LET ME GO HOME!" ** _Goner wants to go back to the void_** "LET ME GO BACK TO DOCTOR GASTER! I NEED HIM!"

Frisk attemps getting up again, but just collapses, unable to. She cries on the ground, too injured to move.

"Ha.. Ha.... you're such an idiot! Why would I want to go with you! I HATE YOU! YOU ruin everything! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY HOME! I WANT TO GO BACK!" ** _Goner screams at you and stomps her feet, more tears escape her eyes_**

Frisk says nothing, just giving Goner a hurt expression while she bleeds. Her magic begins to flood the room.

##  ****

**_Goner approaches you and kicks you hard near your ribs_** "You took everything from me! MY HOME! MY PIECE! AND THEN YOU DARED TO PRETEND WE WERE FRIENDS! YOU DARED TO PUT A PIECE OF YOURSELF INSIDE OF ME! I HATE YOU! ** _" Goner kicks you again, your magic is only making her angrier_**

her magic continues to flood the room, Frisk just taking the hits and crying

**_Goner kneels down next to you and her tail curls around your neck and forces your head in her direction, she looks you in the eyes_** "Do you even understand what you've done?"

Frisk does nothing. Alive but limp. her magic should start to become overwhelming

"Answer me!" ** _Goners tail grips tighter around your neck, she's still detached from any good emotion or any emotion besides anger, fear and emptiness, at least for now, she does seem scared of you though_**

that doesn't change what's happening, Frisk does start choking though

**_Goner loosens the grip her tail has on your neck but doesn't let your neck go "_** Do you understand what you've done to me?" **_Goner asks slowly and clearly_**

Goner gets no reply, Frisk is limp and literally can't talk

"You have hands use them!" ** _Goner demands as her tail lets go of your throat_**

Frisk just flops to the ground like a ragdoll

**_Goner is confused and actually a little worried "_** Answer me! Own up to the consequences of your actions! Didn't Sans tell you to listen to me?" ** _Goner starts off yelling but her voice gets quieter near the end_**

Frisk isn't moving, just bleeding. Goner has blood all over her.

Frisk is still fairly far from dying though, human bodies are resilient

"...Frisk?" **_Goner was mad but she didn't want you to die, she can't feel your magic at the moment so she's unsure if your even strong enough to keep using it "_** Get up! Sans told you to listen to me so you have to, you don't want to make him mad now do you? ** _"_**

The only thing that moves are Frisk's eyes, she gives Goner an empty look, like she doesn't even care about her slow painful dying, like she doesn't feel it.

"You killed my friends and then you took me away from my home! Do you even feel guilty?" **_Goner shakily stands and uses her tail to flick the blood off of her grey dress, when that doesn't work she absorbs it into her body, she is mostly made up of the void after all, the blood disappears through her dress and into her body slowly until she's completely grey again_**

Frisk's expression doesn't change, Frisk's eyes look as empty as the void.

**_Goner starts shaking again as time slows down and your surroundings turn grey, she knows she won't be able to stay in the void, you'll just take her back with you to reality, the options appear in front of you but they are faded, Goner sits down next to you and sobs into her tail_ **

Frisk isn't quite ready to die this run, weakly moving her arm, though it's clear it takes a lot of energy to do so

**_The options float in front of you, the Continue button is glowing and the only one that isn't dull, would you like to continue where you left off?_ **

Frisk sighs, continuing

**_Goner is dragged back with you, your still bleeding out on the ground but you feel stronger and not as weak, time continues forward and color bleeds into your surroundings_ **

Frisk looks at Goner again

"Why? Why did you do this to me? I... don't understand! Do you really hate me that much?! ** _" Goner is sobbing, she's less grey than she was before, her dress is a greyish yellow and greyish orange now but you can tell that she doesn't have all of her color back if anything the color was quickly receding almost as fast as it showed up_**

Frisk attempts reaching out for Goner

**_Goner flinches away from you and her tail knocks your hand away "_** I told you not to touch me!"

Frisk flinches, but does this again

**_Goner's tail curls around your hands tightly, stopping you from touching her_** "Stop."

Frisk gives Goner the same dead look as before.

**_Goner's tail slaps your hands down to the ground and then curls around Goner protectively_** "I told you not to touch me. If you care you would listen for once! Sans told you to listen to me."

Frisk attempts to drag herself to Goner, though that causes her to bleed faster

**_Goner backs up in a hurry "_** Stop! Stop trying to befriend me! I don't want you anywhere near me!"

Frisk continues anyways. Not like Goner can go anywhere without running into someone

**_Goners tail knocks you onto the ground_** "STOP! STOP!" ** _Goner screams with tears running down her face, her sobbing gets worse_**

Frisk was kinda on the ground, so that's just insult to injury really. Frisk decides to let Goner calm down first

"I hate you! You never listen! You took me away from my home! I want to go home! You took me away from Gaster! I NEED HIM! HE HELPED ME, HE TOOK CARE OF ME! HE WAS LIKE A FATHER TO ME! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM HIM!" ** _Goner yells at you "_** Do you even understand how mad I am? I want to go back to the void! Y-you killed my friends! I want to go home!"

Frisk simply waits, her dead look remaining

**_"_** You don't even care! Your evil, your rotten! You should just die and leave me alone! WHY WON'T YOU JUST BE A GOOD KID AND LISTEN TO ME!" **_Goner is having trouble breathing, she shaking and sobbing loudly, Goner is having a panic attack_**

Frisk can't help, just being forced to wait and take the insults. Granted, she's used to the insults.

"Why don't you understand?!" ** _Goner's legs can't support her anymore, she falls to the ground and curls into a ball, her tail curls around her protectively, she hates you_**

Frisk waits, watching with sad, dead eyes. She's doing nothing until Goner calms down

**_Goner stays curled into a ball hyperventilating, the sound of someone entering the room and gasping catches your attention "_** Oh dear! Are you two alright?" ** _Toriel runs over to you and heals you, the magic makes you sleepy and feels like motherly love and worry, Toriel can't replace the blood you've lost but at least she's stopped the bleeding_**

With that done, Frisk is still pale but safe. The sleepy part immediately puts her under though.

##  ****

**_Toriel after healing you and making sure your not hurt anymore turns to Goner_** "Are you ok my child? You do not have any injuries do you not?" ** _Goner silently shakes her head and allows Toriel to hug her, after a few minutes Toriel picks you up and guides Goner to her house, she puts you in your room and leaves to calm down Goner who sits in the living room still crying_**

**_Frisk won't be waking up soon, with so much blood lost it may be a few days_ **

**_A few days pass, Toriel continues to look after you and heal you the best she can, Goner sleeps in Toriel's chair in the living room most of the time, despondent and refuseing to talk, she doesn't even tell Toriel her name, she's willing to eat and drink but only a little bit_ **

**_Frisk eventually wakes up, though she's lost some weight_ **


	29. Meeting Goat Mom For The Third Time & A Story Of Perserverance

**_Toriel is in your room sleeping in a chair she dragged in on the first day, she seems to have tried her best to heal you and feel asleep during it, Chara is floating nearby "_** Frisk...? Are you ok?"

Frisk blinks a few times, glancing around. '...so dry...'

"Wake up Toriel! She'll get you something to drink if you sign to her that your thirsty." **_Chara tells you, they seem a little distant and worried about something_**

Frisk nods, shifting in bed to try and find where Tori is, but it takes some effort.

**_Toriel is asleep nearby in a wooden chair_ **

Frisk tries making noise by rolling.

"Tap her shoulder or shake her Frisk." **_Chara rolls their eyes_**

'I can barely roll... that's too much...' she already seems tired out by that.

"Hit the side table with your fist." ** _Chara directs you_**

Frisk does so, her hit is weak though

 ** _Aparantly it's enough to knock a book off the table, that certantly wakes up Toriel who notices your awake and jumps out of her seat to fuss over you "_** Are you alright my child? Is anything hurting? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Frisk weakly nods, not able to move much

"Ah, you must be thirsty and hungry, would you like something to drink, maybe some pie my child?" ** _Toriel asks, she waits for you to say something or at least nod_**

**_Frisk only nods_ **

**_Toriel hurrys out of the room, she comes back with a glass of water a few minutes later "_** I'll be right back with some pie, it may take a while, stay here will you my child? If you need anything just yell or hit the side table." ** _Toriel tells you, smiling warmly at you as she puts the glass of water on the side table for you to drink, she backs away from the bed and hurrys to the door_** "Oh! I can't believe i've forgotten! My name is Toriel, welcome to the RUINS, your new home my child~" Toriel leaves the room

Frisk just slowly manages to drink the water, as soon as she finishes she takes a break to catch her breath

"Frisk, are you ok now?" ** _Chara asks carefully_**

 ** _'_** Still thirsty...' she answers.

"Mom said if you need anything to hit the table again, she'll come back with some water if you ask her to. ** _" Chara reminds you_**

Frisk nods, hitting the table again

 ** _Toriel manages to hear it and peaks back into the room_** "My child, what appears to be the matter?" **_Toriel hurrys over to you_**

She points to the glass of water, which is empty.

 ** _Toriel blinks and then smiles warmly and takes the glass "_** I'll be right back then with some more water my child." ** _Toriel giggles before leaving the room_**

**_Frisk nods in response_ **

**_Toriel comes back a few minutes later with another glass of water imbued and saturated with healing magic "_** Here you go little one. ** _" Toriel hands it to you carefully_**

**_Frisk accepts it and starts drinking it again, after not too long finishing this cup_ **

**_Toriel watches carefully, after your done she gently takes the cup from you and fidgets with it_** "Would you like some more young one? Did it help soothe your throat?"

Frisk nods once again, though slowly signs that she is mute.

"Ah! I did not know, would you just like some cold water with healing magic or some herbal tea with a bit of honey?" **_Toriel asks you with a warm nervous smile_**

Frisk signs that either is fine. She's not in the position to be picky

 ** _Toriel smiles at you gently before turning to leave the room "_** I'll make you some herbal tea, I heard that a little bit of honey and turmeric can help with sore throats. I'll be right back my angel~!" ** _Toriel leaves the room humming a nervous tune_**

Frisk missed Toriel's kindness, glad that she's with her again

"Frisk.... now that you dragged Ms. Goner into reality things might be different. We might be able to stay with Toriel a bit longer now..... ** _" Chara says thoughtfully_**

 ** _'_** that would be nice...' Frisk thinks

"Ya.... it would, we should probally gain Goner's trust though, it might take a while though, you did force her out of her home and away from the only person she cares about." ** _Chara comments and suggests, they don't reconize that what they are saying might be rude, their just telling the truth and is honestly impartial to it all_**

 ** _"_** I still gave Gaster the last piece... he should be just outside the ruins somewhere..." Frisk thinks to Chara

"Gaster won't be able to get into existance that easily, he only now has a better frame of mind, he's whole but he can't stay in reality for long, there's much more to do." ** _Chara tells you_**

Frisk nods a little. 'They're still not separate then.."

"Yes they are, Gaster can only be in reality for short bursts of time now until he can manage to make it perminate, but thats not happening anytime soon. Goner was happy in the void, she didn't want to be remembered, Goner didn't want to exist, the void was her home and now she can't go back. ** _" Chara reminds you_**

 ** _'_** I don't think the void is good for anyone... if I see someone else there I'll do the same thing I did with her from now on'

"No, Frisk, people live there and they want to stay there, your forcing people away from their only home. The shock of forcing someone that doesn't exist into reality can cause them pain even if it's not immediatly." ** _Chara informs you "_** Don't force people away from their home, it's like when Toriel forced you out of the RUINS but instead of going along with it and making a home somewhere else they can't move on."

She shakes her head. 'The void isn't a home... its like a trap, at least the way Sans described it. He said it makes you want to stay there, and then you're stuck...'

"Frisk, Sans doesn't know everything about the void, it doesn't make you want to stay, it trys to make you stay and asks polietly and once you say yes it won't let you leave through the exit. For people like Goner it's a home that'll never betray them, a home they can easily predict and control. A trap can also be another persons home, a home can also be a trap for other people. Goner liked it there, it made her happy and feel whole even though she wasn't, it was her only home and only thing she could depend on. When reality rejected her the void welcomed her and saved her from death. Here people are unpredictable and can hurt you, in the void she's safe and nothing can hurt her unless she lets it. The void was her home and her friend. ** _" Chara tells you with a frown, they look directly in you eyes_**

Frisk doesn't believe that. She's firm in her beliefs on the void. 'A trap isn't a home... sure you know what'll happen there, but she wasn't always really herself there either. She was just used to being there and ignored she has a problem there. I made her real again, she can actually be something"

"She enjoyed it there Frisk. The void isn't a trap to them, she could leave any time she wanted to, so could the others, they only stayed because Gaster couldn't leave and he didn't want them to leave him. Goner never said yes, the others did because they were dieing and the void welcomed them. Goner never said yes, she only stepped into the void and decided to stay, the way out was always a option for her but she refused because reality scared her. She always had the option to leave but never said yes or even step towards the exit. Goner had a place she could call home." ** _Chara continues to tell you "_** Imagine how she feels, someone breaks into your home and argues with you, then they kill all your friends and family in front of you and instead of leaving you alone or killing you they force you out of your home and refuse to let you go back. Wouldn't you be mad too?"

Frisk shakes her head at Chara. 'Goner told me to kill her friends, if she's upset about that then thats her fault. I wouldn't have done it if she didn't want me to' she thinks to Chara, 'And the void welcomes everything, it's a void. Voids are spaces needing to be filled.'

"She had a choice, the void didn't force her to be happy and she was the only one to not accept the voids offer, she simply stayed there without asking for permission or saying yes. Goner could leave anytime she wanted to but she didn't not because of the void but because she was willing to leave everything behind if it meant she didn't have to face the pain involving being alive anymore. The void can't force you to do anything but leave until you accept it's offer, Goner couldn't be affected by the void because she never said yes. Goner considers it her home because it didn't try to force her out when she refused to say yes or to leave herself. Goner loved the void cause it gave her time to make a choice, she never made the a choice though. Frisk at least try to understand." ** _Chara rolls their eyes at you, Chara stops talking when they hear Toriel open the door and enter the room, Toriel's holding a tray full of pie and a glass of herbal tea infused with healing magic "_** Here you go my child!" ** _Toriel hands you the tray_**

Frisk ends the conversation with Chara, drinking the tea first

 ** _Toriel smiles at you "_** How do you like it young one?"

Frisk gives Tori a small smile in response

"I'm glad you like it little one! Now I must go, your armless friend must be hungry by now, be good won't you?" ** _Toriel smiles brightly at you and walks out of the room, closing the door gently behind her_**

Frisk nods, slowly eating the pie

**_The pie tastes like butterscotch and cinnamon_ **

Frisk likes it a lot

**_Chara hums in aproval, they can taste it as well, somehow_ **

Frisk is fine with savoring the taste, but even after she finishes she is very hungry

"If your still hungry you can always hit the table to get Mom's attention, she'll get you more to eat if you ask." ** _Chara reminds you, they understand that it would be unwise to continue their previous conversation_**

Frisk nods, hitting the table.

 ** _The sound of someone running to the door fills the room, Toriel opens the door gently and walks up to you "_** Do you need anything my child?"

"Is there any more food?" Frisk signs

"Oh! Your hungry? I'll get you some more food and something more to drink little one!" **_Toriel gently takes your tray from you and hurrys out of the room_**

****

**_Frisk signs a thanks before Tori goes_ **

****

**_After a few minutes Toriel returns with the tray, two more slices of pie and a glass of herbal tea infused with healing magic are on the tray, there's also an apple "_** Here you are my dear~!" **_Toriel hands you the tray carefully_**

****

Frisk signs another thanks, happily eating. Though, the apple is little difficult for her

****

**_The pie has white stuff sprinked on the top, it might be medicine crunched up and sprinkled on the slices but it could be something else, it tastes like Calcium_ **

****

Frisk doesnt particularly care about the taste, just happy to eat after days going with nothing

****

**_You can feel/taste Toriel's healing magic in the pie_ **

****

Frisk likes that too.

****

**_Toriel watches you eat, she seems very nervous and worried_ **

****

Frisk just seems happy to eat

"Do you like it? I put some Calcium pills mixed with minerals and vitamins into it, I didn't know if it would mess with the taste or not.... ** _" Toriel asks you, she's more worried then stern right now, Chara wonders how much a reset can change things_**

****

Frisk slowly signs that it tastes amazing, of less sweet than the first piece

****

"Thats great young one! I must attend to your friend now, she's been.... despondent for days now and refusing to talk." ** _Toriel only seems more worried, she rushes out of the room after she says that_**

Frisk just returns to eating for the time being

****

**_Chara is silent and waits for you to finish eating_ **

****

That takes a bit, but happens

"Moms cooking is always the best..." ** _Chara smiles at you_**

Frisk nods. 'She's a great cook...'

****

**_"_** Ya, I love mom's cooking, she always does her best for the kids under her care...." **_Chara seems happier then they were before_**

Frisk nods again. "I'll ask for more in a little while... I dont want to bother too much"

****

**_"_** Mom just wants you to be happy, she'll be ok with you bothering her, if she could she'd make you all the food in the world Frisky. ** _" Chara seems amused "_** If your hungry don't be afraid to ask for more to eat."

Frisk nods, but still says, 'in a bit, I dont wanna throw up either'

"Are.... you feeling sick? It makes sense, you were without food for a few days." ** _Chara comments/asks worried_**

She shakes her head. "If I eat too much at once, I'll throw up. I learned that the hard way before..."

****

"Before what?" **_Chara asks you_**

****

"...before... as in before right now" Frisk says.

****

"Ok... uh... Frisk why do you look younger each reset?" ** _Chara asks, they've noticed that you've seemed a little shorter and younger each time you reset but didn't really acknowledge it or notice till now_**

****

'What do you mean?' Frisk asks, having not noticed. Not like there are many mirrors to check

****

**_"_** Check your Stat menu and think about asking it for an age and height Frisk. ** _" Chara demands, they are sure your Stat Menu might say something about it, besides your Stats seem to be updating over time_**

****

Frisk nods a little, doing as Chara instructs. She opens her stats menu and looks for physical statistics

****

**_Your stat menu says: "FRISK KHABA,,, lv2 ,,,hp21 ,,,Weight: 70 pounds,,,, Height: Original: 4'1" Current: 3'9.5",,,, Age: Original: 10 years old Current: 8 years old,,, Last Save: Snowdin- Sans' Lab ,,, Status: Fecundated, Alive-Undetermined- 4 months,,, Count :17280,,,, FUN: 666"(edited)_ **

****

Frisk frowns at that, thinking to Chara, '..can you read this too?'

****

"Ya, I can..... What does your FUN level mean? And why is it at 666?" ** _Chara asks, she decides to focus on your FUN level instead of anything else_**

****

"I dunno... I still don't know why my status is fecundated if that word means fertilized..."

Chara freezes in place "F-Fertilized?!"

****

"...yeah...?" Frisk thinks to Chara

"Frisk..... have you had any nosebleeds or vomited a lot during the last four months, not counting the resets? Or felt something inside of you kick your belly or feel dizzy for no reason?" ** _Chara asks you_**

****

**_"_** I've been feeling sick more often lately, yeah... I haven't had much time to focus on that, it hasn't been that bad. Why?"

"I.... I'm probally wrong, it doesn't matter." ** _Chara hesatates and looks away from you_**

****

"What is it?" Frisk asks. "Please don't hide what it is too..."

**_"_** I.... think you might be pregnant Frisk." ** _Chara informs you_**

****

Frisk gives Chara a confused look. "Whats that mean?"

****

**_Chara blinks and stares blankly at you "_** You have something growing inside of you Frisky."

"What is it?" ** _Frisk asks, lost here._**

****

"I.... don't know actually....." **_Chara only knows the word, they always assumed that to be "pregnant" is to have a parasite living inside of them but now they aren't so sure_**

****

Frisk nods slightly. "Should I ask Toriel?"

"There are some words that must never be mentioned to her, I think Pregnant is one of those words Frisky." _**Chara informs you**_

"Oh... okay then..."

"Frisk... do you understand why Goner is so mad at you? Your going to need to apologize to her ya know." _ **Chara informs you**_

"I can do that... I don't know if I cn get out of bet yet though"

**_Chara snorts_** "Your weak right now, I get it Frisky. You just need to eat some more and let Toriel use her healing magic on you and you might be able to stand up soon enough Frisk ** _." Chara tells you, they seem proud of you for promising to apologize to Goner_**

****

Frisk nods, smiling a little, her new rosy cheeks making her smile look happier than it already was. She decides to knock on the table for more food now

****

**_After a few minutes Toriel enters the room again and hurrys over to you "_** Whats the matter young one? Do you hurt anywhere? Or need more food?"

"Food please" Frisk signs. "Thank you"

"Your welcome my child, if you ever need me to heal you again just say so. I'll be right back with some more food my dear~!" ** _Toriel trils happily, she takes the tray from you and leaves the room, she comes back a few minutes later with more food and water with healing magic infused in both of them, she hands them to you_**

****

**_"_** Thank you, sorry if I'm being a bother" Frisk signs, beginning to eat again

"Oh! Your never a bother dear, I quite enjoy the brief time we spent together even if you were sleeping for most of it young one~!" ** _Toriel smiles armly at you and giggles, she waits for you to finish your food_**

****

**_Frisk doesn't take too long to finish, then replies to what she said, "I've liked meeting you too. Thank you for helping me"_ **

****

"Your very welcome my child, what kind of adult would I be if I didn't help you in your time of need?" ** _Toriel giggles again before taking the tray from your hands and leaving the room_**

****

Frisk smiles a bit more, happy around Toriel

****

**_Not long after Toriel leaves, you hear footsteps head to the door, when it opens it's pushed open by Goner's tail, Goner has decided to visit you, she doesn't say anything just looks at you blankly_ **

****

Frisk weakly waves at Goner.

**_Goner glares at you, she's obviously not happy, if anything she's misrable and very mad at you right now but she refuses to say anything to you untill you show guilt for taking her from her home_ **

That's reasonable, and she is going to keep her word. "Sorry about taking you from the void... I can try taking you back when I'm better if you want" Frisk wishes to fix her mistakes when she makes them.

"I'd apreatiate it if you do." **_Goner says through clenched teeth, she's still mad but since your willing to apologize she's going to try her best not to freak out again_ **

Frisk nods a little. "I don't think we're good at getting along..." That's very true. "...But I still want to be friends at some point"

"I don't want to be your friend. I just want to go home and stay there." **_Goner says calmly, she seems to have finally calmed herself down and it doesn't look like she'll start throwing you around or start yelling at you anytime soon, but Goner was always prone to mood swings so it's still possible_ **

Frisk nods again, but asks, "Maybe some day?"

"No Frisk. I'm never going to be your friend. I'm only trying to get along with you because Gaster would be upset if I didn't." **_Goner tells you, you notice that instead of her eyes glowing completely white, she now has an Iris and it's a very light colored blueish grey, her clothes are completely grey colored again_ **

Frisk doesn't reply, she'll still try to befriend her.

 **_Goner opens her mouth to say something before shaking her head and backing away out of the room, as she turns around to leave she says:_ ** "You should've just forgotten about me." **_The door closes behind her_ **

Frisk refuses, sighing silently

**_Chara is silent_ **

She just rests a bit for now

**_Chara decides to sit on the floor huging their knees to their chest_ **

Frisk looks at them

"You should go to sleep Frisk, it's pretty late, you were asleep for most of the day but you must be tired still right?" **_Chara mutters loud enough for you to hear_ **

Frisk nods a bit. "Yeah... still hungry though..." eat in the morning

"You can still eat more in the morning, you should go to sleep." **_Chara tells you_ **

Frisk nods, doing as told

**_Chara falls asleep herself a few minutes after you do_ **

Frisk wakes up the next morning, day 13 underground.

 **_It seems Chara has been awake for a while_ ** "Hey Frisky! How was your sleep?"

"not good..." She thinks. "I'm hungry...."

"Knock on the side table remember?" **_Chara reminds you_ **

She does so

 **_Footsteps echo throughout the hallway, Toriel enters the room with a worried smile_ ** "Yes my child? Are you hungry?"

Frisk nods a bit. "Yes" She signs

"Ah, I will get you some food then young one, please stay in bed, i'll be back in a few minutes." **_Toriel smiles warmly at you and leaves the room, she's confidant that you won't try to leave the RUINS in the state that your in_ **

Frisk doesn't plan on leaving for a while anyways. She's happy to be being pampered by Toriel

 **_After about 30 minutes Toriel enters the room again with some more pie on a plate and hands it to you_ ** "I hope you like it my child."

Frisk smiles and thanks Toriel, happily eating, though also inspecting it to see if anything was put on top like before

**_The pie seems perfectly fine this time_ **

Frisk eats happily

**_Toriel waits for you to finish eating_ **

that doesnt take long

 **_Toriel gently takes the plate from you_ ** "I'm so glad to have you living here with me, my child." **_Toriel smiles warmly_ **

Frisk signs, "I'm happy to be living here too"

"Thats wonderful my dear, I do hope you plan on staying." **_Toriel looks off in the distance with a vacant look in her eyes as she finishes her sentence before looking back at you and smiling nervously_ ** "You do plan on staying do you not?"

she nods. "I'd love to stay"

"I'm so glad young one! Your friend doesn't seem to have anywhere to go either, i'm so happy to have you two here!" **_Toriel pats you on the head before leaving the room and closing the door behind her, she seemed very happy_ **

Frisk smiles at that, planning on staying a while

"We might just be able to stay here Frisk!" **_Chara seems very happy with this outcome_ **

Frisk nods, happy

**_Chara is happy as well, they smile at you_ **

she smiles back

"Aren't you getting restless Frisk? We should walk around the house for a little bit, or are you still a little too weak right now to do that at the moment?" **_Chara suggests and then asks_ **

'I don't know... I like just resting'

"Frisk, you shouldn't be in bed all day it's not healthy for you." **_Chara huffs, they only want you to be safe_ **

"I'll be okay... it's not like I need the exercise right now"

 **_Chara sighs but drops the subject for now_ ** "Thank you for apologizing to Goner, i'm sure she apreatated it."

Frisk nods a bit.

**_Chara gets bored easily but since their dead they can't do much_ **

Frisk is a bit bored too, but not really in any shape to get up just yet

"We should tell mom that we're bored, she should have something for us to do." **_Chara comments after a while, they assume that since they are bored you must be as well_ **

"What exactly is there to do..? I haven't actually been able to do much here..."

"Ask mom, she could read us a book or give us something to draw with, there's plently of puzzles we could solve, just get mom and tell her your bored, she'll get us something to do." **_Chara informs you_ **

Frisk nods a little, hitting the table to get Tori

 **_After a few minutes Toriel enters the room , Goner seems to have followed her and remains peaking in from the doorway_ ** "My child! Do you need anything?" **_Toriels asks you as she hovers above you_ **

Frisk signs, "Do you have anything I can color with or read?" Have Chara read more likely.

"Ah, I'll get you a book young one, you must be rather bored without anything to occupy your mind, I do believe I have some children fairy tale books." **_Toriel informs you with a smile before leaving the room quickly and coming back with a couple of books which she hands to you before leaving the room, Goner follows her silently_ **

Frisk signs a thanks, picking up the book on top

 **_The book's cover is a pretty liliac and says: "Pick Your Friends Wisely by Lilliane False" Chara sits on the bed next to you and looks at the book_ **(edited)

Frisk opens the book to try and read on her own

**_Surprisenly it's in english, the books looks kinda new anyway. The first page says: "Once upon a time there was a little girl who had trouble making friends, no one liked her but she perserved and refused to let that get in her way, they all thought the little girl was dangerious, this little girls name was "Priscilla"" The drawing on the page was of a human girl with straight black hair, she's wearing old cracked dirty glassed and a notebook, she's wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt and a purple skirt, around her are monsters running away from her in fear_ **

Frisk is unable to read all the words on the page, mostly just the longer ones

"Frisk, do you want me to read it to you?" **_Chara asks after a moment, they have a feeling that your having trouble reading it_ **

"...Maybe a little..." Frisk answers after a moment.

"It says, Once upon a time there was a little girl who had trouble making friends, no one liked her but she perserved and refused to let that get in her way, they all thought the little girl was dangerious, this little girls name was "Priscilla"" **_Chara reads out the first page for you_ **

Frisk nods, flipping the page

 **_Chara reads out the next page for you_ ** "Priscilla was human and monsters afraid decided to banish her and belittle her, when it became to much she attacked, she knew that she would never become friends with the beasts inside of the mountian, she wrote down her findings and everything she knew and each monster that approached her turned to dust. She did not want to die so poor Priscilla didn't give them the chance to hurt her, she attacked them without mercy." **_This page had a drawing of Priscilla with cuts all on her body and she's bleeding, she's holding her notebook high above her head, a monster is trembling at her feet, Priscilla has dust on her hands and she looks scared_**

Frisk dislikes that

 **_Chara flips the page gently to the next one... somehow and reads out to you what it says_ ** "One day a monster aproached Priscilla, the monster did not seem threatening but Priscilla's fear of being betrayed and killed out wieghed her logic, she held the notebook high above her head with ill-intent and the monster trembled at her feet scared for his life, Priscilla was scared too, the monster scrambled away from her and she paused, she looked at him and noticed his fear." **_This page has a drawing of Priscilla holding her notebook to her chest and looking at the monster with a confused and scared expression, the monster holds out his hand to her with a smile_ **

she continues to listen to the story

 **_Chara flips to the next page and reads:_ ** "The monster held out his hand to her and told her that he didn't want to hurt her, Priscilla backed away from him, she did not trust him and only wanted to survive but dispite her fear she accepted his hand. Priscilla only wanted a friend and to be safe, as they walked through waterfall they talked and laughed and made jokes. Priscilla may of had dust on her hands but dispite of her sins the monster accepted her regardless, she knew what she did was wrong and she promised to never again turn another monster to dust." **_This page had a drawing of Priscilla and the monster holding hands and smiling at each other, Priscilla's notebook was open to a page with a bunch of tiny words on it, it looked like she's showing the notebook to the monster_ **

Frisk starts liking this story

 **_Chara flips the page again_ ** "Priscilla learned of their misgivings while talking to the monster and wanted to help them, she learned that monsterkind was trapped and scared of humanity so Priscilla put away her weapon and selled it to a turtle who accepted it and smiled at her, she took off her glasses and selled them too dispite her bad eye-sight, Priscilla and the monster walked to king asgore's castle where she willingly gave up her soul to help monsterkind. Priscilla made a grave sacrifice for the monsters who was just as scared of her as she was of them." **_This page has a drawing of Priscilla holding out her purple soul to a large tall goat man with a yellow beard and he's wearing golden armor and a purple robe, he has red eyes and smiles kindly at her, Priscilla smiles back at him_ **

Frisk continues to listen

 **_The book has only one more page and it's not part of the story Chara reads it out anyway_ ** "This story is based on a true event to remember the kind human who accepted her mistakes and sacrificed herself for the betterment of monsterkind, My dear friend Priscilla Frances may you always rest in peace, your dearest friend Lilliane False" **_Chara closes the book softly_ **

"...thats a sad story"

"It is..... I wonder if mom remembers Priscilla....." **_Chara comments softly_ ** "I remember Flowey saying once that monsterkind wrote books about each fallen child to remember them by. Flowey told that to the bed of flowers, my grave as if I was still there and somehow I still heard him dispite being dead at the time."

Frisk nods a little.

 **_Chara looks at the other book covers_ ** "I think all of these are about the fallen children before you..." **_There are six books in total including the one Chara just read to you_ **

Frisk nods a little. "...I don't want to read any more."

"I understand, it's a little depressing right?" _**Chara asks you**_

Frisk nods again

"What should we do then?" **_Chara really wanted to read the other books as well_ **

"You can read the books still... I'll just stay here"

**_Chara hesitates, they don't want to read them if your not reading the books with them, they want to know what happened to the other fallen children and they think you should know too_ **

Frisk would rather not know right now

"I think you should know what happened to each of the fallen children but we don't have to read them all rigt now if you don't want to Frisky." **_Chara smiles at you_ **

Frisk nods a bit "okay..."

"So what should we do now?" **_Chara is still bored_ **

Frisk shrugs. "I dunno..."

"I'm bored." **_Chara comments_ **

"Hi bored"

"Frisk no." **_Chara is wondering where you learned to say that_ **

"Frisk yes"

"Stop Frisk, where did you learn to say that?" **_Chara glares at you, they don't like you saying that_ **

Frisk grins stupidly at Chara

Chara shakes their head at you

Frisk is happy with herself


	30. Your a Goner But I'm Here For You

"Frisk, are you able to get up yet?"  **_Chara is impatient and isn't used to sitting around for days at a time_ **

  
"I dunno, should I try?"

"Yes, you should Frisky." ** _Chara responds_**

****

Frisk nods, slowly trying to sit up. This appears to take a bit of effort and makes Frisk dizzy

****

**_Chara puts their hand on your shoulder and steadies you "_** Are you ok Frisky?"

Frisk nods a little. "I'm fine..."

**_Chara helps you sit up fully "_** Ready to try to stand up Frisky?"

Frisk nods again. "I think so"

****

**_Chara holds onto your arm to help you in case you fall and waits for you to try to stand up_ **

****

Frisk attempts to stand, but falls quickly

****

**_Chara catches you and lets you lean on them "_** Slowely, Frisk. Stand slowely and let your legs get used to standing up again."

She nods. "....bed please..."

"Frisk, you have to get used to trying to stand and walk again, I want you to at least try to take a few steps before siting back down." ** _Chara advises you_**

****

She grumbles, but does as Chara asks. Each attempted step leads to her being less stable

**_Chara lets go of your arm but watches you carefully incase you start to fall_** "Your doing great Frisk, Toriel would of asked you to do this eventually anyways."

Frisk starts to fall as soon as she is let go. relearning to walk takes longer than that

**_Chara catches you and helps you get back up "_** C'mon Frisky! I believe in you, your doing very well. You have to relearn to walk and thats gonna take a while ok Frisky?" ** _Chara smiles at you and lets you lean on them again, they hold tightly to your arms to prevent you from falling_**

****

Frisk nods slightly, 'Can I please go back to the bed...?" She asks again.

"Frisk, just a little while longer, your doing so well so far, Mom would be so proud that you managed to take a few steps. Stay determined Frisk, just a few more steps and then i'll let you walk on your own back to bed." **_Chara smiles wamrly at you and loosens their grip on your arms "_** I'm going to let go of you now, brace yourself." ** _Chara lets go of you and steps away from you, they remain nearby incase you fall again_**

****

Frisk pouts at Chara, her legs already well on their way to giving out from under her and visibly wobbly. She does however still try to take steps, which just end in falling

**_Chara catches you and gently places you on the floor instead of helping you stand back up_** "Frisk, try to stand back up, don't give up, your already doing better." ** _Chara steps away from you again_**

****

Frisk wins in this situation, she just lays on the floor instead of her bed.

****

**_Chara frowns "_** Frisk, get up. You need to relearn how to walk."

"Later... too much work..."

"Frisk, get up, you need to relearn how to walk, you can't just give up like this!" **_Chara pulls your arm, trying to get you to stand up_** "Your not even trying anymore! You were doing so great and now.... just get up Frisk!"

****

**_'_** Chara... I'm tired... That took a lot of effort...' Frisk thinks to them, reluctantly letting Chara pull her up

"Just... make it back to your bed on your own and I won't make you do any more exercising today, but you have to take a few steps every morning to get your legs used to walking again ok?" **Chara _begs you with a hopefull smile as they help you stand back up and let you lean on them again to rest your legs_**

****

Frisk nods weakly, more or less stumbling to the bed even with Chara's help

****

**_Chara helps you sit back down on the bed_** "Stay determined Frisk, I just want you to be healthy and happy Frisky, i'm always here for you if you need me."

Frisk nods again. 'I know... you're too nice to me' Frisk isn't saying that like its an issue, but as a compliment.

"I'm your friend Frisk. I'm supposed to be nice to you, I swear for now and forever I'll always support your choices and we'll be the best of friends, we'll be together forever won't we Partner?" **_Chara smiles warmly at you, dispite everything they know that they'll never leave you_**

****

Frisk smiles at Chara. "Yeah... that sounds nice"

"So it's a deal then?" **_Chara holds out their hand for you to shake with a happy grin_**

****

she takes Chara's hand, grinning back

****

**_Chara shakes your hand and pulls you in for a hug_** "I think you'll be a great Partner." **_Chara mutters as they hug you tightly_**

****

Frisk happily hugs Chara back

****

**_Chara continues to hug you for a moment before pulling away from you and smiling kindly at you_** "Thanks Frisk."

"For what?" Frisk asks

****

**_Chara snorts_** "For everything silly! You've done so much and you make me happy, you haven't harmed a single person down here, your so.. merciful and kind Frisky. So thank you, for everything Partner." **_Chara's red eyes glow brighter as they grin at you_**

****

Frisk grins back and hugs Chara again, happy

****

**_Chara hugs you back for a moment before pulling away from you again, they aren't used to being hugged this much_** "Frisk, are you hungry?" **_Chara randomly asks_**

****

**_"_** A little..." more than a little. She's still catching up on her few days not eating

"You should eat some more food, probally something that isn't pie, you can't live off of just mom's pie forever." **_Chara tells you, they understand how good mom's pie's are but they know that it isn't very healthy to only eat pie all the time right after being unconsious for a few days, Chara is worried about you and wondering what's going on in Toriel's head, Toriel's usually smarter then this_**

****

Frisk gets an idea from that. "Do you know if Toriel can cook pap en vleis?" She asks Chara, the voice in her head that she uses very quickly changing to another accent.

"I... don't know, whats in it?" **_Chara asks you, they have no idea what Pap en Vleis is_**

****

"It can have lots of things in it!" Frisk says with a smile "You can use beesvleis, skaapvleis, vark, ui, mielies, knoffel, and lots more!" If it isn't apparent to Chara yet, Frisk doesn't know the english words for most foods.

"I..... don't know any of the words you just said and I doubt Mom does either." **_Chara tells you with a lost look of their face, they don't know what any of that is_**

****

Frisk tilts her head at that. "Those are common foods... how do you not know them?" Language Frisk. It isn't English.

"Frisk where in the world is that food served?" **_Chara asks you "_** Cause in other parts of the world those things you listed have entirely different names."

"South Africa" Frisk answers.

"I never been to Africa and never has any monster here underground, they don't know that many human names and recipes for foods. Those names for the ingrediants that do in Pap en Vleis are called entirely different names here and monsters don't know the other names for them either." **_Chara informs you_**

****

Frisk frowns at that, "I thought everyone just knew what the names of foods were..."

****

**_Chara snorts_** "No one knows everything they have to be told what it is and learn about it themselves Frisky." **_Chara seems amused_**

****

Frisk nods a little. "What do you call it then... Do you call beesvleis inyama yenkomo?" Three languages in one sentence

"Uh..... no???? I have no idea what any of those are, try english Frisky." **_Chara is very confused and bewildered_**

****

"You don't know Afrikaans or Zulu?" Frisk asks, in english thankfully

"Uh no I don't, I was born in France Frisk and learned english at a young age." **_Chara informs you_**

****

**_"_** France?" Frisk asks. "Do you mean Frankryk?" France, but in Afrikaans.

"It's called France in english and French and it's called Frankreich in German, I have no idea what it's called anywhere else Frisky. I already told you I don't know whatever language you keep speaking in, I know nothing in..... Afrikaans." **_Chara tells you, they seem annoyed now_**

****

That lights a light bulb in Frisk's mind. "Do you speak Duits?" Duits would sound similar to Deutsche, so if Chara knows some German she should understand Frisk.

****

"You mean Deutsche?" **_Chara corrects you_**

****

"Duits." Frisk says. "Duits is soortgelyk aan Afrikaans."

**_Chara seems a little confused_** "I.... don't get it. I'm guessing that Duits and Deutsche means the same thing? I don't know anything in Afrikaans Frisk, I don't know what your saying."

****

Frisk sighs. "Do you speak Duits or Frans?" Frisk asks

"I.... yes?" ** _Chara assumes that by Frans you mean French_**

****

**_"_** Can you say something in Frans then?" Frans is French

"Je parle Français, I'm a little rusty though, I don't remember much." **_Chara tells you_** "Savez-vous parler français?"

Frisk gives Chara a big grin for that. "Can you teach me Frans? I like how it sounds"

"I... can try, do you want to know what I said in it?" **_Chara asks you, they seem a little excited to be able to teach you something_**

****

Frisk nods, seeming excited to learn for once.

"Je parle Français means I can speack French, French and Frans are the same thing. Savez-vous parler français? Is one of the ways to ask Can you speak French." **_Chara tells you "_** Can you repeat what I said?"

"I can try" Frisk smiles. "Je pallee Franse?" Not perfect, but close-ish.

" Pronounce it like this, say it slowly, Je- Parr-a Fron-say, Je parle Français, the l and e is silent. Try again, your doing great." **_Chara directs_**

****

Frisk nods. "Je... Parr-a... Fron-say... ...Je parle Fron-say" Closer.

"Good job! Your so close, try it one more time, Je parle Français." ** _Chara seems proud of you and excited_**

****

Frisk does, slowly saying "...Je parle Français..."

SkylerScullLast Wednesday at 4:59 PM

"Your doing it! Great job Frisk!" **_Chara grins at you_** "Want to try Savez-vous parler français?"

Frisk smiles brightly, copying what Chara says. "Savez-vous parler français?" She's a bit faster this time, but has a very bad accent that isn't kind to the language.

**_Chara giggles "_** Savez-vous parler français?"

""Savez-vous parler français!" Frisk copies again, seeming excited

****

**_Chara giggles again "_** Perfect, now say it all together: Savez-vous parler français? Je parle Français"

"Savez-vous parler français? Je parle Français" Frisk says slowly, even if it's not the best it works.

"Your doing very good Frisk, What do you want to learn next in French?" **_Chara ruffles your hair and asks you with a proud smile_**

****

**_Frisk gives a silent giggle, clearly happy._** "I want to learn everything!"

"I'm not quite sure where to begin, so why don't you decide? What word do you want to learn first?" **_Chara is very excited but doesn't know where to start_**

"How about foods?" Frisk says, since they had started this with Frisk being hungry

"To say that your hungry in french, you'd say je suis affamé or J’ai faim they mean the same thing." **_Chara tells you_**

**_F_** risk nods a little, trying to work on saying those. The first one is easier for her, so she is soon able to say "je suis affamé"

"Your doing great Frisk! Repeat it one more time, je suis affamé." **_Chara is very proud of you_**

"je suis affamé." Frisk repeats, smiling.

"Good, Le thé means Tea, L’eau means water." ** _Chara says next_**

Frisk continues practicing French with Chara, and likely does for the following days too.

Two days later, Frisk has started to be able to spend more time out of bed, if a bit wobbly after a few minutes. Right now she's just waking up.

**_Chara's waiting nearby, Toriel for the past two days still fed you pie and only pie, Chara notices your awake_** "Hey Frisk, how was your sleep?"

"I slept well..." She thinks to Chara, a bit groggy since she's still waking up. She's seeming to gain a bit of weight, which makes sense given the situation

**_Chara smiles "_** That's great Frisk, are you hungry? You really should ask Toriel to make you something that isn't pie, it isn't very healthy for a growing child to eat all the time." **_Chara informs you_**

"I know... but you don't even know what I call food. How do I ask for stuff I don't know the name of?" Frisk replies, a bit more aware as she sits up

"Just ask her to get you something that isn't pie. Remind her that you have to eat other stuff too." **_Chara tells you frowning_**

"I can do that." Frisk says, starting to slowly get out of bed to change.

**_Chara looks away_ **

**_What will the clothes options be?_ **

##  ****

**_There's a blue long dress that looks like it could go to your ankles, a green dress, three pairs of green striped shirts with a different number of stripes on each one (2, 4, 6) , a blue shirt with one bright pink stripe on it, there are four pairs of black shorts and five pairs of brown pants, a dark green hoodie with a pink symbol of a tiny bunny head on the left sleeve, and a pink almost red shirt with two light pale pink stripes on it_ **

Frisk goes with the green dress to slip into easily, putting on shorts underneath

**_Chara looks back at you after you get dressed and smiles at you "_** You look wonderful Frisky."

"Thank you" Frisk smiles, moving back to the bed to take a sit.

"Sooo.... food?" **_Chara asks with hopefull eyes_**

Frisk nods. "Yeah... In a second."

##  ****

**_Chara waits_ **

She eventually gets up, going to the door

**_Chara follows you silently_ **

She opens the door and starts to the livingroom

**_Toriel is sitting in her chair in the living room reading a book to Goner who you haven't seen the last few days, Chara doesn't think Goner's ever told Toriel her name either, when Toriel sees you she hands the book to Goner and stops reading, Toriel looks over to you_** "Greetings my child, what's the matter, your up quite early today. Are you perhaps hungry?"

Frisk nods a bit smiling to Toriel.

**_Toriel stands up and leaves her chair_** "I'll be right back with some pie dear." ** _Chara raises an eye-brow at that and stares at you_**

Frisk quickly puts a hand up to try and stop Toriel before she gets too far.

**_Toriel looks back at you_** "Whats the matter my child? Do you want something else?"

"I'd like to try something else" Frisk signs

"Ah... is.. that so?" **_Toriel looks horrified as if she's just remembered something important_** "I'll bring you something other then pie then my child. Watch over your friend please, i'll be right back." ** _Toriel smiles warmly at you before turning to go into the kitchen, when she leaves Gonner looks away from the book in her lap to stare at you_**

**_Frisk smiles a bit at Goner, sitting on the ground to rest her legs_ **

**_Goner starts to say something to you and then hesitates and instead looks at Chara "_** How are you Char?" **_Chara smiles at Goner and says:_** "I'm doing great Gon, how's your day so far?" **_Goner smiles back and says:_** "It's been ok. I still miss home though."

Frisk chimes in on that note, "I have an idea on how to get you back"

**_Goner looks at you, she's still sad and mad at you but she seems a little hopeful as you say that_** "Really? I'll... be able to go back home?"

Frisk nods. "Hopefully. And sorry again about taking you without thinking."

"I'd say it's ok but it's not, next time think before you act." **_Goner says quietly_**

Frisk nods and gives a thumbs up. "Can I try my idea?"

"Whats your idea?" ** _Goner is hesitent, she doesn't trust you_**

"Since I'm able to go to the void, I just hold onto you to take you with me"

"It..... may work but I may not be able to stay there, your souls keeping me grounded where ever you are, whether it be in the void or in reality, I'd most likely need something to ground me there.... but... I may be wrong, so it can't hurt to try." **_Goner tells you, she isn't sure about this and is even more unsure about whether your idea would even work_**

Frisk shrugs. "We can still try, takes no time out of my day or yours." Cause void.

**_Goner doesn't know how to respond_ **

She smiles, getting up again and going over to Goner. "Ready?"

**_Goner is hesitant and stands up_** "I just.... want to go home."

Frisk nods, putting a hand on goner and taking her previous method to the void

**_Goner shudders as color melts out of the world and time stops moving, she looks around and smiles but hesitates_** "Thank you...... are... you going to be ok in reality alone?" **_Goner hesitantly asks_**

Frisk nods. "I'm not alone, I have Chara. They're teaching me French"

**_Goner snorts_** "Then I suppose you'll be fine. If you ever need me just call out my name, Lethia Goner and I might just help you. I don't like you though, I hate you and i'd much rather you forget me but if you refuse to then... I guess it's ok to use my name.... who knows? You might just need my help one day." **_Goner says refusing to look you in the eyes, she thinks she's only saying this because Gaster told her to get along with you but who knows.... maybe she actually cares, at least a little bit_**

Frisk grins widely at Goner. "I'll call for you if I break the barrier, okay?"

**_Goner raises an eye-brow and snorts "_** Ha.... why not? I guess.... I'll see you around then?" **_Goner's tail gently switches back and forth, she smirks and turns around to enter the darkness gently and weakly reaching for her, before the darkness ensnares her and she disappears into the deepest parts of the void she looks back at you to say one last thing before the void ensares her_** "don't forget.... we're with you in the dark."


	31. pap en vrugte & I Just Wanted You To Laugh

Frisk smiles brightly in her direction, heading back to reality and sitting on the couch

**_After you sit on Toriel's chair/couch and color enters the world again and time continues, Toriel enters the room only a few minutes afterwords and hands you a bowl of oatmeal with a little bit of milk and tiny cut up bits of strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and melons mixed into it, you can also smell cinnamon and Toriel's special brand of healing magic in it "_** Here's your breakfast my child, I do hope you like it." **_Toriel doesn't even notice that Goner isn't anywhere to be found, it's almost like she's forgotten about Goner completely_**

Frisk smiles and thanks Toriel, beginning to eat.

##  ****

**_Toriel smiles at you warmly before suddonly freezing in place and frowning "_** I.... feel like i've forgotten something..... wasn't there another person here?" ** _Toriel mutters to herself_** "I... must be getting old, do not worry young one. I was simply talking to myself." **_Toriel starts off muttering before raising her voice slightly to imply that she's now talking to you instead of herself, she smiles again at you_**

Frisk smiles at Toriel, just looking happy to be here as she eats. She also goes out of the way to say in her head, accidentally to Chara too, "pap en vrugte smaak heerlik..."

"Frisk, if you think too hard I'll hear it and I don't understand what your saying, unless you'd like to explain?" **_Chara tells you_**

Frisk didn't expect that. "Oh, I was saying I like the food."

"Oh! So you like the oatmeal and fruit Mom mixed up for you?" **_Chara asks you_**

"Yeah, the pap en vrugte" Frisk thinks back.

"Oh, so Oatmeal with Fruit is called Pap en vrugte in Afrikaans?" **_Chara asks you curious_**

Frisk nods. "I guess so" she's still eating

"In French it's called bouillie d'avoine, if you ever want more just ask Mom for more Oatmeal." **_Chara takes the chance to teach you more french_**

Frisk smiles a bit. "Thank you"

 ** _Chara blushes in ebarssesment, they still aren't used to being thanked for anything_** "Your welcome Frisky."

She lets out a silent giggle before continuing to eat, taking the chance to tease a little. "cute"

 ** _Chara's blushing intensifies as they pout obviously they learned it from you_** "I'm not cute! I'm a demon, every humans worst nightmare!" ** _Chara tells you with pride, their red eyes glowing brighter_**

**"you're a very adorable demon then" Frisk replies, not missing a beat**

**"I'm not adorable! I'm a demon, demons aren't cute or adorable."** **_Chara informs you after a minutes of stareing at you_**

Frisk just looks amused. "Then why are you both?"

"I-I'm not adorable or cute! I'm a demon! Your not making any sense!" **_Chara glares at you and looks away blushing_**

 ** _"_** You're both, just admit it" Frisk insists, done her breakfast, though still a bit hungry

"Just-- go ask Mom for more to eat you look like your still hungry." **_Chara changes the topic_**

"Not until you admit you're cute" Frisk replies

"Frisk stop." **_Chara seems uncomforble_**

"please?"

"Go ask mom for more food." **_Chara says again as they look away from you, their eyes stop glowing_**

Frisk pouts briefly, but goes to do so

"Oh, you want more?" **_Toriel asks as you turn to her and do as Chara asks, Toriel smiles at you warmly and takes the bowl from you_**

Frisk signs thanks to Tori

"Your welcome young one, I'm only doing my best to take care of you, i'll be right back with more soon little one." **_Toriel tells you with a smile before she leaves the room and enters the kitchen_**

Frisk sits at the table this time

**_Toriel comes back only a few minutes later with another bowl of Oatmeal, the same things as last time are mixed into it, she hands you the bowl and retreats to her chair after picking up the book left on the floor, she sist in her chair and opens the book to read to herself in silence_ **

Frisk eats, liking the taste

**_Chara waits for you to finish your food_ **

she does so soon

"So... how long are you going to try to stay for?" ** _Chara asks you, they know you can't stay here forever_**

"At least a month or two... Toriel needs company and I like her"

"Ok, I think we might be able to manage a month." **_Chara replys_**

Frisk nods, picking up her dishes to put them in the sink

**_Unlike the last timelines Toriel doesn't stop you_ **

Frisk enters the kitchen to attempt putting the dishes in the sink, a bit short to safely do so

**_Toriel enters the kitchen behind you quietly and grabs your hand steadying it to prevent you from droping your dishes, it startles Chara who didn't even notice Toriel enter the room_** "Young one, you are a bit too short to do this safetly, let me." **_Toriel smiles warmly and takes the dishes from your hands, she puts them in the sink gently and looks back at you with a nervous smile_**

Frisk nods a bit, letting Toriel take this one and smiling at her

 ** _Toriel smiles back at you_** "Would you please wait in the living room for me?" **_Toriel asks before turning back to the sink to clean the dishes_**

She nods, going and sitting on chariel

****

**_Chara folows you after a moment and sits on the floor next to you_ **

Frisk leans over and looks at Chara, making a goofy face at them

 ** _Chara snorts_** "Stop that."

Frisk makes a different funny face

"Frisk, why?" **_Chara finally looks you in the eyes_**

"I wanted you to laugh" Frisk replies

 ** _Chara snorts again_** "Well, you got what ya wanted Frisky." **_Chara smiles at you_**

Frisk smiles back happily


	32. The Void Is A Sanctuary & A Tarot Reading

"Frisk.... what do you think Goner meant by.... well what she said? I always was under the impression that she hated you." ** _Chara seems a little amused but mostly confused_**

"I think she was just mad at me, I don't think she hated me"

"I'm pretty sure she hates most humans Frisk." **_Chara snorts, they don't count themselves as human and their sure that Goner didn't consider them human either_**

**_"_** She likes you" Frisk comments, 100% seeing Chara as human

"Goner never considered me human, maybe at first but the second time we actually had a conversation in the void she called me a monster. And I did say 'most humans' remember? Most isn't all." ** _Chara informs you "_** Besides she said that she hated you three times already."

"I'm used to that" Frisk is unfazed by that fact

"Frisk you shouldn't be used to that, are you going to answer my question or not?" **_Chara seems to be a little annoyed, they roll their eyes at you_**

Frisk sticks her tongue out at Chara and says, "Ja ek onthou." Given her expression, her answer is intentionally not English

"Answer in english Frisk." **_Chara reminds you, rolling their eyes at you again_**

**_"_** Wat as ek nie wil nie?" Frisk grins at Chara.

"Frisk, I don't understand you." ** _Chara glares at you, they seem annoyed_**

Frisk seems amused, just silently laughing

**_Chara decides to beat you at your own game_** "Parler anglais. morveux"

Chara might have trouble with that, Frisk likes how French sounds. She just gives Chara a curious expression, still smiling

**_Chara switches to German_** "Englisch sprechen. bengel." **_Chara says underneath their breath, they don't like that you know something they don't, they also know their acting a little off_**

Frisk sticks her tongue out at Chara. "Fine"

**_Chara rolls their eyes and hides a smile_ **

"Maar jy is nog steeds oulik" Frisk adds

"Shut up." **_Chara stops smiling, they have a feeling you said something they wouldn't agree with_**

Frisk giggles to herself silently

**_Chara ignores you_ **

**_'_** What do you wanna do now?' Frisk asks

"Do you know the names of the other fallen children?" **_Chara asks you quietly_**

Frisk shakes her head no

"I remember Gaster telling me their names each time another child fell down.... Andria ,Aris , Priscilla, Anabeth, Dustin and Grace." **_Chara tells you thoughtfully_** ""They deserve to be remembered" Gaster told me."

Frisk nods a bit. "I think that's fair"

"Ya.... Gaster was.... a little obsessed about being remembered at first. He always said that no one should be forgotten but..... after a while Gaster stopped including himself and his pieces as someone who deserves to be remembered." **_Chara tells you_** "I think that why Goner accepted being forgotten and erased so easily, at first they were all so hopefull, they believed they would be free and Gon would refuse to leave Gaster's side till a sulotion was found. When Gaster stopped trying to go free so did the others." **_Chara continued_** "They just.... gave up."

"That sounds like a sad life to me..." Frisk says

"It was.... at first, Gaster told me all about it, appartently they just.... started thinking of the void as a home not very long after. Goner was the first one to think of it that way, she already knew the others wouldn't be able to leave and she was ok with that." **_Chara snorts_** "Funny right? Goner the only one able to actually leave and she stays there cause she has nothing better to do."

Frisk shakes her head no. "That's just sad to me, giving up and never changing your mind sounds awful"

"I suppose but... that's life, things are unfair and awful and sad that way." **_Chara comments_** "Think of it this way, if the void didn't ask them to stay they would've not only be forgotten by everyone they also would've been dead for good, there would be no way to bring them back if the void didn't welcome them." **_Chara continues_**

Frisk nods a little to that

"The void is a sanctuary and sanctum for the forgotten and the lost, a home for the ones better off dead and a trap for the remembered and alive, That's how Gaster discribed it to me, it's always been that way, it's a neutral safe haven for anyone that enters it." **_Chara tells you after a moment of thinking_**

Frisk doesn't reply to that, just falling back on her previous question, "So... What do you wanna do?"

**_Chara sighs_** "There's not much to do in the ruins Frisky."

"There's plenty to do if you think hard enough"

"Well.... I can't think of anything, there was much more going on in Snowdin." **_Chara comments with a frown_**

"There's books, drawing, playing outside... Does Toriel have any playing cards? That's something too"

"Mom has a Tarot deck, I think." **_Chara tells you, only now remembering the Tarot deck they played with that Toriel gave them before they died_**

"Whats Tarot? Is it like playing cards?"

"hm... Do you know what Divination or Fortune telling is?" **_Chara answers your question with another question_**

Frisk shakes her head no.

"Divination is the practice of seeking knowledge of the future or the unknown by supernatural means. Fortune Telling is a form of Divination, basically the same thing. Tarot Decks are somtimes used for Divination and Fortune Telling." **_Chara informs you_**

"...That sounds too complicated..." Frisk doesn't really get it.

"It's not that complicated Frisk. All tarot cards do, is that you pick a certain number of cards and each card means something, It's tells a story, it predicts your future, past and present. Me and Azzy always had fun seeing what we'd get." **_Chara tells you_**

Frisk nods slightly. "I guess we could try that..."

"I'd love to try it again, I wonder if i'll get anything different, I almost always got the death card." **_Chara laughs_**

Frisk gives Chara an eye roll for that.

"We should ask mom for a Tarot deck, go ask her Frisk." **_Chara demands excited_**

Frisk nods, getting up slowly.

**_Chara waits impatiently_ **

Frisk's legs aren't at their best yet still, it'll take time. She makes her way to Toriel

**_Toriel looks at you as you make your way towards her, she's still in the kitchen and scrubbing/washing the dishes, she stops as you approach her_** "Whats the matter my child?"

"Do you have Tarot cards?" Frisk signs, giving Toriel a kind smile

"Ah, I do believe I have at least one Tarot Deck around here somewhere....." **_Toriel smiles at you, she washes her hands and drys them before exiting the kitchen to search the bookshelf_**

Frisk follows, mostly to sit back on the couch before her legs get tired

**_Toriel searchs through the bookcase untill she finds a locked blue and gold box in the very back of the bookcase hidden by a false pannel, Toriel takes the box out and reaches into the pocket of her dress for a key, when she opens the box with the key, a Tarot card deck, a large buttercup flower, a cracked hand held mirror and a candle are revealed to be inside of the box_** "I do believe this is what your looking for?" **_Toriel asks as she carefully hands the old box to you_**

Frisk smiles at Tori and nods. "Yes, thank you. Do you want to play with me?"

"I... would like to see what you get but.... i'd rather not share mine my child. I am willing however to teach you how to use them and what they mean if you wish." **_Toriel responds as she gently shifts you over as that she can share her chair with you_** "There are a couple different ways to use Tarot cards, honestly I perfer useing magic to make sure I get the correct card."

Frisk nods again, listening to Toriel intently.

**_Toriel pickes up the Tarot Deck and hands it to you_** "Your going to have to shuffle the card deck my child."

Frisk nods, shuffling a bit poorly, but still doing it

"Now I need you to pick ten random cards from the deck, give them to me in the order you picked them." **_Toriel tells you_**

Frisk selects ten cards, seemingly at random

**_Toriel looks like she's just remembered something "_** My dear, I think it's best if I lay out the ones you picked on the table." **_She tells you before geting up and going to the dining room table, she places your ten cards on the table and waits for you_**

**_Frisk comes over to the table, taking a seat there_ **

**_Toriel grabs the box from your hands and takes out the candle, she places it on the table and with her fire magic lights the candle_** "I suppose it's time for us to read out your cards my dear."

Frisk smiles and nods, seeming curious enough

**_Toriel flips the first card over_** "This card reveals current influences, and shows the general direction of the reading." The first card is the Seven of Swords "This card indicates forces opposing you, the Seven of Swords points to there being a single source of your frustration. This is both positive, in that you may be able to identify that source and change your circumstances, and negative, in that this source may well be aware of you and deliberately sabotaging you. The road to your success does not lie in direct confrontation, however, but instead in guile. Instead of attacking the obstacles raised against you, find ways around them." **_Toriel smiles warmly at you_**

"The Key interpretations for this card are: Avoiding confrontation, Failure, Incomplete, Theft, and Unknown opponents, my advise is to rely on your mind to see you through your current difficulties; strength will only take you so far, mercy and forgiveness can sometimes take you farther."

Frisk just gives Toriel a lost look

"It means that fighting isn't always the answer and forgivness and mercy may be helpful to you if you wish to progress, there are people in your life trying to keep you from moving forward. Victory lies not in strength but in cunning. You must think carefully and rely on your mind and instincts to guide you forward. Does that make sense?" **_Toriel asks kindly with a warm smile_**

Frisk gives a hesitant nod, a bit confused but generally understanding

"Is there anything you do not yet understand?" **_Toriel asks you_**

She shakes her head, wanting to hear the next card

**_Toriel puts the card down and flips over the next one, it is the Ace Of Wands "_** This card reveals the nature of the obstacles immediately before you.

Drawing the Ace of Wands strongly suggests a new business enterprise being undertaken, traditionally, although some also interpret it to indicate childbirth. It speaks more strongly to the characteristics you will need to succeed in these new conditions. You will need to harness your potential for innovation, enthusiasm, and ambition to bring about a successful outcome.

The Key interpretations are Birth, Commencement, Creativity, Inventiveness and New Beginnings.

It commonly means that A new enterprise, or a whole new phase in your life, lies ahead." **_Toriel continues carefully, she'd rather not explain this card any further_**

Frisk doesn't think much of it, signing, "what business do you think I'll have?"

"That... is hard to say, i'd imagine something new may happen that you won't know how to deal with, many changes might happen in your life for good or for worse, i'd advise you to be careful but I do not think anything particularly bad may happen.... for now it may be helpful if you try to stay optimistic and try your best not to worry." **_Toriel tells you, she keeps some of her thoughts about the card to herself, she doesn't want to worry you and is uncertain about what it may mean, she doesn't want to think about the possibility of childbirth_**

Frisk nods, waiting for the next card

**_Toriel puts down the Ace Of Wands and flips the next card, it's the Fool_** "The Fool is of Past Foundations, Recent influences or events in the past from which your current situation has arisen.

The Fool is a very powerful card in the Tarot deck, usually representing a new beginning -- and, consequently, an end to something in your old life. The Fool's position in your spread reveals which aspects of your life may be subject to change. The Fool signals important decisions ahead which may not be easy to make, and could involve an element of risk for you. Approach the changes with optimism and care to gain the most positive outcome.

The Key interpretations are: Carefree, Foolish, Important decisions, New beginnings, and Optimistic.

It means that Your independence of thought and originality form the basis of your successes." **_Toriel continues softly_**

**_Frisk smiles at that, letting her continue_ **

"I advise you to stay true to yourself, something may come in your future that may be of some risk or danger but if you allow the changes with optimism and stay true to who you are everything may just turn out fine my child." Toriel tells you what she thinks about the card and puts the Fool card down "The Fool represents new beginnings and carefree adventure. Though the card could indicate foolishness, it is more optimistic in the sense that it stands for pure actions and being free from the constraints of your present life. More than likely, there are important decisions coming your way young one." **_Toriel smiles gently at you and reaches for the next card_**

Frisk nods, seeming happy with the results so far

**_The next card is the wheel of fortune_** "The Wheel of Fortune is of Past Events, it Reveals a recent influence or event which is coming to an end.

Symbolic of life's cycles, the Wheel of Fortune speaks to good beginnings. Most likely, you will find the events foretold to be positive, but, being aspects of luck, they may also be beyond your control and influence. Tend to the things you can control with care, and learn not to agonize over the ones you cannot.

The Key interpretations are: Change, Destiny, Good luck, Life cycles and New direction

I must warn you,: You will not make any progress until you accept the way things have changed." ** _Toriel continues with a smile_** "Any questions so far? Anything your confused about young one?" **_Toriel asks you as she puts down the wheel of fortune card_**

Frisk shakes her head, believing she understands

Assuming Toriel is following everything on the cards, they do point fairly strongly towards pregnancy so far.

"Things might happen that are out of your control but do not worry my child. It is nothing to worry about, I advise you to accept the changes in your life those you can control and those that you cannot." **_Toriel tells you warmly, she is happily ignorant of the possiblity of child birth, she focuses on everything else instead_**

fair. Frisk nods a bit

**_Toriel flips over the next card, it is the Nine Of Cups_** "The Nine Of Cups is of Goals and Destiny, it Shows your desired goals and aims, and reveals the best outcome that can be achieved in your current situation.

This card is a very powerful positive indicator for you! It represents a lasting or powerful contentment in your life. While nothing is permanent, somewhere along your life's path you can expect to be truly happy. It is heavily tied to creative endeavour and good wishes for the future.

The Key interpretations are: Complete, Fulfilled, Generous, Pleasure, and Satisfaction.

This card means that You will gain a rare victory in life, one that lacks in glory but overflows with wisdom: By the end, you will be content with the life you have lived, and with yourself." **_Toriel tells you_**

Frisk nods with a smile, that card sounds very nice to her

**_Toriel puts down the card and flips over the next one, it's the Sun tarot card_** "The Sun is of the Future, it Reveals a new influence that will soon be brought to bear in your life.

As an inherently good influence, finding the Sun is a positive development. It suggests personal gain, and that personal goals and joy are within reach, if you are willing to invest the effort to actualize them. If you are embarking on a new personal venture, such as marriage or beginning a family, the Sun is of particular influence.

The Key interpretations are: Abundance, Achievement, Joy, Productivity, and Success

It means that, Ahead there is a moment that can change your life. Do not hesitate: Reach out and grasp it in both hands, if you have a chance to follow your dreams, for yourself and/or for others go ahead and do what you can, my child." **_Toriel smiles at you but realizes that the card may be literal, it could either mean what she said or mean that soon you or monsterkind may see the sun again, she quickly decides to ignore that thought and what exactly it implies_**

****

Frisk smiles at Toriel even more, this is going nicely for her.

**_Toriel puts down the sun card and flips the next one, the Ace Of Swords_** "This card reveals your negative feelings, and provides additional information about how you feel in your present environment.

The Ace of Swords is, like all of the Aces, the purest embodiment of its suit. In relation to your personality or your actions it implies a strong element of focus, determination, and an intellectual capacity. It may suggest change through conflicting forces, possibly internal.

The Key interpretations are: Achievement, Advantage, Mental focus, and Victory

The card means that The restraints of the past are losing their hold on you, you are free from the past, it can no longer hurt you nor effect you as much as it has before, your choices are your own." **_Toriel continues, it's only now do you realise that Toriels magic is filling up the room, it's similar to her healing magic but it seems more like it's inspecting the outer layer of your soul and relaying the information back to Toriel, the magic gives off a feeling of Perseverance, it doesn't reach too far for information, rather her magic only gets vague feelings from your soul and she's relaying it back to you with the help of the meaning of the cards you picked._**

Frisk just continues to seem happy about the card meanings, not noticing the magic very much

**_Toriel picks up the next card, it's the Two Of Cups_** "The Two Of Cups card is about Friends and Family, this card shows your influence on the people around you, and their influence on you. It also shows how they fit into your home and surroundings.

The single resounding theme associated with the Two of Cups is partnership. What sort of partnership is less clear, whether it happened in the past, present, or will happen in the future, the partnership will be a powerful one. This partnership will involve absolute trust and command respect. It may, of course, be a particularly emotional love affair, but it could just as easily be a deep and abiding friendship. The exact nature may be revealed later. It will be a source of happiness for you, a presence in your life you can count on at every turn, and whose well-being will be as important to you as your own.

The Key interpretations of this card are: Commitment, Friendship, Love, Partnership. and Relationship

This card perdicts that You will form a deep understanding with another person, the rewards of which may not be apparent for some time, take time to observe the ones around you, any type of friendship or relationship is important." Toriel informs you kindly before saying: "This card reflects balance, mutual respect and harmony in relations with one another."

Frisk thinks to Chara, "I know exactly who this means" then says to Toriel, "I like this card"

"I expected you would my dear. Are you ready for the next card?" **_Toriel asks with a warm smile, there are only two cards left_**

Frisk nods, grinning ear to ear. Like the Joker, but her mouth isn't cut open.

**_Toriel giggles before flipping the next card over_** "This card, the Queen of Swords is about Hopes, Fears, and Ideals, Your inner emotions.

The Queen of Swords represents a very perceptive individual, sharp-witted and professionally distant. You will most likely find her to be your aid and counsel, possibly a teacher. Not necessarily female, but likely to be, this person should be trusted and may take an interest in you, but that interest is unlikely to be romantic, most likely a friend, parent figure, ally or teacher. A powerful ally, respect her intelligence and you will be rewarded with guidance.

The Key interpretations are: A mature, perceptive woman, Independent, Loss, Pain and Separation

This card predicts that Your happiness will come from finding the courage to give your trust to others." **_Toriel tells you, she smiles at you gently and grips the card with her claws before gently letting it go and putting it back on the table_**

Frisk's grin to Toriel grows, fully believing that means Toriel

**_Toriel smiles back at you with love and compassion in her gaze, she flips over the next card carefully_** "This card is The World, The Final Outcome

This card is the product of all the other influences of the other cards you've chosen.

The World is an indicator of a major and inexorable change. This change represents a chance for you to bring about a desirable end to the Old and a good beginning to the New. It is indicative of growing maturity, a sense of inner balance and deeper understanding. It suggests that you may be approaching a more final sense of identity, and the security in the self that comes with age. It also represents the falling away of boundaries or barriers, sometimes in the effusive sense of the spiritual, but sometimes in a purely physical sense, indicating travels or journeys in the future.

The Key interpretations are: Certainty, Completion, Positive, Reward, and Satisfaction

This card predicts that Your triumph cannot be guaranteed, but it is certain that you will walk a road that can lead you to the dreams you seek. Follow your instincts, if you stay patient everything should come into place." **_Toriel tells you smiling, a few words stand out to both Chara and Toriel the words "falling away of boundaries or barriers" startles Toriel and makes Chara grin, Toriel doesn't let her fear show_**

Frisk smiles at Toriel, a bit oblivious to the literal meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my friend Nathan actually went online to find a Tarot thingy, the website we found was actually pretty accurate, I tryed it for myself and it actually worked pretty well so we decided to do an actual Tarot reading useing that website for little Frisky.
> 
> Try it yourself!:  
> https://www.trustedtarot.com/free-reading/partner/classic/?c=S7W10010C919S1C2SQ21&hc=TTOYWKiOIo9nw&m=a&step=11
> 
> or
> 
> https://www.trustedtarot.com/free-reading/


	33. Note #1 Anyone want to Roleplay w/ me?

Hi, soooo I'm putting this here because my friend(s) can't be online all day everyday,

If anyone wants to **roleplay** w/ me or just looking to talk then click this link: _**<https://discord.gg/2HHMSW5>**_ or if you want to help me make **fanfiction** (please help me) just comment something and ask me, we can work something out.

Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
